The Hunter and his Raven
by Angelhunter1901
Summary: Hunter the new member of the Teen Titans finds Raven in a pool of her own blood will he be her knight in shining armor or will he fail in his personal mission to save her. will contain: finding someone unconscious and bleeding out, mentions of self-harm and implied rape.
1. Chapter 1: Rae! Raven!

**AN: ok so I was going though a bad time while writing this so yeah it became a Harem half way through this chapter but the main pairing is Raven X OC also there will be hints to a secret within the story in bold so anything that isnt (AN:) then its a hint and you should write it down and if you think you know it please please please do not put it in the reviews just PM me with your Guess and i will look it over and respond.**

Hunter stood there at Raven's door in the tower.

He didn't like the feeling he was receiving from Raven. **(AN: Due to a new spell backfiring Hunter can feel Raven's emotions much like Robin and Raven's Mind Link)**

Hunter knocked rapidly the feelings he was receiving were weak but they were there.

Hunter Knocked again and Yelled "Rae! Rae!"

The feelings coming from Raven were fading quickly and Hunter didn't know why.

Hunter Knocked harder and yelled Panic Obvious in his Voice "Raven open the door it's Hunter!"

Nothing.

Hunter went to the keypad next to Raven's door and typed the word "hatred' in.

the screen changed to Red then Hunter Typed in 'Trigon' and the screen changed to red again.

"both the main Password and the backup password failed she must have changed both the passwords," Hunter thought.

Hunter Slammed his fist on Raven's door and yelled: "Raven open the damn door!"

Nothing.

the door didn't Move and Hunter didn't hear any movement.

"Damn it" Hunter muttered.

Hunter slammed his Fist on the Door again and Yelled "Rae! Raven!"

 **-with Raven-**

"Rae! Raven!"

Raven heard the panic in his voice but she couldn't move her Body wouldn't respond to her brain's commands to move so all Raven could do was lay there on the Floor in a pool of her own abnormally dark red blood and hope beyond hope that Hunter would Give up on knocking and just walk away and leave her to die in peace.

Raven had cuts from where her wrist met her hand all the way up to her Elbow on Both Arms and cuts all over her thighs.

the pain in her body was putting her Mind somewhat at ease but she wanted more she wanted to be free from the life she had.

Raven was Done with everything to do with the life that she had, the life where no one understood her, the life where she's the Vessel to Destroy the world and the life where she was with Him the boy she uses to look up to for advice, the man She uses to love, the man they called 'boy wonder'.

"Raven!"

there's his voice again

"why won't he leave me be I don't want to be saved ... it's already too late" Raven thought.

everything around her went black and she went unconscious.

 **-with Hunter-**

"Raven!"

Hunter could feel that Raven was slowly slipping away and he didn't know how it was happening.

"screw it" Hunter muttered and with a shimmering effect he was in Raven's Room right at the door and in the middle of the floor Hunter saw the ash Grey Girl on the Ground In A pool of Dark red liquid that Hunter instantly knew was Blood.

Hunter saw Raven's communicator on her bedside table Hunter rushed over Grabbing it and Clicked a Button that would Send a signal directly to Robin and Himself Hunter's communicator was in his room and Robin was the only one in the tower other than Raven and Himself.

Hunter ran over to the Door opening it and Yelled out down the "Robin! I need a hand here!"

Hunter ran back into Raven's Room and took her cloak off and started Tearing the Giant piece of Cloth into four big pieces and he Wrapped one around Raven's right wrist and forearm then did the same with another piece and her left wrist and forearm.

Before Hunter could do her thighs He was pin to a Wall and he was Face to face with the masked man people used to call the boy wonder or more commonly Robin.

Hunter could tell that Robin was glaring at him as he yelled, "what did you do!" Hunter didn't say anything then Robin yelled louder "what did you do!"

Hunter pushed Robin off as he said "I didn't do anything I shimmered in here and she was like this and hell I was banging on the Door for a solid five maybe ten minutes before I shimmered in here and found her like this"

"Why Don't I trust you demon"

Hunter gritted his teeth and said "you trust her don't you" Robin nodded then Hunter said "is she not a demon"

Robin pulled back his gloved fist and brought it forward, it collided with the side of his Face then Hunter said unfazed "this isn't going to Help her we need to Get her to the Hospital bay"

Robin looked at her then said "this isn't over"

Hunter Grabbed Raven's communicator and pressed a button to turn on the transmitter and said "Cy, BB, Star, Terra come in" then let go of the button

nothing came Back.

Hunter pressed the Button again and said "Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, Terra come in" then let go of the button again

Cyborg's voice came Back as he said: "what's up Hunter and why are you using Raven's Communicator?"

hunter pressed the Button and said "that's the problem I found Raven on the floor in a pool of her own blood I don't know how but she's slipping fast we need you at least you"

Cyborg's voice came again but this time it was wavering as he said "I don't know if any of us will make it in time"

Hunter quickly responded with desperation in his voice "I'll shimmer you here I can make the distance"

Cyborg sighed and said "If it will save Raven then do it I'm sending my coordinates to Raven's communicator"

Hunter opened the lid that covered a Screen and there was a dot that read 'Cyborg' then his coordinates then Hunter pressed the transmitter button and said "ill be there shortly"

Hunter turned to Robin and said "Take her to the med bay I'll go get Cyborg and bring him back"

Robin glared at him and said "why are you going to get him if anything I should"

"Because I'm the only other member that can teleport!" Hunter screamed back at him then left with a Shimmering effect.

Hunter appeared in the passenger seat of Cyborg's white Car with blue cybernetic highlights

Hunter looked at Cyborg's human eye and it looked like tears were Running down his Cheek and he didn't even acknowledge Hunter was there then Cyborg started Crying ad he whispered more to himself than to Hunter "Why? why are you doing it again Rae?"

"again?" Hunter thought

Cyborg Pulled himself together then said "How long have you been there"

"A little bit"

"Let's go then"

Hunter nodded as he said "just so you know I Can't Take the T-car"

Cyborg Nodded then Hunter put his hand On Cyborg's Shoulder and Shimmered back to the Tower right out front of Raven's open door then Hunter said "sorry my powers are limited to the last location I was at"

Cyborg didn't respond as he Ran down the Hall towards the Med Bay and Hunter started Following close behind.

When Hunter walked into the Med bay he came face to face with Robin and Jaxon.

Jaxon wore his classic outfit with the black bodysuit with a Jaxon in the center, a gray Utility belt with a Jaxon on the buckle and a white skull mask with a Jaxon Above the left Eye.

Hunter held a hand and a ball of blue sparks appeared as Hunter yelled "what are you doing here Vampire"

Jaxon put his hands up and said "I come by once or twice a week to feed on Raven but when I was walking past the Tower on my way home I smelt the blood so I decided to investigate"

Robin stepped in front of Jaxon as he said "Hunter stand down"

Hunter shook his head and said "no not only is he feeding on a teammate but he been breaking Vampiric and Demonic Law a vampire or Demon should not feed on the other Unless it is A) an accident, B) an emergency or C) in an act of sexual passion"

Robin's masked eyes closed slightly as he said "right now he is no enemy he is here Under my watch"

Hunter walked over to Jaxon Pushing Robin out of the Way as he did so and Ripped Jaxon's utility belt off then said "mask now"

Robin went to Punch Hunter but X put a hand to Robin and said "no little Brother he's right if I'm a guest but also a villain I should be Unarmed so I cannot do any more Damage than I have already caused in the past" X then put his hands to his head and took the mask off revealing himself to be none other than Jaxon Wayne

Jaxon then handed his mask to Hunter.

Jaxon had stereotypical Surfer blonde hair and he had Sapphire Blue eyes.

Hunter took it and put it with the Utility Belt and walked out turning left and started walking to Raven's Room which was still open then walked in throwing X's Stuff on her Bed then Crouched down looking closely at the Floor.

"What are you doing demon" it was Jaxon

Hunter didn't look at him as he said "looking for how this Happened"

Hunter noticed a Blade next to the pool of blood and picked it up smelling it.

"Hey remember those three sisters?"

it was Jaxon again.

"didn't one have the power to freeze time and another was part white lighter or something dumb like that?"

"that's them"

"Raven's blood is on the blade and her normal scent is on it indicating that she cut herself"

Jaxon sighed and said "not that It matters but before I came here I killed one of them"

Hunter stood up and Muttered "But Why would She Self Harm sure she's Trigon daughter and the Vessel to Destroy the world but The Titans stopped that years ago so what else is it what am I not seeing"

Jaxon sighed again and said "why are you stressing over her no else stresses as much as you do"

Hunter Sighed As He Said "I don't know I just feel protective of her"

"But you don't know her past like everyone else does you only joined the team like what a few months ago in April the day you Turned sixteen"

Hunter shrugged and said "and within those few months Raven Tried an unpracticed spell as a last resort against someone I can't remember but it back Fired linking her Feeling to me so I can feel them to"

Jaxon Snickered as he said "that Time of the month must be hard for both of you"

Hunter turned around and said "you have no idea"

Hunter looked at the Ground for a second then looked back up at Jaxon and said "you are not to feed on Raven at all while you're here you are to Feed on Either Terra or Starfire"

Jaxon wrinkled his nose and said "the blonde and the redhead?"

Hunter nodded and said "yes either of those two"

Jaxon shrugged and said "whatever it's better than blood bags"

Hunter walked over to Raven's Bedside table Crouching as he opened the top Draw finding it full of Stuff Hunter had only Seen on the deep Web.

Hunter closed the draw Then Jaxon said "what are you doing"

Hunter sighed and said "I'm looking for a diary or something that will Tell me why she's doing this to herself"

Hunter opened the bottom drawer and saw Exactly what he was looking for then he put the blade in his pocket and grabbed the diary then stood up and started flicking through until he saw the day before's date and started reading In his head.

-the start of Raven's diary-

19/6

Dear diary I can't believe I'm doing this again but here it is.

Robin came into my Room again tonight and he said he wanted my Body to be his and only his but I said no then he said he wasn't asking and he did what he pleased I couldn't stop him my powers wouldn't work and Hunter didn't come it's like he couldn't Feel what was happening.

Robin said that he had a device that neutralized everything.

My powers and Hunter's link to my feelings.

Before he started doing this I loved him or I thought I did, he was always there for me, no matter what he was there.

I can't I don't want to stay In the team but I can't leave. Robin will find me and I have nowhere else to go.

I need to get out somehow.

-End of Raven's Diary-

Hunter closed the Diary and threw it into the draw kicking it shut then before he could start Crying anger took over as **Hunter's** **eyes turned blood red** , **his hair turned white** and **his skin turned paler** and Hunter Stormed Out Of Raven's Room pushing Jaxon out of the way.

Hunter turned and started walking in the direction of the Med Bay.

when Hunter got there he practically kicked the door down ignoring Cyborg who was trying to Stitch Raven's Veins back together.

Hunter stormed over to Robin who was Standing in the corner then Robin said "I don't want you around Raven anymore"

when Hunter was within arms Reach his hand shot out to Robin's Neck his Fingers Wrapping around Robin's neck and Hunter said "Stiff shit I don't want you anywhere near Raven anymore"

Hunter's Arm slang back Sending Robin flying out of the med bay and Hunter walked out And saw that Robin was embedded into the Wall and Hunter walked over to him as he pulled Robin out of the wall and whispered in his ear "if I find out you have done anything else to that girl in there I will personally rip you apart limb from fucking limb"

Hunter threw Robin down the hall embedding Robin in Yet another wall and narrowly missing Terra who had come home from the mission that she, Beastboy and Starfire were on.

"Hey! Watch it!" Terra screamed at Hunter from down the Hall

Hunter walked down the Hall his hair changing back to black with red streaks and his eyes changed to green and he said as he walked past Everyone else "team meeting in the lounge…. Now!"

Hunter walked into the lounge room and stood in front of the giant flat screen.

Terra, Beastboy, and Starfire walked in with Jaxon hot on their heels but when the other three members sat down X stood next to Hunter handing him Raven's diary and Hunter Said "So I Assume All Of You Heard The conversation I had with Cyborg earlier today" everyone nodded "Ok good well I have found some evidence on why Raven was in such bad shape"

Hunter pulled the Blade that still had Raven's blood on it out of his pocket throwing it on the table and said "Beastboy smell that if you please"

Beastboy shifted into a Green bloodhound and started sniffing at the blade before transforming back and he said "the only scents on there are Raven's blood her regular scent and your scent Hunter"

"exactly Beastboy"

"does that mean she self-harmed?" it was Terra who asked

Hunter nodded and said holding the diary up "it does indeed Terra and this has the reason behind it"

Hunter opened the diary to the page he read before and Threw it down in front of Beastboy who read it.

Beastboy looked like he was filled with rage but also sadness as he handed the diary to Terra who looked angrier then beastboy as she handed it to Starfire who after reading it was pure sadness.

Starfire Handed the Diary to Jaxon who also started to read it as Hunter said "so what do we do about Robin"

Beastboy and Terra slammed their fists down on the table as they said in unison "call batman get him to take care of it"

Starfire shook her head and said "Friend Robin once told me that the man of the bat was abusive on occasion"

Hunter snorted and said "so calling batman it is"

At that moment Cyborg walked in Blood on his hands and the Smell hit both Hunter and Jaxon had different Reactions to the smell.

Hunter Wrinkled his nose never really liking the smell of anyone's blood.

Jaxon smirked enjoying the scent but hating the circumstances that caused him to smell it.

"ok so the first Question Is why was Robin Embedded in a wall down the hall with his all his bones broken"

Hunter looked at Cyborg and said "wash your hands off and I'll show you"

Cyborg Washed his hands in the kitchen then Dried his hands throwing the Towel on the bench then walked over to Hunter who handed Cyborg Raven's diary as he said "Turn to yesterday's date"

Cyborg did as he was told and started reading.

After Cyborg had read it over a few time he said calmly "what are our options?" Cyborg was pissed but he was trying to hold his anger in but it was obvious to the rest of the team that he was pissed off.

Hunter sighed and said "we call Batman get him to deal with Robin, I shimmer his Ass to the Underworld have the Demons there Rip him to shreds, I rip him apart or we kick him out of the Team and find a new leader"

Cyborg sighed and said "well batman will probably turn him into the police or Batman will probably take him back to Gotham with him so we will have to find a new leader anyway"

"so you want to call Batman?"

"it's the right thing to do"

Hunter looked around and said "three votes for calling Batman and one vote for me ripping him apart"

"make that two for ripping him apart" it was Jaxon.

"Alright so that's two for me ripping him apart and three for calling Batman"

"I change my vote to you ripping him apart" it was Terra

"Ok three for me ripping him and two for calling Batman"

Hunter looked and said, "what's your vote Star?"

Star looked at Hunter and Jaxon as she said "calling the man of bat is my vote"

Hunter sighed and said, "Ok so it's three for calling Batman and three for me ripping him to pieces so how do we settle this?"

"a three against three battle like a Pokemon tournament if one person knocks out the other that person can keep on fighting or they can tag out"

everyone looked at Beastboy then Hunter said "so basically it's a battle royal but it's a team battle and you can choose to tag out or keep fighting"

Beastboy nodded then Hunter said Shrugging "I like the idea"

Everyone nodded their agreement then Everyone walked towards the Roof But Jaxon stopped at Raven's Room to Grab his mask and belt then he made his way to the rest of team and both Teams stood on opposite sides of the Giant Circle with a T In the center then Beastboy yelled "pick who's going to fight first"

Hunter looked at Jaxon and Terra and said "If we want to capture the win I say I got out first"

Jaxon shook his head and said "Besides you and Raven Cyborg is the next strongest so if we send you first and they send Beastboy or Starfire out first and they defeat you the rest of us have no hope of beating Cyborg"

Hunter sighed and said "but you can't switch out mid-fight which makes it a Better option to send me out because like you said Cyborg is the next strongest after me and Raven"

Jaxon shook his head and said "Cyborg is smarter than that they will probably off the weakest link first which is Beastboy"

Hunter sighed and said "true so what we send you out"

Jaxon nodded and Hunter could tell that he was smirking under that mask of his then Hunter said "Ok then"

Hunter turned around and Yelled "have you Guys picked yet?" at Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire

Beastboy turned around and yelled back "Yeah we have"

Jaxon walked out onto the Field and so did Beastboy and Hunter thought "Jaxon's prediction was correct but can he beat Beastboy?"

Hunter saw that Jaxon had his Fists clenched and a Finger on a button on his Wrist then Hunter Yelled: "Fight!"

in an instant, Jaxon had a Big Jaxon on top of each Hand and Beastboy had shifted into a Green Gorilla.

Hunter smirked and thought "Beastboy has come a long way since he saved my life from Slade"

"What are you smirking at"

In the Corner of Hunter's eye, he saw the five-foot blonde haired girl people know as Terra walk up next to him as he said "I'm smirking about how cute you are"

Hunter put his hands in the pockets of his jeans then Terra said "you're cute yourself you know"

Hunter snorted and said "I'm a Demon from the Underworld you have no idea how not cute I am"

Terra Giggled and said "well from my Guess you were in your true form before so I think you look cuter with blood red eyes, white hair, and paler skin"

"that wasn't even close to my true form" he lied

"lier"

"whateves"

Beastboy Punched X in the chest sending him flying and he Landed at Hunter's feet but got back up and Ran at Beastboy again but this time dodging the same punch then Terra said: "why do you care?"

"about?"

"about Raven?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Hunter saw Jaxon get slammed to the ground then Hunter Yelled "Come on Jaxon get back up"

Hunter looked at Terra in the corner of his eyes and saw she was smiling as she said "if you didn't care why are you fighting everyone else just to be able to kill Robin for what he did"

Hunter shrugged and said "I like killing things"

"you hate killing people"

Jaxon went down again then Hunter Yelled "Dude Get up use that speed and strength you get as a Vampire"

Hunter Heard Terra Giggle as she said "you're enjoying just watching the fight aren't you"

Hunter smirked and said "I'm hardly paying attention to the Fight"

Terra Rolled her eyes as she said "so Do you think Raven is going to make it"

Hunter looked down at his feet and said "Right now? I don't know there are multiple issues to factor in"

Terra Giggled and said "Hunter you're being a nerd again"

Hunter blushed and said "sorry"

"I thought you left those days behind you"

"no I didn't it's a habit I tend to factor in a lot of things before I make a move so when I fight Cyborg I have to factor in the fact that my shimmering only really works if I know where I am then there's how much battery Cy has and there's so much more to factor in"

Hunter looked at the Fight and saw that Beastboy was laying on the ground in his human form and Jaxon was having trouble standing.

"did Beastboy do that much Damage that X is having trouble standing," Hunter thought

Hunter Ran over to X and Wrapped X's arm around his neck and Hunter Helped X over to Terra and sat him on the floor then said "Terra if he needs it he is to feed on you and Starfire but right now it's just you I'm fighting next"

Hunter looked over his shoulder at Cyborg who was looking at his arm and smiling.

Terra nodded and said "right"

Hunter stood up and walked into the makeshift arena and so did Cyborg.

Hunter Heard Jaxon Yell "Fight"

Hunter made two Balls of blue sparks created purely out of energy but he only had one in each hand.

Hunter was the first to strike by throwing one ball at Cyborg but Cyborg Dodged but the Energy ball Caught Cyborg in the shoulder then Hunter Threw another energy ball and it hit Cyborg in the chest then Hunter jumped up and with a shimmering effect he was gone but with the same effect he appeared on Cyborg's back.

Hunter opened Cyborg's maintenance hatch and saw a black wire with a Blue stripe down it and a Red wire with a black stripe down it.

Hunter sighed and said "fuck it" and Ripped the black and blue wire.

Cyborg Froze unable to Move then Cyborg fell on his Front and Hunter dragged him over to the unconscious Beastboy and the unwilling to Fight Starfire then Walked back to His side of the field then Turned around and said: "Terra your Up" then Hunter walked off and sat next to Jaxon with a sigh.

"how did you do that"

"do what?"

"how did you deactivate his movement systems"

Hunter smirked and said "when I first joined the team the only two people who welcomed me were Starfire and believe it or not raven everyone else wasn't sure"

Jaxon nodded and said "go on"

"well Robin wouldn't let me go on a mission until I could prove I could control my power but the way he said it was and I quote" Hunter did a mocking impression of Robin "your not going on a mission until I'm sure there won't be another Terra incident" Hunter when back to speaking in his normal voice then said "but while they were all on a mission I went to Cyborg's room and looked at his blueprints and I memorized it"

Jaxon laughed and said, "so you found the wire blueprints memorized them then remembered the wires and used that to your advantage?"

"Basically"

Hunter looked at the Fight and saw Starfire trying to reason with Terra but Terra Kept making Rocks fly up to the roof and then sending them at Starfire.

"who do you think will win" Hunter Asked Jaxon

"Probably Starfire considering star has the experience and she has the firepower"

Hunter shrugged and said "I say, Terra"

"you willing to place a bet on that"

Hunter smirked and said "I'm placing a brick of Vertigo on this"

Jaxon laughed and said "I'm placing a two hundred dollars on this"

Hunter and Jaxon knuckle bumped to seal the Bet then Watched the fight.

Starfire started throwing some star bolts Which Terra Dodged by cartwheeling backward.

Hunter sighed and said "this is going to be a long Fight"

Terra stood at the Edge of the roof the with an evil smirk she Jumped off.

Hunter didn't move but Jaxon went to get up but soon Terra came back into View and she was floating on a giant piece of rock with four other Rocks behind her then her smirk widened as she sent two Rocks at Starfire who just punched through them and sent two Starbolts at Terra but they missed and hit the Two straps if Terra's Crop top that was covering her Bra but within seconds the garment was revealing Terra's black Bra which had a Yellow T on the Left breast.

Hunter smiled and said "now it's Getting interesting"

all Hunter heard from Jaxon was a grunt of agreement then Hunter saw Terra's eyes glow yellow as she sent two more rocks at Starfire but Starfire didn't have time to react and she was smashed to the Ground and knocked out but Terra didn't stop she brought the rock back up then slammed it down on Starfire then again and again and again.

Hunter stood up and Started running at Terra who was still standing on the floating rock than with a shimmering effect he was gone then Hunter reappeared on the floating Rock but the momentum From him Running carried over through the shimmer so he and Terra fell off the rock and started falling down the side of the Tower.

Hunter looked down and saw that the ground was approaching fast than with a shimmering effect he and Terra were gone and with the same effect he and Terra appeared on the roof.

Hunter had his eyes closed but he felt something soft on his face when he opened his eyes and was met with Black and nothing else.

Hunter Heard a Groan then he pulled his face away from the black and realized his face was in between Terra's C cup breasts.

it seemed like Terra was knocked out very briefly but she was coming to so Hunter Did the first thing that came to mind and that was Shimmer out from under her so with a shimmering effect he was gone and reappeared standing up right then Jaxon Came up next to him with his mask off and said "do I still need to pay you?"

Hunter Chuckled And Said "Yeah You Do"


	2. Chapter 2: I will always be by your side

**AN: ok so two points from this chapter Terra starts asking questions, batman takes robin (Damian Wayne) away and more aswell as more hints to what Hunter Really is.**

-a month later-

Hunter was sitting on a chair that was next to Raven's Bed he was flicking through the wad of hundred dollar bills he managed to Win off Jaxon by beating him in Pool, Poker and just about anything they could bet on.

Hunter rolled the wad up and put it in his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a raven on it.

the Raven on the necklace had its Wings outstretched and it had a purple amethyst as an eye.

Hunter heard the Med bay door open and he put the Necklace in his pocket then looked up and saw Robin standing in the doorway.

Hunter stood up and said "you aren't supposed to be near her"

Robin glared at Hunter and said "didn't I say you aren't supposed to be near Her"

"Yeah well you're not leader anymore"

Robin chuckled slightly and said "yeah Thanks for that by the way"

Hunter smiled and said "Batman should be coming in a few days"

"fuck you"

"no thanks," Hunter said "now get out"

Robin sighed and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Hunter sighed and muttered "I should have just ripped him apart instead of Calling Batman"

Hunter pulled the Raven Necklace out of his pocket and looked at it.

Hunter had seen it while walking around Jump City the day after Jaxon had paid Hunter the Money from the Bet and Hunter had the money on him so he bought it and he had been carrying it around with him.

Hunter caught the familiar scent of Cyborg.

Cyborg's scent was a mixture of motor oil and one of those Green Tree Shaped air fresheners.

Hunter put the Necklace in his pocket just as the Door opened to reveal the giant Mechanical man known a Cyborg.

Cyborg wore a concerned look as he said "Hunter dude you have been here all day you need some kind of sunshine some food there's pizza in the kitchen"

Hunter shook his head and said, "no I'm..." Hunter sighed "I'm not hungry"

Cyborg Pulled a Chair over to Hunter and Sat down then said: "why?"

Hunter gave Cyborg a confused look and said: "Why what?"

"Why do you Care so much you don't know her Past like we do but yet you still protect her like you have known her longer than we have" Cyborg's voice wavered a bit but he Paused then said his voice back to normal "Hell you've been in here Everyday since the battle royal the only time you went outside was to clear your head"

Hunter Shrugged and said "I don't know why I Care about her I just do and I Can't Explain why"

Cyborg looked Hunter in the eyes and said "Well enough about Why you care so much because I can see you don't want to talk about it anymore so let's talk about how you are the Single most powerful member of the Titans"

"So?"

Cyborg Smiled and said "so I told the others and we all Agreed that you should be the New Leader"

"do I Even Have a choice"

Cyborg shook his head then Hunter said "whatever then"

Cyborg stood up and said "do you want me to Get you anything"

"maybe a few slices of pizza and could you tell Jaxon that he is the new member of the Titans please"

Cyborg nodded and said "anything else"

"could you get me a can of Lemonade from my Stash please"

Cyborg nodded and walked out Leaving Hunter alone with the comatose Raven.

Hunter lean his head back against the chair with a sigh and muttered: "how could I let this Happen?"

"you didn't let it Happen, Hunter"

"yeah, I did Let it ... happen" as the voice Started becoming more familiar Hunter's head Snapped Forward and he Looked at The Bed to See Raven with her head Turned so her ear was on the pillow and she was looking at Hunter her Amethyst eyes shining In the artificial lighting of the med bay.

Hunter's Emerald Green eyes met Raven's Amethyst Purple eyes and the Wall Hunter had built around his own emotions started Cracking then Raven Said Groggily "how long was I out"

"a Month maybe more I don't know after the first week every day just molded together into One"

a very small smile crept across Raven's lips as she Whispered just load enough for Hunter to hear "Thank you"

Hunter smiled and said, "for what?"

"for not giving up on me"

Hunter sighed and whispered "Shh... we can talk later just rest and I assure you I will be here when you wake up"

Raven nodded very slightly and Closed Her eyes.

Hunter sighed and thought "why didn't I trust my first instinct and shimmer in there when she didn't open the door after I said I was at the door... Damn it"

Hunter smelt Cyborg's scent again then the door opened to reveal Cyborg who Walked over to Hunter Pulling over a wheelie table over to him placing the plate that had a whole Meat lovers pizza and put the Can of lemonade next to it.

Hunter stood up walking to the door and into the hallway then he turned to Cyborg and Gestured for him to come into the hall to which he did.

when Cyborg was in the hallway Hunter said "close the door"

Cyborg closed the door then Hunter said "she's out of the coma"

Cyborg's eyes widened as he said: "what? she's out?"

Hunter nodded then said "yes she is and now that's she's out of the coma I suggest we make a schedule on who watches her and when I don't want to risk this happening again"

"is there anyone you don't want watching her?"

"Jaxon and Starfire"

"why?"

Hunter sighed then said "Starfire because I think she is too bubbly and Raven will end up kicking her out and I don't want that then there's Jaxon he's been an enemy to her for years so she might attack him"

Cyborg nodded and said "speaking of Jaxon he said Thanks for making him a Titans"

Hunter nodded then said "so when can she start moving around"

"it will take an about a week for her to gain total movement again but she can be moved to her room in a few days"

Hunter nodded and said "understood"

Hunter Went to Walk back into the Room but Cyborg caught his arm and said "What are you planning to do about Jaxon and his feeding because when your not with her he will try and feed on her"

Hunter put his hand up and said "I have already thought of that" and pulled out a small vile of a yellow liquid.

Cyborg Looked confused As He Said "What is It"

"it's a Herb that is Toxic to Vampires"

"what's it called?"

"vervain"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and said: "Vervain? you mean the shit from that vampire show what's it called Vampire diaries is real?"

Hunter nodded and said "not only is it real it is Very hard to come by"

Cyborg nodded and said, "what's your plan with the vervain?"

"when Raven wakes up I'm going to make her a tea and pour some of the Vervain Into it"

"and what would that do?"

"it will stay in her system for a while and if Jaxon Tries to Feed on her then he will Get a nasty shock when he feels himself get weaker then it will incapacitate him"

Cyborg nodded and said "right"

Cyborg Walked off then Hunter shimmered to Raven's Room grabbing her a book which was titled 'the Hunter and his Raven'

Hunter read the title and chuckled as he thought "that's funny"

Hunter shimmered back to the Med-bay door and opened it and saw that Raven was still asleep he quietly walked over to where he was sitting before and Put the Book on the Table then Grabbed the plate that had pizza on it and Started Eating.

Hunter hadn't Eaten in about a week so the food that he was consuming was twice as delicious as it would normally be.

Hunter had just put the now empty plate on the Table when he heard Raven Groan Groggily.

Hunter chuckled and said "morning Gorgeous"

Raven Groaned again and said "fuck off Hunter"

Hunter Grabbed the book he got from Raven's Room and said "I brought you something to Read"

Hunter looked at Raven in the corner of his eye and saw that she hadn't opened her eyes then Raven Said "What's it called"

"the Hunter and his Raven"

Raven sat up opening her eyes and said with a Yawn "Beastboy bought me that when we were in Tokyo" Raven said Tokyo while she yawned.

Hunter chuckled and said "this book looks cheap"

"did I mention Beastboy bought it"

Hunter smiled and said "true"

Hunter Handed the book to Raven who put it down Next to her and said "when can I be moved to my Room"

"in a few day"

Raven nodded and said "so your leader now"

Hunter looked at Raven and said, "you were awake?"

Raven gave Hunter a very small smile which Hunter returned then Hunter said: "do you want a Tea?"

Raven nodded and said "thanks, Hunter"

Hunter stood up catching Beastboy's scent which was literally every animal you can think of fused into one.

Hunter walked out of the med bay and saw Beastboy at the door then Hunter pushed him back a bit and closed the door behind him.

Hunter looked at Beastboy like he was going to kill him and said "listen and listen good snot ball"

"that's mean"

Hunter pushed Beastboy against the wall and said "shut it"

"yes sir"

"I want you to watch Raven while I make her a tea but don't annoy her If she wants you to be quiet you stop talking got it"

Beastboy put his hand up like a soldier saluting and said "sir yes sir"

Hunter walked to the kitchen and saw that a man In a Grey suit that made him look like muscles, he had a black cowl that had long pointy ears, A black cape, a yellow utility belt and a black Bat shaped symbol on his Chest.

it was Batman.

Hunter walked into the actual kitchen part of the tower lounge room and started filling up Raven's silver metal kettle

Hunter Heard a deep gravelly voice behind him "so the team voted you the New Leader in my son's place"

Hunter put the Kettle on the stove then turned to face Batman and said: "yes I am the new leader do you have a Problem with that?"

Batman shook his head and said "no if anything I'm surprised that a Demon from one of the strongest and most feared Demonic families in the Underworld would leave and pose as a hero even though your true nature is to slaughter whole cities.

Hunter straightened up standing at his full height which was six foot just the same height as Batman and said "I am nothing like my family that's why I left my family in Starling City to join the Titans to prove that I can do good and to prove to myself that I'm nothing like my family if you don't believe it then you can take your rapist of a son and piss off got it!"

almost everyone's jaw drop the only person whose jaw didn't Drop was batman's he did the opposite and smiled as he said "interesting your willingness to stand up against me is brave considering I have killed many demons like yourself"

the color of Hunter's eyes briefly changed to Red but changed back to emerald green than he said "I think you should leave"

Batman went back to a straight face and said "of course I must respect the orders of the leader" batman grabbed Robin's arm as he muttered "come on Damian" and walked off.

Hunter looked at everyone and said getting irritated "What!'

Terra walked over to him and said "dude you stood up to Batman Robin doesn't even have the balls to do It"

Hunter shrugged and said "he's not so scary"

Hunter turned back around and finished Making Raven's herbal tea then pulled the vile of vervain out of his pocket then pouring a few Drops into the tea putting the stopper back in then put the vile in his pocket.

"Batman's scary enough to make Robin Scared so that says something"

Hunter turned back around to Terra and said "well Robin is a coward who would back down from a fight he could easily win if he learned about his enemy or need I remind you about Slade and what he did you and Robin"

everyone else's jaws dropped lower but Terra held her ground and said through Gritted teeth "I think Raven would like her tea which you Spiked with Ver-"

Hunter covered Terra mouth with his Shutting her up instantly.

after a few second he pulled away grabbing Raven's tea and walking back to the Med-bay opening the door and saw that Raven was sitting up comfortably and laughing with Beastboy then Hunter said "what's going on here do I see Raven laughing at a joke made by Beastboy"

Raven shot Hunter one of her death glares which Hunter just laughed at then Hunter said "here's your Tea"

Beastboy by instinct moved the wheelie table over to Raven and adjusted the height to the height of the bed then Hunter walked over to the Bed putting the tea down then Turned to Beastboy and said "Scram"

Beastboy got up shifting into a Green kitten and jumped on the bed curling into a ball and falling asleep.

Raven sighed and said "he can stay if he wants"

Hunter Shrugged Grabbing his lemonade off the table and taking a drink when he heard Raven Chanting "azarath mentrion Zenthos" Hunter looked to his side to see Raven with her legs crossed and floating above the bed.

Hunter shrugged staying quiet as he Drank his lemonade.

-four hours later-

it's been four hours since Raven Started Meditating.

Beastboy got bored two hours ago and went to play video games with Cyborg.

Hunter had drunken four cans of lemonade be he was starting to feel kinda weak and he was still thirsty.

"I've Drunken this **Vervain spiked Lemonade** for years so why am I still thirsty and why do I feel weak?" Hunter thought to himself

Hunter saw Raven float down onto the bed with a sigh then she said, "your still here?"

"you sound surprised?"

"I'm not surprised I just didn't expect you to stay"

"I'll always stay by your side even if I have to leave the team I will be by your side"

Hunter pulled the Raven Necklace out of his pocket and held it out to Raven who looked at it and said: "cool who's it for?"

Hunter smiled and said "well it has a raven on it and it has an amethyst for an eye so take a guess"

Raven took it in her hand looking it over then asked "I'm going to guess it's for me"

Hunter nodded and said "yes it is"

Raven swung her Legs over the bed and stood up.

Hunter saw Raven's Legs Give out from under her and as an instinct, Hunter stood up **faster than a vampire** and caught Raven before she Fell.

Raven's eyes widened as she said "woah"

Raven was surprised that Hunter moved as if he was running on pure instinct.

Hunter let out a sigh of relief and said "glad I caught you"

Raven gave Hunter a small nod and said "yeah glad you caught me"

Hunter looked at Raven and said "want to see everyone else"

Raven nodded and said "yeah" then Raven's tone changed to one of worry and was quivering slightly "is Robin Still around"

Hunter put his hand on Raven's shoulder while still holding her up with the other and said "no when I made you tea Batman was here and before I came back to you he grabbed Robin and walked off"

Raven nodded and said her voice no longer quivering "ok good I don't want to see him anymore"

Hunter Reached over to the wheelie table and grabbed Raven's cold tea and said "here just scull it"

Raven looked at Hunter and asked, "Why?"

"because it will keep Jaxon from feeding off you"

Raven didn't pay attention as she started sculling the Tea then said "can I go see the others now"

Hunter nodded and put the Cup on the table then helped Raven Walk out of the Med Bay, down the hall to the left and into the lounge room where Hunter Yelled to everyone "hey Guys guess who decided to get out of the Med bay"

Cyborg was the first one over and said "Hunter she shouldn't be walking around hell she shouldn't even be out of the med bay"

Hunter put his hand up effectively silencing Cyborg as he said firmly "Cyborg Relax I've got her"

Cyborg shook his head and said "she woke up a few hours ago she shouldn't be moving around"

"I've got her"

Cyborg went to argue back but Hunter cut him off by saying more firmly than the first time "I've got her"

Cyborg and Hunter glared at each other until Hunter's Hair started turning white and Jaxon yelled "Cyborg dude back down your not going to win" Cyborg Stood there a few seconds longer then walked off into the Kitchen and Hunter Helped Raven over to a Beanbag chair that Robin had Bought her to read on.

Raven sat down on it and to Hunter's amusement, she instantly relaxed into it.

Hunter Sat down on the Floor next to her.

Jaxon walked over to Hunter With His Mask Off and he was wearing a Smirk as he said: "so why are you following Raven around like a lost puppy?"

Hunter shrugged and said nonchalantly "just making sure she's ok"

Jaxon Shrugged and walked off as he called over his shoulder "you reek of Vervain Hunter"

"Good keeps you away"

Hunter Felt a pair of Eyes on him and he turned his head until he saw Terra Staring at him then he said to Raven "will you be alright here for a bit" at Raven's nod Hunter stood up and walked into the Hallway.

Hunter turned around and saw Terra quickly walk up to him punching him in the stomach as Hunter said "I deserve that" a punch to the head "and that" another punch to the head "and that" Terra went to Punch Hunter in the nuts but he Grabbed her hand and said "maybe not that"

"why!"

"why what?"

"Why did you kiss me"

"I needed to shut you up so you didn't blurt out that I spiked Raven's tea with Vervain"

"ok so let me get this straight you save me from falling and when I'm unconscious you shove your head between my boobs then a month of avoiding me and you kiss me"

"look right now I'm looking out for Raven and only her we will talk later ok"

"no Hunter we will not talk Later I want to talk about it now"

Hunter sighed and said "I will talk to you later"

Hunter Walked back into the lounge room and sat down on the floor next to Raven who seemed to be talking happily then Hunter thought "how long had Robin been doing what he did"

Raven moved herself over as she said "Hunter I think it would be more comfortable if you sat on the Beanbag with me"

Hunter shook his head and said "no Raven just take it easy"

"who wants Pancakes!" it was Cyborg from the kitchen.

Hunter looked at Cyborg and said "it's three in the afternoon"

"and? doesn't mean we can't have pancakes"

"although true it's three in the afternoon"

"no more arguments please it's doing my head in" it was raven

"sorry Raven"

Raven took a Deep breath as she stood up with Hunter watching carefully and she shakily walked away then Hunter saw a Red light run over the floor to Raven's back then up her body to the back of her head then Hunter stood up faster than lightning as he yelled: "Everybody gets down!"

Hunter Ran over to Raven tackling her and he heard a Gunshot and with a shimmering Effect, he and Raven were gone.


	3. Chapter 3: trying to be Normal

**AN: Ok so Hunter Finds a note from whoever shot at Raven then Hunter and Raven try to be Normal for once in their heroic lives,**

 **to the guest who commented on the last chapter: Robin may come back but this will be later in the Story after a few things happen and he will not be known as Robin and that's all I'm saying.**

Hunter and Raven reappeared on a soft queen sized bed with a red Satin pillow and a Raven Bedspread.

Hunter sat up and looked around quickly realizing where he had shimmered to.

it was his parent's house in starling city.

Hunter sighed and said "another Seven hours until Verdant opens"

Hunter got off the bed and whispered to Raven "stay here I'll be back soon"

Raven nodded and with a shimmering effect he was gone and with the same effect, he was on the pathway out front of his house.

Hunter looked at the Driveway and saw that his father's Purple and black Lamborghini Egoista.

Hunter took a deep breath and walked up to the door of the house and knocked.

the door open to reveal Hunter's father Jace.

his father was six feet three with pitch black hair and blood red eyes.

"who are you," Jace asked his voice gravelly.

Hunter sighed and said "it's me Hunter" a blank look "your son"

Jace's expression changed to one of surprise that he said "my source you look like your mother"

"can I live here for a bit"

"yeah you can your room is just as you left it I never had the heart to change it" Hunter walked in then Jace said "that friend of yours can stay as well"

Hunter looked at Jace and said "me and my friend will be going to verdant later"

Jace shook his and said "the hell you are your sixteen there is no way you are going to a club in the glades"

Hunter rolled his eyes and said "I need to talk to the owner's brother, Raven's legal to drink and after what She has been through she needs a drink"

"still no"

Hunter chuckled and said "pfft... like you Can stop me"

Jace went to Punch Hunter who Dodged and managed to Punch Jace in the stomach then in the Ribs and a cracking sound followed.

Jace fell to the ground grabbing his ribs then Hunter said "remember the family gift the firstborn son is always the strongest"

Jace smiled and said "funny that"

Hunter "what?"

"you actually aren't the firstborn"

"What?"

"you heard me"

Hunter pinned Jace to the ground and punched Jace in the face breaking his nose and said "why didn't you tell me"

"because he was born Human his Demonic side never showed up when you were born a few weeks later your Demonic powers showed a few months later so your mother gave him up"

 **(AN: yes I know I'm interrupting the flow right now but this is needed ok so A Demonic pregnancy is about two to three weeks and it is possible in my mind that a human Is possible from a specific Demonic pairing also vampires and Demons are Demonic but they are two different species of demon)**

"Speaking of mom where is she"

"she left the day after you left for what are they Called the teen titans or something"

Hunter stood up and said "they are Called the Titans now and I'm the leader of them now"

Hunter walked to his room opening it and walked in closing the door behind it and realized that Raven had fallen sleep on his bed.

Hunter walked over to a Wall and sat down with his back against the wall and waited.

-Six and half hours later-

Hunter stood up and walked over to the Bed and shook Raven awake.

Raven opened her eyes and groaned rolling over.

Hunter sighed and said "Raven you need to Wake up"

"fuck off"

Hunter sighed again and said, "Raven do you want to go to a bar?"

Raven bolted upright and her eyes shoot open as Hunter walked over to his closet pulling out some clothes he had from when he was dating one girl then handed them to Raven and said "raven everyone here will know who you are so put the clothes on and we will go to my friend's club"

Hunter pulled out a purple Hoodie with 'Nightstalker' with an arrow through it written on it.

Hunter put the Hoodie on then turned around and Saw Raven Standing there in a purple bra and a black pair of underwear.

Hunter went to walk out of the room then Raven Said: "um Hunter..." Hunter stopped but didn't turn around then Raven Said "do you mind staying in the room I just don't feel safe alone at the moment"

Hunter walked over to the Bed and sat on it as he said "sure I understand"

"so why are going to Oliver's club?"

"wait you know Olie"

Raven snorted and said "yeah his niece Artemis was part of the Titans for a little bit and when Robin and I were dating Bruce invited us to one of Oliver's parties"

Hunter nodded and said "well I think I know who took a shot at you and only Olie knows how to beat them"

"cool I'm going to talk to him with you"

"absolutely not"

"Hunter I've been at this hero thing longer than you have"

Hunter sighed and said "Raven I'm sorry but my choice is final"

Raven nodded and said "Whatever Hunter"

-ten minutes of silence-

Raven turned around and said "so how do I look"

"you look normal but you need something"

Hunter got off his bed and walked over to his closet pulling out another purple Hoodie but it had a Black Raven on it.

Hunter Handed It To Raven who put it on then Hunter said "let's go"

Hunter held out his hand which Raven took then with a shimmering effect he and Raven were gone.

Hunter and Raven Reappeared out front of a club with a green sign that read 'verdant' and walked up to the door and saw that someone was already behind the bar.

Hunter opened the door walking in with Raven At his heel and the person looked up and it was a male in a red Hoodie, blue denim jeans, a gray undershirt and he would be described as Abercrombie looking.

the male walked out from behind the counter with a smile as he said, "Hunter Drake as I live and Breathe" with his hand outstretched

Hunter's expression changed to one of confusion as he said, "you are?" shaking the male's hand

the male smiled and said "I'm Roy Harper the former Red Arrow and part of team Arrow"

"Good, is Ollie here?"

Roy shook his head and said "no he isn't here yet but Felicity is"

"is she downstairs?" Roy nodded then Hunter said "good" Hunter pointed over his shoulder at with his thumb and said "Keep her up here I need to talk to Felicity"

"alright the password has been changed it's now 2840"

Hunter nodded and walked down a set of stairs and punched the password in walking down another set of stairs as the fake blond I.T girl known as Felicity said "hey Oliver there is a fire down at fifth and main" she turned around in her seat then she said with her mouth open "your, not Oliver are you even old enough to be in a bar"

Hunter chuckled and said "so Oliver told Mr red arrow up there about me but not his I.T girl funny"

"I'm sorry who are you"

"I'm Hunter"

"oh your Hunter yeah Oliver told me about you I just can't identify you like Roy can"

Hunter walked up to the desk and said: "where's Oliver?"

"I don't know"

"Facility where is Oliver"

"I don't know I called him and he said he would come here as quickly as possible"

"and here I am" a deep voice came from the Stairs.

Hunter turned around and said "hey Oliver"

"why is Roy serving drinks to your girl?"

Hunter shrugged and said "that's not the problem"

"then what is it?"

"I think Deadshot's back"

"why would you think that"

"before I shimmered me and my girl as you refer to her as here she was almost killed"

"that could be anyone"

"damn it Oliver I came to you for help I could have gone to Barry or anyone else in the league but no I went to the only person that knows how Deadshot works"

"if you bring me evidence that it's Deadshot I'll help but until then-"

Hunter cut Oliver off by saying "done I'll bring back your evidence just watch my friend" and with a shimmering effect, he was gone.

Hunter reappeared where he and Raven left and saw that Terra was watching T.V then she said "welcome home Hunter"

"I'm not back for long I just need the Bullet" Hunter Saw A Hole In The Floor And dug Out The Bullet And Said "And I'm Off" Hunter Shimmered Back Into The Arrow cave with the bullet in hand and said "here the bullet"

"so everyone's alive" it was Raven

"Terra's fine she was the only person still awake"

Oliver took the bullet from Hunter and looked it over and said "the bullet size Is consistent with Deadshot's mo"

"what's this about Deadshot I hear"

Hunter turned around to see a male with Dark skin, arms the size of Bowling balls and he was wearing a black suit.

"Hunter thinks Deadshot is back"

The male shook his head and said "not possible he died when the suicide squad went to do that mission to rescue the hostages and president"

"Well someone took a shot at Raven and I want to know who"

"the Bullet is laced with curare" Facility called from where she was seated at a desk

Hunter smiled and said "so does that prove that it's Deadshot"

Oliver shook his head as he said "no It doesn't"

"Damn it, Oliver, there is a person out there who took a shot at a fellow hero and what are you going to do"

"Hunter listen to me and listen good jump city is not my city I can't help you unless Robin is ok with It"

Hunter's eyes changed to red, his hair changed to White and his skin grew paler as he pushed Oliver back Sending him flying through the air into the wall next to the stairs when he said through Gritted teeth "Never mention that name to me again! do you hear me, Oliver!"

the dark-skinned male stood in front of Hunter as he said "oi kid you need to back off"

Hunter pushed the man out of the way and walked towards Oliver as he said "Robin is no longer part of the Titans, Jump City is no longer his city it's my city and I am ok with you Helping me Help it"

Facility Stood up and said "Olive, Diggle are you alright"

Both men nodded as Oliver stood up and said "alright Hunter I will Help you but you need to learn to control your anger it isn't safe for your team especially Raven"

Hunter took a few deep breath with his eyes closed then when he opened his eyes they were back to Emerald Green, his hair Changed back to black with red streaks and his skin changed back to its normal colour then he said "I'm sorry Oliver it's just I'm under a bit of stress with Someone running around like a Deadshot copycat and trying to kill Raven"

Oliver nodded and said "I understand Hunter but I really can't do much until you bring me more evidence"

Hunter looked down and said "I understand"

Hunter held out his hand which Raven took then Hunter shimmered back to his room Grabbing Raven's leotard then Grabbed her hand again Shimmering back to the Tower then Raven Said "wait what are we doing back here?"

Hunter looked at Raven and said "I'm going to try and catch the scent of the shooter"

Hunter walked into the lounge room Focusing on the Building lining up with the shot and Shimmered to the Building find nothing but a few empty beer cans, a playboy magazine a laptop with Raven,d picture up on it and a sword propped up against the wall in a Corner.

Hunter Recognized the sword From one of Robin's weird Villain obsessions but which Villain.

Hunter noticed a note on the Handle which he pulled off an read.

-the start of the note-

to the Titans, you think I'm Deadshot but I am someone more deadly than that clown.

you know who I am and I'm After that Purple cloaked whore that Robin is so obsessed with.

signed D.S

-end of note-

Hunter shimmered back to the tower and saw that Raven wasn't in the lounge room or the Hallway.

Hunter walked straight to her room and was met with the strong scent of blood and the sound of Running water coming from her private bathroom.

sighing in relief Hunter walked over to Raven's Bed and laid down staring up at the dark ceiling as he thought "Someone is after Raven which means I can't leave her side not until I figure out how to stop this Guy"

 **-10 minutes later-**

the door to Raven's private bathroom opened and Raven walked out nothing but a purple towel Hunter sat up and looked at her then said: "do you have anything that's not purple?"

"my leotards are black"

"doesn't count"

"I think it does"

"Whatever"

Raven walked to her closet pulling out a red and black singlet which was probably big enough to cover most of her body then turned around giving Hunter her back and shifted her towel the put it on as she said: "do my bras and stuff count?"

"I guess"

"then I have a few red and black bras"

"ok then so you do have some stuff that isn't purple"

"Hunter do me a favor and leave for like two to three seconds"

Hunter stood up as he said, "say no more just call me I'll be right outside the door" and Shimmered out of Raven's Room reappearing in front of the door where this whole feeling of self-hatred started.

Hunter hated himself so much he didn't feel like he deserved to be a leader because just a month ago he almost failed at saving her the only girl he loves but heroes can never have relationships because if a villain finds out they will use it to their advantage and Hunter couldn't handle losing her.

Not her.

Hunter Heard Raven's now monotoned voice say "alright Hunter you can come back in"

Hunter hesitated as he thought "should I leave the Titans leaving the emotionally unstable Raven in charge and save myself from all this self-hatred or should I stay and just continue hating myself every time I see Raven?... I think I should leave once I know she's safe"

Hunter shimmered back into Raven's Room and saw that Raven was in the Red and black singlet and purple tracksuit pants then Hunter said with a smirk "well looks like your ready for bed"

"yeah it's been a long day"

Hunter chuckled and said "you slept through most of it"

Raven walked over to her bed Crawling under the covers as she said "doesn't mean I can't be tired"

Hunter rolled his eyes and said "Whatever"

Raven Patted the Spot behind her and Hunter walked over laying down with his back against the Wall.

Raven moved closer so her back was against Hunter's chest.

Hunter propped himself up on his elbow then Raven Said "will you stay with me"

"But Robin isn't in the tower anymore your safe now"

"it's more of a mental thing and in all honesty, I feel the safest with you compared to Terra and Starfire"

"Why Don't you feel safe around those two?"

Raven yawned as she said "well I've always hated Terra since I first met her plus she betrayed us on multiple occasions and with Starfire well it's Starfire she's bubbly and hyperactive she would only bug me which will cause me kicking her and as a result I would be by myself feeling less safe than I did before"

Hunter nodded and said "reasonable"

Raven sighed and closed her eyes and said: "will you still be next to me when I Wake up?"

Hunter smiled as he said "I promise you, Raven, I will still be here next to you when you wake up"

Raven moved closer so her back was pressed against Hunter's chest.

"why do you care so much about me?"

Hunter sighed and said "you know I'm getting annoyed with how many people keep asking me that"

"just answer it"

"I don't know why I Care so much I just do and I Can't Explain it"

"so what you protect me for what just because it's like an instinct"

"I guess"

"god Hunter that Is the worst excuse I have ever heard"

"Raven your stalling just got to sleep"

Raven yawned as she said "whatever" and fell asleep almost instantly

Hunter sighed with a smile on his face as he thought "to think just a month ago I wouldn't be caught dead in Raven's Room let alone in her bed with her sleeping against my chest"

Hunter laid there just like that propped up on his left elbow Watching as Raven slept and at some point, he started softly Stroking her hair.

when Hunter was certain she was asleep he shimmered to his room changing into a pair of grey tracksuit pants with two white parallel lines on the side of each leg and a black singlet with a Skull on it he grabbed a black leather Hooded jacket that he had laying on his bed and a mask that looked a lot like Robin's but instead of white in front of the eyes it was Red but threw it away telling himself that he didn't need it.

Hunter shimmered back to Raven's Room putting his jacket on the desk Raven didn't use for anything except putting little things on like the mirror she used to help her meditate and a few other bits and bobs but Hunter noticed one specific thing and it was a The Cab CD with a few songs circled but only one he had heard of and it was called 'Angel with a Shotgun'

Hunter walked over to the Bed laying down where was before but on his back looking up at Raven's dark ceiling then Raven rolled over in her sleep and put her head on Hunter's chest soon Hunter finally let sleep taking him over and he fell asleep with Raven's head on his chest.

 **-three hours later-**

Hunter opened his eyes and saw that both Raven and Himself had rolled over now they were lying with Raven's back against Hunter's chest and Hunter's Right Arm was Wrapped around Raven's stomach keeping her in place.

Hunter looked at Raven's Alarm clock that was on the bedside table and it read Two in the morning.

Hunter sighed and closed his eyes again and fell asleep again.

-two hours later-

Hunter was awakened by Raven screaming and hitting him in the chest but it wasn't hard enough to hurt or make a mark.

Hunter let her keep hitting him until she pushed herself away from him and curled up into a small ball shaking like there's no tomorrow.

Hunter saw that Raven's eyes were closed and it seemed like she was still asleep so Hunter started shaking Raven ever so slightly as he whispered "Rae wake up" when Raven didn't wake up Hunter whispered a bit louder "Raven Wake up"

Raven's eyes shot open but she was still shaking and when her eyes focused it revealed Hunter's calming emerald green eyes staring at her.

without a second thought Raven flung herself at Hunter Wrapping her Arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his chest and started to Cry as he soothed her by stroking her back but when it made her Cry a little harder he moved to softly stroke her hair which soothed her a little more.

after about half an hour Hunter had managed to calm Raven down and now had his back against the headboard Cradling Raven in his arms and now Raven and Hunter were staring into each other's eyes.

Hunter was admiring how one of Raven's eyes shined in the single stream of moonlight that passed through the curtains.

Hunter finally decided to break the silence between them as he said "you have no intention of Going back to sleep do you" Raven shook her head still not saying anything then Hunter said "but it's four in the morning" another shake of her head.

Hunter noticed something he hadn't noticed before Raven looked so much like a child when she was sad and frightened.

Hunter sighed and said, "do you want anything?"

"could we get some McDonald?"

Hunter chuckled at how much like a small child she sounded like he said "yeah when they open but first you need to sleep"

"But I'm fine I don't need sleep"

"Raven what if someone attacks I need you wide-eyed and bushy-tailed before we leave"

Hunter watched as Raven closed eyes and instantly sensed that she was Falling asleep but she hadn't fully fallen asleep.

signing Hunter thought "maybe I shouldn't leave when I know she's safe because mentally she's not and if these night terrors get any worse than the one she had half an hour ago she may lose all control of her powers and that might hurt the team or worse"

"could you sing me a song?"

Hunter nodded and started singing Angel with a Shotgun.

 **Get out your guns, battle's begun.  
Are you a saint or a sinner?  
If love's a fight then I shall die  
With my heart on a trigger.**

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well, baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
And major Tom will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well, baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.

Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
Fighting 'til the war's won.  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I want to live, not just survive  
(Live, not just survive)  
And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well, baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

Hunter finished singing and he saw Raven was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face

Hunter sighed and Cradled Raven against his chest.

 **-one hour-**

Raven's eyes opened and she nuzzled her head into Hunter's chest.

Hunter chuckled and said, "I'm guessing you want McDonald's now?"

Hunter Felt Raven Nod against his chest then he tapped Raven's Leg and said "come on let's get changed"

Raven got off Hunter's lap and walked to her closet pulling out a leotard then Hunter said "something normal I don't want to draw attention to us"

Hunter shimmered to his room Grabbing a black shirt with a wolf standing on a cliff howling at the moon and a pair of denim jeans.

Hunter walked over to the pair of jeans he was wearing the day before and fished his phone out of the pocket and was a Blue light in the top left corner.

Pressing the home button Hunter brought the lock screen to life and he saw there was a message from Bruce Wayne.

Hunter opened the message and it read.

-Start of message-

Hunter look I'm sorry for what I said when I was there yesterday I was on edge the Joker escaped from Arkham and the whole thing with Damian I'm sorry.

in other news I'm hosting a party of sorts at my manner in a few months you should come and bring Raven she might enjoy it

also Damian has stopped being Robin and is out for vengeance just to let you know.

-end of message-

Hunter looked at the time stamp for the message and it read one in the morning.

Hunter looked at the time and it was six in the morning.

Hunter's mind and heart started racing.

Hunter started running his Fingers though as he thought "it takes about two to three hours to get From Gotham to central city on a Motorcycle then another two hours to get to jump and that's following all of the speed laws but if Robin is ignoring all the law then it would take about one to two hours to get to central city then another hour to get to Jump so that's he should take Robin two to three hours to get here"

Hunter put his phone in his pocket then he grabbed a roll of hundreds putting it in his pocket as well and Shimmered up to Raven's Room and saw that Raven was putting her Hooded cloak on over a purple jumper and a pair of jeans.

Hunter smiled and said "no cloak ok if we are going out in public I don't want you wearing the cloak"

Raven turned around and gave Hunter her best Puppy dog eyes.

Hunter chuckled and said "almost got me but still no"

Raven Took her cloak off and Through it at Hunter who caught it then folded it and put it on Raven's Bed.

Hunter then walked over to Raven's desk grabbing his Hooded leather jacket and put it on.

Hunter turned around to Raven who had Her arms crossed and said "you ready to go"

Raven nodded and Hunter walked over Grabbing her hand and Shimmered to an alleyway in downtown.

the only people in the ally were Crack addicts who were always hallucinating.

Hunter Held on to Raven's hand as they walked out of the alley and down a few Streets to a McDonald's and they walked in.

Hunter let go of Raven's hand and said what do you want?"

Raven smiled and said "pancakes and a medium orange juice" Hunter Wrinkled his nose at the mention of orange juice then Raven Said "What?"

Hunter shook his head and said "nothing I just don't like orange juice once put me in hospital for I think a month maybe two"

Raven Shrugged and Said While Pointing To A booth "I'll be Sitting Over there"

Hunter nodded and said "I'll be there soon"

Raven walked over to the booth and sat down then Hunter walked up the counter and said to the girl behind the counter "hey can I get some hotcakes a medium orange juice and two bacon and egg Mcmuffins please"

the lady nodded and said "that will be twenty dollars and fifty cents"

Hunter pulled out the Roll of hundreds grabbing a single note and handing it to the girl and said: "Keep the change" and put the roll of hundreds back in his pocket.

the woman nodded and said "Ok here's your receipt and your food will be ready soon also will you be eating in or taking away"

Hunter smiled and said "eating in will be fine thanks"

Hunter walked away from the counter leaning against a marble support column looking at the receipt and noticed at the top of the receipt was the numbers 409.

Hunter watched the screen next to the counter and soon it read '409' and Hunter walked up to the counter grabbing the tray and picked it up walking over to the booth and put the tray down on the Table Grabbing his two bacon and egg Mcmuffins and unwrapped one and bit into it then Raven Said "What would you do if I was kidnapped and you couldn't save me by yourself and the Team couldn't help you?"

Hunter Froze the second the words left Raven's mouth.

in all honesty, Hunter had thought about it but Raven wasn't going to like his answer.


	4. Chapter 4: Robin

**AN: ok so this Chapter is shorter than they normally are and is a little uneventful but please read anyway there is a plot twist at the end that will leave you wanting more also still no more hint but i wanted to say thanks to everyone who Reads this story for the 200 views and the 4 reviews but please if you have any questions please send me a PM or even leave a Review but make sure you can Receive private messages but with out further stalling on to the Chapter.**

Raven stuffed her face with pancakes as she said: "well what would you do?"

Hunter sat there locked eyes with Raven weighing his options.

on one hand, Hunter could tell Raven the truth and Risking her making a Scene and not talking to him for the foreseeable future or Hunter could lie and save himself From Raven being pissed off at him.

"I don't know probably call the league and any of the honorary titans" Hunter lied

Raven shifted in her seat awkwardly as she said "alright then"

"Oi Hunter"

Hunter looked over his shoulder recognizing the voice as he said "sup girl"

a girl roughly about sixteen maybe eighteen years old, she had black hair with purple streaks her hair was shoulder length her breasts looked about a C cup she wore a Redshirt under a Black leather jacket, the girl was caucasian, she wore a pair of black denim jeans and red, purple high top sneakers and a pitch black backpack hanging on one shoulder.

the girl looked at raven folding her arms as she said: "who's the titan?"

Hunter Rolled his eyes as Raven said "I'm Raven, who are you"

the girl kept her arms folded and said "the name is Cindy but most people call me sin"

(AN: ok so this is a completely different version of sin so she never knew team Arrow or the black canary so it sent her on a downward spiral now she sells any drug she can get her hands on)

Hunter sighed and stood up as he said "Sin can I talk to you outside for a second"

sin nodded as they both walked outside and out if sight from Raven and anyone else.

Hunter looked at sin as he said "do you have what I asked for"

Sin raised an eyebrow as she said "Depends do you have the money"

Hunter smiled as he said "I have more than enough"

Sin smiled as she went into her bag pulling out a clear brick-like object with heaps of mini zip lock bags containing purple and Green pills known as Vertigo and a sandwich size zip lock bag containing chopped up weed.

Hunter smiled as he pulled the wad of hundreds grabbing two one hundred dollar bills out of the wad and handed it to Sin who in return handed him the weed and vertigo.

Hunter nodded and said pleasure doing business with you"

Hunter then shimmered back to his room in the tower Stashing the Weed under his bed then the Vertigo behind the set of Draws he had in his closet then shimmered back to the McDonalds and walked into the building and sat back down with Raven grabbing his already unwrapped Bacon and Egg McMuffin and started eating it.

"What was that about?"

Hunter shrugged and said "she's just a friend"

"sure she is"

Hunter looked at Raven and said "come on don't be like that"

Raven stuffed her face with more pancakes as she said, "How do you know her?"

Hunter sighed and said "I used to get Drugs off her when I was living with my dad in starling city"

Raven nodded and said "reasonable"

Hunter went back to eating his first bacon and egg McMuffin then Raven said, "What are we doing after this?"

Hunter shrugged and said, "I don't know what do you want to do?"

Raven Shrugged and said, " I kinda want to go to a bookstore or something"

Hunter nodded and said, "we can do that if you want"

Raven gave Hunter a small smile as she said,, "thank you, Hunter"

Hunter looked up from his McMuffin and said, "for what?"

Raven shrugged as she said, "I don't know for being so kind to me because just a month ago you would barely speak to anyone unless you were pissed off and you would barely even look at me before the spell backfired but now look at us we're out having breakfast like best friends"

Hunter smiled and said "yeah but in all honesty In some other universe I just walked away when you didn't answer the door or in another universe I never looked through your diary trying to find out why you were" Hunter cleared his throat to replace the word Cutting then continued "and Robin would be still on the team and I wouldn't be talking to you or anyone else unless I like you said was pissed off"

Raven looked Sad as she put a bit more pancake in her mouth then Hunter said "Sorry didn't mean to make you sad"

Raven Shrugged and said "it's fine you were being honest and I do believe that in some other parallel earth I didn't cast that spell and you were never linked to my feelings so you never knew that I was fading away and I wouldn't be here right now"

Hunter finished eating his first bacon and egg McMuffin and lean back in his chair and watched Raven as she continued to eat.

-twenty minutes later-

Raven Finished her pancake and looked at Hunter who smiled and said "ready to go to the bookstore?"

Raven nodded and stood up as she said "yeah just let me go to the bathroom"

Raven walked to the woman's bathroom and disappeared behind the door.

Hunter sighed standing up and walked over to the woman's bathroom leaning against the wall next to the door.

Hunter's eyes surveyed the people in the restaurant none of which looked familiar Except a male who had Black shoulder length hair he also wore black Sunglasses, a white coat that went down to his knees and under the coat the male wore a blueish-purple t-shirt, Black jeans and he wore Black sneakers.

the male reminded Hunter of Robin but Hunter was certain Robin would be waiting at the Tower.

Raven Walked out of the bathroom and Froze up when she noticed who Hunter was examining and Hunter heard Raven whisper the unmistakable name

'Robin'


	5. Chapter 5: The Transformation part 1

**AN: ok so this Chapter picks up right where last chapter left off and a new thing for you guys to Guess about/ theorize about but that is towards the end of the chapter but thank you so much for all the views and reviews but if you have any questions please put it in a review or PM me.**

 **to the Guest who put the review "Shut just got real" your review is my favorite from this story in particular because i knew you meant "shit just got real" and it made me laugh so thank you for your review.**

Hunter glared at the male who he now knew was Robin.

Hunter's Hair changed from black with red streaks to White but then black streaks were added to his hair, his skin Grew paler and his eyes turned Blood red.

(AN: those were the Last Hints for the story so you better have been paying attention to the other four chapters)

Hunter Felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to look at Raven who just shook his head then Hunter looked around realizing that everyone except Robin was looking at him.

Hunter sighed closing his eyes calming himself opening his eyes which were now emerald green, his skin a little bit Darker but still pale and his hair back to Black it red streaks.

Hunter walked out of the restaurant with Raven hot on his heels.

Hunter and Raven had walked a Few blocks then Raven said: "What the fuck was that Back there!"

"What was what?"

"your appearance it completely changed"

"I don't know what you mean"

Raven Grabbed Hunter's Hand and turned him around to face her as she said, "Hunter your hair and eyes changed color and your skin went paler what the hell are you exactly!"

"I'm a Demon that's it that's all I am"

"Really because What I saw back there wasn't any form of a demon I've seen"

"look when we're at the bookstore I'll get some books on different Demonic creatures"

Raven Death glared Hunter as she said "you Better"

Hunter chuckled never being really being scared of Raven's death glares.

Suddenly a ray of sunlight hit Hunter's face and it instantly started irritating him then he stepped back into a shady spot of the path.

Raven Raised an eyebrow as she said "0k you are defiantly not a normal Demon"

"I've always been a demon if I was anything else then it would have appeared by now"

"not unless you have to do something specific to make it appear"

"like what having to kill someone to activate a family curse that turns you into a werewolf on a full moon?"

Raven looked at Hunter ashamed as she said "you stole that from vampire diaries"

"your point?"

Raven shook her head and said "there is no point but yes that's kinda what it's like except I used to know a girl before my Father Killed my mother and took me away but the girl came from a hybrid family but she was born a Demon and one day we were walking around the city and someone cut themselves and she ran to them trying to help but she ended up turning into a vampire then she Came after me so I... I"

Hunter put a hand up stopping Raven as he said "I get what you're trying to say let's just get to the Book Store if you still want to go that is"

Raven nodded as she said "yeah we need to Get some books to figure out what you really are"

Raven and Hunter walked side by side until they reached a bookstore called 'Looks and books'

Raven looked at Hunter as she said "why are we at this Bookstore My normal one is on the other side of Jump city"

Hunter smiled and said "my father and I used to holiday in jump city and I used to come here and the shopkeeper is over four hundred years old"

"so he's a vampire?"

Hunter nodded and walked Into The Book Store.

"ah isn't it young master Hunter"

Hunter smiled and said "I'm not so young anymore Mr. Reaper"

"compared to the fine girl standing next to that girlfriend of yours, you could be passed off as an eighteen-year-old"

"how do you think I get into clubs and bars"

"well anyway your here for something and you must tell an old family friend"

Hunter walked up to the counter looking around catching the scent of several humans with a Hint of Demon.

Hunter looked at Mr. Reaper as he said "I need a favor"

Mr. Reaper smiled as he said "anything for you master Hunter"

Hunter nodded and said in a hushed voice "my friend here thinks I'm a hybrid of sorts and I think I'm just a demon so we need help with finding out what I really am"

Mr. Reaper nodded and said "yes come to the back and I'll help as much as I can"

Hunter Raven and Mr. Reaper walked to the back of the shop which was a big open room with a pentagram on the floor and five candles one at the end of each point on the pentagram.

Mr Reaper pulled over a dining Table then Grabbed two chairs placing them closest to Hunter and Raven then Grabbed a Third one and sat down at the Table gesturing for both Hunter and Raven to sit down which they did and said while looking at Raven "now tell me what it is that made you think Hunter is something other than a guardian Grade Demon strong enough to protect the source by himself"

Raven looked at Hunter who just nodded his approval then Raven said "well we were down the street when Hunter saw someone who he would rather rip to shreds then let walk the streets but he was the better man and left him be" Hunter rolled his eyes as Raven continued "well his hair turned white with black streaks when from what I've managed to overhear his hair is normally pure white when he is angry and his eyes turned Blood red when their normally red when his hair is white and his skin grew paler so he isn't a normal Demon"

Mr. Reaper shook his head and said: "I once knew someone that had those exact same things happen to them when they were pissed off and Hunter do you remember who that was?"

Hunter snorted and said "my whore of a mother"

Mr. Reaper nodded and said "exactly and what did she end up being?"

Hunter looked at Mr. Reaper as he said: "so what you're telling me is that I am a vampire demon hybrid?"

Mr. Reaper nodded and said "yes but it only shows itself when you are angry" Mr. Reaper stood up from his seat and walked over to a freezer that was in the corner and opened it and pulling out a blood bag with a big O on it.

Mr Reaper walked back over to the table and threw the blood bag in front of Hunter and said "and like your mother it's your choice you can stay the way you a Demon with vampiric traits or you can drink the blood unlocking your vampiric side and making you Stronger than you already are and I mean challenging the source and winning strong"

Hunter picked up the blood bag wrinkling his nose when he caught the scent even through the plastic bag.

"But Mr. Reaper I've never liked the smell of blood how could I survive as a Vampire if I hate the smell of blood"

Mr. Reaper shrugged and said "you can figure that out"

Hunter looked at the blood bag and said "Raven we should go we know what I am that's all we needed"

Raven nodded standing up as she said "Thank you Mr. Reaper"

"no problem you two take care"

Hunter took Raven's hand shimmering to Her room placing the blood bag on the bedside table then placed the McMuffin next to it and said "so I say we bring it up to the team it affects all of us not just me"

Raven shook her head and said "no this is your choice this affects your whole life you can choose to keep aging and being able to die when the time comes or you could drink the blood and throw that all away"

Hunter focused on the blood bag and sending it to the mini fridge in his room than with a shimmering effect it was gone.

"where did you send the blood?"

Hunter laid down on Raven's Bed and said with a sigh "to my room where I will deal with it later"

"you should probably deal with it now but that's your choice"

Hunter yawned and said "and I choose to bring it up to the team and see what they think"

Raven smiled slightly as she laid next to him as she said "well I respect your choice"

Hunter smiled as he said "we should probably go see if the team is still here"

Hunter got off the bed and said: "you coming?"

Raven got up from the bed then both Hunter and Raven Walked to the lounge room where they saw Beastboy with an ice pack on his eye, Terra with her right arm in a sling, Starfire floating around helping in any way she can, Cyborg was sitting on the couch Doing some repairs on himself and Jaxon was asleep Next to Terra.

Hunter walked up to Cyborg and said: "what happened?"

Cyborg glared at Hunter and said "Fucking H.I.V.E happened the only person who wasn't with them was Jinx but my question is where the Fuck were you two during it"

Hunter glared back and said "Trying to be normal for once"

Cyborg stood up towering over Hunter as he basically yelled "We are superheroes, Hunter, there is no being normal for us we have to be on call twenty-four seven there is no time for being normal"

Hunter stood at his full height but he wasn't even close to Cyborg's full height as he said "Crime has been down for a month and I think Raven has more than earned a day of normal and we have a bigger problem to deal with"

"and what's that Hunter?!"

It was Raven who answers by yelling "Robin's back!" at Cyborg

Cyborg's Human eye widened as he said "he's been gone for barely a day and he's already back"

Hunter nodded and said "I saw him this morning before Raven and I left McDonald's I nearly Ripped his throat out right then and there but my question is what do we do"

Cyborg nodded and said "first off we need to sever the link that Robin and Raven share"

"Done what Else"

"Next we need to Get everyone stronger"

Raven looked at Hunter then Hunter said "I have a way make myself stronger but from what I've heard it might make me try to go after and kill everyone"

"I don't think it's that bad"

Hunter held his hand out palm facing up then with a shimmering effect the blood bag appeared and Hunter said "today Raven and I found out that I'm a hybrid of a demon and a Vampire if I drink this blood bag I active the vampire within me making me Strong enough to take out the leader of all Demons but that means I'll be able to kill all Demons below him including Trigon"

Cyborg nodded and said "so what if it makes you Stronger then you have to"

Hunter's eyes swept over the rest of the team who was listening intently but his eyes stopped on Raven as he said "I'm putting it to a vote"

Hunter saw Terra shake Jaxon awake with her left hand then Jaxon looked at Hunter and said Groggily "what's this about a vote"

Hunter chuckled and said "I have a chance to become stronger than the source but at the risk of Hurting to rest of you and I'm putting it up to a vote whether I should drink the blood or leave it until absolutely needed so all in favor of me turning raise your hand"

Jaxon, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy raised their hands leaving Terra and Starfire against it.

Hunter looked at the blood bag his eyes flashing blood red for a split second then he said "Starfire could you bring me a glass and a bottle of lemonade"

Starfire nodded as she floated over to the to the kitchen grabbing a glass out of one of the cabinets and a bottle of lemonade floating back over to Hunter handing him the glass and the lemonade.

Hunter took the glass placing it on the table and took the lemonade also placing it on the table then placed the blood bag on the table next to the lemonade.

Hunter sighed pulling out five viles of Vervain and threw one to each of his Human teammates then Jaxon said: "Hey wheres my vervain vile?"

Hunter glared at Jaxon as he said "you don't get one if I'm turning myself I need you at your full power you need to protect Raven from me do you hear me" Jaxon didn't say anything then Hunter Yelled, "Jaxon Wayne do you hear me!"

Jaxon nodded and said "yes Hunter, I fucking hear you, I'm just not willing to protect someone who I'm not allowed to feed on"

Hunter sighed and said "I have a Brick of Vertigo in my room if you protect Raven it's yours"

Everyone gasped then Cyborg said "why do you have Vertigo"

"I'll tell you later if I keep my sanity after this transformation"

Hunter picked up the blood bag ripping off the leak stopper and poured into the glass barely getting all of the bag in it and picked up the glass and sarcastically said "cheers"

Hunter put the glass to his lips and when he caught the scent of the blood he Wrinkled his nose then downed the whole glass in a matter of seconds pulling the glass away from his lips Groaning at the taste of the blood.

the Blood, it tasted horrible it tasted like sweaty gym socks that had been worn for five days straight mixed with Rotten Eggs.

Hunter fell to his knees groaning at the taste again.

Raven started to run over to Hunter as she Yelled "Hunter!"

Hunter put his hand up to her and said "Raven no just Stay back"

Hunter's eyes Turned Blood red, his black hair changed to White and the red streaks changed to black streaks his skin grew paler, he Felt his Canines grow into Fangs.

Hunter looked at Raven his eyes full of a lust for blood.

noticing this Jaxon shot up and with a few lightning quick strides, he stood in front of Raven pushing her back just as Hunter lunged at Jaxon.

-with Jaxon-

Jaxon was watching Hunter closing until he looked at Raven his eyes full of lust, for one thing, and one thing alone.

Blood.

Jaxon shot up and taking a few Lightning quick strides and stood in front of Raven pushing her back with a light push just in time for Hunter to lunge.

Jaxon punched Hunter in the face mid-lunge then when Hunter was on the Ground Jaxon Grabbed him in a headlock snapping Hunter's neck.

Jaxon heard Raven Gasp and shuffle back.

Jaxon stood up straight as he said "that won't keep him down forever" Jaxon looked up at Cyborg and said "is there a place we can hold him"

Cyborg nodded and said "we can put him in the holding chamber that I built for Raven"

Jaxon nodded and picked Hunter up and Carried him to the second basement of the tower throwing Hunter on the floor in the Holding Chamber and walked back out closing the unbreakable door.

Jaxon looked at Cyborg and said "are you sure this will hold him"

Cyborg nodded and said "it should hold him but I'm not sure he was in a frenzy just before so we will just have to wait and see if it holds up"

Jaxon sighed pulling his mask off and Running his hands through his blond hair as he said "I'll have my vampire hunter friend bring some Vervain darts and I'll watch him if he wakes up and if he starts trying to get out I'll hit him with a dart that will knock him out for a few hours"

Cyborg nodded and said "you do that X or should I say, Jaxon Wayne"

Jaxon smiled and said "don't please just don't"

-with Raven-

-that night-

Raven Laid in her bed wide awake with no intention of sleeping.

even though Hunter only spent one night in her bed she already missed having his body heat keeping her warm at night.

Raven Got out of her bed and went into her bathroom Grabbing her shaving razor pulling it apart taking out a single blade and looked at it considering Running it across her wrist just a few times.

Raven felt useless,

She couldn't help the one man that she loves and the one man that was willing to rip Robin's throat out right there in the middle of a McDonald's the only person that she has truly loved since that Hybrid girl who almost Killed her.

Raven Rolled up the sleeve of her long sleeve pajama shirt and Ran the blade across her wrist just hard enough to make her bleed.

Raven did this enough so just her wrist was covered in cuts then she moved on her other wrist doing the same.

Raven's mind was settling down but she was still far from being able to sleep so be grabbed some band-aids putting them on her wrists then Wrapped two bandages around her wrists one on each wrist.

Raven rolled down her sleeves and walked out of the bathroom and out of her room walking down the hall to the elevator pressing the button for the Second Basement and leaned against the wall of the Elevator almost ready to break down Crying but she kept herself emotionless as the elevator door opened and she walked out of the elevator and down the hall to the panic room type box and walked into the Monitoring there she saw Jaxon sitting on a Chair with I throwing dart in his hand. (AN: like the ones you use in the Game Darts)

"What are you doing down here Rachel?"

Raven sighed and said "don't call me that Fucktard"

Jaxon sighed and said, "Ok then what are you doing here Raven?"

Raven looked at the screen with Hunter passed out on the floor with two darts stuck in him.

"he's only knocked out he has a damn good tolerance to Vervain I'll give him that" Raven heard Jaxon sniff the air and then he said, "are you Bleeding?"

Raven didn't respond she just stared at the screen with the white-haired, red eyes Hunter on it then she said: "is there a way to get the blood out of his system?"

Jaxon sighed and said "one of his ancestors he was almost turned into a ghoul but he had a girlfriend that he begged to cut him so many times to drain him of his blood until he had one drop left it might work for our Hunter but the difference is if it works then he will be a normal Demon and if we leave it to long he will die but if it works he will be a normal Demon until he is ready to reactive his Vampire half"

Raven nodded and said "do it"

Jaxon smiled as he pulled out knife as he said "this blade is infused with Vervain one of the few weapons I made for people to use against me so this will do the trick"

Raven nodded as she said "should I wake Cyborg to help you hold him down"

Jaxon shook his head no as he said "Hunter's weak from the Vervain I should be able to do it"

Raven nodded as she watched Jaxon leave the monitoring room and into the holding chamber.

-with Jaxon-

Jaxon walked into the Holding chamber with his knife blade pointed down.

Jaxon couched down minimizing the amount of sound he makes.

when Jaxon was close enough he ran the Blade over Hunter's body making several deep cuts into Hunter's skin then suddenly Hunter's eyes shot open and with speed faster than lightning Jaxon was Pinned against the wall by his throat with his blade still in hand he spun it around in his hand plunging it into Hunter's side then Jaxon Pushed Hunter off then punched him in the face hard enough to knock Hunter out.

Panting Jaxon sat back down and waited then he said looking at the camera and said "Rachel" Jaxon groaned and coughed then he continued "wake up Cyborg we may need to Stitch Hunter up"


	6. Chapter 6: Party Prep

**AN: sorry this chapter is a little late i got distracted and the chapter was close to being finished so here is the new chapter and thank you for the six Reviews and the 413 views but please leave a Review if there is anything you would like to see in the next chapter or any characters you would like to see later on in the story or even leave a review telling me what you like and hate about the story so i can improve the story a little bit.**

 **-a month later-**

 **-with Raven-**

Raven sat silently in a chair next to Hunter's bed the only sound was the relieving Beeping sound from the heart monitor.

Raven had her cloak wrapped around her and she had her arms wrapped around her stomach almost like she was hugging herself.

Raven still had bandages on her wrists because without Hunter she couldn't stop.

Raven couldn't stop reliving what happened that night.

the night Hunter was almost completely drained of blood.

-Flashback-

Raven sat on the floor watching what was happening.

Raven watched as Jaxon Ran the blade of the knife over Hunter's body making several deep cuts then suddenly Hunter's eyes shot open and with a scream that she didn't think Jaxon heard Hunter had pinned Jaxon to the wall.

Hunter's scream it sounded like it was full of pain.

Raven's eyes started to water if Jaxon killed Hunter it would destroy her sending her off the deep end that she was already too close to.

When Raven saw Jaxon Push Hunter off then punched him hard enough to knock Hunter out she started crying.

the whole monitoring room was slowly being covered by a black aura.

the only thing not covered in black aura was the monitoring screen where she heard Jaxon say "Rachel" he groaned and coughed then continued "wake up Cyborg we may need to Stitch Hunter up"

Raven heard Cyborg's clunking footstep as he Ran into the chamber and the last thing Raven saw was Cyborg Running from the holding chamber with the bleeding Hunter in his arms then Raven blacked out.

-end of flashback-

Raven Hadn't Moved From the chair, she had barely eaten since that night a month ago and she hadn't even slept, every time she closed her eyes she relives that night all the emotions she was feeling just watching Hunter in his frenzied state.

Raven felt like someone was driving a blunt wood stake through her heart but it wasn't quick it was like they had her pinned down and all they were doing was pushing down on the stake driving it through her skin breaking every rib in its path on its way to her heart.

Raven moved her hands to put her hood on hiding her Red puffy eyes then put her arms back around herself basically hugging herself again.

"Are you ok Friend Raven?"

Raven's head Snapped up her hood almost falling off her head as she said her voice monotoned "yeah Star I'm fine"

Starfire floated over to her and said "How is friend Hunter doing"

Raven sighed and said her voice still monotoned "he's alive but whether he will wake up anytime soon I don't know"

Starfire nodded as she said "can I get you anything Friend Raven? Keep mind Friend Cyborg has made Pancakes if you would like some"

Raven sighed as she said "but it's six at night"

Starfire shrugged and said "Friends Cyborg, Terra Beastboy, and Jaxon all say there is no time restriction on pancakes"

Raven laughed lightly as she muttered "of course they did"

Raven stood up then started levitating off the ground.

Raven followed Starfire to keeping her arms wrapped around herself and her cloak wrapped around her Body

when Raven entered the lounge room she was Greeted with a banner that spelled out 'happy birthday Raven' in purple and black lettering.

Raven felt like running back to the protective chamber that Cyborg made a little under a year ago to just cry where no one would see her or hear her but she stopped levitating but she didn't move.

Raven was hoping that no one remembered because her own mother barely remembered it when she was alive and her Father flat out forgets it so why should everyone else Remember.

Raven's breathing started becoming uneven and shaky as she said "I can't Right now I ... I just can't" the Raven spun on her heel and ran as floated away as she could until she got to the elevator creating a portal and walking through it appearing in the protective chamber.

Raven took a few strides the the furthest corner of the Chamber and sat down putting her hand into her bra retrieving a mini ziplock bag containing purple and green pills and putting one into hand then putting the pill her mouth throwing her head back swallowing the pill then pulled her knees up to her chest and started crying no longer able to keep it in.

-half an hour later-

Raven was still crying and she was starting to hate herself for it.

Suddenly Raven heard banging on the chamber door that was kept locked and had a spell on it that only those with Demonic style teleportation can Enter.

"Rae! Raven!"

there are those all too familiar words coming from an all to familiar voice.

more banging then the same Familiar voice said "Raven! open up!'

Raven didn't move then after a while she looked up and saw the male with black hair with red streaks, Emerald green eyes that could make a girl do anything he wanted and his pale skin making him look even more like how she wanted him to be.

that male was Hunter the Vampire demon Hybrid that stole her heart.

Raven sat there on the Ground feeling floaty then Hunter spoke his voice echoing "Raven your strong you can get through anything you put your mind to it that's why your the better Hero than I am and you can push through the Mental issue that you have linked to Robin you just have to stand up and say no"

Hunter's face distorted and changed into the face of the man who mentally broke her causing her to run into the only man that she felt safe around despite knowing nothing about him.

the Face was Robin's and he wore a twisted smile on his face.

by instinct Raven coward back into the corner.

the Robin face on Hunter's body even took on Robin's voice as he said "what's wrong don't you miss me don't you miss have me in your bed with you, keeping you warm and keeping you safe from the Hybrids that go Bump in the night"

Raven couldn't help but scream "no! ... I don't want to hear any more"

Black aura slowly covered the room when she heard Robin laugh like a maniac as he said "ah come on Raven don't tell me you're scared of me"

Raven Remembered Hunter's last words and Raven gathered every ounce of strength and courage as she pushed herself off the floor standing up as she said "No Robin I'm not scared of you anymore and I will never be scared of you again"

Raven Watched As the very image before he disappeared in front of her then Raven fell to her knees grabbing the mini zip lock with two more purple and green pill still in it and put it in her bra as she laid down on the cold floor passing out and the black aura that was covering the room disappeared.

 **-with Hunter-**

Hunter opened his eyes and sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stood up Grabbing the bed to catching self as his legs almost gave out from under him.

Hunter looked out the window and saw that the sun was just Raising.

Hunter let go of the bed and grabbed his phone and started walking out of the med bay and walked into the lounge room where Cyborg came over and pushed Hunter back out of the lounge room as he said: "are you cool?"

"What do you mean?"

"you're not going to frenzy out on us are you?"

"what frenzy? what the fuck happened?"

"after you drank the blood you started groaning-"

"I know what I was groaning what do mean frenzy?"

"you were about to lunge at Raven if Jaxon wasn't there Raven wouldn't be here so your not going to attack anyone are you?"

"I'm not sure I shouldn't for the moment I have no blood in me so I shouldn't go into a frenzy"

Cyborg nodded and said "well now you need to use that Hybrid nose to find Raven she took off last night and we don't know where she is we checked all of her known places to be by herself but she wasn't at any of them"

Hunter nodded and said "I think I know where she is" and shimmered down to the chamber where he saw Raven lying on the floor that was so cold it was making Hunter's Feet Hurt just By Standing On it.

Hunter walked over to Raven but was hit with the scent of Vertigo.

Hunter looked around sensing heavy amounts of Dark aura.

Ignoring it Hunter picked Raven up and shimmered to the lounge room and walked over to the couch looking at Terra and Jaxon who were taking up most of the couch and he said "Scram you two"

Terra death glared Hunter as she got up and walked away with Jaxon hot on her heels.

Hunter laid Raven down on the couch then looked at Cyborg who was staring at Hunter with his with his mouth open.

Hunter crossed his arms as Cyborg said "How did you find her we looked everywhere in the tower"

Hunter sighed and said "I sensed a heavy presence of dark aura and I feel like she cast a spell to keep everyone out of where she was hiding.

Hunter pulled his phone out of his pocket and found out it was October and a message from Bruce Wayne on his lock screen.

Hunter opened the message which read.

 **-start if the message-**

Hey, Hunter, I haven't heard from you in a while and I have my party tonight it's at 6:00 pm sharp.

you don't have to message me back but it a masquerade party so wear something that hides your face and it's a formal party so you can't wear a Hoodie and Raven must wear a dress.

you don't have to R.S.V.P. either, you are already on the guest list under Hunter Drake and Rachel Roth.

you can even get your Tux and Raven's Dress at Wayne's dresses in jump city I have already sent them an email saying you might be there tonight so just give them your names and any dress and Tux you want is free.

 **-end of message-**

Hunter sighed as Cyborg said "Let me Guess Bruce is being normal Bruce tonight"

Hunter nodded as he said "yes apparently Bruce is being normal Bruce tonight"

"well you should probably get a suit then Because I doubt Bruce would let you walk through the doors of Wayne Manor in a Hoodie"

Hunter chuckled and said "I'd give it a go"

Cyborg chuckled and said "and you'd be escorted out and not allowed back in until your wearing a suit"

"Did you forget I can basically teleport"

Cyborg smiled and said "that's true"

Hunter walked back over to Raven picking her up and walked away to Raven's Room laying her down on her bed then Hunter went Into her bottom drawer and saw her diary and a brick of Vertigo that was opened and missing a few mini zip lock bags.

Hunter picked up the brick and looked it over as he thought 'if I was out for a month and she was taking vertigo only when she was sad or she thought she needed It she has gone through roughly sixteen mini bags or about forty pills'

Hunter walked over to Raven's door locking it from the inside then shimmered outside to the edge of the moat that surrounded the Tower and threw the brick into the moat then shimmered back to Raven's Room but kept the door locked.

Hunter walked over to Raven and kneeled down next to her bed then whispered knowing she couldn't hear him "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Raven"

Hunter pulled back forward the front of Raven's leotard and went into her bra Grabbing the mini ziplock bag containing the all too familiar purple and green pill known as Vertigo.

Hunter put the front of the leotard back to where it belongs softly as he stood up and walked to the bathroom and dropped the bag in the toilet and flushed it as he whispered with a sigh "good riddance"

Hunter walked back into Raven's Room then to the door and unlocked it.

Hunter walked back to Raven's Bed where he saw Raven Sitting up with her amethyst eyes watching Hunter almost like she wasn't sure if he was real.

Hunter smirked and said "are you going to say something or are you just going to stare"

Raven's eyes Widened as she got out of her bed and ran to Hunter Wrapping her Arms around his neck as she said her voice wavering "When did you wake up?"

Hunter wrapped his arms around her stomach as he said "about twenty minutes ago"

Raven moved her arms from Hunter's neck to his stomach and Hunter moved his arms to her neck as Raven said "I thought you were never going to wake up"

Hunter put his chin on top of Raven's head as he said with a smile "now you know how I felt when you were in the Coma last month"

Raven Laughed a bit as she said "thank you"

Hunter raised an eyebrow as he said: "for what?"

Raven shook her head as she said "don't worry about it"

Hunter smiled as he said "Ok whatever you want Rae"

Raven pulled away as she said, "what do want to do tonight?"

Hunter smiled as he said "well I was thinking we could go to a masquerade party that one of my rich friends are hosting but that means no cloaks, no hoods just masks"

Raven nodded and said, "yeah that sounds fun who is this so call a rich friend?"

Hunter smiled more as he said "you will have to wait and find out but first we need to find me a tux, you the perfect dress and masks"

Raven smiled as she said "alright"

Hunter walked out of Raven's Room with Raven hot on his heels.

Hunter put a hand in his pockets until he found the Wad of cash I'm his front left pocket then he grabbed Raven's hand and shimmered to the rich part of Jump city in an alleyway then Raven Said "why do we always have to appear in alleyways?"

Hunter looked at Raven and said "because it's a supernatural ability and if I randomly appear on top of someone then questions will be asked and worst if hunters see me do it they will be after me and they will erase the memory of anyone who has seen me or come in contact with me trust me I had to kill like Ten vampire hunters until they left Jaxon alone thinking he was dead so my question is do you want every memory of me and every feeling you have for me erased from your memory" Raven shook her head then Hunter said "then having to appear in alleyways is a small price to pay to keep knowing me"

Raven sighed and said "I still don't like alleyways"

Hunter chuckled rolling his eyes as he walked out of the alleyway and turned to the left and walked down the street Until he got to a store called 'Wayne's dresses'

Hunter looked at Raven who just walked up beside him and said "so what do you think"

"I think it's out of your price range"

Hunter chuckled and whispered I'm Raven's ear "you're lucky I have friends in high places"

Hunter saw Raven shiver slightly then Hunter walked into the store with Raven not far behind and was instantly greeted by one of those stereotypical Gay guys that work in expensive clothes shops then Hunter said "hey I believe a friend of mine owns this brand of store the name is Hunter Drake and my female friend here I'd Rachel Roth"

the male nodded and said way to enthusiastically "Omg you're the teens Mr. Wayne emailed us about, he is covering all the expenses so you can pick anything you want"

Hunter nodded and looked at Raven who was hardly paying attention to anything the guy was saying as he said "Raven why don't you go look at some dresses"

Raven nodded then Hunter said to the store helper "hey um I would like if she doesn't know who's hosting the party tonight so if you can keep that from her it would be great"

the guy nodded and walked away to help Raven while Hunter trailed behind watching as Raven looked at different dresses.

-half an hour later-

Hunter and the employee that met Raven and himself at the door were sitting on a couch and Raven was trying on a Dress she liked.

Soon Raven walked out of the changing room in a dress that wasn't overly frilly it was fairly simple, light black alway up until where the breasts were where it was dark black and it looked like it had feathers on the breasts and on the waist there was a piece of black cloth and on the edges it had Feathers as well.

Raven smiled shyly as she said "How do I look"

Hunter smiled and said as he held the fancy champagne glass up "you look so good I'm willing to drink to it and I intend to" then took a drink from it.

Raven laughed as she said, "How did you get champagne?"

Hunter smiled and said "I have my ways"

Raven rolled her eyes still smiling as she said while looking in a mirror "I like this dress"

Hunter smiled and said "that's literally the first dress you tried on"

Raven shrugged and said "sometimes you only need one"

Hunter Shrugged and said "not going to argue with that"

The employee stood up from his seat and said "alright sir we need to find you a tuxedo"

Hunter stood up and sculled the rest of his champagne as he followed the man to where the tuxedos were and he saw one that had two red parallel lines going up the side of the leg the same on the arms.

Hunter smiled and said "can I have a better look at the tux with the red lines on the legs and arms please"

the employee nodded as he pulled the tux down from the rail and showed it to Hunter.

Hunter saw the Tux had two parallel going up both legs and both arms, the stitching on the black Tuxedo jacket was Red.

Hunter smiled as he said "I like the Tux"

the employee smiled as he said "great choice you will defiantly stand out at the party this evening"

Hunter smiled more as he said "I think we're done here"

Hunter saw Raven walked up beside him and said "don't you want to try it on"

Hunter shook his head and said "no I don't"

Raven stood in front of Hunter as she said: "come on Hunter for me?"

Hunter smiled and said "Raven it's the perfect Tux I don't need to try it on"

"Come on Hunter you Wouldn't Want To Disappoint the Poor girl"

the employee smiled brightly as he said "ah Mr. Wayne isn't this a pleasant surprise"

Hunter turned around and said, "Mr. Bruce Wayne father of Jaxon and Damian Wayne only one of them is left on the Titan's team three guesses which one?"

Bruce smiled and said, "so you added Jaxon to the team when did you do that?"

"before the caped crusader started saying shit about my family"

Hunter was trying his best not to reveal his hybrid side then He saw a smirk form on Bruce's face as Bruce said "just try the tux on"

Hunter took the tuxedo from the employee and went to the changing room and Got changed into the Tuxedo then walked out as he said "I feel stupid in this thing"

Raven smiled slightly as she said "then why did you suggest the party"

Hunter shrugged and said "I wanted you to get out and have fun for once"

Raven smiled and said "Hunter you look fine"

Bruce smiled and said "yeah you'd give the host a run for his money"

Hunter chuckled as he said "then the host should start running"

Hunter walked back to the changing room and Got changed back into his black t-shirt, Black Hoodie with red on the inside of the Hood and his black denim jeans.

Hunter walked out with the tux back on the hanger and handed it to the employee then Raven did the same thing with her Dress.

Bruce smiled as he followed the employee with his wallet out.

Hunter sat down and poured another glass of Champagne which she snatched off him as said "not for you little demon"

Hunter sighed and said "don't be like that"

Hunter saw Raven move her hand to her breast and her eye widened in horror then Hunter smiled as he said "making sure you vertigo is still there?" Hunter whispered the word vertigo.

Raven's eye widened more as she said "where did you put it you little shit"

Hunter smiled more as he said "I think it's in the Jump city sewers now"

Raven glared at Hunter as she said "and my brick"

"at the bottom of the moat surrounding the Tower"

Raven looked at Bruce who was talking with the employee then Raven's arm shot out and she wrapped her fingers around Hunter's neck.


	7. Chapter 7: hm that bad huh?

**AN: before i start this chapter i wanted to say thank you for the 475 views and i want to give a special thanks to ShitJustGotReal for the idea that they gave in the last chapter also if anyone has any ideas for this story please put them in the Reviews or PM me the ideas also any feedback is welcome so with that said on to the chapter**

Hunter tried to shimmer away but found his powers weren't working then suddenly the pressure around Hunter's neck subsided and Hunter fell to his knees coughing.

Hunter looked up and saw Bruce Holding Raven back.

Hunter stood up still coughing slightly as he said "Raven I did it to help you"

Hunter Ducked as a cash register that was covered in dark aura came flying at him as Raven yelled "maybe I didn't want your help maybe I'm better off without you"

those words felt like a knife to Hunter's heart then Hunter said "alright I'll leave tell Cyborg's he's in charge that you're the reason I left"

Hunter walked over to the counter grabbing His new Tuxedo and walked out putting his hood on and he heard Bruce mutter three words to Raven "you fucked up"

Hunter turned a corner into an alleyway and shimmered to an apartment he bought a few months ago and he threw the tuxedo on the couch as he walked down the hall but stopped halfway and leaned against the wall facing the other side of the hallway.

Hunter balled his fist up then punched a hole in the wall.

(AN: he's in his normal human/demon form not his vampire And when he's in his vampire form his strength and speed are increased dramatically so that's just a little insight into how strong Hunter is)

Hunter started pacing up and down the hallway then he looked at his phone and saw the time was half past four

sighing Hunter walked into his lounge room and Grabbed his Tuxedo then went to the bathroom and took a half an hour shower then got out drying himself off then got dressed into the Tuxedo brushed his hair so it looked somewhat neat then walked into his room and grabbed his skull mask that only covered from where his hair met his from head to his cheeks curving around his Nose and put it on with the elastic strap wrapped around his head and Hunter shimmered to the side of Wayne Manor then he pulled out the communicator and pressed the transmission button but managed to manipulate the signal to go straight to Raven's communicator as he said "Raven if you're still coming to the party it's at Wayne Manor in Gotham city at six o'clock sharp apparently and don't try contacting me by my communicator because I'm breaking my communicator so have fun with the titans"

Hunter Held His Communicator In His hand Staring At It Then He Crushed it in His Hand and Turned Around Facing The Forest Behind Wayne Manor and threw is as far away as he could then walked around the building to the front and saw an elderly man with grey hair, glasses and he was wearing a black and white tuxedo.

Hunter walked up the stairs while taking off his mask and said "hey Alfred I'm on the guest list under Drake, Hunter'

Alfred looked over the list and said "ah yes master Hunter Drake please master Bruce is awaiting you"

Hunter nodded and walked into the house but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

Hunter sighed as he yelled from the door "Bruce!"

Bruce came down the stairs as he said with a smile "ah Hunter I thought you wouldn't come because of what happened with Raven earlier this afternoon"

Hunter rolled his eyes as he said sarcastically "haha now let me in"

Bruce smiled as he said "I don't know what you mean the doors are wide open"

"you've got some kind of barrier blocking me out"

Bruce smiled wider as he said "no I don't but would you like to come in Hunter"

Hunter walked through the doorway without an issue then Hunter said: "it's an open bar right?"

Bruce shook his head and said "not for you, your underage"

Hunter looked Bruce in the eye and said "Bruce buddy let me have a few drinks throughout the night do you not remember what happened earlier"

Bruce smiled and said "alright Hunter I'll let you have a few drinks throughout the night"

Hunter smiled as he said "thanks, Bruce"

Hunter walked to one of the tables that were set up and noticed a sign that read 'reserved' then under it read Drake and Roth'

Hunter sighed and sat down as he muttered "this is going to be a long night" to himself.

-an hour later-

it's been an hour and Hunter was on his third glass of Champagne then he saw an unmistakable violet-haired girl walk through the door with a guy with Surfer blonde hair and a mask that closely resembled Jaxon's mask and the girl wore a raven styled mask.

Hunter groaned and said "great she brought the vampire" Hunter Wrinkled his nose when he randomly caught the scent of blood and his vision to change where everything was in negative colors and there were two red lines hanging in the air leading over to the Violet haired girl he knew was Raven.

Hunter shook his head clearing his mind and his vision changed to normal as he stood up and grabbed his glass then walked over to Raven and Jaxon then he grabbed Jaxon's arm pulling him back outside as he said In a hushed voice "how do you not smell that"

"smell what?"

"the blood"

Jaxon shook his head and said "no I don't smell blood"

"well I caught the scent of blood from all the way at the back of the room than my vision changed to like Negatives so everything was reversed except two red lines leading to Raven"

Jaxon sighed and said "I'll keep my nose out for the scent"

Hunter nodded and said "the agreement still stands you keep her safe and I'll give you a brick of Vertigo but if I find out you give any to Raven I will snap your neck"

"I don't know what that will do but ok"

Hunter walked back inside and sat down at the Table and sipped his champagne then Raven Said "really drinking already?"

Hunter shrugged and said "at least I didn't take vertigo pills while someone was In a coma"

Jaxon Came up to the table and sat down as he said "Hunter back off"

"or what"

"or I will force blood down your throat and turn you myself"

Hunter glared at Jaxon then sipped his champagne just as he caught the scent of Damian Wayne A.K.A Robin.

Hunter looked at Jaxon hoping he had the scent as well but Jaxon didn't say anything he just nodded.

Hunter went to stand up but Raven shook her head and said "Hunter don't, I need to talk to him"

Hunter Sat Back Down As Raven stood up and walked over to Damian.

when she got to Damian Hunter focused on the conversation when he heard Raven say "Rob- I mean Damian" Hunter chuckled when she caught herself from calling Damian by Robin then she said "I don't know how to say this but I'm pregnant and I'm afraid to say it's yours"

Hunter's eyes widened as Jaxon said "what did she say I couldn't hear"

Hunter looked at the two and he saw that Damian was raising his arm then Hunter said "I'll tell you in a second" then he stood up and with speed that no human could use and he was in front of Raven just as Damian brought his hand down then Hunter Grabbed his Arm spinning Damian around then slammed his head on a table and yanked his arm half way up his back then Hunter said "remember what I said little over two months about you doing anything to hurt Raven, well you fucked up... big time"

Hunter yanked Damian's arm up higher and he heard a few cracking sounds but before Hunter could break his arm he was pulled off by Bruce.

Bruce dragged Hunter away as he said "You Will Not attack My Son in My House Do You Hear Me, Hunter"

Hunter pushed Bruce off as he said "he was going to hit Raven who is pregnant with his child so Sorry if I was doing my job as a hero and a friend"

"last I heard you left the Titans"

"and last I heard you were a vigilante maybe the rest of Gotham would like to know that" Hunter walked away without another word and sat down in his seat and finished his glass of Champagne.

Hunter's eyes skimmed across the room and saw a few people dancing one pair was Jaxon and Raven.

Hunter's eyes then drifted to the door where he saw Cyborg and Beastboy walk in and to Hunter's surprise they were both wearing tuxedos noted Cyborg's Tuxedo was custom made.

Terra and Starfire walked in Starfire in a purple Skin tight dress and Terra was wearing a yellow shirt with a black business short skirt.

Hunter sighed and grabbed another glass of Champagne off of a try that a waiter was carrying around.

Hunter saw Cyborg say something to the other three who all nodded and Cyborg walked straight to the table that Hunter was sitting at.

Cyborg Looked at The three empty glasses in front of Hunter as he said "hm that bad huh"

Hunter put his full glass to his lips and said "yep" then took a sip.

Hunter looked over the crowd again when he caught the scent of wet dog then Cyborg said "so I'm guessing you already know then"

"yep"

"how did Robin take it?"

"Let's just say I nearly broke his arm"

Cyborg sighed as he said "so what he went to hit her"

"yep"

"so not only is he a rapist he is an abuser"

Hunter sculled the rest of his champagne as he said "yep"

Cyborg put a hand on Hunter's shoulder as he said "Hunter come back to the Titans I'm not fit to lead it neither is Raven"

Hunter sighed and said "ok"

"Really? just like that you will come back"

"Raven needs someone now more than ever"

Cyborg chuckled as he said "by the looks of it, she already has a new vampire in her life"

"Yeah well shut up"

"hm is that jealousy I hear"

"oh is that me deactivating you that I hear"

"enough said I'll back off"

Hunter sighed as he said "what do I do Cyborg"

"well you could go over there and ask her if you could have a dance then tell her how much she means to you"

Hunter stood up then cyborg stopped him and handed him a piece of gum which Hunter unwrapped the piece of gum and put it in his mouth and started chewing it then walked through the crowd over to Raven and Jaxon then held his hand out to Raven and said "may I have this dance"


	8. Chapter 8: the transformation part 2

**AN: ok so this is the first proper fight scene of the story and within the next few chapters i will be putting a friend of mine into this story but over all not to much just plot and i would like to thank my good friend Xara Newell for convincing me to post this story so please go show her some love by following her profile on wattpad but please follow favorite and leave a review with any feedback or ideas you may have.**

Raven's hand moved from Jaxon's hand to Hunter then Jaxon walked away.

Hunter put his free hand on Raven's waist and Raven put her free hand on Hunter's shoulder and they started to dance.

Hunter and Raven were silent for a while until Raven said "so I'm guessing Cyborg sent you over here"

Hunter shook his head and said "no he didn't"

Raven smiled as she said "I didn't know you danced"

Hunter sighed and said "don't laugh but I never knew how until I met Bruce"

Raven snorted and said "are you for real"

Hunter nodded and said "yeah when I met Bruce he let me stay with him on weekends but one weekend he was having a party and I told him I didn't know how to dance so he showed me and I picked it up quickly Bruce even said I was the best dancer at the time"

Raven smiled as she said "that doesn't surprise me"

"and why is that"

Raven smiled as she said "you haven't stepped on my feet"

"is Jaxon that bad of a dancer?"

Raven nodded with wide eyes as she said "yes he is"

Hunter didn't say anything more and both Raven and Hunter went silent.

Raven and Hunter Kept Dancing until Raven said "uh Hunter where is the nearest toilet"

Hunter looked around and saw no one was looking anywhere near them he shimmered to a bathroom where he let go of Raven's hand and waist as she started vomiting into the toilet.

Hunter crouched down behind her holding her hair out of her Face.

Raven Groaned as she said "Hunter could you stand outside I don't want you to see this"

Hunter Chuckled As He Said "Raven I've seen a lot worse than this"

Raven started vomiting into the toilet again then Hunter winced as he said "yep just let it all out"

Hunter looked at the door and saw Damian standing there.

Hunter glared at Damian as Raven vomited again.

Damian raised an eyebrow as he said: "so let me get this straight Raven needs to vomit so you take her to my Bathroom?"

Hunter rolled his eyes and said, "what would you prefer?"

Damian shrugged and said "I couldn't care less"

Hunter's Hair changed from black with red streaks to White with black streaks then his eyes changed from Green to Red than he felt his Canines lengthen into Fangs then he said "Raven stay here until I come back"

Hunter stood up walking over to Damian as he said "How about we take this outside"

"so you can what? kick my ass while the girl that is carrying my child is throwing up yesterday's lunch?"

"actually yeah"

"Alright then let's go outside"

Hunter's appearance changed back to normal than him and Damian walked down a set of stairs then Hunter looked at Jaxon and whispered loud enough for Jaxon could hear "upstairs Turn left and Raven is in the bathroom it's the twentieth door on the left"

Jaxon nodded and walked up the stairs then Hunter and Damian walked outside where Damian slipped into his fighting stance and went to kick Hunter who just ducked under it.

Hunter shimmered behind Damian grabbing his arm and Tripping Him And Pinning Him To The Ground And Snapped Damian's left arm then Grabbed Damian's other arm then dislocated his shoulder then snapped Damian's arm.

Hunter got off Damian's back then rolled him over then Hunter punched the right section of Damian's ribcage breaking a few ribs then Hunter punched the left side breaking a few more ribs then stood up and walked back into the Manor and back upstairs to the bathroom where he saw Jaxon holding back Raven's hair as she vomited.

Hunter sighed then Jaxon said "that was quick"

Hunter snorted and said "Damian's lucky he can still walk"

Jaxon chuckled and said "so what did you end up doing you were gone all of like five minutes"

Hunter smiled as he said "snapped his left arm then I dislocated his right shoulder then snapped his right arm then I broke several ribs on both sides of his ribcage"

Hunter saw Jaxon Wince as he said "that's hardcore but right now our little pregnant Demon-human hybrid needs us"

Raven Groaned as she said "Jaxon I will kill yo-" Raven couldn't finish her sentence because she started vomiting again.

Jaxon started smirking then Hunter walked over and sat down next to the toilet and started Rubbing Raven's back.

Raven started vomiting again.

 **-five minutes later-**

Raven Had Stopped Vomiting A Few Minutes ago and now Hunter sitting On the bathroom floor next to the toilet and Raven was sitting on Hunter's lap with her head on his shoulder.

Raven Groaned as she said "I feel like shit"

Hunter chuckled and said "if it's any consolation I broke probably most of Damian's ribs so he probably feels more pain compared to how shit you feel"

Raven chuckled as she said "don't make me laugh it makes me feel sicker"

Hunter smiled as he started playing with Raven's hair as she said "look I did what I did earlier with your vertigo to help you but you probably already know that"

Raven nodded against Hunter's shoulder as she said "yeah look, Hunter, I'm sorry about losing my shit in the shop it was probably the baby or babies I don't know yet"

Hunter sighed and said "so how did you find out"

Raven closed her eyes as she said "well After you left the store and I felt the energy you give off when you shimmer I almost collapsed but Bruce caught me and took me to his car with the Dress and drove me back to the tower where Cyborg had stocked up on pregnancy test for this exact occasion and a few minutes later two lines"

Hunter nodded and said, "so what do you want to do with the Baby or babies?"

Raven sighed and said "I don't really know I mean we're heroes and I don't feel right bringing a living being into a world where it's mother is being attacked every other week but again I don't feel right with having an abortion or putting it up for adoption"

Hunter sighed and said "I think you should keep it because if I can get this Vampire side of me Under control I will be strong enough to protect you and the baby or babies"

Raven looked up at Hunter with wide eyes then she said "Hunter I saw you with your Vampire form activated I was crying I almost destroyed the monitoring room"

Hunter looked Raven in the eyes and said "now that we know what to expect we can try turning me in a controlled environment"

Raven shook her head as she said "no Hunter absolutely not I'm not going to Let you destroy your body and mind to protect me and something Robin basically forced onto me"

Hunter stood up picking Raven up as he did so then put her down on her feet holding her steady then they walked down and saw that the only people still there were Cyborg, Jaxon, Beastboy, Starfire, Terra, Bruce, and Damian who was now bandaged up.

Hunter walked over to a Table near everyone and helped Raven sit In the chair then stood up and said to Cyborg "Cyborg, Jaxon can I talk to you away from everyone else"

Jaxon and Cyborg nodded as they both stood up and followed Hunter outside.

Hunter turned on his heel and looked at Jaxon and Cyborg as he said "I want to try the transformation again"

Cyborg shook his head putting on a serious tone as he said "No absolutely not we are not trying that again you almost attacked Raven" Hunter looked at Jaxon for some backup but he just nodded agreeing with Cyborg.

Hunter sighed and said "but now that we know what I'm capable of I think I have an idea and it might work this time"

Jaxon raised an eyebrow as he said "oh really? and what is this idea that you have?"

"we dilute the Blood with Vervain"

Cyborg started laughing then switched to a serious tone again as he said "no absolutely not because if we add too much vervain then we might kill you if we add too little you will frenzy out so there is no way in hell we are trying this"

Jaxon turned to look Cyborg in the eyes as he said "actually Cyborg it just might work because from what I know his mother is a hybrid too but I'm sure she had to turn the same way but since Hunter has no idea where she is we have no choice but do this option"

Cyborg chuckled as he said "so what? you're on his side now?"

Jaxon shook his head and said "I'm not on anyone's side I'm thinking of Raven here so if we have a chance of Hunter Transforming into a Hybrid properly then we should take it and need I mention that I have a knife that can penetrate Vampire skin so I'll be on standby"

Cyborg rolled his human eye as he said "fine for Raven... so when do we get started"

Hunter looked at his phone and said "as soon as we get back to the tower because if I'm weak to the sun when I finish the transformation I would like to know when the sun rises where I can retreat to the darkest room in the Tower"

Both Jaxon and Cyborg nodded then Jaxon said "maybe You should have one last Dance with Raven before you turn into an unstoppable hybrid"

Hunter rolled his eyes as he walked back into the Manor and over to Raven who was Hugging a Bucket to her chest then Raven Said "so it's settled?"

Hunter nodded as he said "yep Cyborg and Jaxon are going to help me with the transformation"

Raven nodded then Cyborg Called from the doorway "come on come on let's go I want to get this Transformation done before sunrise so those who came in the T-Car get in and those who can run super fast or shimmer that's how you're getting back to the tower"

Everyone nodded and Hunter put a hand on Raven's shoulder as he said: "do you think you're up for shimmering?"

Raven nodded and said "just shimmer me to my Bathroom"

Hunter held his hand out which Raven took then she stood up and Hunter shimmered to Raven's bathroom.

Hunter let go of Raven's hand then Raven fell to her knees throwing up again.

Hunter Crouched Down Rubbing Raven's back.

Raven Groaned as she said, "can you get me some water?"

Hunter nodded and shimmered to the kitchen grabbing a glass out of a cabinet and went to the fridge then filled the glass with cold water then shimmered back to Raven's Room and put the glass of water down on Raven's Bedside table then walked over to Raven who was sitting on the floor.

Hunter crouched down and helped Raven up as he said "Come on let's get you more comfortable" then Hunter lead Raven to her bed then walked back to the bathroom Grabbing a Bucket and handing it to Raven.

 **-two hours later-**

it had been an hour and now Hunter was sitting on Raven's Bed and Raven was asleep with her head on Hunter's thigh.

Hunter sighed when he saw Jaxon at the door then he whispered "It's time Cyborg just pulled into the garage"

Hunter nodded then moved Raven's head onto her pillow then got off Raven's and followed Jaxon to the Med-bay where there were six Blood bags each with the name of a team member the only two people missing were Cyborg's and Hunter's.

Cyborg walked into a few minutes later then he said "Ok Hunter I think it was because you didn't like the taste of the blood so I got Jaxon to get out the bags of blood I got from the team before you joined"

"ok so how do we find out what blood I like"

"you will like the scent" it was Jaxon who answered

Cyborg put out Six glasses and poured one blood bag in each glass.

Hunter sighed and picked up each glass smelling it until he stopped at a one the smelt the same as the blood that he smelt at the masquerade.

Hunter smiled and said "this is the one"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and said "strange very strange"

"what's strange"

"That Raven's blood" it was Jaxon Again.

Hunter sighed and said "start diluting her blood"

Cyborg nodded and said "where do I get Vervain"

Hunter went into his pocket and pulled out a mini bottle of Liquid Vervain and handed it to Cyborg who took it and said "why do you carry around something that could kill you and other vampires"

Hunter shrugged and said "I have a few vampire hunters friends and they have always told me told carry vervain with me"

"reasonable"

Hunter sat down and watched as Cyborg started to dilute Raven's blood with Vervain.

Cyborg put the mini bottle down and said "it's ready"

Hunter, Jaxon, and Cyborg walked down to the Panic chamber.

Hunter walked into main part of Chamber and Cyborg followed him in then Cyborg handed Hunter the Glass of Raven's blood and said "just drink it when you're ready"

Hunter nodded then Cyborg walked out locking the door behind him then Hunter drank the whole Glass of blood.

the Blood tasted sweet like Cotten candy and the sweetest soft drink you can imagine.

Hunter Felt some sort of power flow through him It made him feel stronger... faster.

Hunter smiled as he thought "this must be what it's like during the transformation from human to Vampire"

Hunter heard Cyborg's Voice over the intercom "How do you feel Hunter"

Hunter smirked as he said "I feel great... like I have some sort of power flowing through me"

Jaxon's voice was next to be heard Over the intercom "don't let that power go to your head"

Hunter sighed and said "I won't unless I'm protecting Raven"

Hunter made an energy ball which originally Blue-purple but was now Blood red then Hunter said "oh this is defiantly improved"

Suddenly everything started flashing red then Cyborg said "alright Hunter time to test your new upgrades"

Hunter nodded and shimmered to his room Grabbing his Hoodie and changed to into a pair of jeans and a singlet as quick as possible then threw it on then ran to the lounge room where everyone was waiting for their leader.

Hunter looked at everyone and started barking orders "alright Raven" Raven's head Snapped up then Hunter continued "I want you to stay here because I don't want you getting hurt" Raven went to argue but knew what Hunter meant then Hunter said "Beastboy I want you to stay with her because you are the weakest link within the team so as long your here you and Raven are safe" Beastboy nodded then Hunter said "alright the rest of you are with me now Cyborg where is the alert?"

"it says that the alert was triggered in the Jump bank in the anarchy district"

Hunter nodded and said "alright Titans Move out"

Hunter shimmered to exactly where the alert was triggered and Saw H.I.V.E. five which consisted of Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Kyd wykkyd, Mammoth, Private H.I.V.E. and See-more.

Hunter sighed and yelled at them "Stop right there H.I.V.E. five"

they all turned around then the giant of a man known as mammoth said "you're not a Titan why are you here"

Hunter's eyes changed to blood red then his hair changed to White with black streaks and his canine teeth grew into Fangs but The H.I.V.E. five could only see his fangs peeking out of his mouth as he said "yeah about that I'm a new titans and last time you attacked I was out with Raven trying to be normal but now I'm here to kick your ass"

Mammoth laughed as he said "we'll see about that" then he charged at Hunter.

Hunter held his ground then Hunter raised his arms and put them in an X shape in front of his body.

Mammoth didn't stop charging as he Slammed into Hunter.

Hunter Felt the bottom of his sneakers heating up as Mammoth kept pushing him back Until he was slammed into a wall of a building.

As a last resort, Hunter shimmered behind Mammoth and kicked him through the building.

Hunter walked back to the back and held his arms out as he called out to the Rest of H.I.V.E. five "Who's next"

Gizmo smirked as he sent several mini rockets at Hunter.

Hunter sighed as he stood their not even bothering to react to the rockets.

the rockets hit their mark but while the smoke was up Hunter sent one of his red energy balls which hit its mark knocking Gizmo out.

Hunter walked out of the Smoke with a smirk his fangs shining in the sunlight.

the Rest of H.I.V.E. five looked frightened.

Hunter approached the rest of H.I.V.E. as he said "I have a question for you why are you called H.I.V.E. five when there are six of you"

a man in red spandex that had a division symbol on the front spoke "no one asked you" he had a southern accent.

Hunter chuckled and said "alright but how did you beat the titans you guys aren't even that tough"

Hunter watched as kyd wykkyd disappeared into a portal then appeared in front of Hunter and punched Hunter in the face which resulted in a painful cracking sound.

Hunter's Arm shot out punching kyd in the head knocking him out.

Hunter sighed as he said "alright Billy Numerous either give up or keep fighting, either way, you've already lost"


	9. Chapter 9: emotionless

**AN: ok so this chapter is later by a few weeks because i had a small amout of writers block and i got a little lazy with the writing of this chapter meaning i didnt as often as i should have but its here the long wait is over and i have already started writing chapter 10 but im being forced to go camping with my father for a few days so i will have plenty of time to write chapter 10 and onwards but on to the chapter.**

Billy Numerous smirked as he said "you think you can threaten me your like Twelve"

Hunter chuckled and said "I'm sixteen actually and this sixteen year old is the strongest member of the Titans"

Billy Numerous multiplied into 20 copies of himself and they all said in unison "we'll see about that"

Hunter sighed just as the T-car skidded to a holt in front of Hunter.

Cyborg got out and said "we got here just in time you almost didn't leave any for us"

Hunter walked around the T-car and stood in front of everyone then Jaxon appeared next to him as Hunter said "we are the Titans and you have already lost"

Hunter heard Mammoth roar as he charged out of the building.

as a split second reaction, Hunter ran around the T-car and kicked Mammoth down the Street then Hunter Yelled out "Titans go"

Hunter ran after Mammoth and jumped up a good four feet away from Mammoth.

just as mammoth stood up Hunter's foot collided with the side of mammoths face Sending Mammoth Flying.

Hunter shimmered behind Mammoth putting his hand on mammoths back slamming the giant of a man into the ground then Hunter put his foot on mammoths back pinning him down then Hunter said with a smirk spreading across his face "in the computer we have at the tower it says that you are one of the strongest beings in the world well looks like we might have to update that"

Mammoth tried to get back up but Hunter stamped on him pinning him back down

"Drain him of his blood"

Hunter looked around and found now one near him.

Hunter chose to ignore the random voice then punched Mammoth knocking him out with a painful cracking noise.

Hunter sighed and yelled at Cyborg "oi Cy what do we do with mammoth"

"you're the leader your choice"

Hunter Grabbed Mammoth's head and snapped it.

Hunter walked over to Cyborg and said "let me know when you're done with Billy Numerous so I can snap his neck and be done here I want to get home to Raven"

Cyborg sighed and said "we're done"

Hunter walked over to Billy Numerous grabbing his head and snapping his neck.

Hunter turned around pulling the hood off his head as his hair and eyes went back to normal and his fangs shortened to look like normal teeth but were still pointed and said "I think I would like a ride in the T-Car"

Cyborg shrugged and said "whatever"

everyone piled into the T-Car and Cyborg floored it to the Tower.

when they arrived at the tower Hunter was the first to notice that the tower was on fire.

Hunter got out of the T-car as he yelled "Raven!"

Hunter heard the familiar groan of Beastboy behind him.

Hunter turned around and saw Beastboy was lying on the pavement.

Hunter walked over to Beastboy picking him up by the collar with one hand and slamming Beastboy's back again a nearby wall as he said anger obvious in his voice "What happened Beastboy"

Beastboy started panicking as he said "I don't know I took a nap and when I woke up the tower was on fire"

Hunter's eyes turned blood red as he said slowly through Gritted teeth "where his Raven"

Beastboy looked at the rest of the team who had gathered behind Hunter and said his voice squeaking a bit "hey guys a little help"

Cyborg shook his head as he said "no can do bro Hunter's been on the team long enough for us to know when to step in when's he is pissed this is not the time"

Hunter's Hair changed to White with black streaks as he said slower "where is she I won't repeat myself again"

Beastboy started sweating as he said "I don't know I barely got out by myself"

Hunter shimmered into the Tower the sudden change of temperature not affecting him as he ran through the whole tower kicking every door down as he ran down the halls but Raven wasn't anywhere in the tower.

Hunter shimmered back to the team then collapse to his knees as his hair and eyes turned back to its normal color.

Cyborg Crouched Down and Went To Put A Hand On Hunter's shoulder but Hunter shook his head as he said anger Dripping from his voice "Cyborg don't touch me I don't want to hurt you"

Jaxon stepped forward as he said "flip it just flip the switch Hunter and all the sadness and all the anger you feel will just go away"

Hunter shook his head as he said "No I can't"

Jaxon sighed as he said with sadness in his voice "Hunter you have every reason to flip the switch"

Hunter sighed then suddenly he felt nothing no emotion... the sadness... the anger everything was gone.

Hunter stood up all emotion in his eye gone as he said his voice now monotoned "what now"

Suddenly the top of the Tower exploded and a single piece of paper floated down and Hunter caught it and read it aloud his voice still monotoned "dear Titans I have Raven if you remember Slade you know where to look"

Hunter looked at the rest of the team as he said: "so do you guys have any ideas?"

Beastboy went to say something then Hunter cut him off as he said "anyone except Beastboy"

Cyborg sighed and said "if only if Dick was here"

Hunter looked at Cyborg blankly as he said: "who's Dick?"

Jaxon sighed and said " Richard Grayson he's the one who created the original version of my suit and Starfire's first boyfriend"

"Alright where can I find him"

Cyborg shrugged as he said "I know he's still in Jump but I don't know where but my suggestion just look around the Chinatown area"

Suddenly a voice came from behind Hunter as it said "well you won't have to look too far"

Hunter turned around and saw a man about six foot tall and muscular build, he had raven black hair that was almost touching his shoulders and he wore Black jeans and a black shirt with 'Robin' written in yellow and picture of the original Robin.

Hunter looked at the male with an emotionless expression similar to Raven as he said: "your Richard Grayson I'm assuming?"

the male nodded and said "that I am"

"Good we need to find Raven"

Richard's eyes widened as he said "I told Bruce not to leave Damian with the Titans and what did he do"

Hunter Grabbed Richard and slapped him hard enough to make him bleed as he said "listen and listen good it has nothing to do with Damian I've already taken care of that but right now we need to solve this" Hunter shoved the piece of paper into Richard's hand.

Richards' eyes widened as he said "this handwriting I know it, it's Slade but it's signed D.S"

Hunter nodded and said "is there some sort of headquarters that Slade would make his plans"

Richard sighed and said "yeah there is they might be there"

Hunter nodded and said, "do you remember where it is?"

"yeah I do"

"Let's go then"

Beastboy stepped towards Hunter as he said "I want to come with you"

Hunter rounded on Beastboy as he said "no you're the reason why she is in this situation"

Hunter and Richard walk away then Hunter said "where do we go"

Richard put his finger and thumb on his chin and said "if I remember his base was in the industrial area at lot B-336"

Hunter put a hand on Richard's shoulder and shimmered to the location.

the second Richard could move he ran over to the building and Hunter followed.

Richard ran to a Door and slammed his shoulder into the door.

after a few minutes Hunter walked over to Richard pushing him back then kicking the door down without any effort then ran down a flight of stair into a giant open area with mechanical parts everywhere but there was one thing that caught Hunter's eye and that was a piece of paper stuck to a wall with an arrow.

Hunter walked over to the arrow and on closer observation the arrow was purple.

Hunter pulled the note off the arrow and read it aloud "if you have found this note the next place to look is where Terra Revealed to the changling that she was my apprentice you have until 3:15 pm"

Hunter sighed and said "the pier it was at the place with all the mirrors"

Richard looked at Hunter as he said "you weren't there so how do you know that"

Hunter looked at Richard and said "Terra and I had a thing when I first joined the team and she trusted me enough to tell me just about everything about herself before she met the Titans and onward"

Richard nodded and said "so what that's the only piece of information about her that you remember"

Hunter shook his head and said "no her cup size is a C"

Richard chuckled and faced palmed as he said: "why do you remember that?"

Hunter shrugged and said "I don't know but it could come in handy someday"

Richard looked at Hunter confused as he said "when would that ever be useful information"

Hunter shrugged and said his voice monotoned "maybe a villain likes quizzes then takes Terra and we have to answer a quiz to get her back and 'what Is her cup size' could be a question"

Richard nodded and said "at least you paid attention"

"can we get Raven back now"

"yep"

Hunter Grabbed Richard's shoulder again and Shimmered to the pier right in front of a Building called Mirror Madness.

Hunter instantly caught the scent of Raven's blood and without hesitation, he walking in the building to see a man with a mask that was half orange half blue but only the orange side showed an eye that was Ice blue and there were two draw Strings at the back of his head.

his body was covered in some kind of armored chain mail and there was a sword and some sort of gun on his back then the man spoke his voice deep "so your the one that came for her and alone I see that's good because I only want to talk to you but first let me introduce myself my name is Deathstroke"

Hunter nodded his expression blank as he said in a monotoned voice "Names Hunter and I'm not stupid I didn't come alone I just didn't come with the Titans but I did come with someone who you might remember maybe not since he isn't masked"

Richard walked in with a smirk on his face as he said "nice seeing you again Slade"

Deathstroke looked at Richard as he said "ah Robin my very first apprentice well I'm sorry my obsession with you is over I have found someone much more interesting so I bought two people you might Recognise but they have changed a lot"

two people walked out of the shadows one was a female wearing a white t-shirt that went see through at her chest revealing a red Bra, her hair was white and in twin ponytails but at the end of one was blue and the other was a pale pink, she wore short shorts that were half blue and half red with fishnet tights underneath.

next to her was a tall male with white skin, he had acid green hair, he wore a shiny purple coat with nothing underneath and It was unbuttoned showing bit and pieces of his tattoos and he wore fancy black suit pants and he had a purple cane in his hand with a Solid Dimond on top.

the male spoke as he said "I may as well introduce us I'm Joker and this is my sweet little cupcake Harley Quinn but people just call her Harley"

Hunter looked at joker as he said monotoned as he said "well you heard my name before"

The Joker looked a bit awkward and a bit worried as he said "well then"

Hunter's attention snapped to Deathstroke as he said: "what do you want with Raven?"

"I don't want Raven I want you" Deathstroke started pacing as he continued "you see I have already tried two people both have been part of the titans but neither of them was as interesting for more than a week and they were predictable but you I can't predict for example when you and the Titans were fighting H.I.V.E. I was watching from a building elsewhere and I expected you to be a good person and lock them up but no you killed two of them and left the rest which I found interesting so I want to make you my apprentice and you know what they say third times the charm"

Hunter stared at Deathstroke as he said "I want you to release Raven first"

Deathstroke shook his head and said "no because if I release her I would have lost the upper hand"

"which is worth more an emotionless vampire demon hybrid capable of anything or a pregnant human-demon hybrid not capable of much in her state?"

Hunter could tell Deathstroke was smiling under his mask as he said: "she's pregnant is she?"

Hunter nodded as he said "so here is my deal I become your apprentice and she is able to roam free where ever you decide to take me"

Deathstroke narrowed his single eye at Hunter as he said his voice full of Rage "you are in no position to negotiate!"

"you want an apprentice you have one but Raven has to stay with me when I'm not running errands for you"

Deathstroke nodded and said "alright you have a deal but as a consequence, I will kill Robin"

"first where is Raven"

"she's hidden in this building your half vampire follow the scent of her blood"

Hunter Walked Up To Slade and with Lightning Fast Movements Hunter snapped Deathstroke as he said "thanks" and spat on Deathstroke's body then in a blur the Joker was tied to a chair then Hunter walked over to Harley as he said while looking her in the eye "now tell me what he does to you"

Harley's face changed from one of pure joy to one of sadness as she said "he beats me until I'm an inch from death whenever Batman beats him and he... he rapes me on nightly bases and...and I've been told that he manipulates me"

Hunter never broke eye contact as he said "what do you want to do to him"

Harley's face changed to one of pure rage as she said "I want to beat him, torture him and show him how it feels"

"then go for Harley you don't have to take his shit anymore"

Harley smiled as she walked back into the shadows but returning seconds later with a baseball bat with 'good night' written along the length of it.

Hunter called "and Harley don't stop until he is an inch from death" over his shoulder as he walked away following the scent of Raven's blood until it stopped halfway down a hall of mirrors then Hunter's eyes changed so everything was in negative colours and he could see that the scent of Raven's blood went down to the floor"

Hunter walked back a bit and crouched down Punching a hole in the floor to find it was made of metal.

Hunter pulled the metal apart then jumped into the hole to Find a half-naked Raven curl in on herself in a Corner of the room and what little clothing that was left on her body was ripped and torn as well as barely being held to her body.

Hunter walked over to Raven as he said "Raven?"

Raven's head snapped up as she said "Hunter? why do you sound like you have no emotion?"

Hunter stared at Raven with no emotion on his face " Jaxon convinced me to turn my Humanity switch off I have no emotion, not a care in the world I could snap an innocent person's neck and walk away without feeling anything"

Raven's emotional wall was cracking as she said while she punched him with what little strength she had "why! why did you do that Hunter Why... why the fuck did you turn your emotions off"

"The same reason you keep yours hidden"


	10. Chapter 10: feeling

Richard fell through the hole and landed on his feet then he said "long time no see Raven"

Raven walked over to Richard as she said with betrayal and sadness lacing her voice "Can you take me home I don't even want to be near Hunter right now"

Richard had a sad tint in his deep blue eyes as he said "the tower... it was burnt down... the Titans don't have a home anymore"

Raven looked down as she said, "where do we go?"

"Bruce has said on multiple occasions that if the Titans ever need a place to stay we can use his vacation Manor here in jump City"

Hunter looked at Richard as he said "I dont care where you take her"

Hunter walked over the hole and climbed out walking out of the maze of mirrors to find a distraught Harley Quinn on the ground with Blood splattered all over her and the Joker wasn't moving Hunter couldn't even hear his heart beating.

Hunter walked out of the building not caring and saw the sun was starting to rise.

Hunter sighed and said "I should get to cover just to make sure I don't turn to ash or something"

Hunter pulled the hood of his Hoodie on to his head as he walked around until he came to a club.

Not caring to look at the name he walked in and sat down at the Bar then the bartender said "you look a little young to be in a club"

Hunter looked at the man and said "look I just went through hell so" Hunter Put His Fake I.D on the counter and said "Keep the rounds coming until I can no longer walk"

The bartender looked at the I.D then said "alright Mr. Drake" Hunter took the I.D off the counter and put it back in his pocket then the bartender said, "so what would it be?"

"whiskey"

the Bartender put a glass of ice on the counter and poured Whiskey into it as he said "so want to talk about it?"

Hunter Took the glass and said "first I must ask do you know about the Teen Titans" the Bartender nodded and Hunter took a sip of whiskey and continued "well I was the leader for a bit then this Guy Deathstroke Burned down our Home and kidnapped someone I cared about so I followed some clues he left me so I found him and found out what he wanted"

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to be his apprentice because I was Interesting and unpredictable"

The Bartender nodded and said "what about the person you cared about"

"well before I even went looking for her I turned off my emotions because I thought she was dead so what else was I to do but when I found her she noticed my voice was emotionless so she basically disowned me which leads me here"

The Bartender nodded and said "sounds like you've been through a lot"

Hunter sipped his whiskey as he said "yep"

the Bartender sighed and said "The drink is on the house you seem like you need it"

Hunter nodded and said "thanks"

 **-ten minutes later-**

Hunter was on his fourth glass of whiskey and he still wasn't even close to drunk then the bartender said "dude that is full strength whiskey how are you not on your ass"

Hunter shrugged and said "high alcohol tolerance I guess"

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair as he sculled the rest of his drink as he said "I probably should get to my apartment"

"Alright dude also just keep in mind this is a Demonic club so you can shimmer in and out whenever you want"

Hunter chuckled and said, "what makes you so sure I'm not a human that Hunts Demons?"

"you have hybrid written all over you also you mentioned that you flipped your humanity switch"

Hunter shimmered back to his apartment where he started work on a suit but ended up giving up and used spandex to make a cap that attached to the top of his hood and was tight enough to stay in place then Hunter walked to the master bedroom where a king size bed was located.

Hunter walked over to the Bed discarding his Hoodie and fell onto the bed falling asleep with one person on his mind and that person was Raven.

-time skip-

-two o'clock-

Hunter awoke and got out of bed Craving one thing... blood

Hunter grabbed his Hoodie which he had discarded earlier and put it on attaching the half mask to his face and shimmered out of his apartment where he knew a few crack heads were then he walked out on to the pathway and started patrolling the streets.

 **-With Raven-**

Raven was laying In the bed that Richard had assigned her but she couldn't sleep... she couldn't stop thinking about what Hunter had done.

suddenly she heard a floorboard creak outside her door.

Raven got out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it to see Richard and Jaxon both holding skateboards and both were wearing normal civilian clothes then Raven whispered "what are you two doing it's two in the morning"

Jaxon looked at her and whispered "when Hunter flipped his Humanity switch he should have gained every bit of knowledge he needs about himself meaning that he would be out hunting now because he shouldn't be able to go out in the sunlight... in theory"

"I'm coming with you"

"Sorry I only have two boards"

"that's a lie I've seen you ride around with Beastboy, Aqualad, and Speedy and they all used your boards"

Richard sighed and whispered "alright" and walked to the garage coming back with a third skateboard as he whispered "do you know how to ride one of these"

Raven nodded as she took the skateboard that Richard held out to her and they walked out.

Richard locked everyone else in the Manor and all three of them put the boards on the ground and they pushed off.

Raven looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was full.

Raven focused ahead of her and followed Jaxon then she heard Him call over his shoulder "Hunter's scent is close so either he had passed through here recently or he is still in the area"

Raven didn't say anything just nodded then Richard said: "What do we do when we find him?"

"We try and lock him up somewhere"

Raven sighed and said "alright"

-a few months later-

Raven sat on the couch of the rebuilt it had been a few months since Richard, Jaxon and herself went out to look for Hunter but there was no luck and they had gone out every night since.

Raven was showing that she was pregnant a lot more now.

Richard and Jaxon both ran into the lounge room as they called out "Raven!"

Raven looked over her shoulder and saw that both Richard and Jaxon were both holding skateboards but Richard was holding two boards then Richard said "we've got a lead you coming"

Raven stood up with a smile on her face and ran over to Richard who threw her a board which Raven went to catch the board but Cyborg's hand shot out catching the board as he walked past and said "Raven your what four or five months pregnant you're not going after Hunter tonight"

Raven pouted at Cyborg as she said her voice slightly whiny "but you let me go last night"

Cyborg leaned against a counter in the kitchen and said "I was being nice and I know how much you mean to Hunter so if anything happened to you I wouldn't live with myself"

Richard looked at Cyborg and said "come on Cyborg let her go"

Cyborg shook his head and said with a stern voice "Hunter has said if he leaves either Raven is leader or I am and right now Raven isn't mentally stable to lead nor is she able to go out on missions so she can't call the shots which leave me as leader and I say she's not going"

Getting annoyed Raven held her hand up and used her dark aura to bringing the skateboard to her hand as she said "don't tell me what I can and can't do"

Raven followed as Richard and Jaxon walked out of the tower and they all skated away then Raven Said "so what's this lead"

Richard looked over his shoulder as he said "apparently, a male who was wearing a Hoodie with red stains on it was spotted in the industrial district and he meets Hunter's description which is about six foot tall and a few people who have seen his mouth said that fangs are poking out of his mouth"

Raven nodded and said "alright let's ride"

-an hour later-

it has been an hour since Raven, Richard and Jaxon left the tower and the moon was full flooding the streets with glowing silver light.

suddenly both Richard and Jaxon stopped and Raven stopped just next to Richard.

Raven stared at the scene in front of her horrified by what she saw.

Hunter stood there staring up at the full moon with his hood off.

Hunter's blood red eyes shone brightly in the moonlight and Raven could clearly see that Hunter had Blood all over his mouth and his Hoodie was soaked in blood.

Raven saw that Hunter take a deep breath then he looked at Richard, Raven, and Jaxon and he said his voice monotoned "awesome you guys brought a snack"

Hunter approached Raven his eyes glowing with a lust for blood.

both Richard and Jaxon stepped in front of Raven both slipping into a fighting stance then Richard said with venom In his voice "Hunter if you want her you'll have to go through me"

Hunter kept walked towards Raven as Jaxon grabbed his Vervain darts as Hunter stood right in front of Richard as he said "that can be arranged" then with the back of his hand he slapped Richard out of the way then Jaxon stabbed Hunter with the Vervain darts knocking him out instantly.

Hunter fell to the ground right at Raven's feet then Richard walked up next to Raven and said "Lucky Cyborg developed that cream that made me immune to Hunter's strength" **(AN: Because... PLOT!)**

 **-an hour later-**

Raven floated into the lounge room with Hunter in her dark aura behind her as she said "Cyborg, Beastboy look who we found"

Cyborg stood up and said, "are you ok Raven?"

"Cyborg I don't think now is the time to-"

"Raven are you ok?"

Raven sighed and said "yes Cyborg I'm fine"

"What about the Baby?"

"it's fine to"

Cyborg nodded and said "alright" then Grabbed Hunter Carrying him to the holding chamber that Cyborg had named 'Hunter's vampiric frenzy chamber' and dumped him on the floor then walked away.

 **-with Hunter-**

Hunter opened his eyes and stood up looking around and it didn't take him very long to realize where he was and thought "it seems this is the only place that didn't get touched by the fire"

Hunter walked over to a corner and sat down on the floor then suddenly Jaxon, Richard and Cyborg walked in.

Cyborg sighed and said "you have quite a list of victims don't you" Cyborg Pulled out a piece of paper and read off a few names "Joe Chang, James rocket and Jane ripper to name a few"

Hunter pouted slightly as he said his voice monotoned "I'm really going to miss Jane she knew how to have fun"

Cyborg rolled his human eye as he said "you want to know what your name is around Jump city"

Hunter smirked and said "sure"

"Your known as the Jump City Ripper Because you rip the heads off your victim"

Hunter shrugged and said "I was hoping for something cooler like the Jump city Nightstalker"

Cyborg threw his hands up in frustration as he said "this isn't working"

Jaxon Put a hand on Cyborg's shoulder as he said "you only tried one thing it's harder than you think"

Jaxon turned and looked at Hunter as he said "do you know what you did earlier Hunter"

"I feed you know something we need to do to survive"

Jaxon shook his head as he said "no Hunter you almost attacked Raven the girl who you made me swear to protect because she meant so much to you Hell you even turned into your hybrid form because of her to keep her safe and to keep her unborn child safe from anyone who would want to harm either of them"

"and?"

"and it's my fault you turned your emotions off I convinced you but because of it, you were able to kill people but is it really worth it that will be on your soul for the rest of your life and I assure you It is a long life"

Hunter rolled his eyes and said, "what was that meant to do?"

Jaxon stepped forward to beat the shit out of Hunter as he said "damn it Hunter it was meant to bring you back to your senses and remember all the good feelings such as love and actual care for those around you and those you care about"

Hunter smirked and said "well it didn't work"

Jaxon smirked back as he said "actually it did see that smirk on your face it means your amused and that is an emotion which means you're starting to feel again"

Hunter rolled his eyes and said "what do you want a cookie"

Jaxon sighed and said "Richard, Cyborg hold him down this isn't working"

Cyborg and Richard advanced on Hunter grabbing an arm each then pinning him to the ground.

Jaxon pulled out his Vervain infused knife then all Hunter Felt was a searing pain in his back as Jaxon dragged the blade against his back cutting through Hunter's Hoodie, shirt, and his skin.

When Jaxon removed the blade the pain in Hunter's stopped but instantly started again when Jaxon slashed Hunter's back again.

Both slashes healed almost instantly but they healed into long pale white scars.

Jaxon continued to run the blade over Hunter's back each slash healing into long pale white scars.

Hunter Groan in pain after the twentieth slash.

taking that as his cue Jaxon stabbed the blade into Hunter's shoulder.

a sizzling sound could be heard as the blade was stabbed deep into Hunter's shoulder causing Hunter to cry out on pain little did Hunter know Raven was watching the whole scene from the monitoring room with tears in her eyes.

Jaxon stabbed the blade into Hunter's other shoulder causing a second sizzling sound and the second cry of pain then took the blade out of Hunter's shoulder then walked over to a Button he had installed and pressed it.

five clamps came out of the wall then Richard and Cyborg clamped Hunter to the wall with one clamp on his each of his wrists then one on each of his ankles then one of the clamps around his neck.

sizzling could be heard again then Hunter said pain clear in his voice "What are there's made of?"

Jaxon smiled as he said "Dimond infused steel with Vervain infused into it so I'll see you tomorrow"

Hunter started panicking as he said "wait? what? Tomorrow? you're going to leave me here all night?"

Jaxon smirked as he said "yep" and walked out of the room and into the monitoring room with Richard and Cyborg close behind him.

Jaxon sighed as he said "we made progress but Hunter's stubborn so we have a long ways to go"

Raven wrapped her cloak around herself as she said "How long will it take"

Jaxon Put his hands on a desk in front of him as he said "days, weeks, months even years I can't tell hopefully I can get him to flip his Humanity back on"

Raven sighed and said "I'll be in my room" and walked off.

Jaxon sighed and said while picking up a bag from under the desk "I'm going back in" then left the monitoring room then entered the room where Hunter was currently being held.

Hunter smirked and said, "is it tomorrow already?"

Jaxon grabbed the knife and threw it at Hunter and it stabbed into his shoulder with a sizzling sound.

Hunter groaned In pain then he said: "why are you even trying?"

Jaxon threw another knife which stabbed Hunter in his other shoulder causing another groan of pain from Hunter then Jaxon said "that baby inside Raven needs a father and it's real father can't be around because every time your around its real father you want to beat him half to death" Jaxon threw another nice which stabbed into his thigh then he continued "and damn it Hunter I would rather be damned to hell to live out my immortal life than let you leave that woman who cares about you and that baby without someone they can feel safe around and that would protect them and I mean jump in front of a bullet kind of protection"

Hunter looked down and said "does she even care about me though because she basically disowned me"

Jaxon threw another knife stabbing it into his other thigh and said: "of course she does she did that because she couldn't comprehend why you did it but tonight Cyborg said she couldn't go you know what she did?" Hunter shook his head then Jaxon said "she took the skateboard right out of Cyborg's hand and went with us anyway just because she wanted to bring you back"

Tears started forming in Hunter's eyes as he said "let me out of these clamps"

Jaxon let Hunter out of the Clamps.

Hunter stood there Rubbing his Wrists then left the chamber and walked into the monitoring room with a few tears falling from his eyes as he said to Cyborg "where's Raven?"

Cyborg sighed and said "in her Room" with a nod Hunter shimmered to Raven's door.

Hunter took a deep breath and knocked on the door but didn't say anything the door opened but Raven wasn't in the doorway.

Hunter walked in and said "Rae? Raven?" Raven quickly got out of her and walked over to Hunter.

Hunter's saddened Emerald Green eyes locked with Raven's Disbelieving Amethyst eyes as he said "Raven I'm-" Hunter was Cut off by Raven Grabbing him by the front of his hoodie and crashing her Lips to his.


	11. Chapter 11: the serpent and Extra powers

-three months later-

Hunter paced his and Raven's shared room not able to sleep the guilt he felt from the months before still haunting him all the lives he took came back to him night after night.

Hunter had dark red bags under his eyes as a result of his sleepless nights.

Hunter pulled out his phone and looked at the time which was five thirty in the morning.

When Hunter heard Raven, starting to stir he walked out on to the balcony that He and the other male members of the team had put In and put his phone in his pocket.

Hunter braced his arms on the railing and watched the sun rise as he thought with a sigh "another sleepless night gone"

Hunter Felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach as an all too familiar voice ask concern obvious In her voice "another sleepless night?"

Hunter nodded and said "you should go back to sleep you need as much sleep as possible"

"What about you?"

"Raven I'm a vampire I can survive years without sleep"

"You're also a demon like I am which mean you need sleep like I do"

Hunter shook his head as he put his hands on Raven's arms which were still around his stomach and said "like I said I'm half vampire I don't need sleep but you are half demon and half human so you need more sleep than I do and your pregnant which means you need extra sleep"

"Hunter you have bags under your eyes and if they weren't dark red I wouldn't say anything but you really need sleep because you can't go out in public with those bags under your eyes were supposed to be demon hybrids hiding in plain sight"

Hunter chuckled and said "alright tonight I'll give sleeping a go"

Hunter Felt Raven put her cheek on his back as she said: "what's wrong Hunter?"

Hunter sighed and said "those few months when my emotions were turned off I killed a lot of people and I mean a lot of people but even now the guilt still haunts me"

Raven unwrapped her arms from around Hunter as she said with a sigh "well I'm going for a shower try and get at least a few hours of sleep"

Hunter turned around as he chuckled and said "alright Rae"

Hunter and Raven Walked back into the Room.

Hunter collapsed onto the queen-sized bed while Raven Grabbed a civilian outfit which consisted of a T-shirt, a pair of jeans, a bra, a pair of panties and one of Hunter's Hoodies then walked into the bathroom that was connected to their room.

Hunter Laid on the bed with his eyes closed and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

-five hours later-

Hunter opened his eyes and saw that Raven was asleep with her head on his chest.

Hunter smiled put a hand on her back and started stroking her back with his thumb.

Raven's violet eyes opened and locked with Hunter's Emerald green eyes as he said with a smirk "morning"

Raven gave Hunter a small sleepy smile as she closed her eyes and said "mmm morning"

Hunter's Hand trailed up Raven's back and he felt the clasp of Raven's Bra then he said: "how the hell do you sleep in that thing?"

Raven Shrugged as she said "no idea"

Hunter sighed and said, "want something to eat?" Raven nodded against his chest then Hunter said "anything in particular?"

Raven yawned then said "a cheeseburger"

Hunter chuckled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw it was ten in the morning then Hunter said "Rae it's ten in the morning"

Raven smirked and said "your point?"

Hunter sighed and said "you're lucky I love you"

Raven smiled and said "no I'm lucky you love me over Terra"

Hunter smirked and said "it's a tough call"

Raven smiled more as she punched him in the stomach then Both Hunter and Raven burst out laughing

Hunter Hugged Raven close as he said: "where do you want that burger from?"

"Where else?"

"McDonald's?"

"you know it"

"are you going to Let me get up?"

"not right now"

Hunter chuckled and said "which do you want because you can't have both"

Raven sighed and said "I want you right now"

Hunter smiled and said "I'm all yours

Raven looked up at Hunter and asked: "what do you have planned for today?"

Hunter shrugged and said "not sure maybe about noon depending on how greedy Jaxon feels might see if I could feed off Terra since it's been a few weeks since my last feed then after I might see If I can get a protection charm put on your necklace then maybe play a few rounds of poker with Jaxon and Nightwing and if you're up to it maybe a movie later"

Raven smiled and said, "what movie?"

"don't know maybe an over predictable horror or a Cheesy romance movie depends on what's on"

Raven sighed contently as she nuzzled into Hunter as she said teasingly "bitch wanna get me a cheeseburger?"

Hunter chuckled and said "someone's finally watched the abridged version of Evangelion"

Raven giggled as she said "with you always making references to it I had no choice"

Hunter sighed as he said "you do know if you want your burger you're going to have to get off me so I can get changed"

Raven got off Hunter's chest then Hunter Got up off the bed and pulled his singlet over his head and threw it on the floor in a Corner of the room and grabbed a white T shirt then Hunter took off his tracksuit pants and threw them in the corner with his singlet then Grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and put them on buttoning then up and zipping up the fly then he put his T shirt on then walked over to his track pants and pulled his phone out of the pocket and put it in a Pocket of his Jeans.

Hunter walked over to the set of Draws on his side of the bed and pulled out a few ten dollar bills.

Hunter leaned over the bed above Raven who was still laying on the bed as he said "how many do you want"

Raven looked up at him and said "me and the baby feel like maybe two or three"

Hunter nodded and said "six burgers it is then"

Raven laughed as she brought her hand up to Hunter's cheek which he leaned into then Raven Said "why six?"

Hunter smirked playfully and said "maybe I want a few burgers before I blood feed"

Raven punched Hunter in the stomach lightly as she said "I will punch you every time you give me that smirk"

Hunter kissed Raven on the lips as he whispered "if you can catch me" then shimmered away and into the same alley he shimmered into when he first went to McDonald's with Raven.

He walked out of the Alley and up to the building and he walked in.

Hunter walked up to the counter as a girl said: "hey how can I help you?"

Hunter smiled as he said, "can I just get six cheeseburgers please?"

The girl nodded and said "anything else"

"can I get two large colas"

"that will be twenty dollars"

Hunter pulled two ten dollar notes out if his pocket and handed it to the girl then the girl handed Hunter the receipt with his order number on it then he walked away leaning against a wall watching the monitor that showed the order numbers.

"So how's Raven?"

Hunter heard a male's voice behind him and he knew it was Damian.

Hunter sighed and turned around to look at him as he said "she's fine pregnant as you know but she's fine"

Hunter discretely sniffed the air and found the scent of not one but two wolves.

Damian smirked and said, "so what are you Raven's errand boy or something?"

Hunter snorted a laugh as he said "no I'm her boyfriend"

"so that's why you're buying her burgers?"

"no, I'm buying her burgers cause she needs to eat and does her baby"

"so who are you going to put down as the baby's father?"

"Raven and I agreed-"

"you mean she told you"

"that she was going to put my name"

"alright honestly I'm surprised how much restraint you have because under any other circumstance I would be beaten to the ground and almost killed"

Hunter glared at Damian and said "that can be arranged"

Damian held his hands up and said "not today Hunter I'm here with a friend"

Hunter scanned the restaurant as he said "who?"

"the dirty blonde in the back"

Hunter's eyes focused on the girl who had exactly that long dirty blonde hair she looked fit but without her standing up Hunter couldn't tell any other features.

Hunter heard his order being called then he said "I would love to stay and beat the crap out of you but I have a pregnant girlfriend at home"

Hunter walked up to the counter and grabbed the bag of burgers than the tray of drinks then he walked out of the building and saw it was starting to snow.

Hunter smiled and said, "gotta love December" then walked into the nearest alleyway and shimmered back into His and Raven's shared room and Saw Raven laying on her back and she was Scrolling through her phone probably doing research on some of batman's arrests.

Hunter chuckled to himself as he said "Rae I've got our burgers"

Raven looked at him and said, "are you aware that Damian Is back in Jump?"

Hunter nodded and said "yeah I ran into him at McDonald's"

Raven sighed and said, "what did he say?"

"nothing much he asked how you were and asked who you were putting down the baby's father as then he commented on how resistant I am and that was it"

Raven sat up and said, "did anything seem off while you were there?"

Hunter shrugged and said "the only thing that seemed off was that I smelt two wolves but that could just be coincidence"

Raven shook her head as she said "nope Damian is a werewolf and Bruce said that he's gathering a pack"

"What for though"

"What do you think to kill you and take the baby"

Hunter smirked and said "we have the upper hand whenever I go out in public I hide my vampire scent so he should have only smelt my demon half if anything"

Raven looked at Hunter concern in her eyes as she said "Hunter you maybe god-like but you still can be killed"

Hunter put the bag of Burgers and the tray of drinks on the bedside table and crawled onto the bed and Hugged Raven as he said "Rae I'll be fine I have months of experience with my vampire half and what's Damian got a few weeks of self-training Damian and his pack would be lucky to even scratch me"

Raven nuzzled into Hunter as she said "still I don't want you to get hurt"

Hunter smiled and said "I won't get hurt"

Raven looked at him as if he was insane as she said "Hunter every time you go out to fight someone I'm afraid that Richard will come back and tell me that you didn't make it... I'm afraid that Richard will tell me that you somehow got killed in a fight"

Hunter chuckled and said, "Raven have you seen me get shot at?"

Raven punched Hunter in the chest as she said "it's not funny and no I haven't and I really hope I don't have to"

Hunter Grabbed the bag of burgers and Grabbed two out handing one to Raven as he said "Eat"

Raven took the burger and unwrapped then said "don't try to distract me with food" then took a bite out of it

Hunter Chuckled and said, "it's working isn't it?"

Raven Flipped Hunter off as she continued eating the burger.

-half an hour later-

Raven Had finished her third burger then she said: "what time is it?"

Hunter pulled his phone out of his pocket as he said "it's quarter to twelve"

Raven sighed and said "what do you want to do for the next fifteen minutes"

Hunter Shrugged and said "dunno"

Hunter rolled over onto his Stomach as he flung an arm around Raven just above Raven's Baby Belly.

Raven sighed and said, "do you want to feed on Terra now?"

Hunter shook his head as he said "I can't really stand the taste of Blood from light haired girls hell I can barely stand the taste of blood in general"

Raven giggled as she said "well that's a problem isn't it"

Hunter nodded as he said "Yeah it is that's why I go as long as possible without feeding"

"You probably should feed though"

Hunter Groaned as he said "but I don't wanna"

Raven giggled as she said "but you have to" Hunter Groaned again "oi Mr you have to do as you told"

Hunter chuckled and propped himself up on his elbow as he said "news flash not your son"

Raven rolled her eyes as she said: "you know we've been cooped up in here for half the day?"

Hunter smirked and said, "why are you complaining?"

Raven scoffed and said, "what would the team say if we didn't come out all day?"

"they will say nothing because they know I don't want you moving around too much"

Raven Rolled her eyes again then said "come on let's go out into the lounge room"

Hunter groaned as he said in a whiney voice "but Terra's on her period and she gets really bitchy"

Raven rolled her eyes and said "I know she gets bitch on her period she was on the team ages before you joined now get up"

Hunter sighed and reluctantly got off the bed Grabbing his half-drunken drink from McDonald's and followed Raven to the lounge room where he saw Jaxon with his fangs buried into Terra's neck.

Hunter sighed and followed Raven as she made her way to the couch.

Hunter leaned the back of the couch right behind Raven and said "Where is everyone"

Terra sighed and said "Nightwing and Starfire have gone out to a concert or something for a band Cyborg and Beastboy have gone out as well probably to stuff themselves with food which leaves the four here doing basically nothing for the day"

Hunter sighed and said sarcasm lacing his voice "fun"

Hunter heard a quiet sloshing sound and a small popping sound as Jaxon pulled his face out of Terra's Neck and wiped his mouth as Hunter walked into the kitchen grabbing two squares of paper towel then walked back, handing one square to Terra and the other to Jaxon as he said "you really have to be cleaner when you feed what if a Vampire hunter can through here to check for vampires?"

Jaxon sighed and said "Hunter you really need to learn that not all Vampires are as clean as you are"

Raven fake laughed with her eyes wide as she said "have you seen our room? there is literally a pile of clothes in the corner of our room made mostly of his clothes"

Hunter smirked slightly as he said amusement in his voice "it's true I'm not as clean as you think I am"

Jaxon smirked as he said "well your cleaner than most vampires I've met"

Hunter smirked more as he said with a sigh "Welp looks like I'm not having fresh blood today" then he walked into the kitchen and opened the mini fridge grabbing a small bottle of blood took the cap off the bottle and took a sip.

Terra watched closely holding the paper towel to her bite wound as she said "I have enough if you want to feed on me"

Hunter took the bottle of blood away from his lips then said "thanks for the offer Terra but honestly, it looks like Jaxon took a lot of blood from you so maybe next month or in a few weeks depends on when I can convince myself to feed again"

Hunter looked at Raven who was eyeing him closely as well almost like she was going to claw his eyes out if he said the wrong thing.

Hunter smirked playfully as he mouthed "love you Rae"

Raven shot daggers back at him then Hunter Felt something collide with the back of his head as Raven started smiling again.

Hunter's Hand shot to the back of his head as he said "Hey your not suppose to use your powers"

Raven rolled her eyes as she scoffed playfully as she said "according to Cyborg which I think is complete bullshit and just something you told him to say so you can't be hit with things other than my first"

Hunter Smirked back as he shimmered Behind Raven and Wrapped his Arms around her just above her baby belly.

Hunter put his head on Raven's shoulder but let his fangs slip out and brush against Raven's Neck sending a shiver down her spine.

quickly Hunter Felt an Elbow collide with his kidney as Raven said annoyed "Not cool Hunter"

Jaxon started chuckling as he asked, "what'd you do Hunter?"

Hunter brought his head up from Raven's shoulder as he said "I brushed my fangs against her neck"

"I hate it and he knows it"

Hunter took another sip of blood then he said to Raven "then you shouldn't hit me in the head with things"

Terra was giggling now as she said "you did kinda deserve it"

Hunter glared at Terra and said, "who's side are you on?"

"Raven's"

Jaxon Smirked as he said "Yours" just to Rival Terra

"At least someone is on my side"

"Oh Hunter, Cyborg, and Nightwing have developed new communicators for all of us and they are color coded and Customized with all of our symbols"

"where are they?"

"On the kitchen table"

Hunter Put his bottle of blood on the coffee table then got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen table and saw that there were Two brand new communicators sitting on the table.

both were almost exactly like the original design except one had Red where there used to be yellow and a purple bow with a blood red arrow on the faceplate and the other was Purple where there was originally black and Indigo where it used to be yellow with a bright Purple Raven with its Wings outstretched on the faceplate.

Hunter picked both up and walked back over to Raven handing her the one with the Raven on the faceplate.

Hunter looked it over and saw something new there was a Bluetooth earpiece in a slot on the communicator.

Hunter took it out and saw it had the Same colorings as his communicator

Hunter smiled and said "Hands-free I like it"

Suddenly a Red light started flashing signaling that there was a villain spotted and causing trouble.

Hunter looked at Jaxon and Terra slipping into his 'boss mode' as he said "Go to the location I will meet you there" Both Jaxon and Terra nodded as they sprung into action Hunter turned to Raven and saw she was already had her hand covered in Dark aura then Her Hooded cloak wrapped its self around her and she buckled it up ready for action.

Hunter walked over to the keyboard and typed in a command to let Beastboy, Cyborg, Nightwing, and Starfire that there was a new Villain then he turned to look at Raven then with a sigh he said in a soft voice "come here"

Hunter watched as Raven walked over to him then he Wrapped his arms around her as he said his voice still soft "You want to come don't you?"

Raven nodded as she said "Yeah I do"

Hunter unwrapped his arms from Raven as he said with a Chuckle "You know if I let you Cyborg will be pissed"

Raven nodded and said "I want to help I can't just sit here while you and the others risk your lives day In and day out 24/7 I just can't and I won't"

Hunter nodded understanding how she felt all too well then he said holding his hand out as he said "Then let's go"

Raven took his hand and Hunter shimmered to where the new Villain was spotted.

Nightwing Starfire Beastboy and Cyborg were already there then Cyborg spoke anger obvious in his voice "What is Raven doing here"

Hunter's eyes narrowed as he said more anger than Cyborg had expected "she is here because she feels useless and I won't have that happen to her so if something happens to her that blood is on my hands no one else's do you understand Me, Cyborg"

Cyborg's eye widened because he was taken aback by the amount of anger Hunter held in his voice then he said in a zen like tone "alright"

Hunter looked forward and saw Jaxon and Terra running up then Jaxon said: "Why is Raven here?"

Cyborg shook his head at Jaxon signaling him to stop asking questions

Hunter looked around and said "where's the Villain"

Hunter heard an abnormally High voice behind him say with a hiss "Behind you"

Hunter turned around and saw a tall Reptile standing on its hind legs almost like a human.

the reptilian-Human was abnormally skinny they had scales all over their body and they closely resembled a snake

Hunter sighed and said, "who are you?"

the reptilian-Human made a stupid pose as he said "I am the serpent"

Hunter pinched his the bridge of his nose as he sighed and groaned then said not taking his hand away from his nose "seriously?" another sigh escaped his lips then he said obvious that he has lost all faith in humanity "everyone except Raven go and do some research on someone actually worth all of us being here"

Nightwing nodded and said "alright"

Everyone left leaving Hunter and Raven Standing across from the newest villain.

Hunter's eyes changed to red, his hair changing to White with black streaks and his canine teeth grew into Fangs as he said "alright then serpent let's play"

the Serpent's body became more muscular and he grew taller ad he said "indeed"

Hunter ran forward at a blur but instantly got sent flying back into a wall.

Raven instantly ran over to him as she said "Hunter are you alright"

Hunter sat up and realized he was near a speaker system standing up as quickly as possible he plugged his phone into the speaker system and pressed a Song titled 'The bird and the worm' by the Used but paused the song before it could start then Hunter handed his phone to Raven and said "When I say Press play on the song ok"

Raven nodded then Hunter Charged at Serpent which in turn went to Punch Hunter the same way as before.

Hunter ducked under the fist and sent a punch straight to serpent's kidney but Hunter's cockiness got the better of him and he turned around and yelled: "did you see that Rae?!"

Hunter saw Raven facepalm then Hunter Felt a fist collide with the center of his back and sending him flying into a Building past the sound system.

Hunter cried out in pain as his back quickly healed itself then he stood up and walked back to Raven and said "play the song"

Raven instantly unpaused the song.

the song started with a soft beat.

 **He wears his heart  
safety pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows  
Shot down by strangers  
whose glances can cripple  
the heart and devour the soul**

Hunter brought his hands up above his head in an X shape as he felt energy build up within his body then the best became heavier.

 **All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of what's inside  
To save his life he crawls  
Like a worm from a bird  
Crawls like a worm from a bird**

he let all the energy out as he moved his fisted hands to his sides Cracking the concrete around him and a Blood red aura surrounded his body and his hair moved around slightly as if a breeze was running through it.

Hunter smirked as he ran towards Serpent moving at a Blur then he shimmered On to his shoulder ready to snap Serpent's neck But was thrown off Serpent Turned around and bared snake like fangs then Moved Hunter so Serpent could bite down on Hunter's neck.

Hunter Felt serpent's hot breath on his neck and it smelt like rotting garbage than in a slip second Hunter saw serpent Move to bite down on his neck.


	12. Chapter 12: Brutality

**AN: ok so this is a short as chapter only because i didnt like the way i had it written originally and i felt it was time i posted this again but please leave a review and add this story to your favourite list and your follow list to keep being updated when this story is updated**

the sound of glass shattering was heard throughout the whole street followed by a shattering scream.

Hunter smirked as he wiped the broken pieces of snake fang off his shoulder as he said "what a shattering move" then with a fist covered in blood red lightning Hunter Punched serpent sending him flying then still with some residual power Hunter shot of like a bullet easily catching up with The flying Serpent and grabbed the Serpent by the back of his head.

Hunter Didn't expect what happened next which was Serpent turning around and Punching Hunter in the nose breaking it and sending him flying.

Hunter hit the wall of a building which caused him to cough up blood.

while Hunter was down serpent turned around and said with a snake like a hiss "now let's see how you taste"

serpent kept advancing towards Raven while Licking his lips with a forked tongue.

Raven tried to create a shield with her Dark magic but it failed.

serpent grabbed Raven by the front of her cloak.

Hunter watched as serpent's fangs rapidly grew back and started dripping venom.

hunter's eyes started to glow a burning blood red luster then Hunter shot off once again but this time it was faster than a bullet.

Hunter jumped over Raven and grabbed Serpent's bald head causing him to Drop Raven and slammed him to the ground and started pounding into serpent's face with his bare hands.

All Hunter saw was Red but Hunter could hear Raven calling out for Hunter to stop but Hunter couldn't his body wouldn't respond to his mind.

suddenly Serpent pushed Hunter off and stood up.

without thinking, Hunter shimmered onto Serpent's back and grabbed him under the chin then proceeded to rip Serpent's head off without mercy.

Suddenly Hunter could see everything normally.

Hunter blinked a few times then turned to Raven and said "are you alright"

Raven nodded and said "yeah I'm fine"

"What about the-"

Raven Cut Hunter off as she said "and the baby is fine as well"

Hunter nodded and said "alright let's head back to the tower"

Hunter walked over to the speaker system and grabbed his Phone then he walked back over to Raven and picked her up bridal style and shimmered back to the tower


	13. Chapter 13: The Challenge

Hunter and Raven appeared with a shimmering effect.

Hunter put Raven down on her feet and looked around at the other titans and they were all completely silent.

after a few minutes of silence, Starfire broke it "friend Hunter Is That blood on your hands and Jumper"

Hunter turned around and walked to the kitchen turning on the tap and started washing his hands as he said "none of its mine"

Nightwing stepped forward as he said "you didn't kill serpent did you"

"Yeah he did"

all expect Hunter looked at Raven then Terra said more to the team than Hunter or Raven "He must have had a good Reason to"

Cyborg Nodded And Said Annoyed And sarcastically "would you like to Share Your Reasoning With The Rest Of The Class"

Hunter turned the tap off and turned around facing the team with an Unwavering stare "it was a blind rage I wasn't thinking straight and-"

Raven Cut Hunter off as she said "and serpent tried to attack me"

Cyborg rushed to Raven's side and started looking her over as he asked: "Are you alright?"

"Yes"

"Are you hurt?"

"No"

"Is the baby alright?"

"Yes"

"Is the baby Hurt in any way?"

Hunter walked over to Cyborg then Grabbed him by the back of the neck and Dragged Him into the hallway and down near the med bay.

Cyborg glared at Hunter and said annoyed "what the hell man"

Hunter gave Cyborg a glare as he growled "Shut it" Cyborg looked confused as Hunter continued "The baby isn't the concern at the moment Raven is"

"What's wrong her?"

"Nothing physical but she tried to defend herself against Serpent and her powers didn't work"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow as he said "what do you mean"

"I mean I sense the energy but her magic didn't form anything"

Cyborg nodded and said "could it be possible that because the baby is part Werewolf it's canceling out her powers"

Hunter shrugged and said "it's possible but it hasn't actually been tested with people with Raven's powers"

Suddenly a female voice rang through the tower calling one-word "Cyborg"

Cyborg and Hunter both Ran into the lounge room to see Nightwing, Beastboy, and Jaxon crowding around Raven who was on the floor.

Hunter stood tall as he started giving orders "Alright everyone Give Raven some space" Everyone nodded and stepped away from Raven then Hunter continued "Cyborg take Raven to the med bay" Cyborg approached Raven and helped her up then lead her to the med bay then Hunter said "Raven is not to see anyone besides Cyborg and myself do you understand titans"

The team nodded then Hunter said "Jaxon you and I are going to see an old friend"

Jaxon nodded then walked over to Hunter putting a hand on his shoulder than with a shimmering effect they were gone without another word.

Jaxon and Hunter appeared out front of Arkham Asylum in Gotham City.

Hunter and Jaxon were silent for a moment then Jaxon broke the silence as he said: "so she's in there?"

"She should be"

they both nodded at each other and the walked through the Old Rusted Gate that read Arkham Asylum.

Once inside the building Hunter and Jaxon they walked straight to the receptionist.

the receptionist was a short girl with Raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

receptionist glared at Hunter and Jaxon as she said: "are you boys lost?"

Hunter smiled and said "No were here to see a friend"

the receptionist kept glaring as she said "this is a mental asylum you can't just walk in here and say you want to see a friend and even the family members of patients can't visit them"

Hunter sighed then whispered to Jaxon "Keep an eye out I'm going to use compulsion"

Jaxon nodded then whispered "Roger"

Hunter smiled then looked back at the receptionist and said "So what's your name"

the receptionist looked Confused by the sudden question as she said "Cindy"

Hunter kept his smile locking eye contact with Cindy as he said "allow us to see a one Katrina chiromante please my dear Cindy"

Cindy Smiled as she said "Certainly Right this way"

Cindy stood up from her seat and started leading Hunter and Jaxon into an elevator.

-in front of room 713-

Cindy Smiled at Hunter and Jaxon as she said "please enjoy your visit"

Hunter nodded then Cindy walked off.

Hunter and Jaxon exchanged looks then Hunter opened the door and walked in to see a shaggy old woman with shaggy white hair wearing a White Strait-jacket.

Hunter approached cautiously as he said "Madam Chiromante?"

katrina didn't turn around as she said "ah young Drake and young Wayne"

Hunter smiled slightly as he said "Were not as young as we look madam chiromante"

Both boys could Katrina was smiling as she said "I saw you coming"

Hunter smiled and said "then you know why we're here"

Katrina still didn't turn to face them as she said "your mate has been impregnated with a wolf's pup is this correct...Hunter"

Hunter nodded and said "I need your help"

Katrina still didn't turn around as She said "that's not like you to openly admit that you need help Hunter"

Hunter shrugged and said "Well I'm desperate"

Katrina nodded and said with a sad tone to her voice "Well I can not help you... not while I'm in here"

Jaxon stood in a Corner watching the conversation as Hunter said "I can get you out"

Katrina sighed and said "no you can't Young Drake some People In this hell hole are harder to compel than you think"

Jaxon snorted as he said "Hunter is a near master at Compulsion"

Katrina nodded acknowledging Jaxon's comment and said "he should be, it must have been a necessity before Bruce Wayne took you in as a young boy"

Hunter smirked and said "if I can get you out will you be willing to do some good in this godforsaken world"

Katrina nodded but didn't turn around as she said "you can try but I can't see it ending well"

Hunter nodded and looked at Jaxon and said "stay with madam chiromante"

Jaxon nodded then Hunter walked out of the room then down to the receptionist who was still the same girl.

Hunter smiled at her and said "Cindy dear"

Cindy looked up and smiled as she said "How can I help you, Mr. Drake"

"I would like you to call all the staff down to this spot can you do that for me, dear"

Hunter Felt Guilty for using compulsion on the poor girl then acting like her boyfriend or Husband... Hunter didn't like the feeling at all.

Cindy pressed a button and a beep was heard throughout the building then within half an hour all the staff in the building were standing in front of Hunter.

Hunter made eye contact with everyone in front of him as he said as more of a command "I want you all to forget that Katrina Chiromante was ever here delete all her digital files as well as burning all her physical records and I want you all to forget that my friend and I were ever here"

all the staff at Arkham asylum nodded and started doing what they were told.

Hunter walked up to the elevator and pressed a random number.

when the elevator doors closed Hunter shimmered back to Katrina's room.

Hunter looked at Jaxon and knew that he was smirking under his mask then Hunter walked up behind Katrina then he ripped off all the buckles off Katrina's Strait Jacket.

Katrina stood up and turned around taking the Strait-jacket off Facing Hunter as she said "Now come give your old Katrina a hug"

Hunter Smiled and Hug Katrina as he said "It's great to see you Madam Chiromante"

Hunter parted from the Hug then Katrina Looked at Jaxon with a smile and her arms out wide for a Hug "come on Jaxon take the mask off and give ol' Grandma Hug"

Jaxon shook his head and said "Sorry Grandma but I don't do Hugs"

Hunter smirked and coughed "Bullshit"

Hunter could tell Jaxon was glaring at him but didn't Care than he said "alright you two we got to get out of here"

Katrina nodded and said "alright dear but you can't shimmer the both of us at the same time"

Jaxon looked at Katrina and said "Never doubt Him, Grandma, he doesn't follow the laws of this world nor does he follow the laws of future sight"

Katrina nodded then put a hand on Hunter's shoulder and Jaxon did the same than with a shimmering effect they were gone.

all three of them reappeared in the lounge room where most of the team were.

Richard was the first to speak when he asked running towards Katrina "Grandma Katrina?"

Katrina smiled at Richard as she placed a hand on the side of Richard's face and said "ah my dear Richard Grayson the prodigy son"

Richard smiled as he said "it's been a while"

Hunter rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of blood and started drinking it then Katrina said to Richard "it has indeed" then she whispered into his ear "you and that Starfire girl will be happy together"

Hunter smirked as Richard whispered "thank you"

Hunter sighed and said as he walked over "you guys can catch up later right now Raven needs your help madam chiromante"

katrina nodded and said "Alright what can I do? I don't have any powers"

Hunter looked at Katrina and said "your last name means fortune teller in Italian so you do have a power and you just proved it to me by telling Richard that he and Starfire will be happy together"

Katrina smiled and said "you were always the smartest of Bruce's Robin collection"

Hunter smirked and said "I'd like you to show me the future if I were to summon Trigon to change Raven's Baby so the werewolf was no longer apart of the baby's DNA"

Hunter and Katrina sat on the couch.

Katrina put her hand out then Hunter put his hand into her hand then Katrina's eyes started to glow a soft grey and Hunter started to glow a bright red.

-Start the First outcome-

Hunter stood on the burning remains of titans tower with his hair white with black streaks and his skin a pale white looking at a giant Trigon who looked pissed off.

Suddenly Hunter heard Trigon's voice Boom "You Dare summon Me for your own personal Vendetta against a Werewolf!"

without Hunter's consent, he Yelled "the Werewolf defiled your daughter, impregnated her with his seed, abused her and used her Body for nothing more than pleasure" again without Hunter's consent his hands formed two blood red balls of energy.

Hunter watched as Trigon's hand flew out faster than he could shimmer away and crush Hunter without a second thought.

-End First outcome-

Hunter Gasped as titans tower came into view good as new.

Hunter panted as he said while slamming his fist on the coffee table next to him "Fuck fuck fuck!"

Hunter Growled as he said "show me a future where I let the baby be raised by its real Father"

Hunter and Katrina repeater what they did for the first Future outcome.

Katrina's eyes started to glow the same soft grey and Hunter's eyes started to glow the same bright Red.

-Start of the second outcome-

Hunter was kneeled down in front of a male figure but couldn't tell who.

then the male spoke it sounded similar to Damian but different at the same time.

"Rise my minion"

Hunter involuntarily rose to a full standing position and he got a perfect look at the male.

the male had shoulder length raven black hair and he was built just like Hunter but bulkier.

the male had amethyst purple eyes just like Raven and the male looked to be about 16.

the male stood up and said "my dear adoptive father you have served me well but your love for my whore of a mother got in the way of your mission and for that, I must end you"

Hunter tried to make an energy ball but his body wouldn't respond instead he said without wanting to "Zenith please I won't fail you next time"

Zenith shook his head and said "I'm sorry but failure is not tolerated in my ranks"

Hunter involuntarily nodded his head then Zenith spoke an incantation that Hunter knew all to well "Azarath Mention Zinthos" then all Hunter saw was Black.

-end of the second outcome-

Hunter groaned as he said "Damn I was not expecting that"

Richard stepped forward and said, "Hunter what did you see?"

Hunter shook his head and said "Something I can't let happen"

Katrina looked slightly sad as she said "that has to be the most saddening thing I've seen"

Hunter nodded then said "show me a future where the baby is raised properly by Raven and myself"

Hunter and Katrina repeated the future link again.

-Start of the third Outcome-

Hunter sat next to Raven at a graduation ceremony then Hunter whispered without consent "like I've said for 12 years now spending money on proper schooling is a waste of money and time"

Raven punched Hunter in the arm then whispered "it's better than letting him be taught by the other Titans while they're not on missions"

Hunter shrugged and whispered "I dont see the problem"

Raven just rolled her eyes and said nothing.

Hunter looked at his phone then whispered without him actually wanting to "it's a full moon tonight if Zenith is not up in the next twenty minutes we need to pull him out"

Raven looked at Hunter then said "make that now he's up but he's wolfing out"

Hunter stood up without him wanting to and ran onto the stage and tackled Zenith then shimmered Zenith to the middle of a forest on the outskirts of Jump city.

Zenith turned his eyes glowing a golden yellow and he tore Hunter apart limb from limb and threw the pieces so far away that Hunter couldn't heal.

-End of the third Outcome-

Hunter sighed and said "So no matter what I'm killed"

Jaxon took his mask off and placed it on the coffee table then said "I thought we've already established that you don't follow normal foresight laws"

Hunter looked at Jaxon and said "that's not the point Jaxon because for right now there is no way I can save this child"

Jaxon smirked and said "There's one But it's ancient and very difficult and VERY dangerous"

Hunter nodded and stood up as he said "What do we need"

"Blood and lots of it"

Hunter nodded and said "done what else"

Jaxon stared Hunter down and said "by a lot of blood I mean we need your blood, Raven's Blood, and Damian's Blood"

Hunter nodded and said, "Done what else?"

Jaxon smiled and said "You don't need to worry about anything else I've got it handled"

Hunter nodded then walked out of the lounge room and down the hall with Jaxon putting his mask on not far behind him.

Hunter broke the silence as he asked: "So how much of Raven's blood do we need?"

Jaxon sighed and said "enough to write two letters of Trigon's name"

"if we summon Trigon the world will be destroyed and I'll be killed"

Hunter glanced over his shoulder as Jaxon said "not if you have a backup" Jaxon's eyes shone a bright red under his mask.

Hunter nodded understanding what Jaxon meant.

Hunter walked into the Med bay and said "Cyborg can I speak to you for a second"

Cyborg finished what he was doing with Raven then walked over to Hunter then closed the door behind him and said: "What do you need Hunter?"

Hunter sighed and said "to put it simply I need Raven's blood"

"What for?"

Hunter sighed and said "to Summon Trigon"

"But the titans killed him before you joined the team"

"That's what he wanted you to think but he's gaining his strength and right now is the best time because he's not strong enough to do much harm to the world only the city and Jaxon and I will be stopping him"

Cyborg shook his head as he said "But last time we fought him it took Raven giving us her power to stop him what is a Vampire and a Demon hybrid Going to do"

Hunter smirked and said "we're going to challenge him"

Cyborg's eyes widened in disbelief as he said "you're going to challenge him? Are you fucking Insane?"

Hunter shrugged and said with a smile "no one ever said it was a sane plan"

Cyborg shook his head again and said "no absolutely not"

the three males heard Raven's voice say "Bring them in here Cy"

Hunter smirked and walked in with Cyborg and Jaxon not Far behind.

Hunter saw Raven laying on her back on a bed with a weak smile on her face as she said "I Never Knew You Cared So Much For A Baby that Is A Mortal Enemy Of your Race"

Hunter looked down at Raven and said "if you help us it won't have anything part of Damian or any part of the werewolf genes"

Raven looked up at Hunter and said "What if we Raise it just us and the team"

Hunter shook his and said "I've seen what happens if we Raise the baby just us and you didn't want the team helping so the wolfs out at its year 12 graduation ceremony before the full moon is at its peak"

"did you get it out of there"

Hunter nodded and said "I managed to shimmer the baby away before it could harm anyone there but I die in the process"

Raven put her hand to her chin then she said "What about letting Damian raise it"

Hunter shook his head and said "no he takes over the world and makes me a minion then sends me out to harm you and the team but my love for you probably causes me to turn away resulting in me falling my mission and being killed by a sixteen year old version of the baby"

Raven smiled and said "if you summon and challenge my father you and X could die"

Hunter picked up Raven's hand then put it to his cheek and said "that's a risk I'm willing to take"

Raven looked at Cyborg and said "Give them the spare frenzy blood"

Cyborg shook his head and said "Raven this is crazy and if Hunter frenzies out again we will have nothing for a long time"

Raven glared at Cyborg and said sternly "give it to them or I will go with them to help"

Knowing she hit the nail on the head Cyborg Walked over to a small freezer and got out two small bags of blood with a sticker with 'Raven' Written on it.

Cyborg handed Hunter the two bags and said "That's all we got until Raven delivers the baby and you have three weeks maybe a little more to defeat Trigon before the baby is born"

Hunter nodded and said, "do we still have Damian's Blood?"

Cyborg walked back to the small freezer and got another two bags of blood but this time it had 'Damian' written on the stickers.

Hunter took all of the bags of blood and said looking at Raven "I promise you I will come back alive and I promise the baby will be just like you"

Raven nodded and said "Just come back victorious"

Hunter nodded then he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

Hunter looked over to his left and saw Jaxon then Jaxon said "are you ready"

Hunter nodded then Shimmered into an underground cavern.

Jaxon looked around and said "My god it's a Demonic Geofront"

Hunter nodded and said "This was where my parent's met and where my mother faced Trigon... with exactly the same purpose as you and i... except she didn't make it"

Jaxon nodded then Hunter crouched down and grabbed the first bag of Raven's blood and ripped off the end and Emptied the contents so it formed the letter 'T' then Hunter Bit into his Wrist then drew the letter 'R'

Hunter Grabbed the first bag of Damian's Blood and ripped off the end drawing the letter 'I'.

Hunter repeated the pattern with the letters 'G' 'O' 'N'

Suddenly Jaxon appeared next to Hunter and said "The spell is set all we need is a little spark"

Hunter nodded then threw a Blue and purple energy ball at the ring of grey ash that surrounded them as Jaxon said "in theory, the extra mountain ash that I added to the ring should keep him to the size of a mini orc"

the ash set fire and quickly surrounded them in a ring of fire as Jaxon started chanting "aroura trimroura humour" with his arms up and his palms facing the word Trigon written in blood.

-Half an hour later-

Hunter sat on a nearby rock and tapped his foot impatiently.

Hunter noticed that the corner of the blood T was starting to catch fire but refused to spread to the rest of the letter.

Hunter saw Jaxon trying to keep concentration but sighed then put his arms down causing the small fire that was on the T to go out.

Jaxon looked at Hunter then said "tapping your foot isn't helping if anything it's going to make it harder"

Hunter stopped tapping his foot then Jaxon turned back to the Word Trigon and started chanting the same words again with his arms up and his palms facing the word Trigon written in blood.

soon enough the Blood T was starting to Catch fire again.

-twenty minutes later-

Hunter's eye widened when suddenly the Fire finished Spreading to the N in Trigon.

in a flash of red there stood a man with red skin with black markings on his chest lining his ribs, Long white hair, antlers and he had Four eyes that were shaped like Diamonds that were turned on their sides and he was the size of a mini orc.

Hunter stood in front of Jaxon Just as Trigon threw a punch straight towards Jaxon.

Hunter stopped it by holding his right arm out straight with his palms facing towards the fist.

a giant shock wave was sent out then Trigon Brought his fist back then Hunter put his arm down Just as Trigon said "Why have you summoned me Hybrid"

Hunter stood tall as he said "we want to Challenge you"

Trigon's eyes darted from Hunter to Jaxon then back to Hunter.

Hunter Heard Trigon mutter "Those eyes they are familiar they are filled with determination but yet they are different they hold power... they remind me -" Trigon's eyes widened but not for long when he said "Who's offspring are you Hybrid"

Hunter looked Trigon in the eyes as he said "I'm the son of Ace and Athena Drake"

Trigon nodded then said "your challenge is accepted small hybrid But what are the winnings"

Hunter kept eye contact with Trigon and said "if my friend and I win you Change my Girlfriends child from part wolf to anything else"

"And If I win" Trigon felt uneasy while Hunter stared him down.

Hunter took a deep breath as he said "if you win I will become your minion and I will do whatever you please"

Trigon smirked and said "as you wish But I wish to know who your girlfriend is"

Hunter Felt nervous as he said his voice Unwavering "Her name is Rachel Roth or you may know her as Raven the daughter of Trigon"

Trigon nodded and said "You may have exactly three days of prep time and you are to come to my throne in the Underworld"

Hunter and Jaxon both Nodded as Trigon disappeared into a blaze of Fire.

Jaxon sighed and said "That couldn't have gone better"

Hunter nodded and said "Three days of prep time"

Jaxon chuckled and said "might have to bring tainted excaliber"

Hunter nodded with a simple 'hmm' Then Jaxon put his hand on Hunter's shoulder then Hunter shimmered back to the tower to see Raven sitting on the couch in the lounge room with a cup of herbal tea in her hands and she was Wrapped up in a blanket.

Hunter looked at Jaxon who nodded and walked off.

Hunter sat down beside Raven who placed her head on Hunter's Shoulder as she said "How'd it go?"

Hunter sighed and said "He accepted even gave us three days prep"

Raven nodded and said "What are you going to do"

Hunter stared blankly at the Giant T.V and said "I'm going to try fusing with X"

Raven's head Snapped up off Hunter's shoulder and she looked at him as she said "That's a forbidden spell if you use it against my father then the challenge will be nullen void"

"It's the best option we have... that and tainted Excaliber"

Raven looked at Hunter as if he had grown an extra 6 heads as she said "That's an ancient sword that hasn't been seen for a thousand years and your only what sixteen that doesn't add up"

Hunter smirked and said "You'd be surprised what a five year old demon can do if they get kicked out of Home"

Raven shook her head and said "and the sword is just called Excaliber"

Hunter shook his head and said "no if a demon possess it then it becomes tainted thus it's name changes to tainted Excaliber"

Raven sighed and sipped her tea then said "I dont like this Hunter the fusion spell is the most forbidden spell in Demon history not mentioning that if done wrong the results could be catastrophic and no one besides the creator has been able to perform it successfully"

Hunter smiled at Raven and said "if anyone can do it, it would be Jaxon and myself"

Raven looked at Hunter and said "you two have to have the same soul pattern and even that is rare enough"

Hunter smirked and said "We do have the same soul pattern we have had someone check our souls before"

Raven shook her head and said "I dont like this plan"

Hunter sighed and said "Neither do I but it's the best option we have"

Raven sighed and said as she shoved her hand into a crack in the couch cushions and retrieved a small black box "if you are unable to use the spell then you might as well use these" Raven held the Black Box out to Hunter until he put his hand out for the box in which Raven just dropped onto his hand.

Hunter opened it to find a pair of rings.

One was Black with blood red Demonic symbols and was made of wide metal which caused the ring to look similar to a normal men's ring.

the other ring had a completely different design, it was a thin ring made to look like a tight spiral similar to the Lance of Longinus, it was black with several red 'streaks' throughout the ring.

Hunter knew exactly what they were when he said "Those are Katarinan rings used to fuse two people into one with the strongest one as a base and In control, while the smartest has its intelligence transferred into the fusion"

Raven nodded and said "if you and Jaxon are unable to do the fusion spell then those are the next best option"

Hunter nodded as he took the rings out of the box and put them into his pocket and said "What are some things that can happen if the fusion isn't done properly"

Raven sighed and said "if the fusion isn't done properly then it can become unstable causing it to either fall apart or the result of the fusion will become animalistic and it become very savage almost as if it was running on primal instinct"

Hunter nodded and said "Jaxon and I can do it we have the strength and the determination to do it"

Raven nodded then said in a monotoned voice "determination will only take you so far"

Hunter smiled as he pulled Raven close his chest and said "I know but hopefully it will be enough"


	14. Chapter 14: Day One

-The next morning-

Hunter opened his eyes with a thirst for Blood.

Hunter sat up and looked out the window and saw the sun was just peaking above the city horizon.

Hunter Silently got out of bed then Shimmered into the kitchen.

Hunter looked around and Saw Jaxon sitting on the couch looking through a spell book that Hunter knew was Raven's.

Hunter went into the fridge and got out two bags of blood one was O Type blood and one was AB- blood.

Hunter got two glasses out if a cabinet.

Hunter poured the AB- Blood into one glass and the O Type blood in the other.

Hunter Grabbed both Glasses then walked over to Jaxon and placed the Glass of AB- blood on the coffee table Infront of him.

Jaxon looked up at Hunter then said looking back at the book and said "Oh it's just you Hunter"

Hunter smirked and said, "Yeah it's Me so what are you reading up on?"

Jaxon sighed and said placing the book down with the pages he was on down on the coffee table "Fucking everything" Jaxon rubbed his eyes and said "Fire Magic, Water magic, Dark magic hell even arcane magic but I can't see this going our way without trying a forbidden spell"

Hunter's smirk grew as he picked the book up then folded the corner of one page then closed the book.

Hunter placed the book on the coffee table then held one hand up then without any hesitation a book shimmered into his hand but this one was one of Hunter's personal spell books.

Hunter flicked through the book until he got to the page he wanted then put the book in front of Jaxon as he said "I'm thinking this spell"

Jaxon took his mask off and said "The fusion spell? but that spell is forbidden and more dangerous than anything even arcane magic is borderline forbidden but this spell... it's too far into the forbidden section that very few spell books even have this spell in it"

Hunter smirked and said "if we can't get it working then I have a backup plan in place"

Jaxon sighed and said "But the challenge will be nullen void"

Hunter nodded and said "I know Raven gave me an ear full last night"

Jaxon sighed again and said "I mean we can give it ago but there is no guarantee that it will work"

Hunter sighed and said "as long as we give it a few goes"

"we will but like I said there's no guarantee"

Hunter took a sip of his blood and said "sorry I gave you AB- I took the last of the O Type"

Jaxon sighed and took a sip from the glass and said "I dont care I was about to take a break for a drink anyway"

Hunter sighed sipping his drink and said "In all honesty, I only just woke up"

Hunter and Jaxon turned their head to the door when they heard it open to see Raven trying her best to wrap her cloak around her body but the baby belly prevented her from doing so.

Terra came in not far behind Raven as Raven said "So day one of prep what do you have planned?"

Hunter and Jaxon looked at each other then Hunter looked back at Raven and said "We were thinking about trying the Fusion spell a few times"

Raven shook her head and said "for the record, I'm not encouraging this"

Terra nodded her head and said "I'm with Raven on this one Sorry Babe"

Jaxon shrugged and said "It's fine Terra but if it has a chance at keeping Hunter Alive and keeping Raven's Baby semi-normal" Jaxon paused for a second then said "Well semi-normal for us at least, we have to take it"

Jaxon Put his mask on then stood up and said "well we should start practicing"

Jaxon and Hunter walked out of the lounge room and into an elevator.

-in the Tower Gym-

Hunter and Jaxon stood side by side as they said in Unison "auga brott svalr"

But nothing happened.

Hunter and Jaxon repeated the words again in unison " auga brott svalr"

But still, nothing happened.

Hunter sighed and said, "What are we doing wrong?"

Hunter heard a soft caring female voice say "Your not giving it your all"

Hunter looked up and saw Katrina smiling at the two of them then he said "But which of us isn't giving it our all"

katrina smiled and said "both of you" Katrina looked at Hunter and said "Your power comes from rage the Angier you get the more power you generate and the faster you can move" then she looked at Jaxon and said "And you can only go so far with your ice cold demeanor now both of you try again"

Hunter concentrated on Rage alone as he and Jaxon spoke again in unison "auga brott svalr" Hunter saw there was a blood red Spark coming off Him and it joined with a pitch black spark coming off Jaxon.

then Katrina said "Keep focus boys and speak the incantation again"

Both boys spoke the incantation again In unison "auga brott svalr" the sparks grew intense.

"Again!"

Hunter and Jaxon spoke the incantation one last time then all either one saw was what the other saw.

Hunter Felt the floor through his own feet but he heard all Jaxon's thoughts like 'did it work' and 'Why can't I move or feel anything"

Hunter moved his foot and immediately fell onto his face.

Hunter stood up and said "why can't I walk properly" The voice Hunter heard was his normal voice but with Jaxon's voice echoed over it.

Katrina smiled and said "because your body isn't used to walking around with an extra mind, body, and soul inside it"

Hunter looked at Katrina and said with the same echoed voice "but why am I in control?"

katrina shrugged and said "it seems you have the most power potential out of the two of you"

Hunter nodded and said, "then what do we call our selves?"

Katrina smiled and said "How about demon X or Hunter X"

Hunter smiled as he heard Jaxon's voice say in his head "I like Demon X"

Hunter smiled at Katrina and said "We will go by Demon X"

Demon X's body suddenly started Hurting all over as he said the pain obvious in his voice "What's happening?"

Katrina watched Demon X as she said "your bodies cannot hold the fusion for long you must separate"

Demon X nodded as he said "Rlavs ttorb agua"

Hunter and Jaxon separate from the one body and went flying across the Gym room.

Hunter patted his body to make sure he was himself and that he was alive which thankfully he was.

Hunter chuckled and said "I see why it's a forbidden spell"

Jaxon nodded and said "But we can do it and that's the main thing"

Katrina beamed at the two boys as she said "You have succeeded in fusing together but you still have a way to go"

Both Hunter and Jaxon nodded then they Heard clapping from behind Katrina.

Soon Raven stepped out from behind Katrina and said "I knew you could do it, Hunter"

Hunter stood up and said "But we can only hold it for a few seconds"

Raven nodded and said, "I know but you have three days of prep time don't you?" Hunter nodded then Raven Said "Then do it again"

Jaxon and Hunter stood side by side again and said in Unison "Auga brott svalr"

a spark shot off of Hunter and joined with a Pitch black spark that shot off Jaxon.

Hunter focused on Rage as he and Jaxon both said "Auga brott svalr"

Their Bodies fused in a flash of red and Black Then Demon X said: "So what now?"

Katrina smiled and said "try to walk"

Demon X put one foot forward then he put another foot in front of it.

Soon enough Demon X was walking around just fine

-with Raven-

Katrina leaned over to Raven and Whispered "That boyfriend of yours learns very quickly doesn't he"

Raven Shrugged and said "Which one of the fusion are you referring to"

Katrina giggle slightly as she said "I'm referring to Hunter" Katrina watched as Demon X Punched a punching bag with no mercy then she said "They seem to be so in sync it's scary to think that an all-powerful demon would be compatible with a low life Vampire"

Raven nodded and said "Hunter and X have been friends for as long as they can remember and Hunter even said that their souls have the same pattern so it's only natural that they should be able to Fuse together"

Katrina nodded and said, "Have you talked to Hunter about him becoming the new source of the Underworld?"

Raven shook her head and said "No I haven't and I don't think he wants to"

Katrina raised an eyebrow and said "Why wouldn't he want to? I mean sure he would get challenges on a daily basis and he wouldn't be around that much for your son or daughter and there's also the chance that he could get dethroned or even -"

Raven Cut Katrina off as she said "I've heard enough thank you but I don't think he wants to be the source because of those reasons he wants to be around for the sake of me, the team and the baby"

Katrina nodded and said "Well I see why but I don't understand how his life has been that bad I mean I can see what happened but I don't understand how he can still wake up day after day with a smile on his face and his head held High"

Raven put her hand on her belly as she said "I think it's a wolf pack mentality"

"How so?"

"Well if a pack member is down the rest of the pack help it back up but with Hunter he... he just doesn't like having to be helped back up so he holds his head high because he wants the team to see him as someone who can stay strong and that can help no matter what"

Katrina nodded and said "Understandable"

Raven watched Demon X as he continued to wail into the punching without mercy then Raven Said "Looks like Demon X has fused both of their no mercy mentality"

Katrina nodded and said "Hunter's the one who has to focus on Rage alone to be able to Fuse and I've seen what he can do if someone or something pushes Him over the edge... he can slaughter a whole city without a second of hesitation and with no mercy"

Raven nodded and said "I've seen Hunter's Rage manifest as a protective instinct"

Katrina smiled and said "Please go on"

Raven sighed and said "it was the same day he brought you back here to the tower he had sent the whole team back here except me and himself so he started Fighting the Villain-"

Katrina Cut Raven off briefly as she said "Serpent wasn't it?"

Raven nodded and said "Yeah it was Serpent anyway they brawled it out then Serpent got a shot in knocking Hunter into a Building and caused him to cough up blood into the snow then the serpent came after me but before the serpent could do anything all I saw was what looked like a blur of purple, black and red then when I turn around all I see is Hunter beating into Serpent's face and he wouldn't stop I was even screaming for him to stop but I don't think he could"

Suddenly Hunter and Jaxon separated from the fusion and we're both sent flying in opposite directions.

-With Hunter-

Hunter landed at Raven's feet then stood up and said "How long was that"

Katrina smiled and said "About ten minutes"

Hunter nodded and said, "do we try again?"

Raven shook her head and said "no you need to stop and Rest for a bit that spell takes a lot of energy to perform"

Suddenly Jaxon's voice rang through the gym as he yelled "what the hell Drake! I told you that we should separate but no you wanted to hold the fusion longer and now guess what I've lost a chunk of my arm"

Hunter looked at Jaxon and said "Oh my fucking god your such a little bitch! Your a fucking vampire you have super healing that chunk should be nothing to heal"

Jaxon stormed over to Hunter and stared him down as he said "you wanna say that again Drake"

Hunter glared back and said "your a vampire that chunk out of your arm should be nothing to heal"

Jaxon snapped and threw a punch at Hunter Who Quickly Caught It and broke it as he said "Heal that bitch"

Jaxon grabbed his hand as it started cracking back into place and walked out.

Hunter Heard Katrina whisper to Raven "this is what I meant by Hunter has no mercy when pushed over the edge"

Hunter spun on his heel and said "Don't talk like I'm not here" then walked out of the Gym and down the hall into his and Raven's Room taking his Hoodie off then his shirt throwing them across the room then walked into the bathroom and he saw three giant holes where skin should be.

one was in the middle of his shoulder, another on was on his left side between the end of his ribs and his left hip and the third one was on his stomach.

Hunter suddenly started coughing then spat up blood into the sink.

Hunter Groaned as he put his forehead on the mirror on the wall and tried to keep his breathing even.

Hunter then heard Raven's voice behind him "You do remember that I told you that the spell was very Dangerous right?"

Hunter groaned and coughed again spitting more blood into the sink below him then his legs gave out from under him and he collapsed to the floor with his back against the bathtub.

Hunter heard Raven walk over and he felt her hands feel around the wounds.

after a moment Raven sighed and said "the wounds haven't cut anything out like your stomach or bone structure or hell even your kidney"

Hunter ground and said very weakly "my Healing it" Hunter spaced for a moment then came back as he said "it's not working"

Suddenly the holes started bleeding a lot then Hunter said "Rae... Raven" Raven looked at him with tears in her eyes then Hunter Put his hand to her cheek and said "always remember I love you"

Hunter Shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep awaiting his impending death.

-With Raven-

"always remember I love you"

those words rang in Raven's head as she sat there on the bathroom floor unable to even move.

Suddenly three blurred males came but Raven only saw the colors one was white and blue, another was black with a touch of blue and the last was green wearing purple and black clothing.

their voices were muffled but Raven could distinctly hear the male in black and blue say "take Him to the med bay I'll meet you there in a moment"

soon the two other males took Hunter away then the male in black and blue crouch down so he was eye level with the sitting Raven as he said "Raven! Raven!" His sounded distant to Raven.

-with Richard-

Richard crouched down in front of Raven who was sitting on the floor and Unmoving with tears in her eyes.

Richard looked Raven in the eyes as he said "Raven! Raven!" But he got no response

Richard sighed and said "Raven it's me, Dick"

Still nothing

"Raven it's me the original Robin"

Raven blinked a few times sending a few tears cascading down her cheeks as she burst out crying.

Richard had to hold back a smile as he said "Raven can you tell me what happened"

Raven nodded then said her voice stuttering "H-Hunter and X w-were trying to use an f-fusion spell but Hunter m-must have taken the brunt of the s-spell because the spell cut out a-a few chunks of his skin"

Richard nodded and said, "is there any way to heal him?"

Raven didn't respond

Richard put his hands on Raven's arms as he said "Raven if there is a way to heal him you need to tell me"

Raven put her hands on her head as she said trying to curl in on herself as she screamed "I dont remember!"

Richard grabbed his communicator out of his pocket and said into it "Jaxon can you look through Raven's spell books and see if there is a spell to heal Hunter"

Jaxon's voice came back almost instantly as he said "I dont think Raven would have the spell we need"

"Then who would"

"Hunter might have the spell in one of his personal spell books but only he knows where they are"

Richard Dropped his communicator onto the ground then slammed his hand into the ground repeatedly as he yelled "Damn it!"

Everything went quiet for a moment when Richard heard Raven muttering "Þeír fylla heilagr austr, brott svalr bani" several times but nothing was happening.

Richard's eyes widened as he realized what was happening then he scrambled for his communicator then said into it "X!"

Jaxon's voice came back quicker than the last time as he said "What? kinda looking for a spell"

Richard looked at Raven as he said "Does the incantation 'Þeír fylla heilagr austr, brott svalr bani' Mean anything to you"

Jaxon's voice came back over the communicator as he said "yeah it's the highest ranked healing spell and it might help Hunter if you can talk Raven into going to the med bay I'll meet you there"

Richard put his communicator in his pocket then said "Raven if you want to help Hunter your going to need to stand up"

Raven stopped muttering the spell and didn't move then Richard said "Rae If we don't act quickly Hunter will die then you will be stuck with a half wolf baby and a constant reminder of who Hurt you and who was willing to die just to make sure that the baby your currently Carrying will be able to have a relatively normal life"

Raven looked at Richard and said "but what can I do I have no magic my powers they won't work they just won't"

Richard nodded and said "But if you know the spell Jaxon can cast it and probably help Hunter but we have to hurry"

Raven nodded and stood up as she ran side by side with Richard to the med bay.

-With Raven-

Raven walked into the Med Bay to see Hunter laying on a bed covered in a blood red aura.

Cyborg Looked at Raven and said "He has sealed his life force to his body with that aura but that also means that we can't do anything I mean BB and I barely managed to get bandages over the wounds"

Jaxon Ran into the Med bay and said "By the smell, I say he is close to empty on blood now Rae what is the spell?"

Raven sighed and said "Þeír fylla heilagr austr, brott svalr bani"

Jaxon nodded then said concentrating on saving Hunter "Þeír fylla heilagr austr, brott svalr bani" over and over again.

Raven watched as the blood-soaked bandages became pure white again and the blood red Aura disappeared.

Jaxon stopped and said "So who's willing to donate some blood so we can kick start his healing"

Raven looked at Jaxon and said "I'm going to do it"

Cyborg fake laughed and said "no your not"

Raven glared at Cyborg and said "Don't tell me what to do"

Raven held out her wrist to Jaxon and said "it's been a while since someone has fed from my wrist"

Jaxon lifted his mask over his mouth then he smirked and said playfully "don't tempt me"

Jaxon Bit into Raven's Wrist then quickly put it to Hunter's mouth.

After a while Raven felt a pair of fangs dig into her wrist then she looked at Hunter who's hair was now white with black streaks, his normally emerald green eyes were burning blood red and his skin had become extra pale.

Hunter sat up but put his hand on Raven's arm keeping her wrist to his mouth.

-With Hunter-

Hunter sat up but placed a hand on Raven's arm keeping her bleeding wrist to his mouth.

the Blood was warm, fresh, it was like a whole candy store filled with Hunter's favorite candy.

After a few more moments Hunter let go of Raven's arm and his fangs shortened back to normal teeth but his hair and skin didn't change back.

Hunter watched as Raven walked over to Cyborg and he started bandaging her wrist while scolding her.

Hunter looked at Jaxon who took his mask off and said "Sorry man"

Hunter put a hand up and said "it's alright Jaxon you had every right to be pissed off about your arm"

Jaxon shook his head and said, "no It not alright you had fucking three chunks taken out of you as a result of the spell and you said nothing why didn't you say anything?"

Hunter Shrugged and said "I thought my healing could take care of them before the wounds did any real Harm"

Jaxon sighed and said "because you haven't had a real feed and you were trying to survive on just old bottled blood your healing shut down so just have a real feed every few days"

Hunter smirked and said "yes doctor Wayne"

Jaxon smirked and said "Keep those bandages on just because we managed to kick start your healing doesn't mean the wounds won't still be there even mine is still healing"

Hunter nodded and said "alright"

Raven walked into Hunter view and said "you should get some rest you still have two days to prepare for the challenge"

Hunter smirked and said looking at Cyborg "am I clear to sleep in my own room tonight?"

Cyborg nodded and said "just keep your bandages on and dry and we won't have any problems"

Hunter nodded then got up from the bed stumbling slightly as he slowly walked out of the med bay with Raven hot on his heel.

Hunter sighed as his hair changed back to black with red streaks and his skin turned back to normal.

Raven walked faster to catch up the slightly weak Hunter as she said "Hunter wait up"

Raven caught up and slowed to a steady pace as she said "Hunter are you alright?"

Hunter shook his head and shimmered his shirt and Hoodie and put it on as he said "no I'm not I have three holes in me that mind you are healing very slowly and worse I can feel them healing"

Raven nodded and said, "You're not going to rest are you?"

Hunter shook his again and said "No I'm going into a secluded part of Jump city and I'm going to feed on a random Human"

Raven sighed and said, "But can you even shimmer?"

Hunter shrugged and said "I should be able to worse case scenario I steal the T-Car"

"do you even know how to drive a car?"

Hunter paused for a moment then said "alright I'll dust off Richard's old R-cycle and drive that"

Raven sighed and said "But Hunter you need to rest"

Hunter looked at Raven and said "I know but I also need to feed"

Raven sighed again and said "just hurry alright"

Hunter nodded then Shimmered into a secluded part of Jump city with plenty of places to hide.

Hunter suddenly heard a female voice scream "somebody help that man stole my purse!"

the male was running towards Hunter.

Hunter sighed and his arm shot out at a blur and Grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and Dragged Him back over to the woman spinning the man around and said "I believe you have something that belongs to her"

the male looked at Hunter and said "what do you mean kid"

Hunter glared at the man as his eyes changed to blood red and started glowing with rage.

The male's head Snapped back to the woman and said "I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking" while handing back the woman's purse.

the woman nodded her acceptance then the man went to walk away but Hunter didn't let go of his collar as he said "no not good enough"

the male looked at Hunter who's eyes were still glowing blood red and said "what do you mean I did want you wanted now let me go kid"

Hunter let go of his collar but Hunter's Hands shot to the males right arm and said "did you know there are two major tendons in your arm and if I severe one specific one it will permanently damage the movement between your bicep and your elbow"

the male shook his head rapidly and said "no I didn't know that"

Hunter smirked kind of enjoying the reaction he's getting as he said: "now I'm going to give you a choice but first what's your name?"

the male was getting scared as he said "D-Derek"

Hunter smiled and said "nice name but Derek I have two questions one with two answers and the other with three but there are no wrong answers"

Derek nodded and said "alright"

Hunter smiled more and said, "first do you want to pick the answer to the next question or do you want the nice woman to pick?"

Derek gulped as he stuttered "I-I want T-to choose"

Hunter smirked and said "alright" He looked at the woman "now you get to choose do I break his arm, sever his distal bicep tendon or do I break his back?"

the woman looked around and said "me? But why me he said that he wanted to pick"

Hunter nodded and said "I Never said I was going to follow what he chose "

The woman looked at the man and said "just break his arm"

Hunter smirked then without hesitation he snapped Derek's arm and said "now your lucky I wasn't In a worse mood another wise I would have made the call and I assure you it would have hurt like hell"

Derek nodded then he walked away Holding his right arm then Hunter looked at the woman and said "he shouldn't bother you anymore ma'am"

the woman nodded and said as she pulled some money out of her purse "Here" She handed Hunter the money and said "it's the least I can do"

Hunter shook his head and said "no ma'am I shouldn't"

the woman stepped closer to Hunter and put the money into his hand then closed his hand and said "take it, go buy your girlfriend something nice or even go buy some lollies it's up to you"

the woman walked off and Hunter counted the money in his hand and it came to over three hundred dollars Hunter looked at the woman and saw that she was taller than Hunter expected, She had long blonde hair and wore a business style dress and as he recalled her face looked similar to Oliver Queen.

Hunter's eyes Turned back to normal as they widened and he said "Moira? Moira Queen?"

Moira turned around and said "yes?"

Hunter took a few long strides to stand in front of her "It's me"

Moira looked Confused and said "should I know you"

Hunter nodded and said, "Remember when Oliver had said he was looking after a kid for a friend of his?"

Moira nodded and said "yeah I met him once lovely kid if I recall he was the only person I have ever seen have natural red streaks in his hair but I can't seem to remember his name"

Hunter sighed and said "Does the name Hunter ring any bells"

Moira's eyes widened as she said "yeah actually so how do you know who that is?"

Hunter facepalmed and said pointing to his hair and said "These are natural"

Moira's eyes widened slightly more as she said "oh Hunter it's you"

"Yeah I should kinda know my own name"

Moira nodded and said "well what do you need"

Hunter held out the money and said "you gave me over three hundred dollars"

Moira took one look at the money and said "oh I thought it was thirty well keep it like I said go buy the girlfriend something nice or something"

Hunter sighed and said while stuffing the money into his jeans.

Moira turned and walked away as Hunter smirked Licking his lips and shimmered in front of Derek his eyes glowing red with Hunger instead of rage.

Derek stopped in his tracks still holding his arm as he said "What now kid"

Hunter licked his lips again but this time showed his fangs and said "I'm Hungry and your going to be my feast"

Derek Tried to Run but Hunter's Hand shot out catching Derek's collar once again then quickly pulled Derek back and covered Derek's mouth as Hunter shimmered behind a tree and bit down on Derek's neck spilling blood on to the snow and started Drinking.

after a few moments, Derek stopped struggling and went limp as Hunter heard his heartbeat start to slow.

a few more moments and Derek's Heart had completely stopped and Hunter was no longer getting any more blood.

Hunter Dropped the body into the bushes and muttered "I'm Still Hungry"

Hunter walked out from where he was and shimmered into the city.

Hunter strolled around Jump city for what seemed like hours.

his Hunger grew then Suddenly a small girl skipped up to Hunter and she said "your Hunter from the Teen Titans aren't you?"

the girl had blonde hair, green eyes, a fairly big ass, roughly C cup breasts, she looked about eighteen, she was about five foot nine and wore a tight pink shirt and blue denim booty shorts with brown heeled boots.

Hunter nodded and said "that's me" he tried to keep his eyes from changing back to red.

the girl squealed as she said, "I am your biggest fan I've seen almost everything you've done and I mean almost everything you killing the serpent, Mammoth and the rest of Hive five."

Hunter nodded and said "so you know what I am then"

the girl nodded and said "you were a low-class warrior demon but now your close to God level"

Hunter smirked and said "so your not scared of me then"

The girl shook her head and said "no I'm not"

Hunter nodded acknowledging her response and said "well I've got to get going I've got something to do"

the girl stopped him and said, "do you want a Drink?" Hunter's interest instantly peaked then the girl said "my shout?"

Hunter nodded and said "There's a bar I like nearby" the Girl looked at Hunter slightly confused he said "I know the owner so we should get VIP treatment"

the girl nodded and they started walking towards the Bar.

After a ten minute walk, they reached a bar that was called 'Wayne's Club'

the girl shook her head and said "no there is no way I can afford to buy drinks at this place I hear it has the most expensive drinks"

Hunter chuckled and said "You may think that by the name but in reality they have the lowest drinks buy they are the best quality"

the girl nodded and they walked up the side of the line and up to the bouncer who took one look at them then said "Back of the line kids"

Hunter chuckled slightly and said "you clearly don't know who I am"

The bouncer shook his head and said "no I don't and I don't care"

Hunter smirked and said "Does the name Hunter Drake ring any bells? I know Mr. Wayne"

the bouncer's eyes widened and said "yes right this way sir"

Hunter and the girl went to walk in but the bouncer stopped the girl and said "only Mr. Drake may go In"

Hunter turned around and said "easy man she's with me"

the bouncer stepped to the side and let the girl through.

both Hunter and the Girl walked to the bar and sat down as the bartender said "Hunter my man its been ages since you came in last what's been happening"

Hunter laughed and said "not much brissy I joined the titans and I'm now a hero but other than that nothing really"

Brissy nodded and said "so is this one of your fans"

Hunter nodded and said "that she is and my biggest fan at that"

Brissy smirked and said, "so what would it be kids?"

Hunter smiled and said "my usual please and a martini for the girl"

the girl smiled and said "Shaken please"

Brissy nodded and said "alright a whiskey on the rocks and a shaken martini" then pulled out a martini glass and an extra big glass of ice in it.

Brissy poured whiskey into the glass and slid it to Hunter then made the martini.

Hunter looked at the Girl and said "so I never caught your name"

the girl nodded and said "it's silver"

Hunter nodded and said, "so how did you get your name?"

Silver sighed and said "my eye color it's a metallic silver color so my parents pretty much changed my name to silver so how did you get your name"

Hunter chuckled and said "Funny story when I was about two or three my father took me out Hunting and I was a natural so he and my mother named me Hunter"

Silver nodded and said, "that's actually really cool what weapon did you use?"

Hunter chuckled again and said "Really?" Silver nodded then Hunter said "I was a demon I didn't even pick up a weapon until I was about six"

Brissy finished making Silver's martini as he said "True story I was there when Little Hunter here picked up his first Weapon"

Silver looked at Brissy and said "How did it go"

Hunter groaned and said "Brissy please don't"

Brissy smirked and said "ok so his father and I had spent the whole morning of his Sixth birthday setting out all these different weapons I mean we had swords, Guns, and Daggers but get this we did set a bow the only bow we had In his father's place was ancient couldn't survive firing a shot"

Silver nodded and said "what did he pick"

Brissy's smirk grew as he said "he took one look at the bow and said 'I want to learn to use that' so his father and I went out to get a small training bow for him and got right to training him"

Silver nodded as she sipped her drink and so did Hunter.

Hunter sighed and said, "Well Brissy do you still have my bow hanging around?"

Brissy smirked and said "of course it's the one you won your very first tournament with"

Hunter smiled and said "Could I have it"

Brissy walked over to a Wall with a black bow with a Crimson stain on it picked it up off the wall then walked back to Hunter handing it to him.

Hunter smiled and with a shimmering effect, the bow was gone.

Hunter sighed again and took another sip of his drink.

Silver sighed and said "So what do we talk about"

Hunter shrugged and said "I dont know"

Silver smiled and said "so how is it with the Titans"

Hunter sighed and said "it's all over the place really"

Silver nodded then said, "who's the leader?"

Hunter sipped his drink then said "it was a guy called Damian the Robin after myself but now it's me"

"Why isn't Damian leader anymore"

"it doesn't concern you silver"

Hunter sculled the rest of his drink then put the cup on the table and said "another one please Brissy"

Brissy poured more Whiskey into Hunter's glass.

Silver leaned her head on her hand looking at Hunter and said "where is  
Damian now?"

"he's off doing his own thing"

-Half an hour later-

Hunter had been through almost thirteen whiskeys and Silver had almost been through five martinis.

Hunter could tell that Silver was drunk and Hunter was slightly tipsy.

Hunter stood up and said "Alright sliver let's head to your place"

Hunter helped Silver up and Shimmered into an unknown area but he assumed Silver knew it because she smiled and said over-excited "Yay I'm home"

Hunter looked at Silver who's eyes started glowing a very metallic silver and she started smiling and said "you can feed on me if you want"

without thinking Hunter's fangs elongated and he sank them into Silver's neck.

Hunter pressed Silver against a wall and kept Drinking from her neck.

Silver sighed contently as Hunter continued to drink her blood.

after a few moment of drinking Hunter was full.

Hunter pulled his fangs out of Silver's neck then looked into her eyes and said as if commanding her "forget that this happened all you remember is that you got Drunk at Wayne's Club and you couldn't walk yourself home so a mysterious male helped you home but you don't remember what he looked like or how you got those holes in your neck"

Silver nodded understanding the command then Hunter helped Silver into her room and laid her down.

Hunter shimmered away and put on his hood.

Hunter could feel his wounds healing at a faster rate as he started walking towards Titans tower.

-twenty minutes later-

after a twenty minute walked Hunter had made it to where the city met the water and right there in front of him on an island was his home Titans tower.

Titans tower was lit up like a Christmas tree as it always was the whole T shaped building had bright yellow lights on that made it stick out like a sore thumb in the Night Sky.

Hunter smiled and shimmered into the lounge room and saw the entire team still awake.

Cyborg and Jaxon both turned and death stared Hunter.

Hunter looked at the other Titans as if looking for someone to help but no one stepped forward.

Cyborg glared at Hunter and said "you said you were going to rest"

Hunter held up a finger and said "I asked if I could sleep in my own bed I never said anything about resting"

Raven walked up next to Jaxon and said "Hunter you were gone for almost six hours"

Hunter shrugged and said "I was really Hungry"

Jaxon sighed and said, "have your injuries healed yet?"

Hunter shook his head and said "They are close but I'm in no shape to try anymore spells"

Jaxon nodded then asked, "How long do you think your wounds have until they're healed?"

Hunter put a hand on the wound that was on his shoulder and said "I say about a few hours"

Jaxon nodded then said, "what is our last order of the night?"

Hunter sighed and said "everyone hit the hay I want everyone well rested especially Raven and Jaxon"

Everyone nodded then started moving off in the direction of their own rooms but Raven stayed.

Hunter sighed and walked in the direction of his and Raven's shared room with Raven hot of his heels.

Hunter and Raven walked into their shared room and they both walked over to the giant bed in the center of the room.

Hunter laid down then Raven laid down beside them as Hunter said "I dont think Jaxon and I can win this"

Raven sighed and said "you have to at least try even if you die trying"

"But if Jaxon and I lose you will be stuck with a werewolf child"

"Hunter it's too late you've challenged my father already you have to follow through"

Hunter nodded and said "so Jaxon and I don't have any other choice"

"exactly"

Hunter sighed and said "so one day down two to go"

Raven laid her head down on Hunter's Chest and said "what do you have planned for tomorrow"

Hunter shrugged and said "probably more fusion work then maybe get a bit of practice with my bow"

Raven nodded and said "I didn't know you had a bow"

Hunter smiled and said "yeah it was the first Weapon my father ever trained Me to use"

Raven sighed contently as she nuzzled into Hunter's chest as she said "cool" then they both fell asleep


	15. Chapter 15: Day Two

Hunter woke up with Raven still laying on his chest.

Hunter looked out of the window and saw that the sun once again was rising above the city horizon.

Hunter sighed as he wrapped an arm around Raven not wanting to get out of the warm bed that he and Raven shared.

when Hunter put his arm around Raven she snuggled deeper into Hunter's chest.

Hunter stared at the dark ceiling just listening to Raven's soft heartbeat.

Hunter suddenly felt his fangs start pricking his lips.

Trying to keep himself under Control Hunter moved Raven's head onto his pillow then got out of the bed and shimmered into the middle of a forest where he collapsed and started panting heavily.

Suddenly Hunter heard a male voice behind him say as they ran towards Him "Are you, alright kid"

Hunter looked over his shoulder hiding his fangs behind his shoulder and saw none other than Hal Jordan.

Hunter looking him up and down then on Hal's right hand was a green ring with some kind of lantern on it.

Hal's eyes widened as he said "oh my God Hunter it's you what are you going in the forest at this time of morning?"

Hunter panted as he said "I had to get away from Raven"

"Why"

Hunter looked at Hal and show him his Fangs.

Hal's eyes widened again said "You need to feed"

Hunter nodded and said "Yeah"

Hal looked around and said "I dont know what or who you could feed on"

Hunter shook his head and said "Terra should be awake in half an hour"

Hal nodded and said "so what is Terra to the vampires if the team"

Hunter sat down and said "she's Jaxon's girlfriend and that's about it"

-with Hal Jordan-

Hal looked at the blood Hungry Vampire and he felt a strong sense of hope radiating off the boy and Hal thought "The boy has a strong sense of Hope radiating off of him But what could that mean"

-With Hunter-

Hunter put his back against a tree and said "What are you thinking Hal?"

Hal was snapped out of His thoughts and said "Huh? Oh nothing... nothing"

Hunter Chuckled and said "I should head back"

Hal nodded and said "alright"

Hunter shimmered into the lounge room where he saw Terra sitting on the couch.

Hunter sat down next to her and saw she was holding a paper towel to her neck with tears in her eyes.

Hunter sighed and said, "what's wrong?"

Terra looked at Hunter and said "what am I to your kind I mean the vampire side"

Hunter shrugged and said "I dont really know I mean you could be a blood slut"

Terra looked at Hunter and said sounding hurt "Meaning what?"

Hunter sighed and said "Meaning your only use to the vampires of this team is for feeding a more simplified version is that at any time of day Jaxon or myself or if any other vampires join the team can come to you and just feed on you"

"Do I get anything out of it"

Hunter shrugged and said "I mean some vampires can only feed on woman and some have a specific taste for a woman's blood I mean some like the taste of a woman's blood after sex and some are even able to release chemicals that make the person they are feeding on feel high"

Terra nodded her head and said, "So what do you want?"

Hunter looked at her in the corner of his eye and said with a smart ass smirk "I want some of your blood"

Terra rolled her eyes and said "do you drink from already made bites"

Hunter shook his head and said "Sadly no but unlike Jaxon, I can release the feel-good chemicals"

Terra smiled and said "Do you have any preference for blood"

Hunter Shrugged and said "Apparently I prefer blood from a woman who is recently pleasured but I can tolerate any blood"

Terra shook her head and said "Not if your drinking from me because apparently I'm a blood slut" Terra stood up and said "follow me"

Hunter sighed and followed Terra to one of the spare rooms in the tower.

Terra pushed Hunter into the room and locked the door behind them.

Terra and Hunter locked lips.

Hunter pushed Terra against the nearest wall.

Hunter's instincts had switched to a primal instinct.

Everything Hunter knew went out the window as he and Terra continued their mini make-out session.

Hunter's Hands went up to the collar of Terra's shirt and ripped It down the center exposing Terra's black Bra with a blood Red X on the right cup.

Hunter withdrew from the kiss and said "Damn you really love him?"

Terra panted slightly and said "shut up"

within seconds the two were back at it Hunter took Terra's ripped shirt off her and threw it across the room.

Hunter pulled a few inches away as he said "silento" Causing the room to shine for a moment then subsided.

Hunter still running on primal instinct as he attacked Terra's lips with his own.

Hunter Felt Terra's hands trail down his chest to the hem of his Hoodie which he took off along with his shirt then continued to attack Terra's lips.

Hunter Felt Terra's hands run along his abs but he didn't pay much attention to it as he pressed his body against hers causing him to press Terra closer to the wall.

-With Raven-

Raven walked out of her room and down the hall into the lounge room where she saw Jaxon.

Raven walked over to Jaxon and said "Have you seen Hunter?"

Jaxon sighed and shook his head and said "no I haven't and Terra wasn't in bed when I woke up a few minutes ago"

Raven started pacing around as she said "where could he be he's wasting time"

Jaxon stopped Raven from pacing by standing in front of her and said "He's probably just gone off the feed he should be back any minute"

-With Hunter-

Hunter's hands moved to Terra's short shorts and went to unbuckle the belt but started struggling to do so.

Terra and Hunter parted from the kiss as Hunter continued to struggle with the belt buckle until he gave up and broke the belt and quickly pulled Terra's shorts down to her ankles where she stepped out of them leaving her in just her bra and panties.

Terra spun Hunter around then pushed him against the wall he had pushed her against moments ago.

Hunter Felt Terra's lips attack his own.

Hunter Felt Terra's hands run up and down his abs.

after a few moments, Hunter Felt Terra's hands at his own belt and she managed to undo it without even having to break the kiss.

Hunter Felt Terra unbutton his jeans then heard her Unzip them.

Hunter Felt Terra's tongue lick at Hunter fangs.

Hunter smirked as he stepped out of his jeans leaving both Terra and himself in their underwear.

Keeping his Smirk Hunter started nipping at Terra's bottom lip.

Still running on instinct Hunter slowly ran a hand up from Terra's hips to her covered right breast then snaked his hand under the cup if her right breast and grabbed it.

Hunter smirked when he heard a soft moan come from Terra.

Hunter's other hand went straight to her breast at the same time as Hunter took the other one out from under Terra's bra.

without hesitation, Hunter ripped Terra's bra right off her chest and threw it across the room.

Hunter snaked a hand down Terra's body then proceeded to snake his hand into her pants and started Rubbing Terra's vagina or more specifically her clit.

Hunter smirked as Terra started moaning but she quickly parted from the kiss and bit into Hunter's neck.

Hunter kept Rubbing her clit and he felt Terra bite Harder into his neck.

Hunter quickly ripped off Terra's panties and continued to rub her clit.

Terra continued to bite into Hunter's neck.

Hunter picked Terra up and walked over to a nearby bed and fell backward onto it with Terra on top.

Hunter continued to attack Terra's lips with his own as Terra's hands snaked their way down to his boxers and pulled them down to Hunter's ankles.

Hunter kicked his boxers off at the same time as Terra starting to grind against him.

suddenly Terra slipped off from on top of Hunter and grabbed his erect penis.

Hunter sat up and looked at her curiously but said nothing.

Terra smirked and started Licking the length of his penis.

Hunter moaned quietly then suddenly Terra took the whole of Hunter's penis into her mouth and started to move her head back and forth keeping Hunter's penis in her mouth.

Hunter's Emerald green eyes locked with Terra's sapphire blue eyes.

Hunter continued to moan as Terra started sucking faster.

in a blur, Hunter had pulled his penis out of Terra's mouth and had pushed her on the bed.

Hunter held his hand out and with a shimmering effect, several pieces of Rope had appeared in his hands.

Hunter quickly tied Terra's hands together then tied them to a bar in the center at the head of the bed.

Hunter quickly latched his mouth onto one of Terra's bare breasts and started sucking at it.

Hunter smirked as Terra started moaning and squirming underneath Hunter.

Hunter continued to suck at her breast while he started to Rub her vagina once again.

Terra continued to squirm and moan under Hunter.

Hunter's smirk grew as Terra suddenly jolted the exact moment that Hunter had slipped a finger into her vagina.

Hunter took his finger out and took his mouth away from Terra's breast.

Terra stared at Hunter panting then with a smile she whispered two words "Choke me"

Hunter smirked and wrapped a hand around Terra's neck and applied a small amount of pressure to Terra's airway.

then with his other hand, he grabbed his penis and slide it right into Terra Vagina and started pumping into her with his hand still applying pressure to Terra's airway.

Terra started to moan slightly louder than before.

-ten minutes later-

Hunter was still pumping into Terra but it was Harder and faster compared to ten minutes ago.

Hunter Felt Terra's vagina tightening around his penis and her thighs started to shake.

Suddenly Terra screamed and Hunter knew she had came and Hunter Felt Himself getting close himself.

Hunter continued to pump into Terra's vagina until he said "I'm about to cum"

Terra panted as she said "not inside me on my breasts"

Hunter quickly pulled out of her vagina and started jerking himself off until he came all over Terra's face and breasts.

after a moment Hunter took his hand away from Terra's neck and bit into Terra's neck with his fangs and started drinking.

Hunter continued to drink for a few moments then he pulled his fangs out of Terra's neck then walked around Picking up his clothes and putting them on.

When Hunter was fully dressed he fixed his hair to make it look normal then looked at Terra who he had left tied up and noticed she was still panting.

Hunter walked over smirking and said "I honestly could leave you tied up here and just use you as a blood slash sex slave"

Terra looked at Hunter and said "then X would wonder where I am"

Hunter continued to smirk as he said "although true it would be easy to convince him that you packed up and left in the middle of the night"

Terra rolled her eyes and said, "Can you untie me please?"

Hunter shrugged and said "I could untie you or I could sit here and tease you for another hour and a half"

"Don't you have training to do"

Hunter's eye widened at the realization as he darted over to Terra and untied the rope around her wrists then untied the rope that was tied to the bed and put it in his pocket.

Hunter looked around and Saw the only piece of Terra's clothing left intact was her shorts.

Hunter darted around the room at blurring speeds collecting Terra's ripped clothing then he muttered "repairio" which caused the clothing in his hands to repair themselves even the belt Hunter had broken had repaired itself.

Hunter handed Terra her clothes and said "it was fun but I would prefer if we never talk about this again and I would also like for us to never do it again"

Terra panted still trying to catch her breath as she said "deal"

Hunter looked around the room and muttered "reverso" and the walls of the room glow once more than subsided then he muttered "scrubio" which caused any remnants of them ever being in the same room to disappear even Hunter's cum on Terra's face and breasts disappeared.

Hunter unlocked the door then shimmered into the kitchen hoping that the spell had left Terra's blood on his face but made it smell like someone else's.

Hunter looked around to see Jaxon and Raven talking peacefully and from what Hunter could hear he was telling her what it was like being fused to the same body as him.

Hunter then heard Jaxon say "I mean I knew Hunter was stubborn but I didn't know Hunter could be so stubborn as to refuse to separate from a fusion when I told him to"

Hunter smirked and said "and I will continue to refuse"

Both Jaxon and Raven looked over their shoulders to see who had spoken then Raven almost burst out laughing as she said "Um Hunter you do realize you've still got blood on your face?"

Hunter pretended to be surprised and quickly wiped it off his mouth then Jaxon looked at Hunter and said "It smells like an old shoe who did you feed on?"

Hunter smirked internally as he thought "your girlfriend" But said with his face straight "just some random I found on the street"

Jaxon nodded and said, "you ready to try the spell again?"

Hunter nodded and said "oh hell yeah I'm ready"

Jaxon and Hunter Both nodded at each other then they walked to the Tower Gym and they both said in unison "auga brott svalr" and they felt themselves instantly Fuse.

Demon X smirked and said In the same echoed voice "holy shit it worked without effort"

Demon X looked up as he heard footsteps and saw Raven walk into the Gym with a fully clothed Terra not far behind.

Demon X gave Terra quick look very only to find that the only marks she had were a hand print around her neck and a bit of Rope burn on her wrists.

Demon X then heard Jaxon say in his head "Keep it in your pants bro"

Demon X rolled his eyes as he looked at Raven and said "I think we have this down pat now"

Raven raised an eyebrow and said "alright then separate and try again"

Both boys went flying across the Gym then they both said in Unison "auga brott svalr" and they fused into Demon X once more.

Raven smirked and said "alright now do it again"

-twenty minutes later-

Raven Had made Hunter and Jaxon Fuse then separate then Fuse again for the last twenty minutes then she said "alright stop now Hunter I want you to take your shirt off"

Hunter looked at Raven confused and said "but why?"

Raven glared at Hunter and said anger Dripping from her voice "because yesterday you had holes in your body as a result of this spell now shirt and Hoodie off"

Hunter smirked and took his Hoodie and shirt off in one swift motion.

Hunter noticed Terra advert her eyes as Raven inspected Hunter's torso.

when Raven was satisfied she then she said as if commanding Hunter "Turn around" Which he did.

after a few moments, Hunter Felt Raven's cold hands start tracing some of the scars he had on his back probably the ones that Jaxon had Given him.

Hunter Heard Raven sigh and Wrap her arms around Hunter's stomach as she said "I just worry, Hunter"

Hunter nodded and said "I know Rae I know"

Raven unwrapped her arms from around Hunter then Hunter Put his Shirt and Hoodie back on.

Hunter turned around then Jaxon said "So what next now that we have the fusion spell down pat"

Hunter smirked and said walking over to a Wall "we train with swords" then put a code into a keypad on the wall then several swords on a vertical board came out of the wall.

Hunter gestured to the swords and said "your pick my friend"

Jaxon walked over then picked up a sword that Hunter knew was lightweight with a long handle typically seen on heavy swords and an intricate design on the guard.

Hunter walked to an open space in the center of the gym then put his arm out to his side with his palm facing the ground and said "I call upon the ancient sword that ended wars and was wielded by many great men and woman I call forth Tainted Excaliber!"

Suddenly a black pentagram with intricate Demonic symbols appeared on the ground then out came the handle of a broadsword then the Handguard came out which had a Demonic design to it then the blade came out of the ground.

the blade was pitch black with several cracks in it that looked like they held some kind of lava in it.

Hunter Grabbed the sword held it out and said "on guard"

Jaxon chuckled and said "don't make me laugh" then striked with his sword which Hunter blocked with Tainted Excaliber.

Hunter then Striked with Tainted Excaliber but Jaxon blocked it quicker than Hunter would have liked.

-Half an hour later-

Hunter and Jaxon were still exchanging blows with their swords causing the other to block it.

Hunter put Tainted Excaliber down as he said "you never stopped using a sword did you?'

Jaxon shook his head panting and said "Nah enjoyed using one too much"

Raven walked up to Hunter handing him a bottle of water which he took then he took a sip.

sighing Hunter said "Your service has been greatly appreciated you may leave now Tainted Excaliber" the sword disappeared in a haze of black smoke.

Jaxon looked at Hunter and said still panting "so how did you get control over Tainted Excaliber"

Hunter smiled and said "you have no idea what a stoned five year old can do"

Jaxon nodded and said "Fair enough" Jaxon then sighed and said, "so we Have the fusion spell down pat and now we are refreshed with sword fighting what now?"

Hunter looked at his phone and saw it was it was only three in the afternoon then said "we spend our remaining time resting and recovering our energy because we will be going to engage Trigon first thing in the morning"

Jaxon nodded and walked out of the Gym after putting his sword back on the rack.

Hunter sighed and walked out of the gym and down the hall then Raven Said "Your hiding something I can feel it"

Hunter sighed and said "no I'm not"

Hunter Felt Raven's death glare directed at his back as she said "our link works both ways if I want it to"

Hunter sighed and said "it's fine Raven"

Suddenly Hunter was pressed against a wall with Raven's dark magic holding him in place as Raven approached him and said "if you won't tell me then I'll have to find out myself"

Raven put a few of her fingers to Hunter's forehead and said strongly "Azarath Mention Zinthos!"

-With Raven-

Everything from the last few Hours but one incident caught Raven's eye.

she watched as Hunter made out and striped a familiar blonde haired girl.

Terra.

Raven watched the whole scene before her unravel.

she even felt all the emotions from both Terra and Hunter.

Terra's emotion was Lust mixed with love and triumph But Hunter's his was a Mix of Guilt, self-loathing but she also felt that Hunter was running on a strong primal instinct.

everything became clear around Raven.

she was no longer watching her Boyfriend defile a fellow titan she was looking at Hunter.

Raven noticed Hunter had tears in his eyes and a few dripping down his cheeks.

Raven pulled him Close to her and that's when Hunter broke down crying as he whispered "I'm sorry I'm so fucking sorry I hate myself for what happened I hate myself for not being able to-"

Raven Cut Hunter off as she said "I dont blame you for what happened you were Running on a strong primal instinct you didn't know what you were doing"

"You mean your not mad"

Raven shook her head and said "no I'm not I understand why you did it I'm mildly annoyed that you did it with Terra but I Understand" Raven paused as she said "I felt everything you felt you felt guilty you hated yourself for doing it but no I don't blame you"

Hunter nuzzled his head into Raven's shoulder then Raven Said "if it's going to get you to feed I give you full permission to do it all over again at least until u deliver the baby"

Hunter looked at Raven surprised and confused as he said "wait for real"

Raven nodded really unsure of what she had said but was telling her self it was for Hunter's own benefit.

-with Hunter-

Hunter Felt relieved that Raven wasn't mad but still hated himself for what he did.

Hunter Sighed Hugged Raven closely.

after a few moments, Hunter parted from the Hug and walked towards the lounge room with Raven's hand in his.

when Hunter walked in Terra turned around and took one look at Hunter and said "dude are you alright your eyes are all puffy like you've been crying"

Suddenly a plate covered In black aura came flying from the direction of the kitchen hitting Terra smack dab in the side of the head.

Hunter looked at Raven shocked but he was also holding back a laugh as he said "I thought we were forgiven for what happened"

Raven glared at Terra and said "I said you were forgiven not her"

Terr stood up and said, "you mean she knows!"

Hunter put his hands up defensively as he said "she looked into my head that's not on me"

Jaxon stood up and said "What the fuck is happening what do I not know"

Terra glared at Jaxon and said, "if you needed to know you would know!"

Raven looked at Jaxon and said "your slut of a girlfriend slept with my boyfriend"

Jaxon looked between Terra and Hunter as he said "What the fuck"

Hunter put a finger up and said "it was for the sake of feeding"

Jaxon almost lunged at him as he said "after all that I've done for you! after all the times I've been there for you! you go and do this to me!"

Terra glared at Jaxon and said "Don't you dare blame him he's done more for this team than any of us combined if you want someone to blame then blame me I made the first move"

Suddenly everyone heard Cyborg's Voice as he shouted "Alright everyone that is enough I don't care who's to blame and I don't care who slept with who or for what reason what's done is done"

Jaxon took a few deep breaths and so did Terra and Raven as Cyborg said "alright is everyone calm" Everyone nodded then Cyborg said "alright good"

Hunter sighed and said "well I've got somethings I want to do"

Raven smiled and said "alright"

Hunter looked at Raven and said "I actually need the necklace I gave you when you woke up from your coma"

Raven nodded and took it off from around her neck as she said "Alright here" then handed it To him.

Hunter Smiled And Kissed Raven Before shimmering To The 5th And Main Then Proceeded To Walk To A Heavily Demonic Area And walked into a jewelry store then walked up to the counter and said "hey"

the man behind the counter smiled and said "good evening"

Hunter pulled Raven's necklace out of his pocket and said "I would like to get the most powerful protection charm that you have put on this"

the man smiled more and said "ah is it for someone you care for?"

Hunter nodded and said, "yes it is and do you do despellings?"

The man nodded and said "we do but they are very expensive"

Hunter pulled out a wad of one hundred dollar bills and said "I've got cash to spare"

the male raised an eyebrow and said "what type of spell would you like to despell?"

Hunter Pulled Out One Of The Fusion Rings that Raven had given him then handed it to the man and said "this has a fusion spell placed on it and I would like it to get dispelled and I would also like an amethyst placed on top with a protection charm put on it as well"

The male nodded and said "all this would be roughly nine hundred dollars"

Hunter bit his lip and said "but thing is the girl I'm giving them is the daughter of Trigon who I'm going to fight tomorrow morning and I want to give her something nice before I risk my life"

the male gave Hunter a sympathetic look and said "I can do this for five hundred?"

Hunter nodded and said "Thank you, sir"

Hunter pulled out five one hundred dollar bills then the man put a hand on Hunter's stopping him as he said "second thought it's on me your doing a very brave thing not only for yourself and your girlfriend but for the Underworld because if you win Trigon is dethroned or killed by your hands"

Hunter nodded and said "thank you sir" the man nodded then Hunter said "I'll be back later to pick them up"

then Hunter shimmered into a alley in starling city or more specifically the glades.

Hunter looked at his phone and saw it was four in the afternoon.

Hunter sighed and walked towards verdant which he knew was an hours walk from where he was.

after about half an hour of walking someone in a red leather hood stood in front of Hunter, the voice sounded feminine but was hard to tell because of the voice manipulator as it said "what are you doing here your supposed to be with the Titans"

Hunter shrugged and said "I just wanted to go to verdant for a few drinks or should I say speak to Ollie"

the woman took the Hood off and turned the voice manipulator off to reveal None other than Thea Queen as she said over exacted "OMG Hunter it's you!"

Hunter shushed her as he said "if I remember correctly there are still a lot of people who are out for my blood"

Thea quieted down as she quickly pulled Hunter into a hug and said quieter than before "you should have told us you were coming to starling we would have taken the -"

Hunter held up a hand silencing Thea's rambling as he said while putting Thea's hood back on her head "no need I'll meet you and Oliver a verdant"

Thea nodded and ran off continuing to patrol the city as Hunter continued walk ignoring his heroic instinct as he passed several people getting mugged or beaten.

Hunter had zoned out but when he came back to his thoughts he realized he was a top a church bell tower.

Hunter Felt a slight stinging sensation all over his body but It wasn't painful it just annoyed him.

Hunter was overlooking the city and in the distance, he saw several lights and he knew it was verdant.

Hunter sat down with his legs hanging off the edge of the Belltower and sighed as he muttered "I hate this stinging sensation"

"Then why are you at a church demon"

Hunter looked over his shoulder and saw a tall woman with blonde hair that Hunter could tell was a wig.

she wore a black skintight suit that allowed her free motion.

Hunter sighed and looked back towards the city and said "I dont know I zoned out and found myself here"

The woman sat down next to him and took off her mask to reveal None other than Dinah Lance as she said "what's on your mind kid"

Hunter sighed and said "a lot of things"

"Like?"

"like marriage I guess"

"that explains the church now doesn't it?"

Hunter sighed and said, "what do you want Dinah?"

Dinah sighed and said "I saw you wandering with no real aim around the city and asked Ollie what he wanted me to do and he said to follow you and make sure your alright"

Hunter sighed and said "of course he did"

there was a strong silence Until Hunter broke it by saying "well I'm fine you don't have to stay here"

"First I want to ask a question"

"sure"

Dinah sighed and said "if you were to get married in a church would you and Raven be able to hold out with the stinging long enough for the wedding to take place"

Hunter snorted and said "I thought you would ask why a Sixteen year old like myself is thinking about marriage"

Dinah shook her head and said "nope"

Hunter sighed and said "well the answer to your question is that for myself I should, in theory, be able to bare with the stinging but Raven and her baby, on the other hand, I wouldn't know but the second someone pulls out holy water I'm going to start snapping necks"

Dinah laughed and said "so will you be going to verdant later?"

Hunter sighed and said "I dont know anymore"

"I'm shouting drinks"

Hunter looked at Dinah and said "Please don't tell me that your literally going to shout at drinks"

Dinah giggled and said "no I'm willing to buy you a few drinks"

Hunter smirked and said "if we end up having a drinking contest I guarantee that I will win"

Dinah smirked and said "challenge accepted"

Hunter smirked as Dinah put her mask back on and Jumped off the church bell tower leaving Hunter to his thoughts.

Hunter sighed and stood up and turned around falling backward.

Hunter Felt light like he had left all of his worries on the Belltower.

Hunter sighed and flipped himself around landing on the ground flat on his feet.

Making sure no one was around Hunter proceeded to walk towards Verdant as he checked his phone and saw that it was almost ten at night and he had almost ten missed calls from Cyborg.

Hunter sighed and put his phone in his pocket then shimmered closer to verdant then walked into the club and saw Roy working at the bar then walked over to the bar and said "Roy my man how's it going?"

Roy smiled and said "pretty good man"

Hunter looked around and said, "the password still the same?" Hoping that Roy understood which he didn't Then Hunter said "for the WiFi... downstairs"

Roy's eyes widened and said "yeah it's still the same"

Hunter nodded and said "can you let me know when Dinah comes back"

Roy nodded then Hunter walked off behind the counter and down a set of stair then pushed the code into the keypad and walked in and saw Felicity sitting on an office chair as she called out "Hey Oliver I was thinking we get Chinese for dinner"

Hunter laughed and said "still not Oliver Felicity"

Felicity spun around in her chair and said "what do we owe this pleasant surprise Hunter?"

Hunter walked down the metal stairs and said "I wanted to talk to Oliver and maybe have a drinking contest with Canary"

Felicity rolled her eyes and said, "you plan on winning don't you?"

Hunter nodded and said "that I do my dear fake blonde"

"so what are you now you were what a half demon half human? but your what a vampire demon hybrid now? I'm confusing myself"

Hunter chuckled and stood next to Felicity and said "ok stop... yes I was a demon-human hybrid but yes now I am a vampire demon hybrid"

"But how did your human side change to a vampire"

"My mother was a hybrid like me so I got the vampire genes from her but they were sealed away until I drank vervain diluted blood which unsealed it"

"then what is vervain?"

"vervain is a Herb that does serious damage to Vampires"

"But like how much damage"

Hunter sighed as he turned around and lifted his shirt and Hoodie up to show Felicity the long white scars.

after a few moments, Hunter put his shirt and Hoodie down then turned around and said "alright now any more questions?"

"Yes um how did you get those scars"

Hunter sighed and said "I got them from a vervain infused knife"

"how is a vervain infused knife made"

"I'm pretty sure they are made by having the knife blade made first then while the blade is still red hot it's dipped into a bucket of water mixed with Vervain then after that it's superheated again then it has pure vervain oil poured on It then dipped in the water mixture again then it's repeated there has only ever been one made"

Felicity nodded then spun around and said "alright" then started looking around the map of the city looking for Oliver's marker but couldn't in find it.

Hunter smirked and said "O13"

Felicity's eyes darted to that mark which was labeled Oliver as she mutters something along the lines of "thank you"

Hunter sat down on another office chair and started reading a nearby book.

-ten minutes later-

Hunter looked up the book at the sound of Felicity cussing then mumbled something along the lines of "I've lost Thea"

"T19"

Felicity again Mumbled something along the lines of "thanks"

-5 minutes later-

Felicity sighed and said "Fuck I've lost Diggle"

"D30"

"thanks"

not even two minutes later Hunter heard Felicity growl "shit I've lost Canary's marker"

Hunter sighed and said "A40"

"How do you see them all from over there"

"vampiric sight I can see everything and I can get a girl's rough bra size by just a glance"

Hunter saw Felicity nod then she began to mumble something but Hunter cut her off as he and "Z26"

-two hours later-

Dinah walked through the alleyway entrance and said with a smile "alright it's time for a drinking contest place your bets now"

Oliver walked in not far behind her and said "I've got eighty dollars on Hunter"

Felicity looked at Oliver shocked and in disbelief as she called out "Oliver! you are not encouraging a minor to challenge verdant's champion drinker"

Roy came down the stairs from the bar entrance and said "I've got forty dollars on canary"

Felicity looked at Roy with the same expression as she called out "Roy!"

Thea skipped into the room as she said "ninety on Hunter"

"Thea!"

Diggle smirked as he took off his mask and said "I've got Fifty bucks that says canary drinks Hunter under the table"

"Diggle!"

Hunter smirked and said "I can't keep the people waiting"

Dinah and Hunter walked up to the bar and sat down as Roy poured them both a tray of shots as Hunter said "you do realize I can handle close to ten full strength whiskeys"

Dinah laughed and said "try twenty glasses of full strength"

Hunter smirked and said "try me"

All the other members of team Arrow gathered around the bar as Felicity said "for the record, I'm not encouraging this"

Hunter smiled and said "you don't have to"

Oliver smirked and said "Ready!" both Hunter and Dinah picked up a shot each and held it to their lips but they didn't drink it Until Oliver said "Drink!" the second the word left Oliver's mouth Hunter had downed his shot and placed it down with its rim down.

Hunter picked up another shot and downed It again placing the glass rim down.

-ten minutes later-

Hunter had just downed his thirtieth shot.

"Hunter and canary are tied thirty to thirty" was Oliver's remark.

Hunter smirked and downed another one and so did Dinah.

-another ten minutes later-

Hunter had finished his tray of shots and looked a canary and saw she was Hammered and she had six shots left.

Dinah reached for another one when Oliver stopped her and said "Dinah don't"

Dinah glared at Oliver and slurred "Don't tell me what to do"

Oliver kept stopping her and said "just admit defeat"

Dinah sighed and laid her head on the table and passed out.

Hunter smirked as Oliver said "pay up bidders"

Roy and Diggle groaned as they pulled out some money each and handed it to Hunter.

Hunter looked at Thea and Oliver as he said "what? not going to pay your bets"

Oliver shook his head and said "we had money on you winning and you won so we keep our money"

Hunter shook his head and said "with Demonic rules, the winner gets all bets"

Oliver groaned as he pulled out eighty dollars from his wallet and handed it to Hunter.

Thea groaned herself and went into her purse and handed Hunter ninety dollar.

Hunter looked through the money counting it.

the total came to two hundred and Sixty dollars.

Hunter Shoved the cash into his pocket and said "so Ollie can I talk to you for a moment"

All the other Team Arrow members left leaving just Hunter, Oliver and a passed out Dinah.

Hunter sighed and said "I'm thinking about asking Raven to marry me"

Oliver's eyes widened as he said "Hunter you are sixteen"

Hunter Rolled his eyes and said, "and?"

"And you have your whole life ahead of you and not to mention your a hero all of the heroes who specifically hate you will come after those you care about and If They Find Out Who that Is Then It Will Be Raven and her baby who is on the line"

Hunter glared at Oliver as he said pissed off "Oliver! we are both heroes we can handle ourselves"

Oliver shook his head and said "no she can handle herself but once her baby comes then she is out of the picture"

Hunter glared at Oliver as he said "we have a team standing with us"

"And how long do think your so-called team will stand beside you!? Huh answer me that"

Hunter continued to glare as he said "as long as they want if they want to leave I won't hold against them and I'm sure none of the other members would ever hold it against them"

Oliver sighed and said "if you want to ask her you can but I'm not going to encourage it"

Thea came up from the arrow cave and said "What are you not encouraging?"

Hunter and Oliver looked over toward Thea as Oliver said "Hunter wants to ask Raven to marry him"

Thea Squealed and clapped her hands excitedly and said Rushing over to Hunter "if you want to ask her, go for it I'm behind whatever you choose one hundred percent I'm even willing to organize it the wedding"

Oliver folded his arms across his chest and said "Thea enough he is Sixteen he shouldn't even be considering marriage at his age"

Thea rounded on Oliver and said, "yes he is Sixteen but if he loves her he should peruse it!"

Oliver kept his arms folded and said "They have been dating less than a few months and he is already thinking about marrying her"

Hunter finally lost it as he yells "hey don't talk like I'm not here!"

Oliver glared at Hunter And Said "Shut it Hunter adults are talking"

Hunter Felt Thea place a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him as she said anger now dripping from her voice "he has every right to be in this conversation and hell I'm not even a full adult yet I'm eighteen! I'm three years older than he is and what suddenly I'm an adult and can be in this conversation but he can't?" All Oliver did was nod then Thea said "for fuck sake Oliver! ease up on the kid he loves this girl more than you love Laurel and more than you loved Sarah"

Oliver glared at Thea when she said Sarah's name as he said "did I mention he has been Dating her for less than two months"

Thea sighed and said "so? you asked Felicity to marry you after three months"

"That is not the point Thea and you fucking know it"

"Then what is the point Oliver"

Oliver glared and yelled "the point is that he is Sixteen, his income is literally Money from Bets that he wins, he is a Hero that has to protect a city as well as a team and soon enough he will have to help raise a baby he is not fit to have a baby let alone a wife!"

Hunter could sense that Thea was ready to punch Oliver as she said "as I recall you have referred to him as the son you never had and you have said that he would make a great husband one day hell when you found out Raven was pregnant the first thing you said was 'he's going to be a great Father' so why shouldn't he be a Husband?"

Oliver unfolded his arms and said "alright"

Thea and Hunter looked at Oliver shocked then Hunter said "alright? what do you mean alright?"

Oliver looked at Hunter and said "I mean alright I support the idea"

Hunter smiled and said "thank you Oliver"

"Just don't make me regret it"

Hunter smiled and said "well I've got to go"

Both Oliver and Thea nodded then Hunter shimmered away and back to the Demonic jewelry store and walked and the man behind the counter smiled and said "come to pick up the ring and necklace"

Hunter smiled and said "if their ready for pickup"

the man walked into the back room returning with two boxes and put them in front of Hunter as he said "the Raven Necklace has now got a rank twenty protection charm on it and the ring has a polished amethyst in a Dimond shape and it has a rank twenty scrubbing and polishing charm on it as well as a deflect and power boost charms on it"

Hunter smiled and took the boxes then said "thank you for that"

Hunter put the boxes in his pockets then pulled out forty dollars then the male said "I said it was on the house" Hunter smiled a little more and out the forty dollars in the tip box and shimmered out and back into the lounge room of the tower.

Hunter looked around and Saw that it was dark and the only things creating light were the TV with a depressing show on and the moon shining through the window.

Hunter looked at the couch and saw Jaxon and Terra cuddling each other and Raven on the other side of the couch.

Hunter smiled and walked over to Raven as he pulled the necklace box out of his pocket and took the same Raven Necklace with the Raven's wings outspread and it had an amethyst for an eye but now it shone a bright silver.

Hunter walked up behind Raven who was too into the show she was watching to notice.

Hunter Rolled his eyes and unclipped The necklace and placed it around Raven and clipped it at the back of her neck.

When Raven felt the cold Steel his her chest she looked down then behind her to look at Hunter.

Hunter smiled then Raven asked in a whisper "What took you so long?"

Hunter sat down next to her and whispered "I went to a Demonic jewelry store to get a protection charm put on it then I went to starling because I want to talk to Oliver about something but I zoned out on my way to verdant then when I got to verdant after a few hours I had a drinking contest with Black Canary-"

Raven Cut Hunter explanation off as she said "you mean laurel?"

Hunter nodded and said "yeah laurel anyway I beat her then spoke to Oliver then I stopped off at the jewelry and picked up your necklace then came right back here"

Raven nodded and placed her head on Hunter's shoulder and said "so tomorrow's the day"

Hunter nodded and said in a hushed voice "yeah tomorrow's the day"

"the day that you and Jaxon both risk your lives for a baby of your Mortal Enemy"

Hunter nodded and said "if we succeed then it won't have any part of Damian"

Raven sighed and nuzzled her head into Hunter's shoulder.

-an hour later-

Hunter watched as the end credits rolled down the screen of the giant TV as Raven's favorite depressing show ended its marathon.

Hunter looked to his side to see Raven laying on her back with her head on Hunter's thigh.

Sighing Hunter moved Raven's head slowly onto the couch and stood up.

Hunter stretched out a bit and looked around then at his phone and saw it was eleven at night.

Yawning Hunter looked at Jaxon and Terra.

Hunter watched Terra closely she still had two bites on either side of her neck but they had already begun to heal but the handprint around the neck was still very obvious and so were the rope marks around her wrists.

sighing Hunter shook Jaxon awake.

Jaxon sat up slightly as he took off his mask and said "is it time to go?"

Hunter shook his head and said "no I haven't even slept yet but I think you should at least sleep in your own bed"

Jaxon sighed and said "alright"

Jaxon got off the couch and picked Terra up off the couch then Hunter said "she needs to rest as much as possible tonight because I will be waking the both of you up"

Jaxon nodded and said "alright"

Jaxon walked off towards his room Then Hunter looked at Raven and muttered "now the real challenge"

Hunter walked over to Raven and slowly slid his arms under her back and under her legs then picked her up and leaned her head against his arm and chest.

Hunter slowly walked to their shared room when he heard Raven's soft voice say groggily "Hunter?"

Hunter smiled and said "yes it's me go back to sleep"

Hunter continued to walk towards His and Raven's shared room.

When Hunter got to his room it opened automatically then Hunter walked in with Raven still in his arms.

When Hunter got to the Bed he laid Raven down on her back the took his shirt and Hoodie off throwing them into a corner of the room then he removed his jeans and took his phone out then he threw them in the same corner.

Walking to the wardrobe that he and Raven shared he pulled out a pair of tracksuit pants and put them on.

Sighing Hunter walked over to the massive bed in the middle of the room and laid down on his stomach and put an arm over Raven without thinking.

Hunter suddenly remembered something from before he joined the team.

-Flashback-

(five years before)

Hunter was walking alone in an alleyway.

Hunter's eyes were red and puffy from crying because he was kicked out of his home.

He had been walking all day.

he had walked all the way from Starling city and his feet Hurt he was tired, Hungry and thirsty.

Hunter was only Ten years old when he heard a male's panicked voice from down the ally "Your... Aren't you supposed to be in Gotham"

Hunter heard a familiar voice comeback as it said "I needed a change of scenery" then Hunter heard the sound of someone getting beaten.

Hunter was so frightened that he couldn't even shimmer away so he ran and hid behind a nearby trash can.

Suddenly Hunter saw a flash of red, yellow, green and black dash past him.

Hunter bit his tongue to keep from making a noise.

Hunter peaked his head out from behind the trash can then continued to walk down the ally then he turned and saw an ash Grey girl wearing an indigo hooded cloak.

Hunter could see she was reading a book and he could smell the scent of herbal tea.

Hunter almost wanted to go and ask her for help but suddenly Yellow bolts of light hit the ground in front of him causing Hunter to shrink back into the shadows of the ally way.

the ash Grey Girl got up from her seat putting the book down and ran in the direction the bolts came from probably to go help.

-end of flashback-

(Present day)

Hunter stared up at the ceiling and muttered with a smile "that was the day I first laid eyes on Raven"

Hunter kept smiling as he rolled onto his side and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: The Fight and A New Arrival

****AN: so this is Chapter 16 and please PM or leave a review if you have any questions****

 **-with Raven-**

Raven was awoken by the sound of jingling.

Raven sat up and looked around until her eyes locked to the love of her life.

The Sixteen year old demon vampire hybrid with emerald green eyes that could make any girls heart melt he was the boy who was risking his life to help her.

Raven slid out of bed and walked over to Hunter and wrapped her arms around his stomach and buried her face in his back.

Raven heard his voice as it whispered "did I wake you?"

Raven shook her head with her face still buried in his back.

Hunter sighed and said "well today is the day"

Raven nodded keeping her face buried in Hunter's back.

Hunter turned around then Raven buried her face In his bare chest.

Raven inhaled deeply taking in the all to familiar scent that was Hunter.

his scent was a mixture of cola, fast food, and blood.

Raven felt Hunter wrapped his arms around her but she didn't care she just wanted to memories his scent.

-with Hunter-

Hunter sighed as he looked down at Raven he could feel that she didn't want him to go and face her father but it was something he had to do for the sake of her and the world.

Hunter sighed and kissed the top of her head as he whispered "you know I have to go right"

Raven nodded against his chest as she mumbled "just a few more minutes"

Hunter pulled his phone out of his pocket while still Hugging Raven and looked at the time as he said "Rae I'm already running behind schedule because I overslept" Hunter Felt Raven put Something in Hunter's pocket but he didn't think much of it

Raven pulled your face away from Hunter's chest and said "I love you"

Hunter smiled and said "I love you to"

Hunter and Raven locked lips for a moment then parted as Raven Unwrapped her arms from around him.

Hunter walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a black shirt and a black Hoodie and threw them on Hunter took one last look at Raven memoriesing her face and the sad smile that was plastered on her face then she said in a sad tone of voice "you don't plan on coming back do you"

Hunter sighed and shook his head sadly as he said "no I don't plan on coming back"

Raven ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck as she started crying into his shoulder.

after a few moments, Raven pulled back wiping her eyes as she said "you probably should wake X"

Hunter nodded and walked out of the room and head straight to Jaxon and Terra's room.

Hunter hesitated at the room but opened it to see Jaxon already up and getting ready Hunter sighed and whispered as to not wake Terra "Can I ask you to do something?"

Jaxon looked at Hunter as he put his spandex shirt on and whispered "sure"

Hunter leaned against the doorway and whispered "If I die today I want you to keep fighting even if you have to drain my body of blood to get stronger I want you to win and I want you to protect Raven"

Jaxon held his mask in his and then put it on and whispered "Don't be stupid your coming back with me"

Hunter sighed and whispered "but what if I don't come back with you I want you to give me your word that you will keep fighting Trigon until your very last ounce of strength and if you do win I want you to protect Raven... Protect her better than I do"

Jaxon stared at Hunter and whispered "I... I give you my word"

Hunter smiled and whispered "so who wants to wake the blonde devil"

Jaxon put his hands up and whispered "your plan"

Hunter Rolled his eyes as he walked over to the Bed where Terra slept and shook her awake.

Terra's eyes fluttered open then her Sapphire blue eyes Locked with Hunter's Emerald green eyes.

Terra sat up and said groggily "what do you want Hunter?"

Hunter sighed and said "get dressed I would like for X and I to feed before we leave"

Terra looked down at herself and saw that she was in just her bra and underwear and her left Breast was hanging out of the bra.

Terra Grumbled slightly as she put her breast back in her bra and said "do I have to get dressed?"

Hunter shrugged and said "It's up to you

Terra slid out of bed then She and Jaxon Followed Hunter into the lounge room where he sat down then Terra sat down and Jaxon sat down on the other side of Terra.

Hunter sighed and grabbed Terra's wrist and so did Jaxon.

at the exact same time, Hunter and Jaxon Bit into Terra's wrists and they both started drinking.

-five minutes later-

Hunter pulled his fangs out of Terra's wrist and so did Jaxon.

Hunter sighed as he stood up and said "X say your last goodbyes because we may not make it back"

Hunter didn't pay much attention to the mumbling between Jaxon and Terra Until he heard Jaxon say as he placed a hand on his shoulder "alright we can go" with a shimmering effect he and Jaxon were gone.

Suddenly they appeared in a room primarily red with a few cracks with lava and a bit of black scattered across the room then Hunter spotted the giant red demon known as Trigon was seated in a giant throne.

Trigon's voice boomed as he said "Your early"

Hunter nodded and yelled so that he could "yeah we wanted to get this over and down with now can you shrink down so we can talk"

Trigon stood up and shrunk down to the size of a mythical giant.

Trigon walked over to them then looked down at them and said "are there any last rules that you would like to add?"

Hunter nodded and said "yes since you are an all-powerful Demon god I would like us to be able to use forbidden spells to even up the match"

Trigon nodded and said "I am only allowing this rule because you are the mate of my Daughter"

Hunter smiled and said "Thank you, sir"

Trigon glared at Hunter and said "no do not thank me and do not under any circumstance call me sir I am lord Trigon king of the Underworld"

Hunter's smile dropped as Hunter nodded and said "understood"

the area around them changed to look like a cavern but it had a forest like area in one corner and a lake type area in another.

Hunter reached into his pocket and Felt a bit of paper.

Hunter sighed and pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it.

He recognized it immediately as he thought "this is a Television link spell if I place it on a wall then Raven and the rest of the team should be able to see the fight"

Hunter put the spell back in his pocket and said "are you ready Trigon"

Trigon nodded and said "Ready when you two are"

Hunter nodded and walked away from Trigon as he gestured for Jaxon to follow him.

Jaxon walked alongside Hunter as Hunter said "what's the plan"

Hunter sighed as he reached the wall and pulled out the paper spell placing it on the wall and said "I dont have a plan"

Jaxon sighed and said, "you don't plan on coming back do you?"

Hunter shook his head and said "no I don't that's why I made to give me your word that you would protect Raven"

The paper spell glowed for a moment then phased into the wall then Jaxon whispered "your coming back... we have the fusion spell"

Hunter Rolled his eyes and growled as he whispered annoyed "what if he kills one of us before we can say the incantation"

Jaxon put a hand on Hunter's shoulder and said "we will be fine"

Hunter sighed and said "alright"

-With Raven-

Raven sat on the couch in the lounge room of the tower then the TV Changed to show a cavern type area but it had a forest in a corner and a lake in another.

Raven's eyes widened as she realized what she was looking at as she called over her shoulder "Cyborg!"

Cyborg was in the room within the minute as he said "what is it, Raven"

Raven gestured to the TV with her chin and said "I gave Hunter a paper spell that allows us to see what was happening in the battle"

Cyborg's eyes widened as he called over his shoulder "Everyone Get in here"

Richard, Starfire, Beastboy and Terra walked in as Richard said "what's going on is there trouble?"

Cyborg shook his head and said "no Hunter activated a paper spell that Raven gave him so we can watch the fight"

Everyone sat down then Cyborg looked at his Arm and pressed some buttons as he said "Hunter's heartbeat is accelerated he's nervous"

Beastboy looked at Cyborg and said "no shit we were all nervous when we faced Trigon for the first time and we were unprepared at least they know what to expect"

Raven glared at Beastboy and said "do I have to hit you with a plate"

Beastboy shrank under Raven's Glare as he said "I'll be quiet now"

-With Hunter-

Hunter sighed and whispered "we have to be careful of what we say this whole area Is linked to the tower"

Jaxon nodded and they both turned around.

Hunter sighed as closed his eyes then his hair changed to White with black streaks, his skin grew paler then Hunter's eyes shot open Burning blood red then he said "let's get it Started" then he and Jaxon shot off like bullets.

Hunter had reached Trigon long before Jaxon and he started throwing Punches.

Hunter only managed to land a few punches until Trigon grabbed him by the throat and threw him a few yards away.

Hunter landed flat on his back.

Hunter stood up and held his arm out and said "I summon the ancient sword that has ended wars and has been wielded by many great men and woman I call forth once more Tainted Excaliber!"

Suddenly a black pentagram with intricate Demonic symbols appeared on the ground then suddenly Tainted Excaliber shot out of the ground.

Hunter caught the sword by the handle then shot forward with the sword blade outstretched.

When Hunter reached Trigon he went to swing Tainted Excaliber but Trigon turned around and blocked the strike.

Hunter growled slightly as he blocked Trigon's strike.

-With Raven-

Raven was watching as Hunter went blow to blow with Trigon then she heard Cyborg say "his heart rate has spiked he's getting angry"

Raven snorted and said "good that will fuel his power and end the battle quicker"

-With Hunter-

Hunter growled again and sliced at Trigon but it was faster than before but it barely even cut Trigon's flesh.

suddenly Jaxon appeared and tried to kick Trigon but he barely budged.

Trigon took his focus off of Hunter and switched it to Jaxon as he hit Jaxon with the back of his hand.

Hunter took that Moment to Cut Trigon's hand off.

Trigon Roared in pain as he stared at his now stub of a hand as he said "you little insect! I will crush you for this"

Hunter held his arms out as if to say 'come at me' and said "Try me four eyes"

Trigon roared again as he Charged at Hunter.

Hunter put his arms up in an X shape as Trigon slammed into him sending him flying.

Hunter groaned as he stood back up but was instantly sent flying by Trigon's fist colliding with his face.

Hunter looked at Jaxon and mouthed "head to the forest I'll meet you there"

Hunter stood up and watched as Jaxon Ran into the forest.

Hunter suddenly realized that he wasn't holding Tainted Excaliber anymore.

Hunter Quickly looked around and found it laying near the lake area.

Hunter looked between the forest and the lake area weighing his options.

on one hand if he left the sword where it is it probably wouldn't listen to him anymore but he would be able to Fuse with Jaxon but on the other hand if he got hold of Tainted Excaliber again he would be able to control it for a future battle but he wouldn't be strong enough to beat Trigon at that moment.

Hunter growled as he shot off in the direction of Tainted Excaliber.

when Tainted Excaliber was within arms Reach Hunter's Hand shot out grabbing the sword by the handle and he spun around Holding the sword up defensively.

-with Raven-

Raven watched as Hunter's head swiveled between the forest and Tainted Excaliber as she muttered "Come on Hunter you have the opportunity to Fuse with Jaxon take it"

Raven watched as Hunter shot off towards the sword and yelled as if Hunter could hear her "No you idiot"

Cyborg chimed in with "Calmed down Rae he probably weighed the choices and thought that grabbing the sword was the better option"

-with Hunter-

Trigon charged at Hunter again but this time Hunter charged to but slid through Trigon's legs slicing at his right foot.

Trigon Roared in pain again but it quickly healed and he stood up again.

Hunter groaned in annoyance and said "why can't you just stay down"

Trigon laughed and said "play times over kid" He lifted up his hand and fired a fireball.

Hunter suddenly saw nothing but black.

-With Raven-

Raven's eyes filled with tears as she watched her father shoot a fireball at her boyfriend.

Raven was hoping he was still alive but she could tell that her father had sent a full power fireball at Hunter so his chances of surviving were pretty much zero.

Raven then heard Cyborg's grim voice say "his heart... it stops... he's gone"

Raven let the tears fall from her eyes. as she screamed "No!"

-With Jaxon-

Jaxon watched as Trigon sent a full power fireball at Hunter which hit him dead on.

Jaxon sighed and looked at Tainted Excaliber which had gone flying and had an idea.

Jaxon lifted his hand out and muttered "Come to me Tainted Excaliber"

The sword disappeared then Reappeared in Jaxon's outstretched hand but then he saw Trigon powering up another Fireball that was aimed at Hunter.

Jaxon held his ground as he watched the scene before him then Trigon let the fireball go.

when the fireball hit Hunter it exploded.

-with Hunter-

Hunter's eyes shot open and he could feel the cavern ground underneath his back.

Suddenly Hunter Felt a ball of heat around him then he shot to his feet.

When the fiery ball disappeared the white parts of Hunter's eyes Turned pure black then his eyes Glowed a bright blood red as he let out a fierce echoed Demonic roar.

-with Raven-

Raven heard Cyborg's disbelieving voice as he said "Hunter's heart it's beating again but his body temperature is through the roof"

-With Hunter-

Hunter stood there a few feet away from Trigon and he was shirtless then he roared the same fierce demonic roar as before then a black line Started slowly snaking up his arms in a spiral which starting from the top of his wrists and went up to his shoulders.

the pattern went on to his back and chest but it started swirling around until it made an identical image on both his upper back and upper chest.

the image was a triquetra with an intricate design on the lower half of the symbol.

Hunter roared once more then the whole marking started glowing a bright red.

Trigon's eyes widened as he sent another fireball at Hunter.

Hunter's Hand shot up in front of the fireball absorbing it.

Hunter smirked as a blood red fireball levitated above his hand then he threw it.

the fireball hit Trigon sending him flying backward.

Hunter's eyes changed back to White and red then he ran towards Jaxon and hid in the forest with him.

Jaxon Punched Hunter's shoulder and whispered "what the hell was that"

Hunter looked at Jaxon and whispered "I dont know the last thing I remember is knocking Trigon back then running over here"

Jaxon sighed and whispered "want to finish this up"

Hunter looked down at Jaxon's hand and saw he was holding Tainted Excaliber.

Hunter looked at him confused as he whispered "why do you have Tainted Excaliber"

Jaxon Quickly handed Hunter Tainted Excaliber.

Hunter and Jaxon walked out of the forest and looked at each other then saw that Trigon had locked his eyes with the two boys.

Hunter smirked and said, "Should we finished this My friend?"

Jaxon nodded and said "I think we should my friend"

Hunter smirked more as he threw Tainted Excaliber up into the air making it spin as both Jaxon and himself said "auga brott svalr"

in a flash of light the two boys had been replaced with a bulky hulk of a man with black hair with blonde and Red streaks he had one emerald green eye and the other was neon blue he also wore a tight black shirt with a Giant Jaxon in the center.

Demon X smirked as he caught Tainted Excaliber.

Trigon's eyes widened as he said "the power radiations off that fusion is god level"

Demon X roared the same fierce demonic roar that Hunter had roared moments before.

-with Raven-

everyone watched as the flash of light dissipated leaving Demon X standing where Hunter and Jaxon had been standing before.

Everyone laughed and some started dancing around as they all said "shits about to get real"

Raven heard Cyborg tapping his arm and said "since they fused I can't get a proper read on their body heat or their heartbeats"

Raven sighed and said "you don't need to there is no chance they are going down without a fight to go down in demonic history" Raven sighed again and said "and knowing Hunter's cockiness it will"

-with demon X-

Demon X smirked and yelled "Booyah" then he shot off and Stabbed Trigon in the heart with Tainted Excaliber then Demon X pulled Tainted Excaliber out of Trigon's heart.

When Tainted Excaliber disappeared Demon X ripped Trigon's arm off and threw it so far away that Trigon couldn't heal.

Demon X proceeded to rip Trigon apart limb from limb until he was nothing but a head.

Demon X let out one final Roar but this one was one of victory.

Hunter and Jaxon separated from each other then Trigon reformed but he was a transparent red as if he was a ghost then he said "you have won boys your winning will be activated the second you return home" Trigon looked directly at Hunter and said "well done you are now the source of the Underworld congratulations"

Hunter sighed as the ghost Trigon disappeared then muttered "reverso"

Hunter and Jaxon sighed as Hunter panted exhausted "we did it"

Jaxon panted and said "yeah we did"

Hunter put a hand on Jaxon's shoulder and shimmered back to the tower.

When they got to the tower Hunter looked around and Saw that everyone was in awe.

Raven was the first to move when she stood up and walked over to Hunter hugging him.

Hunter rubbed Raven's back as she said "you had me scared for a moment"

Cyborg stepped into Hunter's view and said "you had us all scared"

Hunter nodded as Raven parted from the Hug.

Everyone sighed then Beastboy said "Dude that was wicked cool when you and Jaxon Fused together into that form and when you roared in the fusion uh that was so cool"

Hunter glared at Beastboy and said "shut it"

Suddenly Hunter heard a splashing sound.

Hunter's head snapped up to look at Raven and her pants were soaked and she said "I think my water just broke"

Hunter's eyes widened and he was suddenly full of energy as he started barking orders "alright here's what we do Cyborg get her to the med bay Jaxon you go with him and help set up, Starfire get some clean towels preferably large ones, Beastboy get a bucket just in case Raven gets sick"

Suddenly Jaxon sped in as he said "Raven is ready... well as ready as she can be"

Hunter nodded and said "Understood" then he looked at Terra and said sternly "you are not to do anything until I get back" Hunter then looked at Jaxon and said, "is there anything we need to buy?"

Jaxon shrugged and ran out of the room.

a thick silence coated the room until Jaxon Ran into the room and said "Cyborg said we still need newborn diapers"

Hunter nodded and shimmered to an alleyway closest to a convince store.

Hunter ran out of the alleyway and into the store running straight for the diaper aisle.

Hunter Grabbed the first bag of diapers that he saw had the word newborn on it.

he then ran to the first free counter and put the bag on the counter.

the woman noticed Hunter's panic as she said "you seem kinda young to be expecting"

Hunter panted as he said "not my child but it is my girlfriend's"

not wanting to push anymore the woman scanned the bag of diapers.

Hunter didn't even pay attention to the price as he placed a fifty dollar bill on the counter and ran out with the bag of diapers in hand.

when Hunter got out of the store he ran back to the ally and shimmered to back to the tower but the second before he shimmered he saw a pairs of eyes one a golden yellow and one was a fiery red.

when Hunter appeared in the lounge room he said "I've got the diapers"

Jaxon nodded then Hunter took his phone out of his pocket and threw it to Jaxon and said "be sure to take some pictures" Jaxon nodded then Hunter said "Terra you stay here"

Terra stood up and said "Why the fuck do I have to stay here"

Hunter stood at his full height towering over Terra and said "because Raven doesn't fully trust you and I don't think Raven would want you anywhere near this baby"

Terra went to stand at her full height but backed down when she saw Hunter's Eye change from emerald green with  
white to blood red with black.

Hunter turned around as his eyes went back to normal.

Hunter ran into the Med bay then within a second he was changed into some scrubs.

-ten hours later-

Raven was laying on a bed in the med bay with Hunter standing next to her.

Hunter watched closely as Raven held a Baby Girl. **(AN: because we both know what happens when someone fucks with the Timeline if not then watch episode 15 from the first season of the flash TV show.)**

Raven smiled and said "she beautiful"

Hunter smiled and said "she is indeed"

"What should we name her"

Hunter shrugged and said "I dont know it's up to you sheet is pretty much only your DNA now"

Raven smiled and said "Stop being so modest your the reason why she is part Human part Demon"

Hunter sighed and muttered "and the reason why she is a she" then he looked around and said "I dont know it's up to you Rae"

Raven sighed and said "I like Zana"

Hunter smiled and said "like I said it's up to you"

Cyborg walked up to Hunter and said "hey Rae you keep thinking of names I want to talk to Hunter for a moment"

Hunter sighed knowing he was in trouble and followed Cyborg as they walked out.

When they were out of earshot Cyborg spun on his heel and punched Hunter smack dab in the face breaking his nose.

Hunter fell to the floor with a groan as he yelled "what the fuck man!"

Cyborg glared at Hunter and growled "you'll heal"

Hunter's nose started cracking back into place as he said "still doesn't give me an answer to why you fucking punched me"

Cyborg continued to glare at Hunter and said "you risked your life for that baby and your just going to throw Raven under the bus like it's nothing"

Hunter shrugged and said "I dont know"

Cyborg nodded as if sarcastically and said "oh...oh you don't know? you don't fucking know"

Hunter stood up and yelled, "What the fuck do you want from me?"

Cyborg glared at Hunter and growled "I want to see you giving a fuck about that woman and I want you to give a fuck about what that child's name is"

Hunter sighed and said "whatever" then he walked back towards the Med bay when Cyborg grabbed Hunter by the shoulder and spun him around then punched him in the face again.

Hunter groaned again as he said "what the hell"

Cyborg glared and said "you do not whatever me"

Hunter sighed and said "alright" Hunter stood up and walked into the Med bay his face already completely healed.

Hunter walked up next to Raven's Bed and said "thought of any more names?"

Raven shook her head and said, "do you have any?"

Hunter shrugged and said "I've got a few"

Raven smiled and said "let's hear them"

Hunter shrugged and said "Empusa?" Raven Shook Her Head Then Hunter said "lamia?" Raven again shook her head.

Hunter sighed then muttered "third times the charm" then he said, "how about Lilith?"

Raven smiled and said "That's the one"

Hunter smiled and said "Really?"

Raven nodded and said "yeah I love the name"

Hunter smiled and said "alright Lilith it is"

Cyborg smiled and said "wonderful name"

Jaxon took his mask off as he handed Hunter his phone and said "you guys will make great parents"

Hunter nodded and said "I know we will"


	17. Chapter 17: What do you want?

-three months later-

Hunter and Raven walked down a street In the shopping district of Jump city.

Hunter had his arms folded on the handle of a stroller as he pushed it.

Hunter sighed as he said, "so what are we going to do today?"

Raven Shrugged and said "I dont know I was thinking about doing some shopping but I'm worried about Lilith"

Hunter smiled and said, "why are you worried about Lilith?"

Raven sighed and said "well I don't really have the energy to deal with her right now"

Hunter looked down into the stroller which had Lilith in it as he said "Don't worry about her I'll take care of her"

Raven sighed again and said "no I can't ask you to do that as you pointed out when she was born you are not her biological father"

Hunter smiled and said "But within the past three months I have grown attached to Lillith and I see myself as her father"

Raven rolled her eyes and said "Hunter your not even sixteen I can't ask you to take care of her"

"Good thing your not asking"

Raven rolled her eyes again as she and Hunter walked towards the nearest shopping center.

when they reached the shopping center Hunter stopped out front of the center and said "I'll wait out here with Lilith"

Raven looked at Hunter and said with a concerned "Are you sure I mean what if someone tries to attack you?"

Hunter chuckled and said "Raven I understand that Lilith is your baby but I'm pretty much unstoppable"

Raven went to step closer as she said "Maybe I should take her with me"

Hunter stood between her and Lilith as she said "you don't have the energy to deal with her you go get what we need and I'll watch her"

Hunter looked over his shoulder into the stroller and saw that Lilith was asleep then he looked back at Raven and said "Lilith is asleep anyway just relax if she wakes up I'll bring her right in"

Raven nodded and walked into the shopping center.

Hunter pushed the stroller over to a bench and sat down as a male with long white hair that stopped at the middle of his back he wore Black stoking like material under a silver chest plate that had an 'M' on it with several other pieces of the armor.

the male had blue eyes with goth-like makeup.

Hunter didn't think much of him as the male walked into the shopping center.

-with Raven-

Raven sighed as she walked down an aisle dedicated to baby stuff when a male voice that was so familiar that it physically scared Raven "it's been a long time my sweet Raven"

Raven turned around and came face to face with Malchior.

Raven glared at him and continued to shop for what she needed when she heard his voice again "Well that's a rather cold way to greet a fellow spellcaster and your old mentor"

Raven rounded on him and said in a stern hushed whisper "you taught me dark magic... you lied to me you didn't love me you just wanted to become whole again"

Malchior nodded and said "although I did lie to you it was so long ago I thought you had forgotten and I got dreadfully alone in that book not having anyone to talk to"

Raven glared at him and practically growled "I dont care if you were alone in the book you belong in there and I was actually happy without you"

Malchior put his hands up defensively as he said "woah there ma'lady I do apologize for lying to you but I knew you wouldn't help me if you knew the truth and you did get me back on two separate occasions"

Raven continued to glare as she practically growled again "I actually loved you"

Malchior clapped his hands and said "Perfect because I would love it for you to be my bride"

Raven spun on her heel as she said "not a fucking chance in hell" and went to walk away

Malchior grabbed her by the shoulder and said "I wasn't asking back in my day a woman didn't have a choice she did what she was told"

-with Hunter-

Hunter heard Lilith crying as he stood up and picked her up and tried to calm her as he walked into the shopping center pushing the stroller with one hand then he walked along the row of aisles until he saw Raven talking to the White-haired male he had seen a few moments before.

Hunter walked down the aisle until he reached the two and saw that the male had his hand on Raven's shoulder.

Hunter glared at the male and said "can you please get your hand off my girlfriend"

The male took his hand off of Raven and said "oh I'm sorry I didn't realize she was already taken please allow me to introduce my self I am Malchior of null"

Hunter glared at Malchior and said "I couldn't give two shits about your name all I care about is how do you know Raven and why she seems to be pissed off at you"

Malchior sighed and said "You're..." he glanced at Raven then looked back at Hunter and said "Girlfriend and I had a what do you call it? a fling is it? well, we had one and now she is pissed off at me because-"

Raven Cut Malchior off as she said "he lied to me by pretending to be nice and made me cast a spell which turned him from paper into the form you see in front of you"

Hunter looked at Raven and said "can you hold Lilith for a bit"

Raven nodded then Hunter passed Lilith to her then he said "can I talk to you for a moment please Malchior was it?"

Malchior nodded and said "most certainly"

Hunter and Malchior walked out of the Shopping center then Malchior said "so how may i-"

Malchior was cut off by Hunter fist colliding with his jaw.

Hunter stood over Malchior as he said "I think you should leave"

Malchior stood up and started speaking an incantation then Hunter punched him in the mouth again but he broke Malchior's jaw that time then Hunter said "are you done?"

Malchior stood up brushing himself off as he said "Raven will be my bride whether you like it or not"

Hunter had to hold back as he said "Go away before I rip you apart limb from limb"

Malchior walked away then Hunter walked back into the shopping center and found Raven still in the same aisle.

Hunter walked down the aisle until be reached Raven and said "He shouldn't bother you anymore"

Raven raised an eyebrow and said, "you didn't kill him did you?"

Hunter sighed and said "No I didn't but I should have"

Raven put a hand on Hunter's shoulder and said "you made a very mature decision Hunter"

Hunter Rolled his eyes as he said "Alright what else do we need"

Raven looked at a list and said "we still need some food to stock up the fridge at the tower"

Hunter looked at Raven confused as he said "why are we stocking up the fridge isn't that cy's job this week"

Raven looked at Hunter and said "yes it is Cyborg's turn this week but I thought it would be nice if we took his job"

Hunter put his hands up and said "alright"

Raven put Lilith in the stroller then strapped her in and said "can you push her while we do this"

Hunter nodded and said "sure Rae"

Hunter started to push the stroller again as he and Raven walked around the store.

-an hour later-

Hunter laid on the couch with Lilith fast asleep on his chest as he played a game on the team game station.

Hunter suddenly heard Raven's annoyed and angry voice over him as she said "What are you doing"

Hunter winced knowing he was in trouble as he said "watching Lilith"

Raven raised an eyebrow as she said "hmm really now because it looks like your playing game station"

Hunter put a finger up and said "well technically I am watching her because she's asleep on my chest so if she wakes up I'll know"

Raven rolled her eyes as she walked around the couch and said "lift your head up"

Hunter lifted his head as Raven sat down then she said "you can put your head down"

Hunter put his head down so it was on Raven's thigh.

Raven sighed and said, "do you want to know the backstory when it comes to Malchior?"

Hunter sighed as he paused his game and said "sure why not"

Raven looked at the paused Game on the TV and said "well this was a few months after the team was created and I was reading a book but I kept getting interrupted but suddenly when I got to a certain part of the book it started talking to me"

Hunter looked up at her and said "Malchior?"

Raven nodded and said "Yeah it was Malchior so During a few weeks he taught me many spells and over time I gained feelings for him but eventually he got me to summon him fully and he turned out to be a Dragon"

Hunter sat up careful not to wake Lilith as he said "oh Rae"

Raven sighed and said "it's fine"

Suddenly Jaxon flew through the room as he yelled "Heads up"

Jaxon landed flat on his Ass but quickly stood up then Hunter stood up and passed Lilith to him and said "Keep them safe"

Hunter quickly turned around and watched as Malchior walked through the door and said "what a smashing place"

Hunter ran towards Him vaulting over the couch as he did so.

Malchior punched Hunter In the face.

Hunter fell but recover and stood up Then threw a punch at Malchior who dodged it.

Hunter and Malchior went blow to blow without stopping then Malchior said "I was told you were the fastest member of the team I was clearly told wrong"

Hunter growled as he threw more punches that were faster than the ones before it but still Malchior kept dodging.

Malchior yawned as he kept dodging Hunter's punches.

Hunter's eyes Turned blood red with white as he continued to throw punches until Malchior's fist collided with Hunter's stomach.

Hunter was sent flying until he hit the back of the couch.

Hunter stood up like a bolt of lightning as he roared the same demonic roar as when he was fighting Trigon "Malchior you're dead!"

Hunter's eyes Turned blood red with black as he shot forward but Malchior lifted his arms and said "Latima exorma paroma" and in a flash of white Hunter was knocked out.

-With Jaxon-

Jaxon clutched Lilith to his Chest as the male known as Malchior approached Him as he said "I dont suppose your going to be trouble"

Jaxon glared at Malchior from under his mask as he said "Depends are you going to Hurt anyone else"

Malchior shrugged and said "I was only told that the" Malchior glanced over his shoulder at the knocked out a Hunter "Vampire Demon hybrid was to be knocked out"

Jaxon continued to glare under his mask as he said "and who told you about him?"

Malchior shrugged and said "no idea all I was left were some anonymous letters with instructions"

"and what are your instructions" it was Raven who spoke from behind Malchior.

Malchior smiled as he turned around and said "you will find out soon enough" then he said "Fiat Fumi"

Suddenly a heavy cloud of smoke then as an instinct Jaxon covered Lilith's mouth until.

when the smoke cleared Jaxon uncovered Lilith's mouth and looked around.

Jaxon saw that Both Malchior and Raven were gone.

Jaxon sighed then walked around the couch and saw Hunter was still there.

-with Hunter-

Hunter opened his eyes and saw Jaxon still holding Lilith.

Hunter shot to his feet and said "where's Raven"

Jaxon sighed and said "I dont know Malchior said a spell then smoke appear then when it cleared Raven wasn't on the couch and he was gone"

Hunter growled slightly as he said "Damn it"

Jaxon sighed as he walked over to Hunter and put a hand on Hunter's shoulder when he said "we'll find her"

at that moment Cyborg walked in and said "Hunter can I speak to you"

Hunter followed Cyborg into the hall.

Cyborg turned around and handed Hunter a piece of paper.

Hunter looked at it as he said "what is it?"

Cyborg sighed and said "it's Lilith's DNA test"

Hunter looked at Cyborg and said "why are you showing me"

Cyborg lifted a finger and pointed to a name on the piece of paper then Hunter read aloud "father... Hunter Drake?"

Cyborg nodded and said "I'm as confused as you are because she looks nothing like you I can see both Damian and Raven in her but not you"

Hunter looked at Cyborg and said "do the test again"

Cyborg sighed his head and said "I ran the test twice both times it came up with your name instead of Damian's"

Hunter glared at Cyborg and said sternly "Run it again"

Cyborg glared at Hunter and said "Just accept it Hunter Lilith has your DNA she may not look like you but she Has your DNA there is nothing you can do to change it"

Hunter sighed and said "alright but now it's my job to find Raven"

Cyborg's eye widened as he said "what do you mean find Raven"

Hunter sighed and said "Malchior is back and he took Raven"

Cyborg glared at Hunter and said, "who has Lilith?"

"don't worry Jaxon has Lilith"

"How will she eat she is still on breast milk"

Hunter stood at his full height not even coming close to Cyborg's height as he said "don't you think I know that!"

-With Raven-

Raven opened her eyes and groaned groggily as she looked around and Saw she was in a dungeon of sorts.

Raven looked at her wrists and saw that they were chained to a wall.

Raven sighed as she started chanting "Azarath Mention Zinthos"

Suddenly Raven heard a male's voice as he said "your powers are useless down here my sweet Raven"

Raven sighed and said "What do you want Malchior"

Malchior walked into Raven's view as he said "I said it when we were in the market I want you to be my bride"

Raven glared at him and said "too bad I have a boyfriend already"

Malchior smirked and said "not my problem"

Raven sighed and said "look I'm not into the whole Dungeon sex fantasy thing so you can let me go"

Malchior glared at her and said "you are in no position to tell me what to do"

Raven looked at him and said "come closer than"

Malchior smiled and walked closer then Raven spat in his face then kicked him in the face breaking his nose.

Malchior stepped back wiping her spit off his face as he said sarcastically "attractive"

Raven smirked and said "now let me go"

Malchior glared at her and punched Raven in the face as he said "my sweet Raven I don't want to have to Hurt you again but if you keep acting the way you are I will have to show you your place"

Raven glared at him and said "let me use my powers and I'll show you who needs to know their place"

Malchior smiled and said "what's the fun in that"

-with Hunter-

Hunter paced around the tower when Richard said "Hunter pacing isn't going to help"

Hunter glared at Richard and said, "you used to be Batman's sidekick aren't you supposed to be like a detective or something?"

Richard Glared at Hunter and said "no that's Tim Drake I'm the acrobat"

Hunter continued to glare as he said "yeah isn't that convenient"

Richard stood up from where he was seated and yelled "hey! fuck you Drake I'm doing the best I fucking can and if you were stronger Raven wouldn't have been taken!"

Hunter stomped over to Richard as he yelled "oh so it's my fault that Raven was taken"

Richard Glared at Hunter as he yelled "actually yeah it is your fault"

Hunter punched Richard in the mouth the he said through Gritted teeth "know your place Richard you think just because your the old leader of the Teen Titans you can go around and say whatever the fuck you want but guess what you can't your bottom rank now boy your a fucking omega in a wolf pack your the bitch do you understand me"

Richard held his jaw as he said "understood"

Hunter continued to glare as he said "now figure out where Raven is"

Richard sat back down and started typing on a computer.

-With Raven-

Raven looked around the celled dungeon looking for something to help her out.

Raven looked at the wall and pulled her wrist away from the wall but it did nothing.

Raven sighed and muttered "Son of a bitch"

Malchior came in with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face.

Raven Groaned and said, "What do you want?"

Malchior kept smirking and said "oh nothing"

Malchior then pressed a red button next to him which caused Raven's Chains to be reeled in close to the wall.

Raven tried to pull her wrists away from the wall again but failed.

Malchior approached Raven as he said, "have you learned your place yet?"

Raven went to spit at Malchior again but he covered her mouth and said "Fool me once shame on you fool me a second-time shame on me"

Malchior then took his other hand out from behind his back and showed what he had in his hand to Raven.

Raven's eyes widened as she saw that Malchior held an 8-inch vibrating dildo.

Raven started panting nervously then Malchior said "maybe a few hours with this inside you might teach you your place"

Malchior reached down between Raven's legs and moved the piece of Leotard and her panties as he turned on the vibrator and put it into her vagina.

Raven Moaned against Malchior's hand as the Vibrator entered her.

Malchior smirked as he moved her panties and leotard back where it belongs causing the vibrator to enter Raven deeper.

Malchior took his hand away and looked at Raven with a smirk plastered on his face.

Raven panted as she said "your an asshole"

Malchior continued to smirk as he said "that's no way a to speak to your future Husband"

Raven growled as Malchior walked out of her cell.

Raven panted as she tried to pull her wrists away from the wall again but once again it failed.

Raven moaned as the vibrator spiked in intensity but died down.

Raven bit her lip as she thought "The vibrator must be remote controlled"

Raven closed her eyes and chanted "Azarath Mention Zinthos" as she concentrated on turning off the vibrator.

-With Damian-

(The week before)

Damian walked around the forest looking at the ground until he saw a white book with a gold circle in the center.

Damian smiled as he picked it and flicked through it until a voice spoke "who in blazes are you"

Damian smirked and said "it doesn't matter who I am but do you want to be out of this book... Malchior"

Damian could hear the smile In Malchior's voice as Malchior said "It would be smashing if you could let me out"

Damian smirked as he said "I can but first you have to agree to something first"

"anything"

-With Hunter-

(Present day)

Hunter stood in the Tower Gym as he wailed into a punching back with no mercy.

Hunter then heard Jaxon's voice say "Hunter you've been in here for hours come spend time with your daughter"

Hunter said nothing as he continued to beat into the punching bag.

Jaxon sighed and said "look I know you feel guilty because you couldn't stop Malchior but that doesn't mean you have to keep training"

Hunter threw one more punch at the punching bag which sent it flying across the room then he rounded on Jaxon as he said "I need to get stronger otherwise that baby will grow up without a mother and I will feel so Guilty that I will put her in an orphanage and just drop off the face of the earth"

Jaxon stormed over to Hunter and smacked Hunter in the face with the back of his hand then he said calmly "you listen and listen good Drake you will go out into that lounge room and spend time with your daughter because Starfire is trying to get Lilith to eat some weird tamaranean food"

Hunter sighed as he walked out of the gym and into the lounge room as he said "Star stop trying to feed her food from your planet she is a demon Human hybrid she can't eat tamaranean food"

Starfire stopped trying to feed Lilith and started eating the food herself.

Hunter walked over to a Highchair that Lilith was seated in and picked her up hugging her.

Terra smiled as she said "your a natural Hunter"

Hunter glared at her and said "Don't get any ideas"

Starfire flew next to Hunter and said "I agree with friend Terra you are defiantly meant to be a Knorfka"

Hunter raised an eyebrow and said, "what the hell is a Knorfka?"

Starfire smiled and said "a Knorfka is a Caretaker or Guardian"

Hunter nodded as he said "uhu well apparently I'm her biological father so that word doesn't really apply here"

Richard smirked and said "well technically it does apply because another word for parent is Guardian"

Hunter glared at Richard and said, "shouldn't you be trying to find Raven?"

Richard's eyes widened as he rushed over to a Computer as he started frantically typing.

-With Raven-

Raven panted as she got close to her climax as she thought "What on earth did I do to deserve this?"

-with Malchior-

Malchior stood in front of a dark male with glowing yellow eyes but that was all he could see apart from a distinct face as said "she should know her place by the end of the night"

Malchior could distinctly make out a smirk on the males shadow hidden face as he said "your so naive or have you forgotten how resistant she is she hasn't even came yet" Suddenly a girlish scream of pleasure rang through the dungeon and the smirk on the shadowed figure's face grew as he said "There's one for the night let's see how long it takes her to accept you as her bride but for right now we need an extra pair of hands I want you to go find the one they call Harley Quinn"

-With Raven-

Raven panted as she looked down at herself and saw that a clear liquid was splattered over her thighs but the Vibrator didn't turn off.

Raven continued to pant as she muttered "this is the worst kind of torture" Raven then looked at the dark ceiling as she muttered "I hope Hunter finds me soon"

Raven's thighs started twitching then she muttered "as long as No one shoves an actual Dick in me I should be fine"

Malchior walked into the cell as he said with a smirk "you look so beautiful in that position my sweet Raven"

Raven panted as she growled "Get bent"

Malchior crouched down in front of Raven and started poking at her breasts and said with a curious tone "so how long can that baby of yours survive without breast milk"

Raven's eyes widened as she thought "I hadn't thought of that" then Raven glared at Malchior as she said "what do you want"

Malchior sighed and said "my sweet Raven we've been over this many times and the answer is always the same "I want you to be my bride"

Raven sighed and said "if I say yes will you let me go"

Malchior smiled and said "that's entirely up to you my sweet Raven" Malchior stood up and clicked a button which Caused the intensity of the vibrator to rise as he said "ill let you think about that have a nice night my sweet Raven"

-With Hunter-

Hunter paced as he tried to calm a crying Lilith as he tried to soothe her but it didn't work.

Hunter looked at the rest of the team and said "any ideas?"

Terra sighed and said "Her diaper probably needs to be changed"

Hunter looked at Everyone and said "I dont know how to change a Diaper"

Terra Growled as she stood up from where she was seated on the couch and took Lilith from Hunter and left the room returning moments later and handed Lilith back to Hunter who was now calm then Terra sat back down on the couch which everyone looking at her in shock.

Terra looked around and said "What!"

Cyborg was the one to speak as he said "you were gone not even two minutes"

Terra shrugged and said "I used to have to change diapers when I was living with my parents"

Hunter nodded and said "but here's the real question how are we going to feed her because Raven didn't leave any breast milk"

Cyborg sighed and said "we can give one of the girls lactating pills"

Hunter sighed and said "is that even an option"

Cyborg looked at Hunter and said "unfortunately it's the only option we have"

Terra raised a hand and said "I'll do it"

at that moment the alarm started going off.

Hunter handed Lilith to Cyborg who held her with both hands and at arm's length as he said "what am I supposed to do?"

Hunter sighed and said "do whatever you can" then shimmered away reappearing in front of a bank.

Hunter stormed into the bank to see a male with acid green hair he had a shiny purple coat on and a cane with a big diamond on the top.

Hunter growled knowing who it was as he yelled "why don't you go back to Gotham"

The Joker Turned around and smiled at Hunter as he said "because my dear Harley has been taken by a guy with armor and white hair and I tracked her location to here"

Hunter thought about inviting him back to the tower as he thought "if Malchior took Harley then he took her to where Raven is but he can't be trusted"

Hunter growled as he said "I'm willing to help you but I'm going to have to take you back to the tower"

Joker Grinned as he said excitedly "you mean titans tower"

Hunter sighed and said "yes titans tower"


	18. Chapter 18: Get up

-At titans tower-

"What the fuck Drake" Jaxon yelled at Hunter.

Richard smacked Hunter with the back of his hand and said "what the fuck is wrong with you? you shouldn't have brought him here"

Hunter glared at both Jaxon and Richard as he said "he said Malchior took Harley and that he tracked her location to the bank which means she is in the same place as Raven"

Richard Glared at the Acid green haired male that was currently sitting on their couch as he said "he's a lunatic"

"he's the best option we have of getting Raven back"

Jaxon sighed and said "He's got a point Dick"

Richard's eyes widened at Jaxon and said "so your siding with Him?"

Jaxon glared at Richard and said "I'm not siding with anyone I'm just saying if we want Raven back we will have to work with the Joker"

Richard looked at the couch and said "he is known as the clown prince of Crime"

Hunter sighed and said "we have no other options and here's something to think about for every second that she is with Him he could be beating her or worse he could be forcing himself on her"

Richard sighed and said "you do have a point"

-with Malchior-

Malchior smirked as he looked Harley Quinn up and down then he said "take the shirt off" Harley complied as she took her shirt off dropping it at her feet.

suddenly Malchior felt something sharp stab into his back when he heard a male's voice say "no hard feelings... it's just business"

Malchior looked over his shoulder and saw a male with long raven black hair, glowing yellow eyes but his eyes slowly change into cold Blue ones.

Those Glowing blue eyes were the last thing Malchior saw before his long-awaited Death.

-With Damian-

Damian pulled his Sword out of Malchior's back and looked at Harley Quinn and said "you work for me now"

Harley skipped over to Damian and whispered "Careful big boy some say I'm toxic"

Damian smirked and said "I'm sure you are"

-With Hunter-

Hunter walked up to The Joker and said "here's the plan we go in with no mercy"

Richard sighed and said "I hate to be a Debbie downer but most of us are heroes who are known for saving people and not Killing our enemies"

Hunter sighed and said "alright who is willing to kill to get Raven back? raise your hands"

Beastboy, Cyborg, Jaxon, and Terra all Raised their hands

Hunter smirked and said "I've got my team then"

Richard Crossed his arms and said "that's all you I refuse to Kill"

Starfire landed next to Richard and said "I miss Friend Raven but I can not bring my self to take another life"

Hunter nodded and said "I respect your decisions"

Hunter turned around and said "we leave in five"

Cyborg glared at Hunter and said "like you said every second that Raven is there she is in danger then why don't we leave now"

Hunter passed Lilith to Starfire then looked at Richard and said "try to keep Starfire from feeding Lilith tamaranean food" Richard nodded then Hunter turned around and looked at his team and said "alright I have a suspicion that Damian is behind this because I don't think Malchior would be capable doing something like this"

Everyone nodded then said "everyone group up" everyone stood around Hunter then he said "everyone put a hand on me and I'll shimmer there" Everyone including The Joker put a hand on Hunter than with a shimmering effect they appeared out front of Jump city Bank.

everyone took their hands off Hunter as he said "Joker do you know where the Entrance is?"

Joker Grinned as he giggled "nope so I say we start blowing things up until we find it"

Hunter growled as he punched a hole in the ground and said "or we make one"

Suddenly the ground started Crumbling out from around the hole then everyone fell down.

Hunter, Jaxon and Terra all landed on their feet while the others fell flat on their back.

Hunter looked over his shoulder and said "Get up"

-With Raven-

Raven Bit her lip trying not to scream as she felt her fourth climax approaching

Suddenly she heard the sound of something Crumbling then she heard a familiar voice say "Get up" it wasn't Malchior's voice it was none other than Hunter's.

Raven sighed slightly but bit her lip slightly harder as the Vibrator spiked and Started pulsing.

Raven's legs started shaking then Raven saw the silhouette of a male with cold Blue eyes.

-With Damian-

(moments before)

Damian sat on a chair and looked down at Harley Quinn who had his penis in her mouth.

Damian moaned slightly as Harley Deepthroated his penis.

after a few seconds, Damian Came into Harley's mouth.

Harley took Damian's penis out of her mouth as she swallowed his cum.

Suddenly Damian heard the sound of Crumbling and stood up putting his penis back into his pants and grabbed the Remote for the vibrator which was still in Raven as he walked down the hallway but stood in the shadows in front of Raven's cell and watched her.

Raven had a red mark on her cheek and she had sweat all over her body, her legs were shaking and there was a pool of clear liquid right between her legs.

Damian made his eyes glow then he pressed a button on the vibrator's remote.

Damian heard the Vibrator start to pulse then saw Raven look right at him but he didn't move.

-With Raven-

Raven felt the cold Blue eyes piercing through the walls she had built around herself and she could feel them looking into her soul.

suddenly the male stepped out of the shadows to reveal it was none other than Damian Wayne.

Raven glared at Damian and growled "of fucking course, your behind this Malchior wouldn't be able to pull this off by himself"

Damian smirked and said his cold glowing blue eyes still staring into Raven's soul as he said "your as feisty as ever my sweet Raven" Damian closed the Cell door and locked it as he said still smirking "these are made out of supermanium so Hunter and his little suicide squad aren't getting to you without my permission"

Suddenly a familiar Demonic roar echoed through the dungeon.

Damian looked to his Right and roared back as he ran in the same direction.

suddenly, Cyborg, Beastboy, Terra, and Jaxon stopped in front of the cell.

Jaxon took one look at the State Raven was in and started pulling at the cell door but it didn't budge.

Raven watched as all of them tried to pull the door but nothing worked.

Raven noticed a guy with acid green hair dash past the cell but she didn't care.

-with Hunter-

(moments before)

Hunter turned a corner and saw Damian standing in front if something talking but Hunter didn't care.

Hunter's eyes Turned from emerald green with white to blood red with black instantly as he roared a Demonic roar that was filled with Rage.

Damian looked directly at him with cold Blue eyes and Hunter instantly knew why his eyes were that color.

Damian Roared back at Hunter then Damian ran towards Him.

Hunter shot off with the intent on intercepting him before he got too close to the others.

When Damian was close enough Hunter punched him in the face causing Damian to fall to the ground.

everyone else ran past him except The Joker who was looking at a phone.

Hunter pinned Damian to the ground by putting a foot on his back and put pressure down.

Damian tried to get back up but Hunter stomped on his back then he said "I'm going to have fun ripping you apart"

Damian growled slightly as he said "what about my child they need to know their real Father"

Hunter growled and said "she does know her real Father because your DNA isn't part of her"

Damian tried to get up again But failed then Hunter took his foot off Damian's back and put Him in a headlock then snapped his neck.

Hunter then ripped Damian's arms off then his legs then finally he ripped his head off and threw it on the ground and stamped on it exploding it.

Hunter looked around and Saw Joker was gone then he walked to the others who were in front of a closed cell.

Hunter not caring who was in it at that point he put his hands on some of the bars and started pulling at it.

-with Raven-

Raven watched as Hunter came into view but he seemed different he grabbed hold of the cell bars and started pulling at them.

Raven noticed that there was a bit of red shining through Hunter's pitch black Hoodie.

the metal under Hunter's hands started glowing orange as if it had reached molten temperatures.

Raven Noticed Hunter's eyes had turned red with black.

Suddenly Hunter ripped the Cell door out of the wall then he threw it down a Corridor to his Left.

-With Hunter-

Hunter threw the Cell door down a corridor to his left then rushed into the cell practically ripping the Chains out of the wall then he heard the pulsing vibrating sound.

knowing exactly what it was Hunter dashed over to Damian's body and started searching his body until he found a remote.

Hunter dashed back to the cell and pressed the off button and the buzzing stopped.

Hunter ran over to Raven and slid down onto his knees.

Hunter wrapped his arms around Raven and pulled her to his chest.

Hunter Grabbed Raven's wrists and broke the Cuffs off.

Raven wrapped her arms around Hunter and started Crying into his shoulder.

Hunter rubbed Raven's back as he said "it's alright"

Raven kept crying as she said, "H..How d...did you F...find me?"

Hunter sighed and said "apparently Harley Quinn was kidnapped and the Joker tracked her here so I took him back to the tower and we made a plan then this happened"

Hunter helped Raven stand up then Jaxon walked forward as he said "I'll help her you go and take The memory of Titans Tower from the Joker"

Hunter nodded then Jaxon wrapped one of Raven's arms around his neck then Hunter ran off following the Joker's scent Until he found a Nude Harley Quinn making out with the Joker.

Hunter smirked and said "sorry to disturb you two but I need to talk to the Joker"

the Joker parted from Harley and walked over to Hunter and said "what do you want"

Hunter stared into the Joker's eyes and said in a commanding type of voice "you will forget the location of Titans tower"

Hunter walked away not waiting to see if the compulsion work as he shot off down the hall back to Raven's Cell.

Hunter slowly walked in as he concentrated on summoning the Vibrator that he knew was inside Raven.

suddenly the wet vibrator was in Hunter's Hand then he then he threw it and threw an energy ball at it which destroyed it.

Hunter sighed and pulled Raven into a another Hug and said "I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner"

Raven Nuzzled Into Hunter's Shoulder And Said "It's Alright Nothing Too Bad Happened"

Cyborg's angry voice rang through the cell as he said "What do you mean 'nothing too bad happened' you were violated you had a vibrator shoved inside of you"

Raven pulled her face away from Hunter and looked at Cyborg while still clutching onto Hunter for support as she said "I mean it could have been way worse"

"How?"

"I don't know Maybe having an actual Dick shoved inside me again at least this time it was an artificial one"

Hunter looked down at Raven and said "keywords there 'this time' so far two people have come after you and they both have been obsessed with you and who knows how many more are out there"

Raven sighed and said "I'm too tired to argue with either one of you can we just go home"

Hunter nodded and then Everyone put a hand on him and he shimmered everyone back to the tower then said "we're home!"

Richard stood up from the couch and said "quiet Starfire and I only just got Lilith to" Richard cut himself off when he saw Raven then he said, "are you alright Rae?"

Raven nodded and said "wet, tried and I feel disgusting"

Hunter nodded and said "you go have a shower and I'll be there in a moment"

Raven nodded and kissed Hunter then walked off.

when she was out of earshot Richard said "What happened?"

Hunter sighed as he walked over to the couch looking down at Starfire who was asleep with Lilith fast asleep with her head on Starfire's right breast then he turned around and said "I was right Damian had planned the whole thing"

"Where was she?"

"in a dungeon under jump bank when we got there Damian was standing in front of a cell which had metal bars"

Cyborg sighed and said "the metal was so tough that the only person that could rip it off was Hunter"

Hunter sighed and said "the metal was supermanium apparently only superman's heat vision is hot enough to melt it and only he is strong enough to mold it"

Cyborg snorted and said "well your fire is so hot that it was close to melting it and you ripped the door off out of the wall"

Hunter glared at Cyborg and said "because I was pissed off and my Pyrokinesis was activated by Trigon the demon king of hell my fire is literally hellfire"

Cyborg nodded and said "don't you have a girlfriend to keep safe"

Hunter walked out of the lounge room and down the hall to His and Raven's shared bedroom.

when he got to the door he pushed his self-loathing to the back of his mind and walked in.

the second the door closed Hunter took his Hoodie and shirt off and threw them to the side of the room he then started walking to the bathroom that was connected to the room as he took his jeans and boxers off.

Hunter walked into the bathroom and saw that Raven had her back to him and was washing herself in the shower cubical that was big enough for at least three people.

Hunter snuck into the shower and wrapped his arms around Raven's naked body and started kissing her neck.

Raven moaned slightly then Hunter slid his hand down Raven's body down to her vagina and started Rubbing it causing Raven's whole body to twitch and Raven's legs closed together.

Hunter smirked as he whispered "rather sensitive aren't you?" into her ear.

Raven turned around and pushed Hunter against the wall and whispered "I've had a vibrator inside me for the last three hours, of course, I'd be sensitive"

Hunter just stared at Raven's face and noticed that she had a small mark on her cheek.

Hunter moved his Hand slowly from Raven's vagina to the mark then he rubbed his thumb over the mark as he said "what happened?"

Raven took Hunter's Hand away from her cheek and said "nothing"

Hunter gave Raven a concerned look as he said "Rae what happened?"

Raven sighed and said "I spat and kicked Malchior"

Hunter smiled and said "that's my girl"

Raven looked at Hunter and feeling safe and protected just by looking into his emerald green eyes as she said "so he showed me my place"

Hunter raised an eyebrow and said "by punching you?

Raven sighed and said "I dont want to talk about it"

Hunter kissed Raven on the cheek right where the mark was as he said "I respect that"

Raven smirked and said "what the fuck are you doing" then pressed her lips to his.

Hunter instantly kissed back occasionally biting Raven's lip.

Hunter slowly ran his hand down Raven's body again then Rubbed Raven's Vagina again causing her to moan Into his mouth.

Raven pulled away for air as she said "what about Lilith?"

Hunter smiled and said "don't worry Starfire's got her and their both asleep"

Raven smirked and attacked Hunter's mouth with her own.

Hunter Felt Raven Wrap her hand around his penis and started to move her hand back and forth.

Hunter continued to rub Raven's Vagina.

Suddenly Raven Dropped to her knees and took Hunter's penis into her mouth and started to move her head back and forth keeping Hunter's penis in her mouth.

Hunter Pulled Raven's head away from his penis and said "are you sure about this?"

Raven smirked and said "of course" then said, "Azarath Mention Zinthos" Causing Hunter's hands to be bound behind his back.

Hunter's penis instantly got harder then Raven Said "Really? you got more turned on by being bound?"

Hunter shrugged then Raven started sucking his penis again.

Hunter moaned quietly as Raven continued to suck his penis.

suddenly Hunter broke Raven's dark magic then he pulled his Dick out of her mouth as he lifted her up and started kissing her.

Hunter turned the shower off without breaking the kiss.

Hunter and Raven stepped out of the shower without breaking the kiss.

When he and Raven got close to the bed Hunter turned around and fell backward onto the bed.

Raven Smirked and said, "so we're taking this to the bed are we?"

Hunter smirked back and said "call me old fashioned"

Raven Grabbed his penis and slide it into her vagina which caused her whole body to twitch again.

Hunter sat up slightly as he said "Raven are you sure about this"

Raven folded her arms and said "you didn't protest this much with Terra"

Hunter sighed and said "are you really bringing that up now? and you know exactly what that was about"

Raven nodded and said "yes I am bringing it up"

Hunter lifted Raven up off his penis with ease then put her down next to him then he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom and grabbed two towels then wrapped one around himself and walked back into the bedroom and threw the other to Raven.

Hunter quickly Dried himself then walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a white T-shirt which had a tiger on it and a black Hoodie.

Hunter put them on then walked over to a set of Draws and pulled out a pair of boxers and a pair of black tracksuit pants.

Hunter put the boxers and tracksuit pants on then walked out of the room as he said "I'm going to see if Lilith is awake"

Hunter walked down the hall into the lounge room to see Terra Cradling a sleeping Lilith in her arms as she paced around the lounge room and Jaxon was sat on the couch.

Hunter sighed and sat down next to him then he said "let me guess Raven said something uncalled for didn't she"

Hunter sighed as he almost growled back "you already know that answer to that"

Jaxon sighed and said "alright you got me but what she said was defiantly uncalled from what I could tell, you were only looking out for her but to then turn around a say that was a bit of a bitch move"

Hunter sighed and said "especially after I've risked my life just to get her back and so did the rest of you"

Jaxon grunted in agreement then Hunter heard Terra say in a tone someone would use to talk to a baby as she said "hey buba"

Hunter looked over his shoulder and saw that Terra was looking down at Lilith who had just woken up.

Hunter sighed standing up and walked to Terra and said "your the natural not me"

Terra smiled as Lilith spotted Hunter and instantly knew who he was because she held her arms towards Hunter and leaned towards him.

Hunter smiled as he took Lilith from Terra as he said in the same type of voice Terra had used moments before "Hey baby wanna go see mama"

Hunter walked down the hall back to his and Raven's shared room and walked in and saw Raven was laying on the bed fully dressed in her sleepwear then he said "Rae? are you awake?"

Raven sat up and said "yeah I'm awake"

Hunter looked at Lilith and said "do you want to spend some time with your- I mean our daughter"

Raven got out of the bed and walked over to Hunter and took Lilith from him as she said with a confused tone of voice "What do you mean our daughter"

Hunter sighed and put his hands in his pockets as he said "Cyborg ran a DNA test and apparently I'm Lilith's father"

Raven shook her head denying what Hunter had said as she said "that's impossible I know for a fact that she is Damian's"

Hunter shook his head and said "she may look like him but she has none of his DNA"

"tell Cyborg to Run the test again"

Hunter shook his head and said "that's the first thing I told him to do and he said he ran it twice before he told me"

Raven sighed and said, "Can you answer me something?"

Hunter nodded and said "of course"

"why were Damian's eyes a cold Blue color?"

Hunter sighed and said "he killed someone... possibly Malchior"

Raven nodded and said "so Lilith being yours that adds A lot of extra pressure on you"

"How so"

"well before you only had to keep me safe and you didn't care what happened to Lilith but now you have to keep the both of us safe because Lilith is pretty much your own flesh and blood now"

Hunter sighed and said "yeah I guess it does add a little bit of extra pressure on me but let's go to bed"

Raven nodded as she said "yeah I agree with that but I have to feed Lilith she's gone three hours without a feed"

Hunter and Raven walked over to the Bed and Raven sat down on the bed with her legs under the blanket as she pulled out a breast and lifted Lilith to it and Hunter laid down on his stomach and put an arm over Raven's legs and fell asleep.

-With Raven-

Raven sat there breastfeeding Lilith as she looked out the window at the city and saw the silhouette of a male with a single glowing firey red eye on the Building closest to the tower.

Raven closed her eyes and shook her head.

when she opened her eyes again the silhouette was gone.

Raven sighed and continued to breastfeed Lilith.

When Lilith was finished Raven laid Lilith down in between her and Hunter then put her breast back in her bra then laid down and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19: to take your place

Hunter slowly opened his eyes and looked around but nothing was out of the ordinary but Hunter Felt as though something was off.

Hunter sighed as he got out of bed and walked to his jeans pulling his phone out and put it in his pocket then walked out of the room and down the hall into the lounge room where he sat down on the couch shimmering one of his personal demonic history books into his hand and started reading it.

-ten minutes later-

Hunter had been reading for ten minutes until he came to a part that seemed familiar.

'after winning the battle with Shannon the slayer source of the Underworld (1901 - 2001) Victor the vengeful went back to his h hmome but when he got there his wife had just started giving birth but after the fact the town doctor who was friends with Victor the vengeful at the time took some samples from the baby and began to test them but when the results had made their way back to Victor the vengeful instead of the actual father's name it was his that was written on the test' the whole paragraph was written in curvy Hand writing.

Hunter sat back on the couch then he summoned another book which had every favor that each source of the Underworld had kept and the effects.

Hunter opened the book and started flicking through until he saw the name Victor the vengeful and next to it, it said 'DNA of a baby changed, will result in the father being changed' Then Hunter saw another name Athena Drake and next to it was the same as before but after it read 'challenge lost'

"so the Father change was a result of the DNA change" he concluded

Hunter waved his hand over the two books than with a shimmering effect the books were gone.

Hunter sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time and saw it was half past three In the morning.

Hunter got off the couch and walked back down the hall and into his and Raven's shared room and Saw Raven laying on her back then Hunter saw Lilith had spread out onto his side of the bed.

Smiling Hunter walked over to the Bed and grabbed his pillow then walked out of the room and back to the lounge room where he laid down on the couch with his pillow under his head and fell asleep once again.

-two hours later-

Hunter groaned groggily as he heard Jaxon's voice say "move your legs" Hunter moved his legs to the ground as he sat up then Jaxon said "So did the misses put you in the doghouse"

Hunter looked at Jaxon groggy eyed as he said "fuck your old"

Jaxon sighed and said "did Raven make you sleep on the couch"

Hunter rubbed his eyes and stretched as he said "no she didn't I came out here to do a little bit of research to see if I can find out why Lilith's father was changed then when I went to go back to bed but Lilith had spread out onto my side of the bed"

"did you find anything"

Hunter sighed and said "nothing"

"your heartbeat spiked"

Hunter sighed and said "alright if it's so important for you to listen to my heart beat then I did find something"

"What did you find"

Hunter sighed again and said "from what I looked at there were two people one was a guy called Victor the vengeful and the other was my mother both asked for the same thing which was for a DNA change of a baby but as a result of the favor it changed the baby's father"

Jaxon nodded and said, "but what is the science behind it?"

Hunter shrugged and said "maybe it's a case of if the Baby in question let's use Lilith as an example since Lilith had Wolf DNA at the start but when we killed Trigon the favour was activated which was changing her DNA to one exactly like Raven but every DNA needs to have a second half meaning She needs to have a Father DNA strand and since I'm the closest to a demon Human Hybrid then it changed Lilith's father DNA strand to mine"

Jaxon nodded again and said "it actually makes a little bit of sense"

Hunter sighed then said, "what time is it?"

"Five thirty in the morning same time I always wake up"

Hunter sighed and rubbed his eyes again.

Jaxon sighed as wells as he said "I've got a bad feeling it's like-"

"like something isn't right? like something is wrong or off?" Hunter asked already knowing the answer

Jaxon sighed again then said "exactly"

Hunter nodded and said "I'm feeling it too"

"What do we do?"

"we keep it to ourselves But if the feeling gets worse you are to report to me immediately"

Jaxon nodded and said "understood"

Hunter sighed as he said "Only a few more hours until Raven wakes up"

Hunter looked at Jaxon and said "maybe You should carry a sword with you all the time"

Jaxon smirked and said "maybe I should"

Hunter smiled and said, "I'll let you use Tainted Excaliber if you'd like?"

Jaxon shook his head and said "Nah you keep it I'll just have a friend of mine make one"

"let me guess out of vervain infused steel?"

Jaxon shrugged and said "maybe black Diamond steel"

"isn't that stronger and lighter than steel"

"yeah it is"

"I thought you liked heavier weapons like battle axes or two-handed swords"

Jaxon shrugged and said "I guess I've had a change of heart"

Hunter smirked and said "well then someone has come over to my side of the sword spectrum"

Jaxon shrugged again and said "guess I have"

Hunter heard Raven walk into the lounge room as she said "morning you two"

Hunter got up and walked over to Raven who was holding Lilith in her arms as he said "morning Rae"

Raven smiled tiredly at Hunter and said "morning"

"She even sounds tired how much energy has Lilith taken from her?" Hunter thought to himself.

Hunter then continued to smile at Raven as he said "do you want to go to a bookstore? I'll even buy you a few books"

Raven smiled and said "Alright let's do that"

Hunter smiled and said "sounds good"

Hunter and Raven looked down at Lilith then Raven Said "she has your eyes"

Hunter looked at Lilith's eyes and saw that they were emerald green but they flashed blood red for a split second but they changed so quickly that only Hunter noticed then he said "she does indeed"

Lilith held her arms towards Hunter and leaned towards him as he grabbed her Raven passed Lilith over to him.

Hunter Hugged Lilith Close knowing that he was to some extent Lilith's biological father.

suddenly Hunter had a flashback.

-Flashback-

(Four years before)

Hunter was walking along the street on his way home.

it was Raining, he was cold and wet but he didn't Care.

Hunter looked at the sky and saw that the sun was just rising then he looked to his beacon of Hope.

Titans Tower.

the Giant T shaped building had all its lights turned off but there was something that he couldn't miss.

there was a Giant black Raven floating above the Tower with its Wings outstretched.

Hunter sighed and muttered "they were probably watching Horror movies and someone got scared the black Raven must be an emotional side effect of their Power"

-end of flashback-

(Present day)

Hunter looked at Raven in the eye and said "hey Raven can I ask something"

Raven looked back at Him and said "Sure"

Hunter sighed and said, "on the morning of the first of November right after Halloween night did you send up a black Raven above the Tower?"

Raven's eyes widened as she asked "you saw it?"

Hunter simply nodded and said "I was walking home which at the time was just a cardboard box In an alley near a café but it was just sunrise and I looked to Titans tower which was a beacon of Hope for me and saw the Giant black Raven floating above the Tower"

Raven smiled and said "at least you saw it I thought everyone In Jump city was asleep but I guess not everyone was asleep"

Hunter smiled and nodded.

-later that day-

Hunter and Raven walked around a small bookstore.

Hunter cradled Lilith in his arms as he walked behind Raven while she walked down hallways made of bookshelves.

Hunter sighed and said "Hey Rae can you take Lilith for a bit I'm going to pop into the magic shop next door"

Raven turned around and said "alright just be careful you never know who could be watching us"

Hunter nodded and said "alright" then passed Lilith over to Raven and Jogged out of the store and Jogged to the shop next to the bookstore.

Hunter looked at the old man at the counter as the counter the man said "welcome to the Jump city magic Shop what can I do for you"

Hunter smiled and walked up to the counter and said "yeah I'm looking for some celestial keys"

 **(AN: Ten points if you can guess the Reference)**

"any particular type or any particular spirit?"

Hunter shuffled nervously as he said "um I was looking for a few gold zodiac keys"

the old man smiled brightly and said "I have two zodiac keys but I'm holding one for someone but you are more than welcome to buy the other just let me go Fetch it for you"

the old man walked off but quickly returned with a gold key and handed it to him.

Hunter looked at it and saw that it had the star sign for Leo on it.

Hunter's eyes widened as he said "this key is the zodiac spirit Leo the Lion"

the old man smiled again and said "it is indeed... are you a collector?"

Hunter shook his head not taking his eyes off the key as he said "no just..." Hunter sighed then said almost sadly "I'm just looking for something to give my daughter when she's older"

the old man clapped his hands and said "Celestial keys are the perfect gifts for Girls especially Daughters if you have Her research them"

Hunter smirked and said "Correct me If I'm wrong but Leo is a battle type spirit and is strong enough to summon itself if need be"

the old man nodded and said "that is correct and this particular spirit actually swapped places with another spirit to stand up for them then proceeded to refuse to leave until it's commander apologized for abusing the other spirit but the wizard refused so Leo there continued to live outside his own world until it's wizard, unfortunately, died trying to do a job"

Hunter nodded and said "How much?"

the old man looked at the key then put a shaky hand on Hunter's and said "it's on the house you seem as though you want it for a good cause"

Hunter shook his head and said "I can't just walk out of here without giving you something in return for it"

the old man smiled and said "in the old days it would have gone for roughly two million jewels but I'll give it to you for one hundred dollars"

Hunter smiled and deliberately handed the old man two hundred dollars and said "Keep the change" then put an extra two hundred in the tip jar on the counter then walked out of the store looking at the gold key he had just Bought.

Suddenly a man quickly ran past snatching the key out of Hunter's Hand and continued to run.

Hunter instantly got pissed off and he spun around and shot off at superhuman speed.

Hunter quickly caught up with the man but he quickly appeared in front of the man with his arms crossed and his eyes glowing blood red and said "I believe you have something that belongs to me"

the man coward away and said "I have no idea what your talking about"

Hunter stared at the man staring into his soul and said "the gold key I want it back now"

the man pulled the gold key with the star sign for Leo on it out of his pocket and said "oh... this is this what you want"

Hunter grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and said "yes that it is a Gift for my Daughter so you either give it back and I let you go about your way or I'll kill you where you stand"

the man held out the key which Hunter took and let the man go as he said "Go before I change my mind" the man shot away from Hunter as fast as he could.

Hunter sighed and put the key in his pocket then walked Back to the bookstore and walked in to find Raven sitting at a table with Lilith on her lap.

Hunter put the key in his pocket and Walked over to Raven.

-With Raven-

Raven watched Hunter jog out of the store and turned to his Right and continued to Jog away.

Raven sighed and said looking down at Lilith "what is your father planning"

Raven had a feeling Hunter was planning something but she didn't know and she could feel that Hunter wanted to ask her something but she felt fear coming from him.

Suddenly a chill was sent up Raven's spine as she shivered slightly and murmured "must be a ghost or something in here" and continued to walk down aisle of books.

all the books were written in Archaic Latin.

Raven continued to look at the books until she found one called 'a Vampire's frozen Heart: melted' By the name of the book Raven assumed it was part of a series but she didn't care she Grabbed it off the shelf and walked to a table and sat Lilith on her lap and started reading the first chapter.

-half an hour later-

Raven put the book down when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body just below her breasts which had gotten slightly bigger.

Raven instinctively ran a hand up the arm until she reached a face that she knew so well.

Raven slowly closed her eyes leaning back into the embrace as she heard an all to familiar voice whisper in her ear "your tense and your magical power is off the charts I've never felt this kind of power"

-with Hunter-

Hunter kept his arms wrapped tightly around Raven as he looked at the book that was placed pages down then looked at the title then said "your reading the third book in the series wait here I'm going to try and find the first two"

Raven's head looked at him over her shoulder and said "you don't have to do that"

Hunter kissed Raven's forehead and said "but I want to" then unwrapped his arms from around Raven and walked down a section of books which was dedicated to syfi Fantasy books until he found the two books he was looking for one was titled 'A Vampire's frozen Heart: Ice Cold' and 'A Vampire's frozen Heart: Thawing'

Hunter took them off the shelf and walked back to Raven and placed the two books on the table Infront of her and said "now you have the whole Series"

Raven's eyes widened as she said "How did you find them so quickly?"

Hunter smiled and said "because I used to stock these shelves when I was younger and I used to have to stock this book series and I would always stock then in the same place so by the looks of it the owner trained the new books stockers to put them in the same spot as me"

Raven smiled and said "Funny I used to come here a lot when I was younger"

Hunter took Lilith out of Raven's lap and sat down with her in his arms as he said "To think we could have been in the exact same room"

Raven smiled and nodded as she said "I know"

-With Slade-

Slade waited on the top floor of a Building waiting for the Titans to leave.

"The hybrid, the child, and Raven have already left that leaves the Vampire, the changeling, the alien, Terra and the first Robin" Slade thought to himself

Suddenly there was an Explosion in the distance then Slade Muttered "there's the distraction" Slade saw what was left of the Titans leave the tower as he muttered "and there's the deployment"

when the rest of the Titans were out of sight Slade Jumped out the window landing quietly on his feet then he walked to where the water met the edge of the city and saw Titans tower in all its glory.

Slade noticed it still had Christmas decorations on it from December.

it was now March.

Slade smirked under his mask and thought "it's bad Luck to leave your Christmas decorations up past January"

Slade dived into the water and swam over to the tower

Slade walked around to a metal part of the tower and elongated his Claws and looked at them.

"I've really got to thank young Damian for this amazing gift he has gifted me... that is if he's still alive" He mused

Slade then dug his nails into the metal and started Climbing.

Slade continued to climb Until he got to the top of the Tower then walked through the roof entrance.

Slade walked around smirking under his mask as he said "they have no idea that I'm still alive it's great"

Slade pulled out a hand full of hidden cameras and started placing them around the tower Until he reached what he knew was Raven and Hunter's shared room.

Slade single ice blue eye started to glow a Fiery red when he smelt Hunter's vampiric scent.

Slade looked down at the keypad and typed 'Lilith' into the keypad which caused the door to open.

Slade strolled in and started walking around placing a few hidden cameras around the room.

Slade then walked into the bathroom and placed a few Cameras in the Shower cubical then Left.

Slade pulled back the sleeve of his skin-tight body suit then said "I've got a good amount of time until the Titans are either forced to retreat or they take down what was left of the Hive five"

Slade Walked over to a Pile of clothes in the corner of the room that looked like it consisted of Raven's clothes and picked up a purple shirt with a Black Raven spread across it.

Slade looked at it as he said "The hybrid must've bought it for her"

Slade took the face plate of his mask off and put the piece of clothing to his nose and took a Deep breath through his nose.

the shirt reeked of the hybrid's the scent of Junk food, sugar and blood were prominent on the article of clothing but Slade could also make out Raven's scent one so sweet Slade would never forget it.

keeping the article of clothing to his nose Slade breathed out as he said "Soon my sweet Raven...soon"

Slade dropped the shirt back down on the pile of dirty clothes then put his faceplate back on and strolled over to a set of Draws and started opening draws until he found Raven's underwear drawer.

Slade took a single pair of Raven's panties and shoved them into a pouch on his belt then walked out of the room and back down the hall into the lounge room and smiled triumphantly under his mask and looked at his watch as he said "Titans should be getting back any moment now" then walked to the roof just as some of the Titans arrived.

the first to arrive was Nightwing on his new motorcycle that was black and it had his new symbol on the front of it.

next was Starfire and the Changing flying not far behind But Slade couldn't see Cyborg in the T-Car.

"Must've gone to pick up the hybrid, Raven and the Child"

when Slade was sure that the Titans wouldn't see him he Jumped off the Tower and disappeared quickly into the water.

-With Hunter-

Hunter sighed as he held Lilith with Raven standing Next to him as he said "Why does it take Cyborg so long to pick us up?"

Raven glared at him and said, "first off he probably has to set up the Car seat for Lilith and second why can't you shimmer us back To the tower?"

Hunter sighed and said "I'm still new to shimmering I haven't even had it for a full year and if you remember I was in a coma for a month so I couldn't use it then and I'm afraid I'm going to drop Lilith"

Raven blinked at Hunter then said "uh... alright"

Suddenly a white car with blue cybernetic highlights Screeched to a holt in front of them.

Cyborg got out and said "sorry the Car seat took longer than I thought

Raven smiled and said "Ha!" as she got into the passenger side.

Hunter sighed as Cyborg said sounding confused "What was that about?"

Hunter shook his head and said "don't ask" Hunter opened the Backdoor on the right side of the car and said "Can you give me a hand"

Cyborg walked around the car and after a little bit of struggling the boy's managed to get Lilith in her Car seat.

Cyborg got back into the Drive's seat of T-Car then Hunter got into the back left of the T-Car and sat next to Lilith who was Happily Babbling incoherently.

Hunter Felt the car start to move.

after a bit, Hunter stretched the seat belt so he was in between the front two seats and said "so Cy when are you going to teach me To drive"

Cyborg kept looking at the road and said "Hunter there is not enough Power or persuasion in the world to convince me to let you Drive the T-Car besides your a Vampire Demon hybrid with the power of teleportation-"

"It Called Shimmering" Hunter butted in.

Cyborg sighed and said "why the hell would you even need to know how to drive"

Raven sighed and said "He's not confident with his shimmering ability especially if he has to shimmer with Lilith"

Cyborg sighed and said "I'm still not going to let you Drive the T-Car"

Hunter sighed and said "alright" and sat back against the chair then Lilith started Crying.

Hunter watched as Raven growled Under her breath as she said "Cy can you kinda step on it?"

Cyborg glance at Raven and said, "Why?"

Raven sighed and said "Lilith's Hungry and I can't feed her in the car it's not safe"

Hunter suddenly felt the Car's speed increase drastically as if it was put I'm overdrive.

Hunter Felt some kind of force come off the car then Hunter got curious and said "Hey Cy what's powering the Car?"

Hunter saw Cyborg smirk in the rearview mirror and said "it's a speed force generator Barry and the people at S.T.A.R. labs helped me develop it"

 **(AN: because a speed force generator should be a thing in the DC universe so it is in my version of the universe)**

Hunter nodded and said "alright Cool"

Hunter watched Raven as she reached into the baby bag that she had at her feet and Handed Hunter a pacifier and said "can you try giving this to her"

Hunter took it from her and said "sure" then Tired to Give the pacifier to Lilith.

after a few minutes, Cyborg Pulled into the Tower's garage.

Hunter got out of the Car and walked around and opened Lilith's Car Door and unclipped The straps holding her in place then pulled Lilith out and held her as Raven got out.

Raven sighed and said "this kid is going to drive me up the wall"

Hunter smirked and said "look at it this way she is already better behaved than I was"

"How so?"

"I used to chuck tantrums at anything that moved as well as partially destroy my house every other week"

Raven nodded slowly and said "Alright but" she then took Lilith from Hunter and said "I have a baby to feed"

Hunter smiled and said "I'll be back later then I'm going to pick up my pre-order for the latest game in the super mega Monkey's series"

Raven raised an eyebrow and said, "isn't that the Stupid game Beastboy plays?"

Hunter nodded and said "Yeah sadly it is"

Raven sighed and said "alright"

Hunter kissed Raven on the lips before Shimmering away.

Hunter appeared in an Alleyway but just before he Stepped out he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and he felt himself be pulled back further into the shadows of the alley.

Hunter kept his heart rate down and his breathing normal.

He knew that the second his heart rate spiked Cyborg would be notified with his location.

Hunter pulled the hand off of his mouth as said "what do you want?"

the voice that came back was echoed as if it was being disguised "to take your place"


	20. Chapter 20: Beserk

Hunter Felt, his heart skip a beat for a moment then it returned to its normal beat as he said "but why?"

the same voice came back as it said "well primarily because you took everything away from me so I want to take everything from you... Your reputation, your mate, your Family, your friends... Everything" the voice seemed to hiss the word 'everything'

"And what's the secondary reason?"

"the secondary reason is not your concern"

"But please do tell me?"

Hunter couldn't see his attacker so he would have to rely on his normal manipulation skills.

the same echoed voice came back as it said "because my boss has ordered me to and has paid me handsomely for my services"

Hunter sighed knowing who it was then he said "where are you going to put me... chameleon?"

"Ah, so you remember me, Drake?"

"Unfortunately"

"you'll see where I'm going to put you in a bit but I must see if the rumors are true"

Hunter closed his eyes Trying to keep from snapping as he said "what rumors?"

Hunter could hear the smirk as Chameleon said "the rumors that you have gone soft since you found your mate... the rumor that the name Drake that used to make even Balthazor quiver in his boots no longer has the same effect"

Hunter smirked keeping his eyes closed as he said "quick question chameleon have you heard from Serpent lately?"

chameleon hissed and said, "what did you do to him?"

Hunter continued to smirk with his eyes closed as he said "I killed him with my own bare hand"

"Impossible"

"yep caved his face in, to the point where even an experienced Time Turner couldn't fix his face"

Hunter quickly felt a fist collide with the side of his face then he fell as Chameleon said "How dare you to take my brother away from me... you already everything else away from me but you had the decency to leave me with at least my brother but now I have no one left"

Hunter looked up at chameleon with emerald green eyes as he said "Serpent called it on himself he was going to kill my girlfriend I wasn't going to let it happen"

Chameleon punched Hunter In the face again and again repeatedly until Hunter blacked out.

-With Raven-

(hours later)

Raven was pacing around the lounge room Carrying a sleeping Lilith in her arms as she said "he should have been back by now"

Cyborg looked at her from his Game and said "He's not a kid anymore Rae he'll be fine the kid can melt supermanium if he really wanted to"

Raven looked at Cyborg and said "you contradicted yourself"

"How?"

"you said Hunter wasn't a kid anymore then proceeded to call him a kid"

Cyborg shrugged and said "you know what I mean though"

Raven nodded and said "yeah I know he probably just went To a bar for a few drinks"

-With chameleon-

chameleon looked at the knocked out Hunter and quickly morphed his body to look exactly like Hunter's.

Chameleon's clothes even changed to what Hunter was wearing.

Chameleon smiled and walked away looking at his phone, Chameleon looked through the phone until he found his orders.

"your orders are to pose a Hunter Drake and watch over Rachel Roth a.k.a Raven and her baby Lilith keep Raven and the Child out of harm without giving away your identity and remember to lock Hunter in a celestial prison"

Chameleon turned around and said "Prison gate open" a portal that looked as though it leads to another universe appeared Chameleon then kicked Hunter into the portal then said "Prison Gate close" and then thought of Titans Tower and with a shimmering effect he was gone.

-With Raven-

Raven watched as Hunter suddenly shimmered into the lounge room then she stormed over to him slapping him as hard as she could as she said "Where the fuck were you"

Raven watched as Hunter moved his Hand to his cheek and said "What the fuck was that for woman"

"You've been gone Three hours with no call no nothing not even just shimmering in to say that you were safe and still alive"

Raven tried to sync her emotional bond with Hunter but couldn't for some reason which caused her to start worrying as she thought "why can't I sync with him... has he found a way to block the link? No, he wouldn't even if he found out a way to block the link then something else must be up"

Raven watched Hunter's every move and it seemed more reptilian-like he was really cold just being in the shadows as he said "alright sorry but if you need me I'll be on the roof"

Raven stared Daggers at Hunter and said "you hate going outside unless it's to take me and Lilith out"

Raven watched as Hunter started to sweat as he said "it's a good view out there and I wanted to watch the Sunset"

Raven stared at the sweat for a moment as she thought "He never sweats he is almost always calm and in command... I'll let it slide but I will get to the bottom of this"

At that moment Jaxon walked over to them and said "Hunter man I need to talk to you" But Raven noticed Jaxon visibly shiver as he said Hunter's name.

Raven smiled at Jaxon and said "actually you can talk to me about it" Jaxon looked at her and in return, she gave him a look that told him that something was off about Hunter.

Jaxon nodded then said "actually I'll talk to Rae about it"

Raven watched Hunter nod then almost slither away to the roof then Raven Said "What is it Jaxon"

Jaxon took his mask off and said "I've had a bad feeling all day it like something isn't right... kinda like the feeling you get when you feel like danger is coming or like you feel like something is out of place" Raven nodded listening intently as Jaxon continued "well Hunter was feeling it too but since he got home it's been worse and he said this morning to report to him if it got worse"

Raven sighed and said "I hate to say it but the Hunter that is here with us isn't our Hunter"

Jaxon nodded in agreement as he said "but if he's not ours then where is our Hunter"

Raven Shrugged and said "that is the half a million dollar question"

-With Hunter-

Hunter woke up looking at the stone roof of a cell.

Hunter then sat up and looked around only to see iron bars for a door and stone walls with an iron bar window on the back wall opposite the door.

Hunter stood up and turned to the back wall and slammed his Right fist into it expecting to break the wall but instead of the wall, Hunter heard a loud crack as he shattered his hand.

Hunter yelled in pain as he screamed "Fuck shit Fuck FUCK! ugh" Hunter sat against a wall when he spotted a window on the wall to the left of the door and a woman was looking through it at him.

Hunter glared at the woman and snapped at her as he said "What! never seen a guy break his hand Punching a wall before"

the woman disappeared from Hunter's view then he heard the faint sound of Crying in front of him and a male voice behind him say "Congrats Dickhead you made her cry"

Hunter Growled and said "watch what you say otherwise I'll show you what a Drake can do"

Hunter heard the man laugh as he said "there is no way your the son of Ace Drake one of the strongest Demons ever to be Born there's a rumor that says he has no children"

Hunter sighed and walked over to the cell across from him and looked through the window and saw that the woman had sapphire Blue hair, Pointed ears, a small blue bra-like top and an even smaller G-string for bottoms.

Hunter sighed and said "Pst" no response "Pssst" the woman looked at him as he said "look this isn't easy for my to say but I'm sorry for snapping at you"

The woman stood up and walked to the window and said with an elf like voice "it's fine it's just I heard you swearing after a thud so I got curious"

Hunter smiled and said "Do you know what this place is?"

The woman nodded and said "Yes it's a celestial prison"

Hunter growled as he muttered "explains why I can't use my powers"

Hunter looked at his hand and sighed then looked at the elf girl and said "what's your name?"

the elf girl looked at her and said "I'm princess Eve of the Northern Forest"

Hunter nodded and said "Hunter Drake son of Ace Drake and the leader of the Titans"

Eve's eyes light up as she said "You know the Titans? I used be kept up to date about what enemies they had conquered Before someone locked me in here... I think his name was-"

"Chemeleon?" Hunter said Cutting her off.

Eve nodded and said "Yeah I think that's his name"

Hunter sighed and said "Um Eve do you mind if I feed from you? I need to heal my hand if I have any hope in getting us out of here"

Eve's eyes widened as she said "Us? you mean you and I?"

"Yes but I need to heal"

Eve looked at Hunter confused and said "do you have supirior healing or something?"

Hunter sighed as he thought "she's clueless on what I am" Hunter Took a deep breath and said "in a way yes but I must drink your blood"

"my blood? How would my blood help you heal?"

Hunter sighed again and said "I'll show you if you give me your wrist with your vains to the ceiling"

Eve did as she was told and Hunter Felt his canines Elongate into Fang as he said "this will only Hurt for a moment"

Eve nodded then Hunter Bit into the poor elf's vain and started Drinking managing to control the flow of blood so He didn't drain her of her blood.

After a few moment Hunter heard the male in the Cell in the other side and said "I think you've taken enough Blood Vampire"

It took all of Hunter's willpower to pull his fangs out of the poor elf's vain and it imidiatly started to heal then he said "Eve put pressure on the bite it should heal in a little bit" Eve nodded and held her wrist

Hunter started patting his pockets and found that his phone wallet and the zodiac key were all still there.

Hunter sighed in relief as he pulled the key out of his pocket and looked at it as he said "I dont suppose either one of you is a celestial key user?"

Hunter heard Eve's voice say "No sorry"

Hunter then heard the male in the Cell to his right say "I never got into thoughs I know how to summon a celestial spirit but that's it"

Hunter sighed and said "I know how to activate one but I don't know if it will work"

Hunter heard Eve's voice again say "Give it a go it's better than waiting for your arm to heal" Suddenly Hunter Felt on of the bones in his right hand jerk into place as Hunter yelled out in pain then Eve said "Hunter are you alright?"

Hunter gritted his teeth as he said "I will be it's just one if my bones Decided to put itself into place rather suddenly"

Hunter heard Eve's voice say "so the blood worked?"

Hunter nodded and said "Yeah it worked"

-10 minutes later-

Hunter Felt the last of his Bones jerk back into place which caused him to take a sharp in hale through his teeth.

Eve poked her head through the bared window of her cell and said "you alright Hunter?"

Hunter clenched and unclenched his right hand as he said "Yeah I'm... I'm fine my hand just finished healing"

just then two bulky men wearing black uniforms with shields stood in front of Hunter's cell then one said "Hunter Kevin Drake you are here by under arrest"

Hunter glared at the two men and said "what the fuck for?"

the male who had spoken before pulled out a small note pad and said "for the almost exposure of the Underworld, almost falling with a Succubus and the Murder of several Humans on earth"

Hunter sighed and said "and what's my punishment"

the other male is the one to speak as he said "you are sentenced to round the clock torture for the next several years"

Hunter sighed and said "understood"

Hunter stands up ignoring both the cries of Eve and the man in the other cell as he walked out and followed both the males down a hall into a padded room with a chair in the center.

Hunter sat down on the chair while one of the males cuffed him to the chair as the male said "the torturer will be with you in a moment" then both men walked out of the room but Hunter could hear one of the men say "the kid was rather cooperative" through the door.

Hunter had one cuff was on his wrist and the other end was cuffed to the chair the same went for his other wrist.

Hunter sighed and muttered "I need to get back to Rae before she tries to give Lilith to Chemeleon... but she is smart she would realize that Chemeleon's movements would be more reptilian even if he is disguised as me"

-With Raven-

Raven took a few deep breaths then Jaxon said "you don't have to do this"

Raven looked at Jaxon and said "I have to if Lilith starts crying or refuses to go to him then he isn't Hunter"

Jaxon nodded and said "but you don't have to do this if your not comfortable"

Raven started pacing around her room as she said "But I feel as though this is the best option I have"

Jaxon stood up off the bed he was sitting on and put his hands on Raven's shoulder and said "We already have our better instinct shouldn't we just trust it"

Raven sighed and said "yeah I know... alright i don't Trust him"

"What is your next move"

"I'll tell the rest of the team and I'll force him to sleep on the couch"

Suddenly Raven felt Jaxon's hands stiffen on her shoulders then he put a finger to his lips and walked over to the set of Draws and then Grabbed something and walked back to Raven while fiddling with the thing in his hand then after a moment Jaxon's showed it to Raven.

It was a small camara.

Jaxon's threw the camara on the ground and stopped on it and whispered so low that Raven was barely able to hear it "you need to watch what you say someone could be listening and watching"

Raven nodded then said "you should leave"

Jaxon glanced at Lilith who was fast asleep on the bed and said "Do you want me and Terra to look after her for a bit?"

Raven took a few long breaths then said "Yes please if you don't mind"

Jaxon smiled and walked over to the Bed and picked Lilith up cradling her in his arms and walked out of the room.

when the door closed and quickly ran to the door locking it then fell to the floor and started to cry silently.

Raven felt as if she was alone her mind was a mess there were so many unanswered questions in her head that wouldn't go away.

Raven slowly Crawled over to her bed side table and took a switchblade out of the bottom draw and flicked the blade out then stared at it for a moment it.

the blade was still silver not even a hint of blood on it.

Raven sighed and thought "Damian bought me this as an aniversary gift never thought I'd use it for this reason"

Raven rolled up the left sleeve of her shirt then took a deep breath and ran the sharp edge of the blade across her wrist.

even just the single cut put her mind at ease for just a second but Raven kept cutting her wrist slowly up to her elbow then moved to the top of her arm and started cutting there right up until her elbow.

when her forearm had been covered I'm cuts she moved to her other arm her left hand was shake it being her least dominat hand and that it was quickly loosing blood but Raven made a quick cut on her wrist but the blade went deeper than expected causing Raven to gasp in pain and drop the switch blade.

-With Jaxon-

Jaxon paced around his and Terra's room while Terra cradled Lilith in her arms when suddenly the smell of blood hit him and he instantly knew the scent.

it was Raven's.

Jaxon's heart sank down into his stomach then he suddenly said "Terra stay with Lilith"

Terra went to stand up as she said "but why"

Jaxon quickly glared at her and said "I said stay with Lilith if it's what I think it is I don't want Lilith to see but I need you to get Cyborg just in case"

Terra's eyes widened as she ran as quickly as she could without waking Lilith as Jaxon shot off down the hall with speed faster than what he was used to.

Jaxon stopped infront of Raven and Hunter's shared room and started bashing on it as he said "Raven open up" the scent of blood was so strong it almost overwhelmed him but Jaxon slammed his fist against the door again as he said "Rae! Raven! open up its me Jaxon!"

-With Raven-

Raven was already starting to feel weak as she tried to pull herself over to the door to let Jaxon in but she was to weak.

Raven closed her eyes with the image of Hunter, Lilith and herself as a Happy normal Family.

-With Chemeleon-

Chemeleon looked at his phone and saw a message from his boss which read "Raven and The vampire are on to you they have already found one camara you need to get closer to her and keep her out of harm"

the sudden scent of Blood hitting Chemeleon caused his nose to wrinkle as he said "How can Hunter deal with having such a strong nose"

-With Hunter-

Hunter sat in the torture chair still waiting for the torturer when suddenly he felt something flow down his arms and he felt really weak.

Hunter looked down at his arms and saw Thin lines all over them and they were bleeding.

alot.

Hunter's eyes widened at the realization of what the cuts could be.

Hunter's eyes started to brim with tear as he started to pulled at the Cuffs with as much strength as he could gather but no luck.

Suddenly Hunter's markings started to glow a pale red as he started to cry silently as he thought "Raven's cutting again... thought she put those days behind her... my god I should be there with her"

Suddenly Hunter Felt a rush of power flow through him as a blood red aura surrounded him and he broke the Cuffs without effort then he walked over to the door and kicked it open tears still streaming down his face.

Hunter walked down the hall as several men attempted to tackle him but they all bounced off of Hunter's aura.

Hunter heard a male say into a walkie talkie "Drake has gone berserk Stop him at any cost"

Hunter turned a corner and saw that there was a group of men and women standing between him and his goal which was the exit and they all had their weapons drawn and pointed at Hunter.

one woman went to approach Hunter as she said "I'm officer Ripley of the celestial police department and I'm going to have to ask you to calm down"

Hunter shook his head teasr still streaming down his face as he said "no I can't she needs me"

officer Ripley took one more step closer to Hunter as she said "Who needs you"

Hunter took a few shuddering breaths as he said "my mate she needs me she's dying"

officer Ripley looked over her shoulder and saw that the other officers still had their guns then took another step towards Hunter as she said "What's your mates name son"

Hunter started taking quick shuddering breaths as if he was about breakdown crying and said "I'm not telling you"

Ripley pointed her gun at Hunter and said "Hunter I'm going to ask again what is your mate's name?"

Hunter's eyes Turned blood red with black but they didn't glow the look in his eye made them seem as though his soul was broken as he said "it doesn't concern you" then he held out his hand and a sad blue Fire ball appeared then Hunter sent it flying at the group hitting officer Ripley causing to explode on impact.

-With Jaxon-

Jaxon looked at the key pad and typed in he word Lilith which caused the door to open to reveal Raven with her eyes closed and a switchblade laying blade out next to her.

Jaxon ran in instantly looking at Raven's arms and wrists and only found four vain deep cuts.

Jaxon started shaking Raven as he said "Come on Rae wake up... wake up Rae come on"

Raven didn't move so Jaxon tried to listen to her heart but found no beat with his super hearing.

Jaxon's head flew down to where Raven's heart should be but again found no Beat.

Jaxon raised his head and let out a roar similar to the one Hunter let out during the fight against Trigon.

Suddenly Cyborg skidded in and took Raven from Jaxon who didn't fight it.

the only thought going through Jaxon's head was "how was the real Hunter going to react when he finds out"

-With Hunter-

Hunter walked through the pile of bodies infront of him.

he could tell Raven's heart had stopped but he believed that she had a chance to come back.

Hunter pushed open the Exit doors completely forgetting to rescue Eve and the other guy as he walked into the white light behind the door and appear exactly where he was when he was sent to the cesetrial Prison.

Hunter instantly shimmered to the tower and found Jaxon sitting with his legs underneath him and his mask off looking at his hands where Hunter could see little flickers of light.

That's when Hunter fell to his knees as he said "No" Hunter started to Cry as he screamed "No! why! she was fine when I left!"

Jaxon looked up at Hunter then Lunged for him wrapping his hands around his neck as he screamed "Who the fuck are you! you are not the real Hunter! the real Hunter would never have left Raven alone!"

Hunter didn't fight back but all he said was "It's not my fault" Then blacked out.

-With Jaxon-

"It's not my fault"

Jaxon's eyes widened as he proceeded the words that had just left Hunter's mouth as he thought "that was the real Hunter... what have I done I just tried to kill my best friend"

Jaxon's could still hear Hunter's heart beat but it was faint.

Jaxon breathed a sigh of relief just as the Fake Hunter walked up to him and said "Your not entirely useless are you Jaxon?"

Jaxon's head Snapped up and his eyes started glowing a burning red as he shot to his feet and stared The fake Hunter down.

the fake Hunter changed into a reptilian looking male with Green skin and a tail.

Jaxon could see that his eyes were able to move by themselves.

the reptilian male standing infront of Jaxon smirked and said "I'm Chemeleon"

Jaxon reached behind his back and pressed a button on his glove which would alert both Cyborg and Nightwing.

-with Richard-

Richard was standing in the med bay while he watched Cyborg desperately try to fix Raven's vains.

He and Cyborg had managed to start Raven's heart again but only barely.

Suddenly Richard felt his communicator vibrate in his pocket as he pulled it out and looked at the Interface screen to see Jaxon position and a red dot.

He was still in the Tower.

Richard looked at Cyborg and said "Cy stay here focus on Raven"

Cyborg nodded and said "Understood"

Richard then ran out of the med bay and down the hall.

he didn't have to go far before he saw a male with Green reptilian skin and a tail.

Richard went into his utility belt and pulled out Three birdarangs holding them by the blades between his fingers then threw them slicing The reptilian male's skin causing the male to scream.

the male rounded on him as he said "What the hell" his head then snapped to Jaxon who was holding up his gloved hands showing the button on it with a smirk.

Richard looked next to Jaxon saw that he had his eyes closed and a red mark around his neck that looked like fingers.

Richard pulled out twin fighting sticks and prepared to Fight a the same time as Jaxon slipped into a fighting stance.

Richard Glared at the Reptilian male and said "Who are you!"

"I'm Chemeleon and the person who is going to end your life"

Richard smirked and said "Good luck"

-ten minutes later-

Richard watched as Chemeleon kicked Jaxon down the hall then turned to Richard then Chemeleon attempted to whip Richard with his tail But Richard blocked it with one of his fighting sticks but was instantly kicked down the hall landing on his back.

-With Hunter-

Hunter Felt one thud through the floor then he felt a second a few moments later.

Hunter's eyes shot opened as they turned blood red with black and shot to his feet and roared the exact same roar that he did when he was fighting Trigon.

Chemeleon turned around with a smile and said "He lives" Hunter roared again in response "awe and he's pissed off... what are you mad I let Raven Cut herself? are you mad at yourself for being so easily fooled"

Hunter shot forward as he tried to punch Chemeleon but Chemeleon bent backwards avoiding it Hunter Spun Around And Shot Back Towards Chemeleon trying to hit him again but again he missed.

Hunter roared again when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder then he heard Jaxon say "Auga brott svalr" and a black spark started to connect with Hunter's body.

Hunter nodded then said at the exact same time as Jaxon "Auga brott svalr" then in a blinding flash of white light Demon X had taken Jaxon and Hunter's place.

Demon X roared as his hand quickly shot out barely being able to grab Chemeleon's neck then he started to put pressure on it.

"Hunter don't" Demon X heard Jaxon say in his head knowing who was controlling the body but still Demon X put more pressure onto Chemeleon's neck.

Suddenly he heard Richard yell "Hunter that is enough you can't kill him"

Demon X looked at Richard over his should one of his eyes glowing a blood red with black and the other was still a sappire Blue and said "Really?" Demon X laughed then quoted Richard "you can't kill him?" Demon X laughed some more then said "fucking really? well I have god level strength that says otherwise"

Richard Glared at Demon X and said "Revenge is not the answer"

"Who do you think you are? Batman? He was three times the hero you will ever be"

Demon X smirked knowing he hit the nail on the head as Richard said "Look I know your angry But-"

Demon X Laughed again and said "Angry? You think I'm just angry? no Richard I'm Furious!"

Richard clenched his teeth together then said "But if we have any hope in finding out who put him up to this we need him alive and I think Raven would want to see your face in person and not behind bars because of you kill him that is where I will take you"

Demon X growled as he threw Chemeleon to the floor then punched him in the face knocking him out then seperated from the fusion.

Hunter walked away Bumping Richard with his shoulder as he walked past.

Hunter walked up to the roof and looked out at the sun set.

Hunter sighed and thought "it was barely midday when I got sent to the celestial Prison and I was there only for like an hour but it seems as though it's been more here"

"Friend Hunter?"

Hunter looked over his shoulder and saw Starfire.

Starfire seemed almost scared of Him as she said "Are you alright?"

Hunter sat down with a leg hanging off the edge of the tower and one up on the roof with his knee bent and his foot flat on the ground then sighed and said "No star I'm not alright"

"for your thoughts I would pay all the Grubfars I have access to"

Hunter smirked to himself and said "the saying is 'a penny for your thoughts' but I feel as though Raven cutting herself was my fault I should have been here I shouldn't have left her and I shouldn't have gone to pick up that stupid Fucking Pre-order"

Starfire floated over to Hunter then sat down and said looking off into the sunset as she said "when I first joined the titans Raven wasn't the nicest person to me but she slowly warmed up to me but one day I asked something I shouldn't have"

"What was that?"

Starfire sighed and said "I saw the pale white lines on her arms one night after she had gotten out of the shower so I asked if they were battle scars" Hunter could hear Starfire choking back tears as she continued "today I finally understood her answer... an answer she had given me what feels like eons ago"

"What answer was that"

Hunter Felt bad for making Starfire think about it but he had to know.

Starfire choked back more tears as she said "Her answer was 'in a way they are battle scars but not from what you would think' I asked her what she meant but she had told me that one day I would understand"

Hunter sighed and muttered "So her self harming has gone so far back that it was even before Starfire joined"

Hunter looked out at the sunset.

-Flashback-

(a year ago)

it had been a month since Raven's spell backfired and Hunter was laying in his room curled in a ball with his hood on.

He had a unbearable pain in her groin and he didn't know why but he also had a stinging sensation on his arms mainly on his wrists.

Hunter Dragged himself off his bed and slowly made his way to his door and walked out with his arm over his groin.

Hunter slowly walked down the hallway and stopped at Raven's door.

He glanced at the keypad.

he knew both the main password and the back up password but he chose not to use it instead he raised his fist and knocked on the door a few times having to bite his lip as the pain in his groin spiked.

the door didn't open so Hunter typed the word 'Hatred' into it.

the door slid open revealing a naked Raven in nothing but a towel.

Hunter could barely make out thin pale white lines on her arms and on her chest.

Raven glared at him as she said anger Dripping from her voice "What do you want Hunter"

Hunter almost glared back but knew better as he said almost like a little kid "I'm hurting"

Raven nodded knowing exactly what he meant as she said "Welcome to my life every month now"

"PISS OFF" Raven had screamed at him.

-End of flashback-

(Present day)

Hunter sighed and said "How could I have been so stupid"

Starfire looked at Hunter confused as she said "what do you mean? Are you losing brain cells?"

Hunter shook his head and said "it was a month after Raven's spell backfired and it was before i could block out her time of the month but I went to her room to see of she was willing to help me but I assume she had just gotten out of the shower because she was only in a towel but I had a clear view of all her Scars but I didn't realize until now what they actually were"

Starfire sighed and said "so your not losing any brain function?"

Hunter shook his head and said "No star I'm not"

-An hour later-

The sun had well and truly set but Hunter was still sitting on the roof but Starfire had gone to play with Lilith about half an hour ago.

Hunter hated himself for being fooled so easily, he hated himself because he killed so many people who were just trying to do their job and most of all he hated himself for letting what happened to Raven happen Hunter Felt as though It was his fault and nothing could change that but Hunter wasn't going to let anyone hurt Raven if she pulls through this.

No one will hurt her again.


	21. Chapter 21: What exactly Is Hunter?

"you alright man?"

Hunter looked over his shoulder and saw Cyborg standing at the roof entrence door with blood on his mechanical hands.

Hunter looked back into the night sky and said "so what's the verdict?"

Hunter heard Cyborg sigh as then he said "By the looks of it she's in a coma again but I think she will pull through"

"But there's a chance that she won't?"

Cyborg walked over to Hunter and said "There's a chance she will"

Hunter was quickly getting annoyed with Cyborg avoiding his question as he asked again "but is there is a chance that she won't make it"

"Only time will tell"

Hunter stood up then glared at Cyborg his eyes glowing blood red as he almost yelled "Is there a chance that she won't make it or not!"

Cyborg held his ground as he said "do you want the truth or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?"

Hunter continued to glare as he said "the truth"

Cyborg continued to hold his ground as he said sternly "There is a high chance she will pull through but it is equally likely that she won't"

Hunter sighed and sat down in the same position he was in before then said sounding defeated "What do i do Cy?"

Cyborg sighed and said "you do what you did the first time you isolate yourself in the med bay until she wakes up... I'm sure your face is the first one that she would want to see as well as Lilith's"

Hunter sighed and said "I mean what do we do about Lilith she is still being breastfed"

Cyborg sighed and said "while you were in the celestial Prison Raven had expressed some breast milk for Lilith in case something like her being kidnapped happened again but I think this counts"

"How much do we have?"

Cyborg sighed and said "We have enough for a few days maybe slightly more if Lilith doesn't drink all of it"

Hunter nodded and said "alright"

Cyborg sat down next to Hunter and said "you never answered my question"

"And what question was that"

"how are you holding up?"

Hunter sighed and said "do you see me slaughtering the entire city yet?" Cyborg shook his head then Hunter said "then I'm holding up better than most would think"

Hunter could tell that Cyborg want to ask a question so he said "Just ask the question"

Cyborg sighed and said "when batman was here to collect Damian what did you mean when you said you Joined the Titans to prove that you could do good and to prove to yourself that your nothing like your family"

Hunter looked up at the sky and said "I meant that my Family has been known to slaughter entire cities just because they were bored... well maybe not one of my ancestors because if I remember correctly he was a vampire that refused to feed from anyone that didn't give I'm permission to and it was only from his friends but besides him all my other ancestors have a tendency to go on a rampage just be cause they wanted to"

Cyborg Nodded and said "Look Hunter I know this isn't easy for you but I want to leave you with this one saying"

Hunter snorted and said "and what saying is that?"

Cyborg smiled and said "the saying is 'it takes an entire tribe to raise a child' meaning-"

Hunter cut him off by saying "it means that it takes more than one person to raise a child properly"

Cyborg nodded and said "Pretty much but what I'm trying to say is no matter what all of will be willing to help you and Raven out no matter what sure we will have our differences and some us will leave but if you or Raven reach out to one of us for help we will be there by your side in a heart beat"

Hunter nodded and said "Like wise" Then Hunter stood up and said "Can I see her?"

Cyborg stood up aswell and said "Her being Raven?" Hunter simply nodded then Cyborg said "Of course"

Hunter followed Cyborg as they walked back into the tower and down the hall into the Med bay.

Cyborg stopped at the door but didn't open it instead he turned around and looked at Hunter and said "Just so you know it's not your fault that this happened you did the best you could you got here as quickly as you could according to Jaxon you went Berserk in the celestial Prison so like I said it's not your fault"

Hunter nodded slowly then Cyborg opened the med bay door and let Hunter walk in first.

Hunter walked in first and saw Raven laying motionless on a bed.

Hunter strained his super Hearing and was rewarded with a soft heart beat comming from Raven.

Hunter let out a sigh of relief and sat down on cabs cg chair in the corner of the room.

Cyborg Looked at Him with worry obvious in his Human eye.

Hunter looked back and said "I'm fine as long as I'm here I can't Hurt anyone"

Cyborg sighed and said "you know we will have to interrogate Chemeleon"

Hunter nodded and said "I know and I want no part in it tell Jaxon he can do what he wants"

Cyborg nodded and walked off leaving Hunter alone.

Hunter sighed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-With Cyborg-

Cyborg walked down the hall towards the lounge room.

he was worried.

he was worried that Hunter would leave the tower and do something stupid.

Something he couldn't come back from.

something that would make Him joining the Titans meaning less to his cause.

Cyborg was worried that Hunter was going to turn off his Emotions again and slaughter the entirety of Jump city.

Cyborg walked into the lounge room and was instantly met with the entire team looking at him all with worry in their eyes.

Cyborg and the teamn exchanged looks until Jaxon said "How did he take it?"

Cyborg sighed sadly and said "he seemed to take it well but we all know him well enough that he isn't as strong as he thinks he is"

Jaxon nodded and said "I know that all to well"

Cyborg's eyes scanned the room looking at everyone in the eyes then his eyes landed on Starfire who was playing Peak-A-Boo with Lilith.

Cyborg sighed and said "Jaxon... Dick can I talk to you two for a moment?"

Jaxon and Richard nodded as they walked over to Cyborg and followed him into the hall.

Jaxon was the first to speak as he said "What do you want to talk to us about?"

Cyborg sighed again and said "I'm worried"

Richard nodded and said "We all are"

"Not about Raven I'm Worried about Hunter"

Jaxon nodded and said "I'm worried about him too"

Cyborg looked at Jaxon and said "I'm worried that he'll do something stupid... I'm worried that he will do something that he won't be able to come back from"

Jaxon and Richard looked at Cyborg confused as Richard said "Like what?"

Cyborg sighed and said "I'm worried he will turn his emotions off again and I'm worried that he will slaughter the entire City he's in a very vaunrable place right now he's broken he's... he's unpredictable he's like a caged lion he could seem nice but he could lash out any second without a second of hesitation.

Richard nodded and said "Although true what can we do about it?"

Jaxon smiled and said "We give him Time to process and calm down for a bit then we tak.e him out for like a boy's day"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and said "doing what?"

Jaxon shrugged and said "Take Him to Hooters then to a bar Then-"

Cyborg cut Jaxon off as he said "Hunter is Underage"

"But he has a fake ID"

Cyborg's eyes widened as he said "Where the fuck did he get that from?"

Jaxon smirked and said "Where do you think"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and said "Anyway where do you want to take him after the Bar"

Jaxon shrugged and said "A wrestling match or something i don't know"

Cyborg sighed and said "Let's Give him a week"

Suddenly Cyborg heard Hunter's voice yell "CYBORG!" down the hall.

-With Hunter-

(Moments before)

Hunter's eyes shot open when he heard the sound of a continuous beep.

Hunter looked at a heart monitor next to Raven it had a straight Line and a zero where her heart beat should be.

Hunter shot to his feet and ran straight to the Door and opened it then Yelled "CYBORG" down the hall.

He left the door open as he strained his super Hearing and found Raven didn't have a heart beat.

Cyborg suddenly burst into the room and went straight to Raven's Bed.

Cyborg Looked over his shoulder at Hunter and said "What the fuck Happened her body temperature Has already Dropped"

Hunter started panicking as he said "I dont know I fell asleep after you left then I woke up and her heart had already stopped"

Cyborg had already started CPR when Richard and Jaxon burst in.

Hunter had started to rush over to see if he could help But he was pulled out of the med bay with Jaxon and Richard on either side of him.

-with Jaxon-

Jaxon and Richard had managed to Drag Hunter into the lounge room where they threw him into the couch and held him the with a bit of help from Beastboy and Terra.

Jaxon heard a Jingling sound as Starfire floated over and said "Is Friend Hunter alright"

Jaxon looked over his shoulder and said "He will be it's just Raven's heart stopped and He was going to try and help but he would have just gotten in Cyborg's way"

Hunter had managed to get free and stand up But Jaxon had Quickly pulled him back onto the Couch"

Jaxon struggled to Keep Hunter on the couch as he said "Does anyone have any Rope?"

Jaxon Heard Terra Groan as she struggled to keep Hunter on the couch as she said "I've got some"

Jaxon's head Snapped up to look at her and said "Why do you have Rope?"

Terra looked at Him and said "is this really the time to be discussing this?"

Jaxon nodded and said "Your right can you go get it? Please?"

Terra glance quickly at Hunter and said "Can you manage to keep him on the couch while I get it?"

"We'll try now Go"

Terra Let go of Hunter then Jaxon Held Hunter's shoulders back keeping him to The couch as he said "Hunter there is nothing you can do to help Right now"

Hunter kept Struggling under Jaxon, Richard, and beastboy's combined Strength as he said "I'm sure there is something I can do"

Jaxon shook his head and Growled "Hunter you can help By calming the fuck Down"

Terra ran in and said "Move him to one of the kitchen Chairs"

Jaxon, Richard and Beastboy managed to move Hunter from the couch to a Kitchen Chair and held him down while Terra Tied him to it.

After Terra Tied the last knot in the rope Jaxon, Richard, Beastboy and Terra stepped back.

Jaxon smirked and said "wow Terra you've really out done yourself"

Terra shrugged and said "i had no choice but to learn"

Jaxon's watched as a smirk spread across Hunter's face as Hunter said "What next? Are you going to break my throne? cut my hair?"

Jaxon sighed and said "Why are you quoting Hallelujah?'

-With Terra-

Hunter Shrugged the best he could as he said "I mean I'm tied to a kitchen Chair so I thought it was the right thing to quote"

Terra shrugged and said "He's not Wrong babe"

Jaxon rolled his eyes then Hunter said "So why do you have Rope Terra?"

Terra Shrugged and said "I tend to like a bit of Bondage why do you think I let you tie my hands when we did it?"

Hunter made a 'Makes sense' face as he said "Fair enough"

Hunter looked at Jaxon who was still processing what Terra had said then he said "what about the choking thing?"

Terra shrugged again and said "I mean it's a turn on but it's also a trust thing for me"

Jaxon's processed that faster than he should have as he said "please explain"

Terra glanced at Jaxon and said "I mean like I'm pretty much putting my life in your hands if it's someone like Hunter-"

Hunter cut her off as he Simply said "Yo"

Terra had to restrain herself from Hitting him as she said "Or yourself who can easily snapped my neck or choke me out to the point where I pass out or even die so like I said it's a trust thing for me if I let you do that then my Trust for you is at its max"

Hunter smirked as he said "Actually for a vampire the max Trust is his or her partner allowing them to Feed from them during Sex"

Jaxon and Terra's heads snapped to him as Terra said "well i'm only Human"

Jaxon sighed and said "I mean he's not Wrong"

Suddenly Hunter Felt a strong stinging pain on his skin even through his Hoodie and other clothing as he said "What have you done to this rope"

Terra smirked at Hunter more Proud of herself as she said "I drenched it in Vervain"

Hunter Bit his lip as he said "Why?"

Terra Shrugged and said "Because I like to be prepared"

Hunter smirked and said "Slade taught you well"

Suddenly Cyborg's voice was heard behind them as he said "I managed to start her heart again but there is a Higher chance she won't make it than I thought at First"

Terra looked at Hunter and said "If I let you go will you be calm"

Hunter sighed and said "as calm as I can be"

Terra looked at Jaxon who nodded.

Terra untied Hunter from the chair.

-With Hunter-

Hunter stood up and said "What do we do about Raven"

Cyborg put his thumb and index finger to his chin and said "Does Vampire blood have any healing properties?"

Hunter sighed and said "Yes it does"

Jaxon sighed aswell "But it has negative effects on women who are pregnant or have had a Baby and are still breastfeeding"

Cyborg walked over to Jaxon and said "What are the side effects"

Jaxon looked Cyborg in the eye and said "well if the woman is pregnant not only does it have a chance to kill the baby but if it survives the Baby will be a vampire"

"What about if the woman is still breastfeeding?"

Hunter was the one who answered as he said "Vampire blood can make the milk Curdle for a few days but if the Baby Drinks any of the milk after it starts flow properly it has a chance of turning the baby in a matter of months"

Cyborg sighed and said "I'm afraid that giving her Vampire blood is our only option"

Jaxon stepped closer to Cyborg as he said sadness in his voice "I'll do it"

Hunter's head Snapped towards him as he said "the hell you will if anyone should do it it should be me!"

Cyborg sighed and said "I agree with Hunter if anyone should do it it should be Him"

Jaxon glared at Hunter and said "What about Lilith if you do it she has a chance of turning"

Hunter sighed as he said "we don't have to worry about Lilith"

Jaxon continued to glare as he Growled "why the hell not!"

"Because she is my Daughter" Hunter muttered Under his breath

Jaxon grabbed Hunter by the collar if his shirt and said "The fuck did you say Drake?"

Hunter glared at Jaxon as he said "I said we don't have to worry about Lilith because she already has Vampire Blood running through her demonic veins"

"How do you know that Drake?!"

Hunter Grabbed Jaxon by the wrist digging his nails into his pressure point Causinf Jaxon to let go of his shirt as he started to bend Jaxon's arm back as he said "Because Lilith has my eyes both colours"

Cyborg stepped Forward as he said "you mean her eyes can change so they are blood red with black?"

Hunter looked at Cyborg and said "No her eyes are naturally emerald green like my own and can turn a simple blood red"

"How can you be sure"

Hunter's head Snapped back to Jaxon as he said "Because I've seen it with my own eyes Raven didn't pick up on it but I did and I swear Lilith is Part Vampire"

Cyborg sighed and said "Hunter I want to Try Something"

Hunter let go of Jaxon and said "what do you want to try"

Cyborg looked at Hunter and said "Actually I want to try two things and I'm going to need Terra's help with the first one"

Hunter's heart sank into his stomach as he realized what Cyborg want to try as he said "Cyborg no! we can not Feed Lilith blood! Raven would have our heads if we did she wants to Raise Lilith as normally as physically possible"

Cyborg glared at Hunter and said slowly but sternly "it's just an Idea Hunter and if Lilith doesn't Get something that can give her nutrients she will die and that is the brutal Truth Hunter"

Hunter sighed and said "Star can I have Lilith for a bit" Starfire instantly Handed Lilith over to Hunter then He said "Terra can I Have your Wrist For a moment"

Terra held out her Wrist as Hunter flipped it so her vains were facing the celing then Hunter said with a smirk "Deep breath" Then Lifted Terra's Wrist to his mouth and used one of his fangs to cut a single line into her wrist then he held Terra's Wrist to Lilith's mouth as he said "If Lilith has my taste in blood then she should latch onto her wrist the second she tastes the AB Blood"

Terra looked at Hunter confused as she said "How do you know I have AB blood?"

Hunter smiled and said "I like the taste of O Type blood and AB blood and I can tell the difference between the two and you most definitely have AB blood"

Hunter looked down at Lilith and saw that She was sucking on Terra's Wrist then Hunter said with a smirk spreading across his face "I stand corrected"

Hunter suddenly had an idea as he asked "Cyborg how much breast milk did you say we had left?"

"A few days worth... maybe a bit more"

Hunter sighed and said "Can you get some I want to Try something"

Cyborg walked off returning with a small bottle of Milk and a baby bottle as he said "What are you planning?" Hunter didn't say anything then Cyborg said "Hunter?"

Hunter sighed and said "You'll see" Then took the two bottles from Cyborg then said "Terra follow me"

Hunter walked into the kitchen with Terra hot on his heels then Hunter poured some Milk into the baby bottle then he said "Terra if you can can you take your wrist away from Lilith's mouth?"

Terra managed to take her still bleeding wrist from Lilith then Hunter Grabbed it and bit into it then held her bleeding wrist to the top of the bottle as the blood started to trickle down.

Cyborg walked over and said "so what exactly is this supposed to accomplish?"

Hunter sighed and said "In theory if I mix blood into the milk it should give Lilith the nutrients she needs for both her Human DNA and her Vampiric DNA"

Cyborg looked at the Now pinkish coloured milk as he said "but that's just a theory is there any evidence to back up your so called theory?"

Hunter shook his head and said "Nope" Popping his lips at the 'p' then he said "But I do have common sense"

"Meaning"

Hunter sighed and said "Meaning whatever nutrients That blood has to a vampire should have the same effect with Lilith and same goes with the breast milk"

Cyborg eyed Terra's Wrist as Hunter pulled it away from the Baby bottle.

Hunter sighed slightly nervous as he put the lid onto the baby bottle then pinched the Nipple of the bottle and started shaking the bottle causing it to turn a redish-pink then he put it in the microwave for a few minutes then he said making eye contact with his team Members...no...His family as he said "I just want you guys to know that if Raven does find out she will one hundred percent have all of our head on her wall"

Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, Richard and Terra all nodded agreeing with him then Jaxon said "Don't worry Hunter she will never find out"

Hunter turned around and took the baby bottle out of the Microwave then tested the heat on his wrist and it was Perfect then he handed the bottle to Terra as he said "Can you feed her please? I want to give my Blood to Raven" Terra nodded slightly then Hunter walked out of the Lounge room and into the hall with Cyborg Hot on his heels.

Hunter walked into the Med bay and walked to Raven's Bed.

Hunter looked her over.

she was peaceful, her skin looked so soft and flawless.

Hunter sighed as his eyes brimmed with tears remembering he was the reason she was in that state.

Hunter heard Cyborg's heavy mechanical steps.

they stood there in silence with Cyborg looking at Hunter cautiously and Hunter looking at Raven through broken eyes.

suddenly Hunter's wrist Flew to his Mouth as he bit into his then quickly he took Raven's oxygen mask off then he opened her mouth putting his bleeding wrist to her mouth and let his blood trickle down into her mouth.

after a few moments that felt like an eternity to the two males.

Hunter took his wrist away from Raven's mouth replacing the oxygen mask then sat down on a chair.

Hunter strained his hearing and was rewarded by the sound of Raven's heart beating better than it was before.

Hunter sighed with a smile and leaned his head back on the chair as he heard Cyborg say "So is her heart still beating"

Hunter kept smiling as he nodded and said "it's beating a lot better than it was before"

Hunter heard the smile In Cyborg's voice as he said "So it worked?"

Hunter stared at the ceiling as he said "as far as I'm concerned"

there was a Strong silence in the room Until Cyborg broke it as he said "Just so you know Jaxon, Richard and myself are planning on taking you out" Hunter opened his mouth to ask something but was silenced when Cyborg said "I do not know when But I do know to where"

Hunter sighed and as he said curling into a sitting ball "what is wrong with me"

Cyborg walked up to the boy and crouched down as he said "What do you mean?"

Hunter looked at Cyborg his eyes puffy and glowing a sad red as he said "I mean no matter where I go someone always ends up getting Hurt weather it's myself or someone I care about"

Cyborg sighed and said "You just..." Cyborg paused for a moment trying to find the right words then he said ""You just have to think things through instead of Rushing into everything head first and expecting things to be alright"

Hunter looked at Cyborg and said "if one day I don't survive a fight I want you to protect Raven and Lilith"

Cyborg shook his head and said "no Hunter I won't because I won't let you die in combat and you sure as hell won't stay dead"

Hunter locked eyes with Cyborg and said "you sound so sure"

"Because I have evidence to back it up"

Hunter raised an eyebrow and said "What is your evidence?"

Cyborg looked at Hunter in the eye and said "on two seperate occasions you have died and almost died both times you came back stronger than ever"

Hunter sighed and said "True"

Suddenly Hunter heard his Phone rapidly buzz in his pocket.

Hunter took it out and saw that someone was calling him.

he glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Bruce Wayne (Batcomputer)

Sighing Hunter answered the call and put the phone to his ear and said "Hey Bruce"

Bruce's voice came back through the phone as he said "Hello Hunter how are you?"

Hunter sighed and said "I've been better Bruce"

Hunter saw Cyborg open his mouth to say something but Hunter held a finger up as Bruce said "I've been told by Jaxon that Raven has given birth is this true?"

Hunter bit his tongue debating whether or not to tell Bruce the truth then he said "Yeah she has"

Hunter heard Bruce's echoed clap as he said "Excellent I would love to meet your child Hunter when do you think Raven and yourself would be able to visit?"

Hunter sighed and looked at the comatose Raven as he said "I... I don't know Bruce"

"What do you mean? I mean I get that you two are still heros but"

Hunter cut Bruce off as he said "that's not what I mean Bruce"

"Then what do you mean"

"I mean that Raven is Currently" Hunter hesitated then said "she is out of commission for the moment"

Hunter heard Bruce's sigh as he said "Let me guess she started Cutting again and she cut a little to deep causing her to go into a coma again?"

Hunter sighed and said "yeah"

Hunter heard the sympathy in Bruce's voice as he said "Alright Hunter just call me when Raven Wakes up I do worry about the both of you"

Hunter smiled and said "Alright Bye Bruce" then ended the call.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and said "Was that Bruce Wayne?"

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows and said sarcastically "No It was Bruce Lee... of course it's fucking course it's Bruce Wayne"

"What did he want?"

"He wants to meet Lilith he is pretty much her Grandfather and so is Oliver Queen and Barry Allen"

Cyborg looked at Hunter confused and said "How are the three of them her Grandfather?"

Hunter sighed and said "Because I was pretty much raised by the three of them"

"Really?"

Hunter nodded and said "yeah I spent three years with Bruce, two years with Oliver and a year with Barry then I made my way back here to Jump City and joined you guys"

Cyborg nodded and said "Alright but how long should it take for the blood to make it through Raven's system and wake her up?"

Hunter chuckled and said "you really don't know anything about vampires do you?"

Cyborg shook his head and said "Not really?"

Hunter sighed and said "well I can tell you this much It will take a lot more Blood than what I gave her to wake her up I only gave her enough to stabilize her"

Cyborg glared at Hunter as he said "I thought the plan was to give her enough to wake her up?"

Hunter stood up and said "your plan maybe but mine was to give her just enough to get her heart beating enough to where she won't flat line again"

Cyborg Pulled back his fist then brought it forward aiming for Hunter's face But Hunter's Hand flew up catching it then he bent Cyborg's hand back causing him immense pain and casusing Cyborg to fall to his knees as Hunter said "Do not under any circumstance ever try and hit me do you understand me Cyborg"

Cyborg quickly nodded then he begged "Hunter let me go please have mercy"

Hunter's eyes Turned blood red with black as he said His voice becoming echoed and demonic "Mercy?" Hunter chuckled and said "I dont know the meaning on the word"

-With Cyborg-

Cyborg was scared.

he knew that Hunter could and would kill him especially in the state that he was in.

Cyborg locked eyes with Hunter and saw that they looked as though they were broken like his soul and heart were broken like his very being was broken his eyes looked as though he could be pushed over the edge at any moment.

Suddenly Cyborg heard squeaking and clunking as he felt Hunter put pressure on his hand.

Cyborg watched as a sadistic smile spread across Hunter's face then moments later Cyborg's hand was crushed and he let out a painful scream

Cyborg felt every mechanical piece in his hand get Crushed.

-With Jaxon-

Jaxon was sitting on the couch With Terra laying across the couch with her head on his lap and Lilith laying on her Breasts.

suddenly Cyborg's Screams filled the room.

Jaxon instantly knew who had caused the screams coming from the giant known as Cyborg.

Jaxon looked behind the couch at Richard who had been Frozen in place with a plate of Honey-soy Chicken Drumsticks in his hand.

Richard and Jaxon exchanged a look of panic and worry then Jaxon said "Terra lift your head up"

Terra knew what he meant and Lifted her head off of his leg and said "what's wrong?"

Jaxon had a grim Tone of voice as he said standing up from the couch "Hunter might have finally snapped"

Jaxon looked at Richard who had placed his plate of Chicken on the kitchen bench then Jaxon ran around the couch while Richard Ran to the door connecting the lounge room and the hallway and they both ran through at the same time and started Running side by side as Jaxon said "If I'm right and Hunter has finally snapped he will be almost Impossible to stop"

Richard Growled as he said "but why would he turn on Cyborg?... what exactly is Hunter?"


	22. Chapter 22: S

Jaxon bit his tongue debating whether to tell the absolute truth or keep playing along with the lie that Jace Drake had once told him to keep.

Jaxon sighed and said making his decision "He's the son of Lucifer he has Satan blood coursing through his Vains and to an extent so does Lilith"

Richard's eyes widened as he said "he's what?!"

Jaxon nodded and said "I had just turned twenty years old... Hunter was roughly 5 or 6 he was staying at my father's house that weekend and I was on my way out of the Manor when Bruce asked if I could Drop little Hunter off at his house on my way out I agreed"

Richard looked at Jaxon and said "I think I remember that I think I was eighteen"

Jaxon nodded again and said "Yeah you were anyway I had Dropped Hunter off and Hunter being Hunter he ran off probably to his room to play with his toys and when he was out of ear shot I had said to Jace Drake 'your son was very well behaved this weekend' Jace just shook his head and said that Hunter wasn't his and that Hunter was actually None other than the son of Lucifer"

Richard nodded and said "So he's pretty much a god?"

Jaxon nodded and said almost in a sad tone "Yeah... pretty much"

Jaxon and Richard stopped at the Med bay and saw that Hunter wore a sadistic smile on his face and Cyborg had a Crushed hand in his other hand.

Jaxon saw Hunter move to Grab Cyborg's throat.

Jaxon quickly shot forward and Pulled Hunter away from Cyborg and soon Richard was helping.

Jaxon Growled as he said "Cyborg Go repair your hand we've got him"

Cyborg quickly left then Jaxon swept Hunter's feet out from under him and pinned him down.

Richard let go of Hunter.

Jaxon looked at Raven Briefly and saw she was still comatose.

Hunter started squirming underneath Jaxon as he said his voice echoed and demonic "Let me go you sack of shit!"

Jaxon's hand flinched towards his vervain infused Knife but he didn't move it as he said "Hunter this is not the way to Raven back and this sure as hell isn't the way to solve your problems"

Hunter stopped squirming as he said "How would you know?"

Jaxon sighed and said "I know more than you think"

"What like how Jace Drake isn't even my father"

Jaxon froze in place as he proceed what Hunter had said.

Hunter chuckled and said "Thought I couldn't hear you? Well I heard all of it and now everything is falling into place my mother didn't want to change the Vampire in me she wanted to change the Satanic DNA"

Jaxon Growled as he snapped Hunter's neck and said "Richard Give us a hand Let move Him to the chamber down stairs"

Jaxon and Richard lifted Hunter off the floor and moved down to the chamber but stopped at the door where Jaxon muttered "reverso" Causing the door to glow then it opened.

Jaxon and Richard Dragged Hunter into it Dropping him on the floor and walked out of the chamber and into the monitoring room.

-two hours later-

Jaxon sat in a office chair spinning around when suddenly he heard a bashing sounds like Fists hitting against metal.

Jaxon looked at the monitor and saw that Hunter was awake and slamming his Fists against the door.

Jaxon sighed and pressed the intercom button and said "Morning Hunter how are you feeling?" Then Lifted his finger off the button.

Hunter stopped punching the door and said "Why am in here?"

Jaxon sighed again then pressed the Button again and said "you don't remember what happened?" then lifted his finger off of the button.

Hunter shook his head and said "No I don't remember"

Jaxon sighed and pressed the Button once again and said "You were a danger to the entire team including Raven, Lilith and yourself" this time Jaxon left his finger on the Button.

Hunter growled in annoyance and said "Doesn't answer my question"

"You attacked Cyborg"

"I don't remember this"

"Hunter I had to snap your neck to even have a chance of moving you to a safe area"

"I'm alright now just let me out"

"Hunter I can't let you out your not stable"

"What would make me unstable"

"You attacked Cyborg I think that's reason enough"

"It can't be that bad" Hunter was starting to get irritated.

Jaxon was getting pissed off as he said "Damn it Hunter you Crushed his hand he is still trying to repair his hand and it happened a fucking hour ago and I'm pretty sure you were going to kill him"

"what"

Jaxon could hear the Hurt and disbelief in Hunter's voice then Jaxon said "Exactly and even if you did break out I highly doubt anyone of the team would let you anywhere near Lilith Starfire is pretty much a wall so if you broke out she would drop you before you could even get close to Lilith"

Hunter sighed and said "Why do you Care so much"

Jaxon's eyes narrowed as he said "I care bacuase your like a younger brother to me and I know Bruce raised you Better than this" Jaxon had only told half the truth he didn't have the guts to say the fill truth.

Jaxon saw Hunter smirk then Hunter said "What's the other reason because I can see right through your lies"

Jaxon Growled and said "Because Terra isn't able to have Kids because of all the blows she's taken from people like Adonis it's a fucking miracle that Raven was even able to carry Lilith for as long as she did"

Jaxon watched as Hunter froze in place then Hunter said "man I'm so sorry to hear that"

-With Hunter-

suddenly a wave of unease swept over Hunter.

Something was wrong.

Very very wrong.

Hunter looked up at the camara and said "Jaxon you need to let me out something is wrong"

Jaxon's voice came back as he said "as I said I can't let you out your unstable especially in your current state"

Hunter growled as he said "Jaxon you have to let. me out! Stable or not I'm still the strongest member of this team!"

"There is no I in team Hunter"

-with Slade-

Slade sighed as he stood over the comatose Raven as he muttered "Ah Chemeleon did well you are currently out of my way and so is that Hybrid boyfriend of yours now I've only got to worry about the other Titans"

Suddenly Slade heard quick footstep heading towards his location.

Slade quickly pressed a button on his belt which turned him in invisible and he sat down in a chair in the corner of the room just as Jaxon burst into the room.

Slade watched as Jaxon scanned the room and sniffed it wrinkling his nose and Muttered "How could Hunter tell that something is wrong exactly here? I can't find anything"

Slade stood up Grabbing Jaxon by the neck and covered his mouth and whispered in Jaxon's ear "a message for the Hybrid... Raven will be mine even if I have to slaughter the entire City I fucking will" then Snapped his neck and left without anyone noticing him.

-with Hunter-

Hunter started Slamming his Fists again the metal door barely denting it until suddenly one part dented a lot more than the other parts.

Hunter took a few steps back then ran back towards it Kicking it down.

Hunter shimmered into the Med bay and saw that Jaxon's neck had been snapped and it was barely Healing when suddenly it snapped back into place causing Jaxon to wake up.

Hunter sighed and said "Welcome back"

Jaxon glared at Hunter and said "How the fuck did you get out?"

Hunter sighed and said "I found the weakest point in the door and kicked it down"

Jaxon stood up still glaring and walked out of the med bay with Hunter hot on his heels straight down the hall and into the lounge room and said "Everyone Hunter is not allowed anywhere near Lilith until I say otherwise"

Hunter scanned the room Until he found Starfire playing Peak-A-Boo with Lilith on the floor.

Hunter Growled and walked out of the Lounge room, Down the hall and back into the Med bay and Walked to Raven's Bed and bit Deep into his Wrist and moved Raven's Oxygen mask once again then Replaced it with his wrist letting the blood pour into Raven's mouth and down her throat.

Hunter sat down on a chair and started waiting when suddenly Jaxon Burst in and took one look at Raven and saw that her Oxygen mask had been taken off and that there was blood on her mouth.

in a blur Hunter was pinned to the tower wall and Jaxon yelled "What have you done Drake!"

Hunter stared Jaxon in the eye as he said "What I had to"

Jaxon let Hunter go and walked out closing the door Behind him.

Hunter sat down and muttered "It smells like wolf in here"

-One month later-

Hunter was sitting on a chair that he had pulled over to Raven's Bed side and was holding her hand stroking the top of it with his thumb as he groaned throwing his head back against the back of the chair and said "How could I let this happen... how could I let this happen again... it's all my fault"

"it's not your fault Hunter"

"Yes it is... it's all my... Fault" Hunter suddenly recognized the Voice as his head Snapped forward and looked at the bed and saw Raven was laying with her head on its side on the pillow looking at Hunter.

Hunter's Emerald green eyes locked with Raven's amythyst purple eyes.

Raven's eyes were Shining in the artificial light of the med bay.

suddenly Raven shivered then Hunter said "Do you want me to lay with you?"

Raven nodded and scooted over slightly so Hunter could lay with her.

Hunter stood up from his seat and laid down in the bed with her and pulled a bit of blanket of himself then pulled Raven close heating his body up with his Pyrokinesis.

Hunter and Raven laid like that for what seemed like hours until Raven asked "Have you slept at all?"

Hunter sighed shaking his head and said "No I couldn't the Guilt kept eating at me refusing to let me sleep" they were silent for a second then Hunter said "Is it that obvious?"

Raven nodded and said "Yeah it is"

there was another silence then Raven Said "Where's Lilith?"

Hunter sighed and said "Starfire's probably got her"

"Why don't you have her?"

"Do you want the short story or the long one?"

"Short"

"Long story short apparently I snapped and almost killed Cyborg and now no one will let me anywhere near her... trust me I tried all of the team stood between me and her"

Raven Nuzzled into Hunter's chest and said "I'm sure you had your reasons"

Hunter sighed and said "Probably"

-with Jaxon-

Jaxon sat down on the couch with Terra laying on his lap with Lilith next to her.

both Girls were asleep.

Suddenly Jaxon heard Cyborg's Voice as he said "personally I think it's time to let Hunter hold Lilith again"

Jaxon sighed and shook his head as he said "I can't let that happen he's still to unstable"

Cyborg sat down next to Jaxon and said "Why do you Care so much for Lilith?"

Jaxon looked at Terra listening to her peaceful breathing and said with a grim Tone of voice "you already know don't you?"

Cyborg sighed and said "That she's infertile then yes I know"

"How long have you known?"

"A few months... How long have you known?"

"A week"

"It must be tough... on both of you"

Jaxon nodded and said "yeah it is its especially tough on her she wants a baby so badly but she can't have one... she will never have the joy of carrying one"

Cyborg sighed and said "Her uterus was severely damaged"

"From what though?"

"possibly from constantly being hit in that general area or something could have Happened when she was Slade's appreciate but bottom line is that if she did fall pregnant then It would be an act  
of god"

"So what are our options?"

"Can vampire blood heal this type of thing?"

Jaxon shook his head and said "unfortunately not"

"What about Hybrid Blood Like Hunter isn't he like part of the Satanic blood line?"

Jaxon shook his head and said "No Hunter's blood would Probably make it worse"

"But isn't he also the source?"

Jaxon's eyes widened as he realized that Hunter was indeed now the source of the Underworld as he said "yeah he is but he hasn't embraced it and I don't think he would be able to even change a person's appearance"

Cyborg sighed and said "You could use a surrogate"

Jaxon sighed and gently placed a hand on Terra's head and said "I dont think she would be alright with that"

"Why not? I mean she would still have a baby"

"I think she would want to carry the baby herself"

Cyborg sighed and said "there has to be something supernatural that can fix it"

Jaxon sighed moving Terra's head to the couch and said "Can you keep an eye on her Lilith may fall off the couch"

Jaxon left the lounge room and walked into the hallway and started walking towards the Med bay.

-With Raven-

Raven was awoken by the sound of the Door opening.

She looked at Hunter and saw that he was a sleep breathing peacefully the dark red bags under his eyes were already Gone.

she looked over his body and saw that Jaxon was standing at the door his mask off.

Raven saw a smile spread across Jaxon's face as he said "Good morning sleeping Beauty"

Raven sat up letting Hunter's arm fall to her legs as she said "Fuck off Jaxon's"

Jaxon smiled and said "How long has he been a sleep"

Raven glanced at Hunter and said "About ten minutes maybe more"

Jaxon snorted and said "Good he needs it he's gone a month with no sleep even I'm not game enough to do that"

Raven sighed and said "I'm guessing your not here to check on me are you?"

Jaxon sighed and shook his head and said "no I'm actually here to talk to Hunter"

Raven rolled her eyes and shook Hunter away.

Hunter's eyes shot open then Raven Said "Jaxon needs to talk to you"

Hunter Groaned and rolled over so his face was buried in the pillow and said "Five more minutes"

Raven sighed and said "I guess that's your answer Jaxon"

Jaxon rolled his eyes and walked up to the bed and punched Hunter In the kidney and said "Are you awake?"

Hunter sighed and sat up and said "what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you"

Hunter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he got off of the shitty hospital bed and walked into the hallway.

Jaxon walked into the hallway after him and closed the door then Hunter said "What do you need to talk to me about it?"

"it's about Terra"

"What about her?"

"She wants a baby"

"and you don't?"

"She can't have one"

"you mean she's infertile?"

Jaxon nodded and said "yes but as I take it she isn't fully infertile there is a chance but it would be an act of god and since your pretty much the god of the Underworld I thought you could give it a go"

Hunter glanced at the closed med bay door and said "If you can convince Raven and Terra then I will give it a crack but if even one of them say no I'm not going to and don't you even think about using compulsion on Raven or Terra I will be able to tell"

Jaxon smiled and said "Thank you"

Hunter nodded and said "I want to hold Lilith and I'm sure Raven does aswell"

Jaxon sighed and nodded as he said "Alright"

Jaxon and Hunter walked side by side into the lounge room.

Everyone instantly went to stand up But Jaxon Put a hand up stopping as he said "Hunter seems to be stable enough"

Hunter looked at Terra who was eyeing Jaxon like she was going to Murder him on the spot.

Hunter walked over to her and reached out for Lilith But Terra pulled her away.

Hunter sighed then He heard Jaxon say "Terra give Him Lilith"

Terra Glared at him and said "I dont trust him"

Beastboy walked over and said "Terra come on Give her to Him he looks stable enough"

Terra turned her glare to Beastboy and said "What do you know your only like seventeen"

Hunter then heard Cyborg yell "Terra enough I understand your upset about what's happened to you and I Understand that you don't feel like Hunter is stable but if Jaxon thinks he is then we should Trust Him shouldn't we?"

Terra looked around at everyone except Hunter then sighed knowing she was out Numbered and reluctantly handed Lilith to Hunter who instantly Snuggled into his Chest.

Hunter smiled and Muttered "she's so much like Her mother" then walked away to the med bay.

-with Jaxon-

when Jaxon knew Hunter was out of ear shot Jaxon clap his hand and said "I need to talk to you privately"

Terra growled at him and followed him into the hallway knowing Hunter would be In the med bay with Raven.

Jaxon sighed and said "I have an Ide-"

Terra cut him off and said "I'm not letting Hunter Try and impregnate me"

Jaxon sighed and said "Terra if you want a baby and be able to Carry it this is our best option"

Terra shook her head and said "No absolutely not"

"I spoke with Cyborg and he said it would be an act of god if you ever fell pregnant and Hunter is technically the god of the Underworld so if we want a baby then this is our best option"

Terra glared at him and said "I said no and I mean it"

"Dammit Terra! I love but you get on my nerves"

Terra froze the glare on her face leaving it and she was standing there staring at Jaxon with a surprised face.

it was Jaxon's turn to glare at he said "what!"

"You said you love me"

Jaxon shrugged and said "So what? you already know I do"

Terra slapped him and said "You've never actually said it before now!"

Jaxon's hand flew up to his cheek and said "Terra just " He sighed "Just think about it because if you want a baby then this right here is our best option because I don't want to have to get another girl pregnant just so you can have a child"

"And there's the case of I don't know maybe I want to carry it myself"

"Exactly so will you just give it a thought because this is an offer being offered to you on a silver platter"

Terra sighed and said "Only if Raven agrees to it"

Jaxon internally groaned as he thought "That's going to be tough" then he said out loud "I'll see what I can do"

Jaxon then walked off into the lounge room Terra Hot on his heels as she said "I thought you were going to talk to Raven because I know she is awake"

Jaxon shook his head and said "She has only Just woken up and they need time just to be with each other and they both need to be as close to Lilith as they can"

Terra rolled her eyes and said "of course"

-With Hunter-

Hunter laid down on the hospital bed next to Raven with Lilith laying on his chest.

Raven sighed and laid down on Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter smiled and said "I'm going to come clean we.. we meaning all of us had to feed Lilith blood"

Raven growled and said "You know I wanted to Raise her as normal as possible"

Hunter nodded and said "Yeah I know but it was more of an experiment to see if she could actually stomach it or even get the nutrients from it and what do you know she can stomach it and get the nutrients from it"

Raven sighed and said "Alright but just promise me you won't feed her blood unless you have to like I've been kidnapped or something" Hunter nodded then Raven Said "and she will be Home school"

Hunter looked at her and said "I dont think we are qualified to do that"

Raven rolled her eyes and said "if you think about it all of us are you, Richard and Jaxon can teach her to defend herself, Richard and Cyborg can teach her math, most of us can teach her English, If we want Starfire can teach her tamaranean, Beastboy can teach her about animals and keep her entertained and finally Terra will-"

Hunter cut her off and said "Terra will teach her nothing"

Raven sighed and said "So what do you think"

Hunter sighed and said "I think it's a good idea but what about social skills?"

Raven sighed and said "We could take her to a park or something"

Hunter rolled his eyes and said "Alright we can home school her but when she becomes a teenager she goes to Highschool"

Raven shook her head and said "No that's when all her powers will start to manifest"

Hunter rolled his eyes and said "No keep in mind she's part of my bloodline aswell she will get her powers by the time she's ten years old"

Raven nodded and said "Alright deal but what about the age gap between you and her it's fifteen yeah what do you want to do about that?"

Hunter sighed and said "I've got a book on forbidden spells and in it is a spell that allows us to keep someone's body at a certain age while their mind keeps ageing"

"But how long should we keep her at this age?"

Hunter looked at the sleeping baby on his chest and said "I suggest Five years because I'd be turning twenty one"

Raven nodded then Hunter said "So how exactly are we going to teach her? I mean we are at the end of the day heroes"

Raven sighed and said "We will just... have to teach her whenever we can"

Hunter sighed and said "Yeah I guess we'd have to there is no other choice"

there was a strong silence that filled the room.

the only sounds Hunter could hear was Raven's steady breathing, Raven's heart beat, Lilith's soft Snores and Lilith's soft heart beat.

Hunter pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring with an amythyst placed on top.

the amythyst matched Raven's eyes perfectly.

When Hunter heard Cyborg's heavy mechanical footsteps he closed the box and put it back in his pocket just as Cyborg opened the door.

Cyborg Looked at Hunter and said "It's Chemeleon he refuses to talk to anyone except you"

Hunter sighed and Put Lilith down next to Raven and made sure the bed Gaurds were up and sturdy.

Hunter got off the bed and walked out of the med bay ad said "Have you managed to get anything of use out of him?"

Cyborg sighed and shook his head as he said "No sadly not as I said he refuses to talk to anyone but you"

Hunter growled as he walked into the interigstion room and saw Richard and Jaxon standing looking through a window made of One-way glass.

Hunter sighed and said "So what are we dealing with?"

Richard sighed and said "His name is is Jared Lutheran villain alias Chemeleon DNA scans from S.T.A.R Labs show that he's a Metahuman we've already seen what his powers are first hand and his only known Family was one Steven Lutheran villain alias Serpent"

"What else?"

it was Jaxon who answered "Besides the fact that he refuses to talk to anyone but you he's cold blooded much like an actual reptile his eyes can move in different directions and his movements are slow when he's cold so we've kept him in there with Very few Lights turned on"

Hunter Nodded then walked into the room with Chemeleon closing the door Behind him.

Hunter sat down on a chair opposite Chemeleon and said "so you wanted to talk to me"

Chemeleon smirked and said "Yes I did"

"What about"

"Depends and what you want to know"

"What did your boss order you to do?"

Chemeleon smirked more and said "To take your place and destroy your reputation and to look out for Raven"

Hunter growled and said "You didn't do that very well did you?"

"Neither did you"

Hunter growled again and said "Now who is your boss?"

Chemeleon smiled and said "I dont know a name just an alias"

"What is it?"

Chemeleon's smile grew and hissed one single letter "S"


	23. Chapter 23: Red and Violet Roses

Hunter smirked and said "Thanks" then in a blur Hunter had Jumped over the table and had pinned Chemeleon to a wall by his neck as Hunter hissed "Now what other infomation do you have for me about this person who goes by 's' and so help me god if you lie to me I will snap your neck"

everyone was petrified then Chemeleon said "That's all I have" Hunter put pressure on Chemeleon's neck clearly enjoying the fact that Chemeleon was squirming then Chemeleon said "I swear that's all I know I've never seen him when ever we spoke in person he would be standing in the shadows so I couldn't seen him the only thing I ever saw was a single firey red eye"

Hunter smirked again and said "Thanks" then quickly snapping Chemeleon's neck letting him fall to the ground with a thud.

Hunter looked down at the body then curve stomped Chemeleon's head smashing it and sending blood everywhere much like a water melon being crushed by a hydraulic press.

Hunter shook as much blood off of his foot as he could then walked out of the interigation room and back into the side room where he saw Richard standing at the door with hand cuff in his hand.

Hunter glanced at the handcuffs and said "you and I both know that I could break those without trying so don't even bother"

he went to walk out of the side room but stopped in his tracks when he heard Jaxon say "wait you got mail"

Hunter turned around and said "wait we get mail?"

Cyborg was the one who answered as he said "yes we get it deliver to a private PO box and I go to collect it one or twice a week"

Hunter walked over to Jaxon who handed Hunter his letter.

Hunter almost tore the letter open with his teeth then he pulled the piece of paper out and read it in his head "dear Mr Drake you have been invited to a underground fight Club for Heros and Villains we expect to see you at the dark beans cafe on the corner of Cayde street at ten... don't be late"

Hunter sighed folding the piece of paper back up and put it in his pocket.

"What was it?" Richard had asked

Hunter sighed and said "it's nothing just a letter from a fan but I'm going to head out for a bit in about half an hour"

Hunter walked off pulling his phone out of his pocket and looking at the time.

it read half past nine.

Hunter sighed and mutter "half an hour until the fight" Hunter paused for a moment then muttered "should I train for it"

Hunter walked into the Med bay to see Raven Breastfeeding Lilith.

he smiled slightly and said "I'm going to go out for a bit in half an hour is there anything you want me to get while I'm out?"

Raven thought for a moment before saying "we need diapers and could you get me a soda or something on your way back"

Hunter nodded and said "I could get what we need now if you would like? I'm leaving in like half an hour so there's no rush"

Raven smiled and said "Yeah that would be great if you could"

Hunter walked closer to Raven and pecked he on the cheek as he whispered "ill be back soon"

Raven Grabbed Hunter by the front if his shirt keeping him from shimmering away as she whispered seductively "what the fuck was that?"

Hunter looked at Raven in the eye and said "a kiss on the cheek?"

Raven smiled shaking her head then pressed her lips to Hunter's.

Hunter melted into the kiss and all to soon she had pulled away as she said "Now go grab your wallet it should be in our room"

Hunter smiled rolling his eyes as he shimmered into their room Grabbing his wallet from the bedside table pulling out two one Hundred dollar bills and stuffed them into his pocket and shimmered to the nearest shop and walked in.

Hunter walked down the aisles until he found the baby section grabbing a bag of newborn diapers then down the confectionery section until he saw a bottle grape flavoured Fanta.

Hunter walked to the counter then realized that he never actually bought Raven anything for her birthday or for valentine's day.

Hunter saw some flowers and grabbed two bouquets of roses.

one bouquet was of red roses and the other was of violet Roses.

Hunter got to the counter and put the stuff down on the conveyer belt.

when Hunter got to the cashier she look at him and said "Hey how has your day been"

Hunter sighed and said "ive had better day"

the chaser nodded and started scanning Hunter's items then she said "you look a little young to have a child"

Hunter sighed again and said "yeah well looks can be deceiving"

she nodded muttering "Fair enough" under her breath.

after a moment the cashier smiled and said "That will be fifty seven dollars and eighty cents"

Hunter pulled a one hundred dollar bill out of his pocket handing it to the woman and said "Keep the change"

the woman nodded then put all of Hunter's items into a some bags.

she put the diapers into on bag then she put the grape Fanta and the roses into another bag.

Hunter took the bags muttering his thanks as he walked away into an alley and he saw a single glowing, firey red eye.

Hunter rolled his eyes and said "who ever you are I don't have time for you" then shimmered away.

Hunter appeared in his and Raven's shared room then he walked down the hall to the med bay with bags in hand.

when Hunter got there he heard Jaxon say "How do we know he's stable?"

he heard Raven sigh as she said "I Dont know, he seems stable but I know deep down he isn't"

"Exactly!" Hunter heard Jaxon sigh as he said "Rae listen to me he is too unstable he is the son of Lucifer he is a killer! he has slaughtered entire cities to the point where I had to bend my morals and ask the source to replace every Human in those cities!"

Hunter leaned again the wall waiting for Raven's response.

then he heard it.

"Don't you think I know that Jaxon! I've been inside his fucking head! I've seen every little thing he has done! and I've felt every fuck emotion that he has ever felt! I know how many cities he has slaughtered but I still fucking love him!"

Hunter's heart almost broke when he heard that.

Hunter sighed and thought "even though she's seen the awful things I've done she still loves me" Hunter sighed and walked into the room and held up the things he had bought and said "I hope I'm not interupting anything"

Jaxon looked at Hunter with an angry look in his eye but walked out muttering "no your not" under his breath

Hunter rolled his eyes and pulled out the two bouquets of roses as he said "since I was in a coma for your birthday and I forgot about valentine's day I bought you these"

Raven rolled her eyes with a smile as she said, "you didn't have to do that"

Hunter smirked and said, "but I did so you have to keep them now"

Raven laughed slightly as she rolled her eyes once again.

Hunter smiled and pulled the bottle of grape flavoured Fanta out of the bag and said, "since you love the colour purple for some odd reason I bought this for you"

Raven smiled and said, "You're such a dork"

Hunter chuckled then pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was nine fifty-five.

his eyes widened and said "I've gotta go I'll be back in a bit alright"

Raven nodded as she said "Alright"

Hunter quickly pecked Raven on the lips then shimmered to dark beans cafe.

he had shimmered back to where he had first seen Raven.

Chapter 24: New Friends and An Old Enemy

Hunter walked into the Cafe which was still open then he walked to the counter.

the guy at the counter took one look at Hunter and said, "down stairs the password is killer"

Hunter raised an eyebrow and said "How do you know I'm here for the fight Club I could just be here for a coffee"

the counter guy rolled his eyes and said "I know who you are and I know you never back down from a challenge"

Hunter nodded slowly and said "Fair enough"

Hunter walked towards a set of stairs but the counter guy stopped him by saying "Good luck... Hunter" he looked over his shoulder and saw that the counter guy was looking him in the eye then the guy said "don't die"

Hunter sharply nodded and said "I dont plan to" then walked down the stairs.

when Hunter got to the bottom of the stairs he was met with a solid metal door.

Hunter looked it over as he muttered "I wonder what metal this is it looks like steel but it could also be iron or even supermanium"

Hunter shrugged deciding not to worry and knocked on the door.

quickly a small peephole opened in the door and all Hunter saw were glowing yellow eyes as a deep voice spoke a single word "password"

Hunter looked back his eyes glowing blood red as he said "killer"

the peephole shut then the door opening revealing a big male with dark skin his yellow eyes piercing through Hunter as though he was looking into Hunter's soul as he said "so your the famous Demon turned good? your Hunter Kevin Drake"

Hunter nodded and said "who's asking?"

the big guy continued to stare at Hunter as he said "the name's Boyde"

Hunter nodded and said "it's seems as though you already know my name"

Boyde nodded and Gestured for Hunter to come in.

Hunter walked in as Boyde said "here's how it works down here rule one-"

Hunter cut him off by saying "never talk about fight Club?"

Boyde nodded and said "rule two never throw a fight no matter who it is and rule three never back down"

Hunter nodded and said "what about killing opponents?"

Boyde chuckled and said "totally allowed you'll fit in perfectly... demon"

Hunter rounded on him and said "Never call me that" Hunter glared at him then spat one word "wolf"

Boyde's eyes glew as he glared at Hunter but they quickly changed to brown when the echoed sound of clapping was heard.

Hunter looked in the direction of the clapping and saw that it was a man with pale skin similar to Hunter's but he had demonic tattoos up his arms and he had pure white hair and a few piercings on his face.

The male's eyes glew a sappire Blue as he said smiling "Boyde don't bite off more than you can chew Mr Drake here could put you in your ass in three second flat if he wanted to"

Hunter looked at Boyde with a smirk and walked over to the male and said "Since you know my name I think it's fair that i know what they call you"

the male smiled and said "People around here call me the ringmaster but you can call me Alberto Tate I organize all the fights as well as referee them"

Hunter raised an eyebrow as he said "tate? as in Malia Tate? the werecayote?"

Alberto smiled as he said "so you've heard of my mother?"

Hunter nodded and said "I met her once"

Alberto smiled and said "intresting but there will be plenty of time for chit-chat later for right now you have a fight"

Hunter nodded and said "who do I fight first?"

Alberto pulled out a small book and looked through it then he said "you will be fighting the Joker please head to ring three"

Hunter nodded and walked over to a boxing ring with a big Three in the middle.

suddenly Hunter heard Alberto's voice say "in the first corner with twenty consecutive wins through killing at fourty kilograms we have the clown prince of Crime also known as The Joker!"

the Joker got into the ring laughing maniecly and a Hunter heard the sharp slicing of a steel blade through the air.

then Alberto's voice rang through the basement as he said "and in the other corner we have a man who needs no intro At seventy kilograms and the newest member to out little club Here... Hunter Drake!"

Hunter shimmered into the ring with two blood red energy balls in his hands as the crowd cheered.

Hunter the threw the energy making them explode on impact with the walls but not actually damaging the walls.

Hunter smirked as the crowd cheered louder.

He looked at the Acid haired lunatic and said "I guess this was going to come sooner or later"

the Joker laughed and said "what? me putting a knife into your chest?"

Hunter smirked and said "no me killing you"

The Joker laughed again and said "your even more serious than the bat and I didn't know that was possible"

"are we gonna fight or talk?"

Hunter charged at Joker but was met with a knife to the side.

he groaned in pain as he heard sizzling.

Hunter's eyes widened as he thought "Vervain! how the hell did Joker get his hands on vervain"

Hunter's Hair quickly changed from black with red streaks to White with black streaks, his eyes changing to red and black and the marking on his chest and arms started glowing bright Red.

Hunter glared at the Joker and said "It'll take more than a small knife to bring me down"

Hunter Grabbed Joker's hand which held the knife effectively snapping it causing the Joker to Let go of his knife.

Hunter quickly punched the Joker in the face causing him to stagger back.

Hunter looked at the digital timer on the wall and it read that it was only a minute into the fight so Hunter decided to play around a bit.

Hunter Summoned Two Blood Red Fire Balls As He Said "Time To Turn the heat Up a notch"

The Joker gave Hunter a sad look as he said "hey that's my line"

Hunter smirked and threw a fireball at Joker's feet then while his hand didn't have a fire ball Hunter pulled The Joker's knife from his side and threw it at The Joker's feet.

the knife stuck blade first in between The Joker's feet.

Hunter glanced at the timer.

two minutes.

Hunter sighed as the Joker pulled his knife out of the ground but before he could swing it Hunter Punched The Joker in the face staggering him again.

Hunter then punched the Joker in stomach winding him then elbowed in the face causing the Joker to fall to the ground.

Hunter smirked evilly as he put his foot on the Joker's throat as he looked at the crowed and said "What should I do people? should I end him?"

the audience erupted in cheers with a few people screaming "end him"

Hunter smiled and stomped on The Joker's head smashing it.

Blood splattered across the ring and onto the floor.

Hunter sighed and shook the blood off of his shoe.

Hunter walked out of the ring and straight to Alberto as his eyes turning back to Emerald Green and his hair turning back to normal.

Alberto smiled widely as he said "Well done Mr Drake you did well for your first fight especially against the clown prince of Crime himself"

Hunter nodded and said "cool but here's my question do I get paid for these fights because I won't do another unless I get paid"

Alberto smiled and said "of course you'll get paid... as most of the Underworld knows you have a child"

Hunter glared at Alberto as he said venom lacing his voice "if you even touch any of them I'll rip you apart limb from limb"

Alberto put his hands up and said "I wouldn't dream of it"

Hunter watched closely as Alberto slowly put his hands into his pocket withdrawing a small stack of cash.

Hunter eyeballed the stack and noticed that it had to be at least one grand.

Alberto handed Hunter the stack and said "there is exactly one thousand dollars in that stack your pay will progressively get higher the more fights you win so say if you won ten fights I'm a row you will get paid ten thousand dollars at the end of the tenth fight"

Hunter nodded and said "Understood"

Alberto put a hand on Hunter's shoulder leading him up to the cafe part as he said "Hunter please we have much to discuss"

-with Slade-

Slade watched the live video feed for the med bay as Raven fed Lilith.

His single ice blue eye darting around the different screens some with video feeds from Titans tower and others from his own hideout

Slade sighed not finding anything intresting.

Suddenly he heard a female's voice say "so I'm guessing the plan is completely fucked... isn't it Deathstroke"

Slade spun around in his office chair making his single ice blue eye glow a firey red as he said "the plan is as it should be"

"But what About Chemeleon?"

"I had planned for that why do you think your here? your unique-" Slade paused for a moment searching for the right word then he said "-Gift is quiet useful"

"What do you mean? my powers are no use against the Hybrid he use to be addicted to Vertigo he would be use to the feeling and so would that little bitch Raven"

Slade smirked under his mask as he said "in good time Top... In good time"

Top looked at him her eyes starting to glow a pale green as she said "what do you mean in good time?" anger was dripping from her voice.

Slade smirked under his mask as he said "can you do what I asked yet?"

Top glared at him her eyes still glowing a pale green as she said "you mean control people's minds?"

"Exactly" Slade almost hissed

"I can do it but only for a short time"

"how long?"

"Not long"

Slade was quickly loosing patients as he said inpacient and angry "How long!"

His voice boomed around the underground base causing Top to jump slightly as she said "two minutes? maybe three if I'm lucky"

Slade shook his head his eye glowing brighter as he said "my sweet little Top you disgrace me"

Top quivered slightly at his words, she had heard stories of what he did to females that failed and disgraced him.

"I-I'm sorry" Top had barely been able to get out.

"get out of my sight"

Top didn't move, she couldn't her legs wouldn't move she was frozen In place

"Now!" Slade's voice boomed.

Top finally got movement back in her legs as she quickly turned on her heel and ran as quickly as she could.

Slade's eye stopped glowing as he turned back around and looked at the different screens again and saw that Raven had moved from the Med bay into the shower.

Slade's pants instantly got slightly tighter when his eye landed on Raven's naked body.

her D cup breasts drove Slade crazy.

Slade grabbed the pair of Raven's panties out of the pocket on his belt and pulled his Dick out of his pants his eyes darting to a camara that gave him a better view of her body as he Wrapped the hand with the panties In them around his Dick and started to stroke himself letting out a slight moan every so often

Raven's soft breaths of relaxation drove him crazy

everyone thing about her drove him crazy right down to the scars on her arms, legs and body

Slade continued to stroke himself until he felt his climax approaching.

he slowed down as he called out "Top dear come here"

He quickly heard Top's voice as she said "what do you want now Deathstroke?"

"Come here" Slade simply responded.

Slade heard Top's foot steps approach his desk.

Slade quickly stood up and moved behind Top pushing her head down on the desk giving him full access to her ass and Pussy.

Slade smirked and pulled her pants and panties down giving him a perfect view of her Pussy.

Slade grabbed his Dick with his free hand and shoved it right into her Pussy.

it was so tight he had let out a groan of pleasure.

he started plowing into Top's Pussy while watching the screen with Raven on it ignoring Top's pleas for him to stop.

Slade reached around Top's body and grabbed her breast and squeezed it as he continued to watch Raven.

after a while Slade had thrust hard into Top's Pussy one final time as he came directly into her Pussy not caring about the repercussions.

Slade pulled out of her putting his Dick back in his pants as he said dismissively "get out"

Top quickly pulled her pants and panties back up and ran away as quickly as she could tears streaming down her face.

Slade sat back down and continued to watch the screens looking for a certain black haired hybrid with red streaks and emerald green eyes that made any girl's heart melt but couldn't find him at all.

Slade growled slightly as he muttered "he must have gone out on an errand for My sweet Raven"

-with Hunter-

Hunter picked up his glass of whiskey as he laughed with Alberto.

they had moved from the cafe to a supernatural bar across the street.

Hunter sipped at his drink as he said "So tell me Alberto what are you? supernatural wise"

Alberto looked at Hunter a smile still on his face as he said "I'm part werecayote as you know and I'm part Werewolf on my father's side he was a true alpha, my parents had me in their teens, they had graduated from high school not long before my birth"

Hunter nodded taking a long sip from his glass then he said "the most recent true alpha I can think of is Scott McCall"

Alberto nodded and said "that's him"

Hunter smiled and said "my adoptive-father went to school with him"

Alberto turned his head to the side curiously as he said "really?"

Hunter nodded and said "yeah but according to any DNA test that is done on me says that my father is Jace Drake but apparently It's the all mighty Demon god Lucifer"

Alberto's eyes widened as he almost shouted "your the lost son of Lucifer?!"

Hunter shrugged feeling like it wasn't a big deal as he said "apparently so but it's not that big a deal is it"

Alberto leaned across their table smacking Hunter in the head as he said "no big deal? No Big Deal! you are rumored to be the strongest being in the universe-" Alberto's eyes widened as if he realized something then he said "Unless you've procreated or you've had the source change a baby's DNA" Hunter looked at Alberto sheepishly then Alberto said disbelievingly "you had the source change your child's DNA haven't you"

Hunter nodded as he said "Yeah she wasn't technally mine she had werewolf DNA but now she's got hybrid DNA"

Alberto sighed as he said "Hunter I know that we've just met and are already good friend but I suggest you go see your father I mean your real Father"

Hunter sighed and said "yeah I know"

Alberto looked at the clock on the wall and said "I should go I said I would go to my parents place for dinner"

Hunter sculled the rest of his drink and said "I should go to"

Alberto shifted into a wolf and cayote hybrid and walked out the bar door.

suddenly Hunter got a chill up his spine.

he knew that it was bad and that it was time to get a move on.

Hunter quickly shimmered to Titans tower and appeared in the lounge room just as Starfire was floating around the kitchen grabbing different alien ingredients and throwing them into a pot.

Hunter threw an blue energy ball at it exploding the contents as he said "Enough with the alien food star we have work to do" just as Hunter finished his sentence a red light started flashing and a siren started going off.

the remainder of the titans ran into the room with Raven not far behind.

she was holding Lilith.

Hunter walked over to the tower computer and brought up the alert and saw that it was at a MMA/Boxing match.

Hunter turned and looked at the titans and said "right listen up since we don't know who's attacking the fight this is the plan; I'll arrive first and draw their attention while Cyborg drives Nightwing and Terra, Jaxon obviously you will run their you should be there not long after myself, Star you will be air support everyone understand"

Beastboy raised his hand as he said "what do I do obviously Rae has to stay but what do I do"

Hunter's eyes Turned blood red with black the second he heard Beastboy's voice.

Hunter glared at him seemingly looking into his soul as he said "you are to stay here and so help me god if Raven goes missing this time I will end you"

Beastboy flinched when Hunter refered to when Slade had taken Raven but regardless Beastboy quickly nodded understanding Hunter's order.

Hunter looked at everyone and said "alright let's roll out"

Hunter shimmered to the location and was met with a crowd of people running opposite the match when Hunter saw an opening he ran toward the building and was met with a girl roughly in her late teens, she had ash grey skin similar to Raven's, pink hair in a horse shoe style she wore a mixture of black and pink.

She was known as Jinx.

Hunter looked at her and Said "the tower computer says that you quit committing crimes and you were happily dating Kid Flash"

Jinx sighed and said "I'm not here committing a crime I was here actually watching the fight and kid flash broke it off with me so I'm as single as a singe Pringle"

Hunter rolled his eyes muttering "Fair enough"

Just then Jinx did a mid air flip landing next to Hunter just as a giant of a man appeared in a red suit with an A on his chest.

it was Adonis.


	24. Chapter 24: New Friends and an Old Enemy

**AN: alright Chapter 24 is finally here but im not going to lie this chapter has been finished for quite a while but i thought i had posted it on here but apparently i only posted it on my Wattpad account so here it is please be sure to leave a comment telling me weather you liked this chapter or not and please add this to your follow and favourites so you know when I update but now onto the chapter**

Hunter walked into the Cafe which was still open then he walked to the counter.

the guy at the counter took one look at Hunter and said, "down stairs the password is killer"

Hunter raised an eyebrow and said "How do you know I'm here for the fight Club I could just be here for a coffee"

the counter guy rolled his eyes and said "I know who you are and I know you never back down from a challenge"

Hunter nodded slowly and said "Fair enough"

Hunter walked towards a set of stairs but the counter guy stopped him by saying "Good luck... Hunter" he looked over his shoulder and saw that the counter guy was looking him in the eye then the guy said "don't die"

Hunter sharply nodded and said "I dont plan to" then walked down the stairs.

when Hunter got to the bottom of the stairs he was met with a solid metal door.

Hunter looked it over as he muttered "I wonder what metal this is it looks like steel but it could also be iron or even supermanium"

Hunter shrugged deciding not to worry and knocked on the door.

quickly a small peephole opened in the door and all Hunter saw were glowing yellow eyes as a deep voice spoke a single word "password"

Hunter looked back his eyes glowing blood red as he said "killer"

the peephole shut then the door opening revealing a big male with dark skin his yellow eyes piercing through Hunter as though he was looking into Hunter's soul as he said "so your the famous Demon turned good? your Hunter Kevin Drake"

Hunter nodded and said "who's asking?"

the big guy continued to stare at Hunter as he said "the name's Boyde"

Hunter nodded and said "it's seems as though you already know my name"

Boyde nodded and Gestured for Hunter to come in.

Hunter walked in as Boyde said "here's how it works down here rule one-"

Hunter cut him off by saying "never talk about fight Club?"

Boyde nodded and said "rule two never throw a fight no matter who it is and rule three never back down"

Hunter nodded and said "what about killing opponents?"

Boyde chuckled and said "totally allowed you'll fit in perfectly... demon"

Hunter rounded on him and said "Never call me that" Hunter glared at him then spat one word "wolf"

Boyde's eyes glew as he glared at Hunter but they quickly changed to brown when the echoed sound of clapping was heard.

Hunter looked in the direction of the clapping and saw that it was a man with pale skin similar to Hunter's but he had demonic tattoos up his arms and he had pure white hair and a few piercings on his face.

The male's eyes glew a sappire Blue as he said smiling "Boyde don't bite off more than you can chew Mr Drake here could put you in your ass in three second flat if he wanted to"

Hunter looked at Boyde with a smirk and walked over to the male and said "Since you know my name I think it's fair that i know what they call you"

the male smiled and said "People around here call me the ringmaster but you can call me Alberto Tate I organize all the fights as well as referee them"

Hunter raised an eyebrow as he said "tate? as in Malia Tate? the werecayote?"

Alberto smiled as he said "so you've heard of my mother?"

Hunter nodded and said "I met her once"

Alberto smiled and said "intresting but there will be plenty of time for chit-chat later for right now you have a fight"

Hunter nodded and said "who do I fight first?"

Alberto pulled out a small book and looked through it then he said "you will be fighting the Joker please head to ring three"

Hunter nodded and walked over to a boxing ring with a big Three in the middle.

suddenly Hunter heard Alberto's voice say "in the first corner with twenty consecutive wins through killing at fourty kilograms we have the clown prince of Crime also known as The Joker!"

the Joker got into the ring laughing maniecly and a Hunter heard the sharp slicing of a steel blade through the air.

then Alberto's voice rang through the basement as he said "and in the other corner we have a man who needs no intro At seventy kilograms and the newest member to out little club Here... Hunter Drake!"

Hunter shimmered into the ring with two blood red energy balls in his hands as the crowd cheered.

Hunter the threw the energy making them explode on impact with the walls but not actually damaging the walls.

Hunter smirked as the crowd cheered louder.

He looked at the Acid haired lunatic and said "I guess this was going to come sooner or later"

the Joker laughed and said "what? me putting a knife into your chest?"

Hunter smirked and said "no me killing you"

The Joker laughed again and said "your even more serious than the bat and I didn't know that was possible"

"are we gonna fight or talk?"

Hunter charged at Joker but was met with a knife to the side.

he groaned in pain as he heard sizzling.

Hunter's eyes widened as he thought "Vervain! how the hell did Joker get his hands on vervain"

Hunter's Hair quickly changed from black with red streaks to White with black streaks, his eyes changing to red and black and the marking on his chest and arms started glowing bright Red.

Hunter glared at the Joker and said "It'll take more than a small knife to bring me down"

Hunter Grabbed Joker's hand which held the knife effectively snapping it causing the Joker to Let go of his knife.

Hunter quickly punched the Joker in the face causing him to stagger back.

Hunter looked at the digital timer on the wall and it read that it was only a minute into the fight so Hunter decided to play around a bit.

Hunter Summoned Two Blood Red Fire Balls As He Said "Time To Turn the heat Up a notch"

The Joker gave Hunter a sad look as he said "hey that's my line"

Hunter smirked and threw a fireball at Joker's feet then while his hand didn't have a fire ball Hunter pulled The Joker's knife from his side and threw it at The Joker's feet.

the knife stuck blade first in between The Joker's feet.

Hunter glanced at the timer.

two minutes.

Hunter sighed as the Joker pulled his knife out of the ground but before he could swing it Hunter Punched The Joker in the face staggering him again.

Hunter then punched the Joker in stomach winding him then elbowed in the face causing the Joker to fall to the ground.

Hunter smirked evilly as he put his foot on the Joker's throat as he looked at the crowed and said "What should I do people? should I end him?"

the audience erupted in cheers with a few people screaming "end him"

Hunter smiled and stomped on The Joker's head smashing it.

Blood splattered across the ring and onto the floor.

Hunter sighed and shook the blood off of his shoe.

Hunter walked out of the ring and straight to Alberto as his eyes turning back to Emerald Green and his hair turning back to normal.

Alberto smiled widely as he said "Well done Mr Drake you did well for your first fight especially against the clown prince of Crime himself"

Hunter nodded and said "cool but here's my question do I get paid for these fights because I won't do another unless I get paid"

Alberto smiled and said "of course you'll get paid... as most of the Underworld knows you have a child"

Hunter glared at Alberto as he said venom lacing his voice "if you even touch any of them I'll rip you apart limb from limb"

Alberto put his hands up and said "I wouldn't dream of it"

Hunter watched closely as Alberto slowly put his hands into his pocket withdrawing a small stack of cash.

Hunter eyeballed the stack and noticed that it had to be at least one grand.

Alberto handed Hunter the stack and said "there is exactly one thousand dollars in that stack your pay will progressively get higher the more fights you win so say if you won ten fights I'm a row you will get paid ten thousand dollars at the end of the tenth fight"

Hunter nodded and said "Understood"

Alberto put a hand on Hunter's shoulder leading him up to the cafe part as he said "Hunter please we have much to discuss"

-with Slade-

Slade watched the live video feed for the med bay as Raven fed Lilith.

His single ice blue eye darting around the different screens some with video feeds from Titans tower and others from his own hideout

Slade sighed not finding anything intresting.

Suddenly he heard a female's voice say "so I'm guessing the plan is completely fucked... isn't it Deathstroke"

Slade spun around in his office chair making his single ice blue eye glow a firey red as he said "the plan is as it should be"

"But what About Chemeleon?"

"I had planned for that why do you think your here? your unique-" Slade paused for a moment searching for the right word then he said "-Gift is quiet useful"

"What do you mean? my powers are no use against the Hybrid he use to be addicted to Vertigo he would be use to the feeling and so would that little bitch Raven"

Slade smirked under his mask as he said "in good time Top... In good time"

Top looked at him her eyes starting to glow a pale green as she said "what do you mean in good time?" anger was dripping from her voice.

Slade smirked under his mask as he said "can you do what I asked yet?"

Top glared at him her eyes still glowing a pale green as she said "you mean control people's minds?"

"Exactly" Slade almost hissed

"I can do it but only for a short time"

"how long?"

"Not long"

Slade was quickly loosing patients as he said inpacient and angry "How long!"

His voice boomed around the underground base causing Top to jump slightly as she said "two minutes? maybe three if I'm lucky"

Slade shook his head his eye glowing brighter as he said "my sweet little Top you disgrace me"

Top quivered slightly at his words, she had heard stories of what he did to females that failed and disgraced him.

"I-I'm sorry" Top had barely been able to get out.

"get out of my sight"

Top didn't move, she couldn't her legs wouldn't move she was frozen In place

"Now!" Slade's voice boomed.

Top finally got movement back in her legs as she quickly turned on her heel and ran as quickly as she could.

Slade's eye stopped glowing as he turned back around and looked at the different screens again and saw that Raven had moved from the Med bay into the shower.

Slade's pants instantly got slightly tighter when his eye landed on Raven's naked body.

her D cup breasts drove Slade crazy.

Slade grabbed the pair of Raven's panties out of the pocket on his belt and pulled his Dick out of his pants his eyes darting to a camara that gave him a better view of her body as he Wrapped the hand with the panties In them around his Dick and started to stroke himself letting out a slight moan every so often

Raven's soft breaths of relaxation drove him crazy

everyone thing about her drove him crazy right down to the scars on her arms, legs and body

Slade continued to stroke himself until he felt his climax approaching.

he slowed down as he called out "Top dear come here"

He quickly heard Top's voice as she said "what do you want now Deathstroke?"

"Come here" Slade simply responded.

Slade heard Top's foot steps approach his desk.

Slade quickly stood up and moved behind Top pushing her head down on the desk giving him full access to her ass and Pussy.

Slade smirked and pulled her pants and panties down giving him a perfect view of her Pussy.

Slade grabbed his Dick with his free hand and shoved it right into her Pussy.

it was so tight he had let out a groan of pleasure.

he started plowing into Top's Pussy while watching the screen with Raven on it ignoring Top's pleas for him to stop.

Slade reached around Top's body and grabbed her breast and squeezed it as he continued to watch Raven.

after a while Slade had thrust hard into Top's Pussy one final time as he came directly into her Pussy not caring about the repercussions.

Slade pulled out of her putting his Dick back in his pants as he said dismissively "get out"

Top quickly pulled her pants and panties back up and ran away as quickly as she could tears streaming down her face.

Slade sat back down and continued to watch the screens looking for a certain black haired hybrid with red streaks and emerald green eyes that made any girl's heart melt but couldn't find him at all.

Slade growled slightly as he muttered "he must have gone out on an errand for My sweet Raven"

-with Hunter-

Hunter picked up his glass of whiskey as he laughed with Alberto.

they had moved from the cafe to a supernatural bar across the street.

Hunter sipped at his drink as he said "So tell me Alberto what are you? supernatural wise"

Alberto looked at Hunter a smile still on his face as he said "I'm part werecayote as you know and I'm part Werewolf on my father's side he was a true alpha, my parents had me in their teens, they had graduated from high school not long before my birth"

Hunter nodded taking a long sip from his glass then he said "the most recent true alpha I can think of is Scott McCall"

Alberto nodded and said "that's him"

Hunter smiled and said "my adoptive-father went to school with him"

Alberto turned his head to the side curiously as he said "really?"

Hunter nodded and said "yeah but according to any DNA test that is done on me says that my father is Jace Drake but apparently It's the all mighty Demon god Lucifer"

Alberto's eyes widened as he almost shouted "your the lost son of Lucifer?!"

Hunter shrugged feeling like it wasn't a big deal as he said "apparently so but it's not that big a deal is it"

Alberto leaned across their table smacking Hunter in the head as he said "no big deal? No Big Deal! you are rumored to be the strongest being in the universe-" Alberto's eyes widened as if he realized something then he said "Unless you've procreated or you've had the source change a baby's DNA" Hunter looked at Alberto sheepishly then Alberto said disbelievingly "you had the source change your child's DNA haven't you"

Hunter nodded as he said "Yeah she wasn't technally mine she had werewolf DNA but now she's got hybrid DNA"

Alberto sighed as he said "Hunter I know that we've just met and are already good friend but I suggest you go see your father I mean your real Father"

Hunter sighed and said "yeah I know"

Alberto looked at the clock on the wall and said "I should go I said I would go to my parents place for dinner"

Hunter sculled the rest of his drink and said "I should go to"

Alberto shifted into a wolf and cayote hybrid and walked out the bar door.

suddenly Hunter got a chill up his spine.

he knew that it was bad and that it was time to get a move on.

Hunter quickly shimmered to Titans tower and appeared in the lounge room just as Starfire was floating around the kitchen grabbing different alien ingredients and throwing them into a pot.

Hunter threw an blue energy ball at it exploding the contents as he said "Enough with the alien food star we have work to do" just as Hunter finished his sentence a red light started flashing and a siren started going off.

the remainder of the titans ran into the room with Raven not far behind.

she was holding Lilith.

Hunter walked over to the tower computer and brought up the alert and saw that it was at a MMA/Boxing match.

Hunter turned and looked at the titans and said "right listen up since we don't know who's attacking the fight this is the plan; I'll arrive first and draw their attention while Cyborg drives Nightwing and Terra, Jaxon obviously you will run their you should be there not long after myself, Star you will be air support everyone understand"

Beastboy raised his hand as he said "what do I do obviously Rae has to stay but what do I do"

Hunter's eyes Turned blood red with black the second he heard Beastboy's voice.

Hunter glared at him seemingly looking into his soul as he said "you are to stay here and so help me god if Raven goes missing this time I will end you"

Beastboy flinched when Hunter refered to when Slade had taken Raven but regardless Beastboy quickly nodded understanding Hunter's order.

Hunter looked at everyone and said "alright let's roll out"

Hunter shimmered to the location and was met with a crowd of people running opposite the match when Hunter saw an opening he ran toward the building and was met with a girl roughly in her late teens, she had ash grey skin similar to Raven's, pink hair in a horse shoe style she wore a mixture of black and pink.

She was known as Jinx.

Hunter looked at her and Said "the tower computer says that you quit committing crimes and you were happily dating Kid Flash"

Jinx sighed and said "I'm not here committing a crime I was here actually watching the fight and kid flash broke it off with me so I'm as single as a single Pringle"

Hunter rolled his eyes muttering "Fair enough"

Just then Jinx did a mid air flip landing next to Hunter just as a giant of a man appeared in a red suit with an A on his chest.

it was Adonis.


	25. Chapter 25: Taking The Crown

**AN: so this is Chapter 25: Taking the Crown and i just want to say there will be hints to a little secret later on in the story and believe it or not we're on the home stretch fro this story so be sure to leave a review telling me any ideas you want me to try and squeeze in within the last few chapters (hoping to make it to 30+ chapters) but anyway thank you so much for reading and for 4,712** **views and enjoy the new chapter.**

Adonis looked at Hunter and said with an evil smile "my boss spoke of you hybrid but I thought you would be buffer like myself but what do I expect from someone who got fooled by a low life criminal like chameleon"

Hunter glared at Adonis remaining silent.

Adonis smirked and said "what? no smart-ass retort? no comeback?"

Hunter growled his eyes changing to red and black his hair changing to White with black streaks his teeth lengthening into Fangs.

Adonis smiled as he said faking a scared tone "oh no he's turning into his true form"

Hunter's eyes Turned completely black his skin turning a dark red, two horns grew out of His forehead then arched up.

Hunter roared.

-with Raven-

Raven sat at the tower computer and typed in the code to bring up the security camera for the fight.

Raven sat on the couch cradling Lilith in her arms and watched the screen there she saw Adonis.

she then saw Jinx standing next A Red Skinned Male With Soulless Pitch Black Eyes And Horns.

Raven didn't recognize the Male until he roared a fierce roar.

Raven's eyes widened as she realized who she was watching.

it was Hunter.

Raven looked over her shoulder and yelled "Beastboy! come quickly and bring your communicator!" Raven didn't here Beastboy move "Now!"

Beastboy quickly ran in handing Raven his communicator.

Raven quickly clicked the transmitter and said, "Cyborg come in?" into it.

nothing came back.

"Cyborg!"

"I'm here Rae what's up"

Raven watched the screen as she said panic obvious in her voice "Cyborg you need to keep your distance from Hunter his inner demon has taken over"

"What do you mean Rae?" it was Nightwing.

"I mean his skin has gone from being pale to being a dark red, his eyes are a soulless black and he has horns"

"What next is he going to grow wings and take flight? he can already teleport and run super-fast I mean come on Rae" Raven knew exactly who that smart-ass tone came from.

"I'm serious X"

"Rae it's impossible there is no chance that his demon form could take... holy shit!"

"X! X! what's wrong? what do you see?"

"I see a really big guy in a red suit and I see a red Skinned Hunter and he looks really scary"

Raven's eyes widened "Jaxon are you fast enough to get everyone out by yourself"

Jaxon sounded as though he was starting to panic "Rae I'm not sure I know I sound like Hunter when I say this but there are way too many Factor to take into consideration"

"not what I asked Jaxon"

Jaxon sighed into an earpiece and said "short answer it's highly unlikely"

"But we've defied all odds before"

"Rae it's as plain as that I can't do it alone not without Hunter or someone with super speed"

-with Jaxon-

"Rae it's as plain as that I can't do it alone not without Hunter or someone with super speed"

just then a blur of yellow ran past Jaxon and started Running circles around him.

suddenly the blur stopped in front of Jaxon revealing themselves to be none other than Kid Flash.

Kid Flash smirked and said, "you called?"

Jaxon smiled under his mask and said, "Help me grab the citizens and take them to safety" Kid Flash simply nodded and ran off.

Jaxon pressed a button on his earpiece and said, "Don't worry Rae The Kid Flash is here I've got help everyone will be safe"

-With Demonic Hunter-

Hunter roared again and charged at Adonis.

Adonis charged back.

Hunter Jumped up Kicking Adonis on the side of the head breaking the armor plating around his head.

-True Hunter-

Hunter walked down the hallway of what looked like titans tower, but he knew it wasn't.

it was abnormally dark in the hallway giving off a sinister aura, but Hunter trudged on.

He then walked into his and Raven's Room and looked around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary except a mirror with a red pentagram under it.

Hunter walked to it emotionless.

he stood in front of the mirror than in a monotoned voice he said, "mirror mirror show Me who I really am"

Hunter's reflection changed to show that he now had dark red skin, white hair with black streaks, soulless black eyes and he had horns that arched upwards.

Hunter gritted his teeth as he lashed out at the mirror shattering it with his fist as he screamed "No! that is not who I am!" Hunter collapsed to his knees as his eyes tearing up.

"not anymore" Hunter managed out between sobs then he looked up at the roof and yelled, "Not anymore!"

-with True Hunter-

True Hunter roared at Adonis as he kicked Adonis's legs out from under him then he Slammed his foot down repeatedly on Adonis's chest plate.

True Hunter laughed like a lunatic, his demonic laugh echoing through the empty parking lot.

True Hunter slammed his foot down on Adonis's chest plate for a final time before he heard a satisfying crack then he Slammed his foot down again for good measure causing his foot to go right through the armor plating and into Adonis's chest winding the giant of a man.

-with Raven-

Raven's brow furrowed as she stood up handing Lilith to Beastboy and said, "Drop her and Hunter is the least of your worries" she glanced at the screen as she muttered, "even in that form" with a sad tone.

Raven tore her eyes away from the screen and walked down the hall Beastboy hot on her heels as he said, "What are you planning Rae?"

Raven sighed and said, "I'm going to try and get through to him"

"But Cyborg wouldn't let you near him"

Raven turned into her and Hunter's shared room and went straight to her bookshelf and looked through the contents until she found the book she was looking for, she pulled it from the shelf and held it so Beastboy could see it as she said, "That's why I'm not actually leaving the tower"

Raven gestured towards the bed and said, "sit and make sure she doesn't wake up and if she does make sure nothing bad happens to her even if someone comes to take me I want you to keep her safe"

"are you sure Rae? Hunter gave me clear orders to make sure nothing happens to both of you"

Raven sat on the floor cross-legged and said, "well I'm his girlfriend and he won't touch you if I say so"

Raven flicked through the book trying to remember the page for the spell then found it.

Beastboy looked at the book over Raven's shoulder as he said, "I'm not sure about this Rae"

Raven sighed and said, "Hunter will kill innocents if we can't snap him out"

Beastboy sighed and said, "Good luck Rae, Stay safe"

Raven nodded and read the spell aloud "Mens rape ad unum et amo me est" she spoke the spell several times with her eyes closed until she opened her eyes and saw that she sat cross-legged in the middle of the titan's tower lounge room.

it was dark and cold sending shivers up Raven's spine.

she stood up and muttered "if I'm inside Hunter's head where would I be?" she walked down the hall which was equally dark and cold as the lounge room, but the hallway gave off a sinister aura.

Raven wrapped her arms around her body trying to keep herself warm.

she walked down the hall passing doors she knew belonged to different titan members, but she stopped at her and Hunter's shared room she distinctly heard crying.

she approached the door causing it to slide open and she walked in to see a broken mirror with a faded red pentagram under it and she saw Hunter on his knees crying.

Raven dashed over to him and fell to her knees next to him and pulled his head towards her and rested it on her chest.

Hunter stopped crying almost instant his face showed shock and confusion.

Raven closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Hunter's Hair.

"How did you get here?" Raven heard Hunter squeak out.

"I transported myself here using a spell" Raven said with a smile.

"why?"

"Because I saw you transform into a full demon and I knew you would have killed an innocent if I didn't try to stop you but I knew Beastboy wouldn't let me leave the tower so I used the spell"

just at that moment, they saw that a foot stepped into the room, it had a red aura around it and it didn't look friendly.

-with Jaxon-

Jaxon carried the last person to safety then ran back giving Kid Flash a quick high five, but his eyes quickly snapped to Hunter.

he looked frozen in place, but he was putting pressure on Adonis's chest restricting his breathing.

in the corner of his eye, he saw kid flash ready to sprint towards him.

just as Kid Flash went to run, Jaxon's hand shot out grabbing him by the back of the neck as he said "Wait I want to see what comes of this"

"What do you mean"

"Have you ever seen the show Ben 10: alien force? Like the full series?"

"Yeah? I think so?

"well right now Hunter reminds me of Alien X meaning he must be debating with himself"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there must be conflicting forces inside himself"

-With True Hunter-

Hunter heard someone or something step into the room and as an instinct, he moved at blurring speeds Pushing Raven so that she was behind him as he came face to face with.

Himself.

it wasn't the self he saw when he looked into every Normal mirror this Hunter had Dark red skin, white hair with black streaks, horns arching upwards, fangs poking out of his mouth and he had a blood red aura around him.

Hunter growled at his demonic counterpart which he returned.

Hunter charged at himself throwing a punch catching his demonic counterpart in the jaw.

the Demonic Hunter let out a low roar as he fell to the floor.

The Demonic Hunter stood up growling lowly as if trying to intimidate Hunter.

-with Raven-

Raven watched as in a blur the real Hunter pinned his demonic counterpart to the wall and yelled "what are you!"

The Demonic Hunter smirked as he said, "I am the crown"

Raven looked at Hunter's Demonic Counterpart as she said, "what do you mean" she blurted out not being able to keep the question in her mind.

Hunter's Demonic counterpart smirked again and said looking at Raven over Hunter's shoulder as he said, "I am the result of defeating your father most recently and I am the true instinct, I am the real demonic half of Hunter"

-with Hunter-

Hunter's eyes widened as he looked at Raven his emerald green eyes holding a pleading look as he said, "Raven you need to go" Raven opened her mouth to argue but Hunter cut her off as he said, "Go now" Raven nodded then muttered a spell quickly disappearing.

Hunter punched his Demonic counterpart in the jaw knocking him to the ground as Hunter said "why are you rearing your ugly head now? I have no interest in being the source and I have no interest in being a killer so why do you keep showing up?"

His demonic counterpart smirked more as his jaw clicked back into place when he said, "because I am who you are you can't just decide to ignore your instincts, you cant just decide to leave the crown where you were to claim it"

"you keep referring to this Crown what exactly is it?"

"it's the highest title of the underworld, it is the source"

"as I said before I have no interest in being the source"

"you don't have a choice"

"I say I do"

"no, you don't" Hunter's Demonic counterpart turned transparent as he charged at Hunter and phased into him.

Hunter felt the energy of every source flow into him, the energy it… it was heaven.

It was like his own personal brand of Vertigo.

Every memory… every defeat flowed into his mind only to be forgotten moments later.

He felt the power… the energy it was bonding with his very being.

Hunter looked at his feet and saw a Pentagram with Demonic symbols which when put together read 'the old source has fallen but **a new god has risen** '

Hunter looked over to the Mirror which he had broken moments before which was now fully fixed.

He walked over to it and looked at it only to see himself looking back at him.

White hair with black streaks, Red eyes with whites around the outside, pale skin, and fangs.

It was his true form… the form he was supposed to have but he saw **a white light** behind him and he had **a yellow ring above his head** but before he could process what he saw he was back in the real world with his foot on Adonis's chest holding him down.

-With Raven-

(just after she left Hunter's mind)

Raven gasped as she opened her eyes and looked around only to see her and Hunter's shared room with Beastboy sitting against a wall watching over her.

When Beastboy noticed Raven's, eyes were open he stood up making sure not to wake Lilith as he said, "what happened in there?"

Raven sighed as he placed her hand on her forehead then sat forward placing her face in both hands as she started to cry.

"Rae? What happened?"

Raven took one hand away from her face, revealing tears streaming down her face, and used the other to push for hair back as she said, "a lot of things Beastboy… a lot of things"

Beastboy walked over to Raven wiping a tear from her cheek as he said with legitimate care in his voice "like what?"

Raven took a deep shaky breath only to let it out but then took another deep equally shaky breath then said, "I saw Hunter Fighting his Demonic self and now I don't know what going to happen his mental state was slowly decaying into a demonic animal and I'm scared Beastboy I'm really scared because I feel like I'm about to lose him and I can't handle that, I just can't" Raven started to cry again which she hated.

Crying made her feel weak.

Raven suddenly felt two sets of arms wrap around her one set was tiny almost like a baby's and one was almost like a teenager's.

Raven opened her eyes to see Lilith with her tiny arms wrapped around Raven's neck and Beastboy's arms wrapped around Lilith's.

-with Hunter-

Hunter looked down at Adonis who was looking back at him with complete and utter confusion frozen onto his face.

Hunter stared back his eyes glowing a bright red he then quickly lifted his foot only to slam it down on Adonis's head splattering the blood on the floor and walked over to Jaxon his eyes turning to an emerald green, his hair changing back to black with blood red streaks and his fangs shortened so they actually fit normally in his mouth and his skin turned to a pale tan skin tone.

Jaxon took his mask off and said, "what the fuck was that Hunter!"

"it was a mere side effect from not claiming the power of the source"

"a mere side effect? A mere fucking side effect? Hunter your mental state had been slowly deteriorating from the second we killed Trigon!"

"if you knew why the fuck didn't you say anything? Huh? Answer the fucking question"

Jaxon growled at Hunter as he said "I couldn't have been sure! It had been three months and your mental state, and your resistance had been deteriorating at a very slow rate, so I thought you would be able to keep control but apparently not!"

Hunter pushed Jaxon back as he said "you could have still said something we could have avoided all of this but no you thought I would be able to keep control! Damn it Jaxon I am a sixteen years old I am not able to control my own mental deterioration! What made you think I could!?"

Jaxon growled as he pushed Hunter back and said, "because I've watched you come back from worse things!"

"you have no fucking idea how bad that had Gotten Jaxon! You have no fucking clue!"

-with Raven-

Raven sat on the couch in the lounge room cradling Lilith just after feeding her the Beastboy was sent flying across the room.

By instinct, Raven shot to her feet adjusting Lilith so she was laying on one of Raven's arms as Raven turned around to look at the attacker with a hand covered by dark magic raised, ready to attack if needed.

Her eyes widened when they landed on the attacker he had a single Fiery Red eye showing through a mask that was half orange half and half blue, but the orange side showed the attacker's eye he wore some sort of light chain mail armor and he had a sword on his back.

Raven glared at the man but somehow felt as if he was smirking at her.

"what do you want Deathstroke?" Raven almost hissed his name

"I want you" was his response

"well you can't have me"

Raven moved her hand upwards creating several obstacles in Deathstroke's path but in a blur, Deathstroke had bounced from each of the obstacles and was now standing in front of Raven his sword in hand.

Raven froze not knowing what he was about to do when he moved the sword and pressed the flat part of the blade to Lilith's tiny arm causing it to start sizzling and quickly started to burn causing the small child to start crying

"she's a vampire?" Deathstroke mused to himself more than Raven

Raven pulled Lilith away from the blade only for Deathstroke to put the blade to her neck.

Raven looked right into his Fiery red eye with a determination that she never thought she would have.

Deathstroke's eye moved to Lilith as he said, "you're not going to give up easily are you my sweet Raven?"

Raven shook her head and said, "no I'd never give up against a villain like yourself, Slade" she hissed his real name

Slade growled as he said turned and yelled "Top! Get In here!"

Soon a small Blond no taller than Terra walked in as she said, "what can I do for you Master"

"I have no time for this your Training is going to come in handy now"

Top nodded and walked over to Raven looking her dead in the eye as she took Lilith from her as Top's eyes glowed an Emerald Green and before she knew it Raven was knocked out cold


	26. Chapter 26: Why?

**AN: alright so i kinda left last chapter off as a cliffhanger and this chapter while it does have some plot in it, its more how each Titan (at least my version of the titans) deal with something Ive been wanting to do for the most of the story but if you do enjoy the chapter then please favorite follow and leave a review or PM me telling me you enjoyed the chapter and if you have any ideas for the story then please do leave them in the Reviews or PM me any way on to Chapter 26: Why?**

-3 years later-

Raven sat on a couch in an unknown location and watch as a three year old Lilith played with some toys that Slade had bought her.

Lilith had long snow white hair similar to Hunter's when he was in his vampire form, but it had black and purple streaks throughout it, her hair went down to the centre of her back and she had beautiful piercing Emerald Green eye's just like Hunter's and she also had a scar that looked like a burn on her right bicep.

It had been three years since she last saw Hunter the one man she loved without question.

"mummy?"

When Raven heard Lilith's small voice her eyes focused on her caring emerald green eyes that reminded Raven so much of Hunter.

So much that it Hurt Raven's heart every time she looked at them.

Raven gave her daughter a fake smile as she said, "yes sweetheart?"

"are you alright mummy?"

'so much like her father' Raven thought absentmindedly thinking more of Hunter than Damian then she said, "yeah sweetheart I'm fine"

"where's uncle Slade?"

The words 'Uncle Slade' sent shiver's up Raven's spine but it was the only way to keep Slade happy.

"He's still at the store sweetheart"

"no, he's right here"

Raven's closed her eyes trying to keep herself from attacking him.

She opened her eyes just as he walked around the couch and crouched down near Lilith with his arms outstretched.

Lilith ran into the embrace with a happy smile.

She Wrapped her tiny arms around Slade's neck.

As Slade picked her up she looked at Raven with a look in her emerald green eyes that told Raven that she knew that Slade wasn't her Uncle.

Raven smiled at Lilith as she thought 'she is exactly like her Father' still thinking more of Hunter as Lilith's father.

Slade Put Lilith down on her feet who ran off to play with her toy's.

Raven Clenched her hand into a fist to keep herself from attacking Slade.

Slade noticed this as he said, "you alright Raven?"

"fine, just a cramp" Raven responded harshly,

Slade nodded picking up the remote for a TV that was across from the couch and turned it on flipping to the Jump City News channel.

"we still have no lead on who the Jump City Nightstalker could be, and we still have no lead on the whereabouts of one Rachel Roth if you have any information on her whereabouts please contact the Titans" the new Reporter spoke with an informative tone of voice.

"I wonder who the Jump City Nightstalker is?" Slade said with genuine curiosity.

'it's Hunter you fucking idiot' Raven thought to herself.

-with Hunter-

-three years before-

Hunter had shimmered into the lounge room where he saw Beastboy sitting on the couch his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking as if he was crying.

Hunter's heart sank into his stomach as he said, "what happened?"

Beastboy shot to his feet and turned around to face Hunter as he said "Raven… She's Gone… Slade… h-he took her and Lilith"

Hunter heard Jaxon's voice behind him "Hunter don't"

Hunter Grabbed Beastboy by the throat putting pressure on his Throat.

Jaxon was over near Hunter in a blur and he Grabbed Hunter's wrist a few moments passed then Cyborg walked in yawning as he said, "I'm beat let hit the-" Cyborg couldn't finish his sentence his next words Mimicked Jaxon's as he said, "Hunter Don't"

Suddenly it was Raining in the lounge room of Titans Tower.

It was raining with tears of Scarlet.

-three years later-

Hunter walked into his apartment as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

He was now nineteen and hadn't seen the Titans or the woman he loved or even his daughter in three years.

Hunter sighed as he took his hoodie and shirt off and threw it across the lounge room not caring where they ended up, he sat on the couch turning on the TV and flicked to the Jump City news channel

Hunter stared at the TV blankly not even paying attention.

-with Richard-

Richard stood in what used to be Beastboy's room he found himself in that room more often than not.

"Richard are you alright?" came a female voice from behind him

Richard sighed and said, "yeah I'm fine Star"

Richard felt Starfire's arms wrap around him as she said "Friend Beastboy will be dearly missed but the world must have deemed it his time to pass on"

Richard nodded turning around and wrapping his arms around Starfire, burying his face into her neck and started to cry.

-with Terra-

Terra stood in the middle of the room where she had Sex with Hunter, she had gone completely numb After Hunter Killed Beastboy and Jaxon followed not long after her.

She couldn't care where Hunter was, and she couldn't care where Raven and Lilith were, it seemed quieter to her without the four members around.

None of Beastboy's shitty music, no Raven to piss people off with her emotionless nature, no baby screaming at all hours of the night and best thing in Terra's opinion was there was no more Hunter, no more temptation for her, no more guilt, no more emotions.

There was nothing in her anymore.

-with Jaxon-

Jaxon stood on the roof of Titans tower staring blankly at the sunset.

his best friend had left the Titans after killing Beastboy.

Jaxon had flipped his switch he felt nothing, and he knew Terra was going to ask to be turned soon and he was going to do it without question

He was going to do it

even if he regrated it later.

It was going to happen.

-with Hunter-

Hunter took his necklace off and looked at it.

It was the Necklace he had Given Raven, but he had moved the pendant to a thicker chain making it seem more masculine.

Tears started to well in his eyes as he looked at the pendant on the necklace, he then put the necklace on just as there was a knock on his door.

He looked over his shoulder at the door.

He wasn't expecting anyone, but he stood up and walked over to the door and opened it revealing a fairly short girl with neon pink hair in pigtails, but they were more like ponytails on the sides of her head.

It was Jinx, but she was wearing a dress that still matched her normal color scheme which was an array of a different shade of pink and purple.

She looked Hunter up and down her eyes lingering on his torso as she said, "you've developed into a fine young man, haven't you Hunter" she almost Purred his name.

"what are you doing here Jinx" Hunter responded lacking any emotion in his voice.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought to stop by and see if you want to go out for coffee or something?"

"or I could just invite you in and we can have coffee here"

"don't mind if I do"

Jinx Smirked as she pushed past Hunter walking into his apartment and looking around just as the News reporter said while showing a picture of Raven "and we still have no leads on the whereabouts of Rachel Roth"

Both Jinx and Hunter ignored the rest as Jinx said, "so they still haven't found anything?"

"Nope," Hunter walked into the kitchen and pulled out two coffee mugs as he called out "how do you like your coffee Jinx?"

Jinx walked over to the doorway as she said, "white with one coffee two sugars please"

"K"

Hunter scooped one teaspoon of coffee into each mug then scooped two teaspoons of sugars into one mug then three into the other.

"how are you Holding up?"

Hunter froze when those words left Jinx's mouth then he said, "I'm managing"

"really because your known as the Jump City Nightstalker"

Hunter poured hot water into each mug as he said, "so what?"

Jinx sighed and said, "have you spoken to the Titans recently?" desperate to change the subject.

"Nope," Hunter said popping his lips at the p then poured milk into the mugs then handing the coffee with two sugars to Jinx as he took a sip from his own.

"I'm sure they are all missing you"

"I doubt that Jinx, I killed Beastboy, I wouldn't be surprised if they all hate me"

"that wasn't your fault"

Hunter put his coffee on the table as he yelled "Yes it was Jinx! His blood is on my hands! I had all every chance in the world to let him go but I didn't I killed him, I had no mercy"

Jinx sipped at her coffee calmly as she said "Hunter, they are all wrecks, I was there earlier today both X and Terra have gone Numb, Richard is a mental Wreck, Starfire seems to be fine, but I know she is only barely holding together and Cyborg wouldn't even come out of his room"

Hunter picked his coffee up again sipping it remaining silent.

Jinx waited for his response sipping her own coffee.

Hunter sighed and said, "there's nothing there for me anymore I am no longer a Titan, I'm hardly even Human anymore, I'm more Demon and Vampire than I am Human"

Jinx walked over to him and lifted his head, so he was looking into her eyes as she said, "no your still human those Emerald green eyes are more than proof of that"

Hunter pushed her hand away sculling his coffee enjoying the way it burned his throat then he said "Jinx, the color of my eyes means nothing it's what I see in the mirror that really matters"

"what do you see in the mirror Hunter?"

"you're a Demon, right?"

"yes"

 **(AN: as of now I have almost completely strayed away from any original source material, Jinx will pretty much be an OOC from now on)**

"I'll show you then"

Jinx sculled the rest of her coffee then followed Hunter as walked into his bedroom with Jinx hot on his heels and he stood in front of a mirror that had a red Pentagram around it.

Jinx looked at the mirror and saw that Hunter's skin was now turning red, his eyes were turning pure black, his hair was white with black streaks, and horns were starting to sprout out of his forehead.

He was starting to look like he did when they first fought side by side but this time he had a black smoke around him, but he also seemed to have a dim light behind him and some sort of halo above his head that was a pitch black.

"see? this is what I am now"

"I don't believe that"

"your seeing it for yourself what more proof do you need"

"I have enough proof to show that you're not always what you are"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean that I used to be a villain"

"that was different you fell for a hero you changed because your heart changed"

Jinx took a deep breath as she walked over to Hunter grabbing him by his necklace pulling him down to her level as she whispered in his ear "I might just be falling for another one"

She then locked her lips with his.

Jinx smirked to herself when Hunter kissed her back.

After a few moments, Hunter picked her up and as an instinct Jinx wrapped her legs around Hunter's waist never breaking the kiss.

After a few more moments Hunter pulled away panting as he said "wait, what are we doing?"

"making out" Jinx panted back

Hunter nodded and said "right" and started kissing Jinx again who kissed back.

Hunter started to move back towards his bed.

Jinx parted from the kiss to catch her breath as she panted "what are you doing?"

"moving this little party to the bed"

Jinx smiled as she panted "alright" and locked lips with Hunter again

Hunter sat down on his bed moving so his back was on the headboard not breaking the kiss.

Jinx smirked as she pulled away from the kiss getting off the bed.

Hunter looked at her confused as he said, "where are you going?"

"nowhere," Jinx said still smirking as she unzipped her Dress dropping it to the floor leaving her in just her underwear which consisted of a bra and panties which were purple and pink striped.

Hunter smiled at Jinx as she walked back to the bed swaying her hips as she did so when she got back to the bed she crawled on all fours back up to Hunter throwing herself at him and locking lips with him as she did so.

Hunter locked his lips with hers as well.

Hunter Grabbed Jinx by her hips and in a blur, he had shifted the both of them, so she was laying on the bed with him on top of her their lips never parting.

Hunter parted from the kiss and started nipping at Jinx's neck causing her to let out little moans every now and then.

Hunter smirked as he moved back to attack her lips with his own.

After a few moments, Hunter felt Jinx's hands at his belt which Hunter quickly undid.

Hunter Felt Jinx smirk against his lips as she unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them, quickly catching onto what Jinx wanted he parted from the kiss and took his jeans off throwing them across the room.

Jinx managed to get the upper hand by using what little strength she had to roll Hunter over and sat on his crotch.

Hunter sat up slightly enjoying the view he had as he said with cocky tone "a little eager are we"

Jinx smiled as she leaned down attacking Hunter's lips with her own and started Grinding against his crotch.

Hunter moaned slightly as he sat up pushing Jinx up with him, but it didn't stop her from Grinding against him.

Hunter quickly undid Jinx's bra which he pulled off letting loose her C cup breast and threw her bra across the room.

After a few moments, Jinx pulled away with a seductive smirk on her face as she slid off Hunter's lap and started to rub his dick through his boxers causing Hunter to moan.

Jinx gave Hunter another Seductive smirk before pulling his dick out of his boxers and taking it into his mouth and started to suck it while she took her panties off also throwing them across the room.

Jinx continued to suck Hunter's dick pulling it out of her mouth every so often just to lick up the length of it than to begin sucking it again.

Hunter continued to let out a moan every so often suddenly Hunter pulled his dick out of Jinx's mouth and pulled her up to his level and lowered her onto his dick causing her to moan and bury her face into his shoulder biting into his neck causing Hunter to let out a moan himself.

Hunter started to bounce Jinx using only his hips causing him to thrust his dick into Jinx slightly.

Hunter moved one hand behind his back shimmering some rope into his then he quickly laid back pulling Jinx with him and rolled over then quickly tied Jinx's hands together then tied them to the headboard of his bed.

Jinx blinked for a moment then looked at her hands that were above her head then looked back at Hunter with a smirk on her face as she said, "I was starting to think I would have to ask for it"

Hunter smirked as he inserted his dick into her causing her to let out a moan then started to thrust into her causing her to moan more.

Hunter continued to thrust into her before he leaned down close to Jinx's ear as he whispered in a deep seductive tone "say it"

"say what?"

"say what you've wanted to say the entire time"

"do whatever you want to me"

Hunter smirked as he elongated his fang and sank them into Jinx's neck causing her to moan but he didn't stop thrusting causing Jinx to moan with almost every thrust.

The second her blood touched Hunter's tongue he began to drink causing Jinx to moan louder.

Hunter quickly felt his climax coming and could feel that Jinx was close herself.

Hunter pulled his fangs out of her neck as he panted "I'm about to cum"

"me too" Jinx panted back

"where do you want it?"

"where ever the fuck you want"

Hunter continued to thrust until he Felt Jinx shaking under him and as well as her legs which had managed to snake their way around his waist.

Hunter groaned as he thrust into Jinx sending his seed deep into her.

Hunter untied Jinx's hands from the headboard then pulled out of her panting as he fell onto his back.

Hunter chuckled as he said, "wanna spend the night?"

Jinx giggled as panted back "yeah"

Hunter rolled over onto his side and pulled Jinx close with her Back to his chest and closed his eyes but heard Jinx say, "can you put your dick back inside me, for some reason I've always slept better with a dick still inside me after sex"

Hunter smirked as he slid his dick back into Jinx causing her to let out a small moan.

He closed his eye falling asleep almost instantly.

-with Raven-

Raven laid in a bed with Lilith laying beside her.

"mummy?"

Raven looked at Lilith and said, "yeah sweetheart?"

Lilith sat up and looked at Raven with a serious look in her eyes as she said, "uncle Slade isn't really my Uncle, is he?"

Raven felt tears forming in her eyes as she shook her head and said, "no baby he isn't"

"who is he then"

Raven blinked sending a few tears cascading down her cheeks as she said, "baby he is a very bad man, that why mummy is so nice to him all the time, but you can't tell him that you know ok"

"ok mummy"

Raven put her hands-on Lilith's arms as she said, "No baby I need you to promise me you won't say anything to Slade alright?"

"ok mummy I promise"

Raven smiled as she pulled her daughter close to her as if she was the last person keeping her to the world.

Raven sat with her back to the headboard as Lilith said, "can you tell me about Daddy?"

Raven smiled as she thought 'which one' deciding to settle on Hunter Raven smiled more as she said, "your daddy, he had beautiful emerald green eyes just like yours, he had a caring nature again much like yours, he was very smart that's why your so smart sweetheart you got it from him, but he was also there for me when I felt like no one else was"

"is that when you got your scars?" Lilith said running her tiny hand across her mother's arms.

 **(AN: keep in mind Lilith is part Vampire so she has Developed very quickly in terms of mental development that's why she can speak fluent English at the age of Three and why she is very smart for a three year old)**

Raven sighed, nodding as she said, "yes sweetheart that's when I got my scars"

"can you tell me more about Daddy?"

Raven smiled as she said, "he went through hell and back just to keep us safe and just looking at you reminds me of him"

"do you miss him?"

"yeah I do but he's not as perfect as I make him out to be"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean that he had things about him that weren't always good"

"like what"

"he hurt your uncle cyborg, he did something with your Aunt Terra that I would rather not to tell you right now and he was mean to your Uncle Beastboy"

Raven's heart dropped when she said Beastboy because she realized for the first time in three years that the young green-skinned boy was probably dead by the hand of the man she loved.

Raven couldn't bring herself to call Hunter her boyfriend because she felt like they weren't together, and she wouldn't be surprised if Hunter had moved on by the time she was able to go back to the Titans.

If she ever can go back to the Titans.

"will I ever be able to meet, Uncle Cyborg, uncle Beastboy and Aunt Terra?"

Raven sighed and said, "maybe one day"

Lilith smiled at her mother before laying her head on Raven's shoulder and falling asleep.

After about an hour Raven place Lilith next to her with her head on her pillow then laid down next to her falling asleep.

-with Cyborg-

Cyborg paced his room, he stopped and looked at his computer screen only to start pacing again.

Cyborg had been monitoring the security cameras running facial recognition software for the last three years and nothing showed up, no Slade and no Raven.

Cyborg could tell that Beastboy's death… no… Beastboy's murder had hit the team hard even after three years the effect was as if it had happened just the day before.

Cyborg knew he was probably hit the hardest by it, Beastboy was his best friend, his gaming buddy, the boy that he could go to if the going got tough but now Cyborg Felt like he had nothing, no Honorary niece to run around after, his team was unstable and barely holding together.

Cyborg knew that Richard, Starfire, Jaxon, and Terra are all going to leave the Titans leaving him alone to run the tower by himself.

Cyborg looked at a wrench that was on his desk grabbing it and looking at it.

Cyborg growled then threw it across the room causing it to hit the floor with a 'ting' sound.

Cyborg put his head in his hands as he started to cry,

He sighed and said "why did Slade have to take her? Why her? Why did he have to Take Raven?"

Cyborg sighed as he looked at the monitor again to find no results then muttered "they say its forty-eight hours until they start looking for a body, it's been three years but for some reason, I feel as though she is still alive same with Lilith"

-with Jaxon-

Jaxon sighed as he sat on the roof the sun had truly set hours ago but he didn't want to leave the roof.

The wintry night air against his skin was the only feeling he had when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He pulled it out, pressing the lock button bringing the screen to life and saw a news alert on the home screen.

He opened it and read it

It read "in a long string of murders caused by the Jump City Nightstalker there is very little consistent evidence, that evidence being two puncture marks on the necks of the victims, all the victims were drained of their blood, how ever that is where the consistent evidence ends, the cause of death for each victim is different but some share the same cause of death, one is snapping of the neck which has been seen in two victims so far one being one Zoe Quinn and another was Cayde Sixx, another cause of death seems to be Draining the victim of blood which has been found in a few different victims some including Jack Fall, Raymond Hodson, and Haze Ashworth, this is all the information we have at this time"

Jaxon sighed and said, "Hunter's been busy hasn't he"

Jaxon looked out at the city skyline with a sigh and muttered "where are you, Hunter? We could really use your guidance right now, we are falling apart… tearing ourselves apart" Jaxon stood up and screamed "where are you Hunter!" into the night.

Nothing came back.

There was no sign of him.

No roar back, no energy ball sent up as a signal, no fireball sent up for the same purpose and there was no connection with him through their Fusion Link.

Jaxon's humanity switch flicked back on as he started to tear up and yell "where are you!"

Jaxon sighed as he walked back into the tower and started to follow Terra's scent.

He quickly found her and walked straight into the room.

"hey Jaxon" came Terra's emotionless voice

She had her back to him just staring at the wall in front of her.

Jaxon didn't say anything instead he walked over to her grabbing her by her left wrist with his right hand and spun her around and quickly locked his lips with hers.

Jaxon realized his very low chance plan worked when Terra kissed him back and she started to radiate happiness.

Jaxon pulled away as he said, "glad to have you back babe"

Terra smiled and said, "you to"

Jaxon grabbed her hand and walked out of the room and into the lounge room where they saw Richard and Starfire holding each other.

Jaxon looked at Richard closely and saw that he was Crying into Starfire's shoulder and he saw that Starfire was barely holding it together.

Jaxon sighed as he walked around the couch Terra's hand in his, dropping it only so he could tap Richard's shoulder.

Richard looked at him then Jaxon held his arms out almost asking for a hug.

Richard stood up and embraced Jaxon, crying harder into his Adoptive brother's shoulder while Terra walked to Starfire mimicking Jaxon's gesture.

Which Starfire shot into and started Crying into Terra's shoulder.

After white felt like hours they all parted from the hugs just as they heard the door open revealing a giant cybernetic man they all knew as cyborg.

His human eye showed a broken soul, but it had determination.

Jaxon looked at him in the eye and said, "what are our orders?"

Cyborg made eye contact with the four remaining Titans.

He smirked and said, "we find Raven's location before Hunter does because we all know that if he finds her first then the only people walking out will be Raven, Lilith and himself, even If he covers himself in blood during the process"

Jaxon nodded then said, "what do we do, your leader now"

Cyborg looked Jaxon directly in the eyes as he said, "I want you to run my new scanning software through everything in the city"

"what does this software do?"

"it sends out pulses in hopes of finding demonic powers, so I want you to note anything… odd"

"define odd?"

"anything that seems like it would be Hunter or Raven, and I would like you to start as soon as possible the software should be on the main computer"

Jaxon nodded and walked over to the main tower computer and started sending out pulse a pulse and noting down different Demonic Power Levels.

Cyborg looked at the Rest of the Team and said "as for the rest of you I would like you to try and get used to the fact that Beastboy was Murdered by one of our most Trusted friends but that doesn't change the fact that Hunter is still our friend now I'm aware that two of you were hit mentally and one of you has come to terms with it" his eye moved to Terra for a moment then he continued "and I would like you to help the other two come to terms with it"

Terra nodded then said, "right Star, Dick follow me we have work to do"

Cyborg sighed and said, "and as for myself I don't even know where to begin?"

Cyborg looked out at the night sky and said, "where are you Hunter, why do you have to be this stubborn?"


	27. Chapter 27: looks like I'm staying

-with Hunter-

-the next morning-

Hunter rolled over and put his arm around the body next to him pulling it close.

The body next to him let out a small girly groan caused by Hunter disturbing their sleep.

Hunter knew Jinx had actually stayed the night.

"what time is it?"

Hunter kept his eyes closed as he said, "I don't know"

Jinx sighed and said, "I should go" and got off Hunter's bed walking over to her bra and underwear putting them on not really caring if they were dirty.

Hunter sat up and said, "why so soon?" Jinx stayed quiet Hunter stood up as he said, "come on Jinx talk to me"

Jinx took a deep breath as she said, "it feels a little weird, don't you think?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean it's weird for us to have even slept together when you still love Raven"

"Jinx, she's gone, Slade has probably killed her and raised Lilith as his own"

"but you yourself have come back from the dead several times"

"I'm not the best example of dead or alive"

"why not?"

"because I've got Satan's blood in my veins, I am Lucifer's long-lost son"

Jinx sighed as she walked over to Hunter placing her hands on his chest as she said "look, Hunter, Last night was great… Amazing actually you were certainly a step up from Kid Flash, but you belong with Raven, even I can see that"

"Jinx she could be dead for all we know"

Jinx growled as she punched Hunter knocking him to the ground as she said, "that is no way to think, especially about your mate!" Jinx's eyes widened, and her hands flew to her mouth covering it

"what do you mean my mate?" Hunter stood up looking Jinx in the eyes as he said: "Jinx, what do you mean my mate?"

Jinx shook her head no as she said, "I've said too much already"

Hunter continued to lock eyes with her as he said "Jinx" with a stern tone

"the source told me not to say"

"I'm the source now, now tell me what do you mean by she's my mate"

Jinx sighed as she said, "Raven's future was always to be with you and not to destroy the world like her father had told her all her life, that's why Trigon had her first love turned into a Vampire and made Raven kill them to keep her from falling in love with you, A Vampire"

Hunter sighed and said, "but that doesn't change the fact that she could be Dead"

Jinx sighed and said, "look I'll say this, I want you to go looking for her and if she does happen to be dead give me a call"

Jinx walked over to her Dress putting it on and zipping it up at the back as she said, "goodbye Hunter and good luck" and with that, she left his apartment.

-with Jinx-

Jinx sighed as she walked out of the apartment complex and turned walking down the street then turned into an alley then sighed as she punched the alley wall as she said "those green eyes… I hate them… out of all the people, out of all the weaknesses, I could have it had to be his Emerald Green eyes"

Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and walked to her own apartment a few streets away from Hunter's.

When she got there, she walked into the apartment she called home, closed the door and stripped down having a quick shower than with a towel wrapped around her body she looked at the Teen Titans communicator collecting dust on her bedside table.

Sighing she grabbed it and pressed the transmitter button and said, "Cyborg come in" nothing came back "Cyborg come in I need to talk to you"

"hey Jinx, What's up"

"can you switch us to a Private Channel"

After a moment Cyborg's voice came back as he said, "alright I've switched us to a private channel what's up"

"I just sent Hunter to look for Raven"

"What?" came Cyborg's voice almost angrily.

"I know I fucked up because if he finds her you've lost your bargaining chip to get him back into the Titans"

"maybe not"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean Raven probably has the most influence over him even after three years, so I think if he does by chance happen to find her, she will be able to convince him to come back"

Jinx sighed and said, "you do have a point"

"anyway, where did you disappear to last night you said you were going to check on Hunter and that you were going to be right back"

Jinx sighed again and said, "I don't really want to talk about it"

"did you sleep with him?"

Jinx bit the inside of her cheek remembering the night before as she said, "do you want the truth or what you want to hear?"

"right now," Cyborg sighed "just tell me what I want to hear"

"Alright then no, I didn't sleep with Hunter"

"good girl"

Jinx smirked and said, "we both know I'm not good"

"no but you've got a good heart otherwise you wouldn't have kept the communicator"

Jinx sighed and said, "alright totally hypothetical, theoretical question what should I do if I somehow develop feelings for Hunter?"

"ignore those feelings"

Jinx sighed again and said, "your helpful aren't you tin man"

"I mean you said it yourself Hunter and Raven are meant to be together"

Jinx Paced around her room as she said, "no what I said was that Raven was meant to completely fall head over heels for Hunter, not that they were meant to be"

"and what of Hunter's future?"

"Hunter's future changed every time they looked so one moment it could be going out with me for example and the next it could be destroying all of supernatural life his future is what we demons call a wildcard even his personality is a wildcard he doesn't remember but I used to be his childhood friend before his mother left for Starling to hook up with Jace"

"really?"

"yeah, anyway some days he would be all sunshine and rainbows then some days he would be all doom and gloom, he was always a wildcard"

-with Hunter-

(just after Jinx left)

Hunter sighed when he heard the door close and walked over to his draw pulling a pair of boxers out the put them on then grabbed a pair of jeans from a different draw putting them on as he walked into the kitchen and making himself a cup of coffee.

He sipped at the coffee suddenly images flashed through his head.

They were images of a younger version of him playing along side a pink haired girl no older than five.

He had suddenly stopped and looked at a park across from him.

He saw a girl with violet purple hair, amethyst purple eyes and an indigo cloak Wrapped around her small body.

This girl couldn't have been older than seven.

Hunter blinked to find himself in his kitchen his cup of coffee halfway to his lips.

Sighing he started sipping his coffee again as he thought "if I were to start looking for Raven where would I start?"

Hunter sighed and muttered "Top"

Hunter sculled the rest of his coffee grabbing his hoodie from the corner of his room throwing it on as he shimmered onto a rooftop in downtown Jump city and saw exactly who he was looking for terrorizing some citizens.

Hunter growled as he jumped down from the rooftop landing on his feet as he yelled "Top!" Top looked over her shoulder at Hunter as Hunter said, "a word"

Top sighed and walked over to him and said, "what do you want Asshole"

Hunter rolled his eyes and said, "you're in league with Deathstroke are you not?"

"so, what if I am"

"I need to find him"

"how is that my problem, Hybrid"

"yes, I'm a hybrid shocker, now I need to know where Deathstroke is and you're the only thing I have so you can tell me where he is, or I can torture you until you either die or tell me where he is"

A look of fear flashed across Top's face as she said, "I don't know where he is"

"lies"

"I swear I don't know, he fired me from his army when he kidnapped Raven and that child of hers"

"why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know"

"give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand"

"because you need me"

"how in any way, shape or form could I possibly need you?"

"Because right now I'm your best shot at finding her"

Hunter glared at Top "if you even think of doubling Crossing me I will kill you where you stand" he said putting emphasis on 'will'

"I expect nothing less"

Hunter grabbed Top by the arm yanking her into a nearby alley and shimmered back to his apartment.

Hunter let go of her arm taking his Hoodie off throwing it across the room and turned around and looked at Top as she said "what? Where are we? What are we doing here?"

"we're in my apartment and we are going to find Deathstroke's location"

"from here? You want to try and find Slade from This dusty, old, decerped rundown apartment?"

"yep" was all Hunter responded with popping his lips at the 'p'

"your insane"

"maybe a little"

"there is no way you could fit all the tech we would need in this tiny apartment"

"then where did you have in mind"

A proud smirk spread across Top's face as she said. "verdant or more accurately under Verdant"

Hunter's eyes Widened as he said, "no absolutely not I would much rather walk into titan's tower and tell them I'm using their computer"

Top rolled her eyes and said, "let's go, I know you know the owner and her Brother plus most of the people on that team now let's go"

Hunter growled and grabbed Top by the arm and shimmered out front of verdant walking to the door and opening it walking straight to Roy who was tending to the Bar as he said, "hey Hunter no one is downstair but you're more than welcome to wait and have a drink or two"

Hunter shook his head and said, "not right now Roy I've got to use the computers downstairs"

"what for?"

"to find the woman I love"

"just don't fuck with Felicity's set up"

"no promises"

Hunter walked down a set of stairs near the bar and punched in the password walking down the stairs as Top's high heeled footsteps echoed through the Arrow Cave.

Hunter walked straight to Felicity's favorite computer and started typing different codes into.

"what are you doing?" Top asked curiously

"I'm typing in the Frequency for Raven's power and if we're lucky we'll get a hit" Hunter responded almost like a nerd then he said, "just keep watch for Felicity she's most likely to come from where we did"

Top rolled her eyes as she looked at the door.

Hunter Pressed the enter key sending out a pulse but nothing came back.

Hunter growled as he pressed the key again, sending out another pulse.

Again, nothing came back.

Hunter Growled again as he pressed the button again muttering "come on, come on, Show me the money"

Suddenly a purple dot showed up.

Hunter stood up yelling "fuck yeah!"

"what are you doing to my computer" Rang a female voice through the Arrow Cave

Hunter looked over and saw Felicity standing at the top of the stair with a horrified look on her face as if he had just killed her new puppy.

Hunter smiled sheepishly at her and said, "well funny story actually I was just seeing where you are on the map"

Felicity walked down the stairs as she said, "so you chose my favorite computer out of the like ten we have in this space and it's the only computer in the cave that doesn't actually track me"

Hunter sighed and said, "alright you had to go and get the truth on my ass fine, Felicity I didn't have access to the Tech or programs needed to find Raven, so I came here"

"that still doesn't answer why you chose my favorite"

"cause it's faster alright? Happy? Good I'm out of here I found her"

"where was she?" it was Top who asked

"that is not your concern Top"

"yes, it does because if you found her, you found Slade and I want my Revenge"

"when I'm done with him, there won't be anything for you to take Revenge against" Hunter looked at Felicity and said "Felicity get Oliver to lock her up she's a danger to Jump and Starling city" and with that said Hunter shimmered away to Raven's location.

It was Castle Wilson.

Hunter held his hand with his palm out and said, "I summon the sword which has ended many wars and has been wielded by many great men and women I summon Tainted Excalibur"

Suddenly a sword shot out of the ground which Hunter caught by the handle, but it wasn't the sword Hunter was used to summoning, instead of the black blade with cracks that looked like it held lava it was a clean almost purified white color but everything else was the same.

-with Raven-

Raven sat on the couch again watching Lilith play with her toys then she felt an energy that she hadn't felt in three years, but this time the energy was stronger.

Raven's eyes started to tear up as she said "Lilith, baby, come here"

Lilith walked over to Raven as she said, "mummy what's wrong?"

Raven smiled at her daughter and said, "you know how you wanted to meet your uncle Cyborg, Aunt Terra and Uncle Beastboy" At Lilith's small nod Raven's smile grew as she wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "someone is here to save us, we're going home baby"

"you know who, don't you Mummy?"

Raven nodded pulling her daughter into a hug and said, "yes Baby I do, and he will be very happy to see us, but you have to promise mummy something"

"what Mummy?"

"I want you to promise to stay behind me until I say otherwise"

"ok mummy, I promise"

When those words left Lilith's mouth Raven heard the loud bang of the wooden door being kicked open with tremendous force with someone's voice following it "Slade!"

Raven stood up and hid Lilith behind her making sure she was safe, then the voice became clear to her, it was Hunter's voice, but it was slightly deeper.

Suddenly Slade appeared standing in front of Raven with is an orange and blue mask on and his normally ice blue eye glowing a fiery red.

Raven watched as Hunter walked into the room with a sword in his hand, but she knew it wasn't tainted Excalibur, it had the same demonic markings as Tainted Excalibur, but the blade was a purified white.

Raven Felt Lilith Grip to her leg in fear.

Almost absentmindedly Raven moved her hand and put it on Lilith's head in an attempt to calm her Daughter.

-With Hunter-

Hunter's eyes locked with Slade's single eye.

Hunter's eyes moved to the Figure behind Slade to see the Violet haired, Amethyst eyed woman he fell in love with.

Hunter's eyes shot back to Slade.

Suddenly a blood red aura surrounded Hunter's body, his hair turned white with black streaks, his eyes changed from an emerald green to Blood Red.

Hunter's grip on Excalibur tightened as he said, "so you've been quite the one to find, Slade"

"well it's nice to know that I'm being looked for"

Hunter walked over to a nearby bookcase running the blade of Excalibur across the spines of the books, smirking when he heard Slade shuffle in place.

Hunter looked at Slade a smirk plastered on his face as he said, "very nice collection of books you have here Slade, I'd say they are from the Fifteenth Century"

"yes, they are, you have a Very good eye when it comes to books"

Hunter let the Blade of Excalibur Linger in a rather Expensive spellbook, making eye contact with Slade, watching his every move.

Slade seemed tense and Nervous, Protective even.

Hunter smiled as he said, "where did you get these books, Slade"

"most of them were left to me by my Family, but I have managed to buy a few from certain collects"

Hunter put Excalibur's blade to a Werewolf history book and said, "did you buy this one?"

"yes, I did"

"how much?"

"almost five thousand dollars"

Hunter took the book from its shelf looking through it before throwing it up slicing it to shreds and said looking Slade Dead in the eye "now it's worth nothing"

-with Raven-

(seconds before Hunter shredded the book)

Raven watched as Hunter swung the sword across the book, Raven even noticed how he was Watching Slade, he was Watching Slade for the slightest reaction even if it was just a twitch, Hunter was watching for it.

"Hunter's playing Slade, reading him like an open book," Raven thought then sighed and thought "he's definitely changed a lot"

Suddenly Hunter took a book from the shelf flicking through it only half paying attention to the contents before throwing it up and Shredded it with a few swings.

-with Hunter-

"that was a very Expensive Book"

Hunter smirked and said, "and now its priceless"

Hunter then put the blade to the first book in a shelf row and said smirking "ready Slade"

"what are you planning Hybrid?"

With a quick motion, Hunter had cut through the entire row of books.

Hunter looked into Slade's now ice blue eye which was now filled with sadness, disbelieve and hurt.

"this could have been avoided, Slade"

"what do you mean"

Hunter looked at Slade and said, "if you hadn't taken Raven and Lilith then those books could have been spared"

-with Raven-

Raven felt a small tug at her cloak and looked at Lilith who motioned for Raven to Crouch down.

Raven looked back at Hunter then back a Lilith crouching down to her eye level.

Lilith looked at Hunter over Raven's shoulder and said, "is that Daddy?"

Raven smiled and nodded her head and whispered "yes, it is sweetheart but remember when I told you he wasn't always a good person" at Lilith's nod Raven continued still whispering "well your Daddy was always at his worst when he was in a fight so please just stay behind Mommy until I say otherwise ok" Lilith nodded again.

-with Hunter-

Hunter paced around as he said, "I mean you thought it was a good idea to steal the source's mate and His Daughter" Hunter Laughed the said "the Nerve on you little pup"

Hunter watched as Slade tensed at being called a Pup.

Hunter smirked knowing the exactly how to make Slade attack first.

"what's wrong Puppy? Cat got your tongue?" Slade tensed a little more then Hunter said, "come on Slade face it, you ain't shit, you're not an Alpha wolf you're just a little pup that would have gone Crying back to the boy wonder that turned you, were he still alive"

Slade roared as he drew his sword from his back charging at Hunter.

Hunter didn't move.

Slade swung his sword which Hunter responded to with a limp block.

Slade swung again causing Hunter to respond the same way.

With a quick movement, Hunter had Cut Slade's head off all blood on Excalibur's blade absorbing into it.

Hunter looked at Excalibur and said, "your serves were greatly appreciated, you are dismissed" the sword disappeared from Hunter's hand and his hair changed back to black with red streaks, his eyes changed back to emerald green and his blood red aura vanished without a trace.

Hunter slowly walked over to Raven and said with Disbelief lacing his voice "Raven?"

Raven nodded then said "Hunter?"

Hunter nodded a smile playing on his lip.

Hunter closed the distance between Raven and himself pulling her into a Hug almost not wanting to let her go.

Hunter saw a glimpse of snow white.

He pulled away from Raven crouching down and tried to peer around Raven's legs as he said, "and who do we have down here?"

Raven giggled slightly as she said "Lilith, it's alright sweetheart"

Soon a small girl no older than three came out from behind Raven's legs.

The small girl had snow white hair with black and purple scattered through it, piercing Emerald green eyes and a noticeable scar on her right bicep that looked a lot like a burn.

Hunter noticed Lilith glance up at Raven who just nodded almost as if they read each other's thoughts.

Suddenly Lilith crossed the small distance Between her and Hunter looking at him curiously.

Lilith Wrapped her tiny arms around Hunter's neck.

Hunter wrapped his arms around Lilith standing up.

He smiled and said, "I missed the both of you"

Raven smiled and said, "we missed you too"

Hunter looked at Raven and said, "Rae take Lilith and I will be out in a little bit to take us all home"

Raven nodded at him.

Raven grabbed Lilith from Hunter's arm and ran out of the door.

Hunter turned around just as Slade's body put his head back on, standing up.

Hunter growled and said, "don't you ever stay down?"

Slade stomped on the blade of his sword flicking It up and catching it.

Slade chuckled and said "don't you think I knew that you were the source? Don't you think I knew you were going to come for Raven and the child? I planned ahead, I planned all of this"

"you lie"

"am I lying? You don't know that Hunter"

Hunter charged forward at Slade aiming for his throat but was met with a blade through his chest.

Hunter groan at the pain as he noticed the sword glow black for a moment then with a sudden motion Slade pulled the sword out of Hunter and said, "have fun living like the low life you are"

Hunter felt the wound close and quickly stood up running for the door grabbing Raven by the hand and said, "hold on to Lilith" and shimmered back to Titans Tower.

Hunter looked around at the now unfamiliar surroundings.

It was the Titans loungeroom.

Hunter sighed and yelled "Cyborg!"

Seconds passed before Cyborg burst into the loungeroom and looked at Raven and Lilith, disbelief plastered on his face.

"h-how did you find them?" Cyborg stuttered out.

Hunter walked passed him and said "that is my business" he stopped for a moment then said "business that is for me to know besides there isn't anything left for me here"

"what do you mean Hunter!" it was Raven

"I mean that I killed a member of this team… with my own bare hands, I don't belong here… not anymore" and with that Hunter shimmered away to his apartment.

-with Raven-

Raven watched as the man she loved walked out of her life.

Raven took a deep shaky breath trying to keep herself together.

Cyborg watched Raven carefully as if she were about to explode as he said, "Rae are you alright"

Raven nodded as she said "yeah... yeah I'm fine"

"do you mind If I do a few tests on Lilith?"

Raven shook her head "no I don't mind"

Raven crouched down looking at Lilith and said "Lilith… baby go with Uncle Cyborg"

"what kind of tests will he do?"

"nothing bad sweetie he just wants to make sure that your healthy"

"will he Hurt me?"

"no sweetheart he won't just please go with Uncle Cyborg and make up for lost time"

"ok mummy but where will you be?"

Raven sighed closing her eyes taking a deep breath then opened her eyes looking into the Emerald green eyes of her daughter and said, "I'm going to get Daddy back"

"Mummy, don't get Hurt, please"

Raven smiled at her Daughter and said, "daddy won't Hurt me"

Lilith Nodded Quickly Hugging her Mother Then Running over to Cyborg.

"Cyborg" He looked over his shoulder at Raven then she said, "take care of her alright?"

Cyborg nodded and said with a determination that she guessed he hadn't felt in three years "I'll protect her with my life"

Raven nodded then opened a portal in front of her and walked through it appearing in a lounge room with a kitchen attached to it.

Raven walked straight down a hallway and went into the first bedroom she saw only to see Hunter wailing into a punching bag without Mercy.

Raven Gritted her teeth and stormed over to him, grabbing his shoulder, spinning him around and punched him in the jaw hearing a satisfying crack.

Hunter was almost knocked off balance but quickly recovered.

He looked at Raven and roared his fangs bared but his eyes remained the same Emerald Green, the Same Colour Raven had fallen head over heels for.

Raven glared at him and slapped him across the face and said, "how fucking dare you walk out on me and your own fucking daughter"

Raven kicked his legs out from under him causing him to fall to the floor.

Raven stamped down on his foot breaking it and said, "you just walked away after risking your life to save us to just walk away from us!" She kicked him in the face "you risked everything you ever had for me!" she kicked him in the chest "and you risked the Lives of our friends to make sure that Lilith and I were Safe!" she then kicked him in the nuts "just so you could walk away!"

Hunter Groaned and said, "I don't have a place in the Titans anymore"

Raven Growled and slammed her foot onto Hunter's throat causing him to cough and said, "bullshit Hunter you have a place in the Titans and it's called the leader"

Hunter stood up and said his voice echoing demonically "I killed Beastboy! I made it rain with his blood!"

"you weren't thinking straight!"

"no! I knew exactly what I was doing Raven!"

"your judgment was clouded because Slade took me and Lilith!"

"Stop making excuses for me Rae! I'm a killer and that's all I'll ever be!"

Raven looked into his eyes and saw that tears filled them.

"Maybe He isn't as invincible as I thought," Raven thought to herself.

Hunter's fangs were still out but they were beginning to shrink and his eyes hadn't turned Blood Red.

Raven's heart dropped to her stomach as she looked at Hunters chest and saw a dark patch on his shirt.

Her eyes widened as she said "What the fuck? What happen?"

Hunter Coughed up a bit of blood and said, "Slade stabbed me before I got you and Lilith out but his sword glow black, thought it healed, clearly not"

Hunter collapsed as Raven crouched down and said, "Hunter I think he got his sword charmed with a power stealing charm but at its max level"

Hunter coughed up a bit of blood onto the floor and said, "what does that mean?"

"it means that he might have just made you Human"

Hunter coughed up some more blood and said "what do we do? Slade is still out there, he isn't dead, he's going to come for you and Lilith again and If I die you and Lilith aren't safe"

Raven growled and said, "I have an idea but you're not going to like it"

Hunter looked at Raven and said, "what are you planning?"

Raven Ripped Open Hunter's shirt and placed her hand on the wound putting pressure on it as she said "you'll see"

-with Cyborg-

Cyborg moved around the med bay and said, "so Lilith do you happen to know what you are?"

Lilith smiled and said, "I'm a Human just like mummy"

Cyborg laughed and said, "not quite"

"but that's what mummy has told me"

Cyborg smiled and said, "Lilith you're a Demon Vampire Hybrid, like your father"

Lilith looked at Cyborg confused and said, "what's that?"

Cyborg sighed and said, "it means you're really powerful" Cyborg laughed and said "when you're older I bet you'd give your father a run for his money in power level"

"how strong is daddy?"

Cyborg smiled and said "he's… pretty strong"

"could he lift a Car?"

Cyborg smiled and said, "he could probably hold up a building" Lilith had an aw struck expression then Cyborg added "by himself"

Lilith giggled and started bouncing up and down excited.

Cyborg smiled and said, "alright Lilith can you stand against that wall please"

Lilith walked over and stood with her back to the wall.

Cyborg walked over and up his hand on top of her head, so the edge of his hand was in line with the wall.

Cyborg smiled and said, "you can move now Lilith"

Lilith walked away from the wall and stood next to Cyborg.

Cyborg Drew a line in pencil and wrote down her estimated height at about three foot one

Cyborg sighed and said, "all done" Cyborg then smiled and said, "want a cookie?"

"Slade said that cookies and junk food aren't good for me"

Cyborg crouched down and said in an almost serious tone "Lilith listen to me, Slade isn't here anymore, He can't hurt you and he can't tell you want to do"

Lilith nodded and said, "yes I would like a cookie please"

Cyborg laughed and said, "alright come on"

Cyborg picked Lilith up and put her on his hip then walked out of the med bay and into the loungeroom then over to the kitchen in the corner.

Cyborg set Lilith on the counter and opened a cabinet and pulled out a pack of cookies opening it from the top and pulling out the tray that the cookies sat in and set it down next to Lilith who looked at it both with hesitation and awe.

She looked at Cyborg with big piercing Emerald Green eyes.

Cyborg smiled and said, "yes you can have some"

Lilith Smiled as her hand shot out grabbing a chocolate chip cookie from the tray and started eating it.

Cyborg sighed and leaned against the counter behind him grabbing a choc ripple cookie from the tray and eating it.

Cyborg watched as Lilith nibbled at the cookie.

Cyborg was finally happy.

For the first time in Three years he was at peace.

Cyborg knew that everything was starting to fall in to place.

Cyborg then saw a black circle hovering a few feet off the ground.

Cyborg quickly realized whose portal it was.

Cyborg grabbed Lilith off the counter just as the portal moved down, disappearing when it touched the ground revealing Hunter and Raven.

When Cyborg saw that Raven Had Blood on her hands he felt his heart drop.

Cyborg looked at Lilith who was staring at her Parents with worry and confusion on her face,

Cyborg rushed over and said "Raven wash your hands and sit with Lilith, I've got Hunter"

Raven Rushed over to the kitchen washing her hands before Grabbing Lilith putting her on her hip.

Cyborg Picked Hunter up and Rushed him to the Med bay laying him on a bed as he said "Sorry Hunter but there isn't enough time to give you anaesthetic"

Hunter smiled weakly and said "I heal quickly remember"

Cyborg smiled back before he started work on fixing Hunter.

-hours later-

Cyborg finished bandaging Hunter's Now Closed stab wound before wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Hunter had passed out from a combination of the blood lose and the pain.

Cyborg sighed as Raven walked Lilith by her side.

Cyborg looked at them then Raven said "how is he"

Cyborg sighed again and said "I managed to close the wound, looks like the blade slide right between his lungs, it's a miracle that he survived as long as he did"

"he said that the wound had closed but it reopened itself, which leads me to think that it was a max rank power stealing curse"

Cyborg sighed and said "I need to do a power scan but eyeballing it he still has his power but their more repressed than anything else, I mean the wound is healing faster than a normal human would, but drastically slower than how Hunter normally Heals"

"which means Slade had a power repression curse on his sword"

"is there a way to reverse it? Because we really need Hunter to take down Slade" Cyborg asked.

Raven looked around the entire page on power repression running through her head.

"come on Rae"

Raven looked at Cyborg and said, "shut up Cyborg, I'm trying to remember if there is a way to reverse it"

They suddenly heard a male groan and a few coughs.

They both looked to Hunter.

-with Hunter-

Hunter groaned as he sat up, he coughed a little bit.

When he looked at the two he found that they were both staring at him.

He smiled weakly and said, "there is a way to reverse it, that's if it's a power repression curse"

Cyborg looked at Hunter and said, "Hunter you need to rest"

Hunter moved to get off the bed as he said "Cyborg im fine"

Cyborg put his cold metal hand softly to Hunter's chest stopping him from getting off the bed.

Hunter by instinct Grabbed Cyborg's hand and attempted to bend it back but it didn't move.

Hunter sighed and said "Cyborg, please you said it yourself you need me to be able to beat Slade"

"where are you going"

"I've got books back in Raven and my room"

"where?" it was Raven

"under my side of the bed should be under a squeaky floor board"

Raven nodded and walked out then turned to the direction of their room.

Cyborg looked at Hunter and said "so, are you staying around this time?"

Hunter sighed and said "are you going to let me walk away again?"

"not in the state that you're in and definitely not while Slade is still alive"

Hunter sighed and stood up groaning slightly as he said "then it looks like I'm staying, Doesnt it?"

Cyborg nodded and said "welcome back"


	28. Chapter 28: Something Big

Raven came running in a pile of books in her arms as she said: "alright Hunter any of these look like the one you need?"

Hunter scanned the books and said "the green one in the middle"

Raven put the pile down grabbing the one Hunter pointed it out and handed it to Hunter.

Hunter grabbed the book flipping through the pages and quickly found the page he was looking for then he read the spell on the page aloud "dare terga potentia ones"

Hunter started to glow blood Red from head to toe for a moment before he stopped glowing.

Raven and Cyborg exchanged curious looks before Raven asked, "did it work?"

Hunter held out his hand as a blue and purple ball of pure energy appeared above his palm.

He smiled and said "I think it worked"

"aren't your energy balls normally Red?" Cyborg asked curiously.

Hunter looked at the ball curiously and said "yeah actually, my powers must still be dampened a little"

"will it be enough to defeat Slade?"

Hunter nodded and said "yeah, it should be"

Hunter knew it wouldn't be enough, but he hoped that his powers would come back before it was time to fight Slade.

Raven sighed in relief as she said "good, we could finally be safe from the evil that was Slade"

"Raven would you mind me doing a few tests on you, I want to make sure you're alright"

Raven nodded as Hunter walked out, and into the lounge room where he saw Terra and Jaxon making out on the couch.

Hunter rolled his eyes and said "geez guys it smells like sex in here, get a room"

Hunter walked into the kitchen opening the Fridge and saw that there were several bottles of blood.

Hunter then heard Jaxon say "those are all animal blood, I managed to buy a bit from the youngest Salvatore brother"

"how fresh is it?"

"within the last few hours?"

"neither of us drink Animal blood"

"I know, it's for Lilith since she's a hybrid she'd want blood like us, so I went to the Salvatore's and said that I wanted to buy some animal blood, and Stefan was more than happy enough to help me out"

"fair enough"

Hunter grabbed a bottle spinning it around and saw it was labelled with 'Squirrel' he grabbed another one which was labelled with 'wolf'

Hunter shrugged and put them both back and said "Terra give me a bit of your blood"

Terra looked at him and said "no, Raven's not pregnant anymore you don't need to feed from me"

Hunter Rolled his eyes and said "whatever"

"so, is the animal blood just for while she young?"

"that's up to her personality"

"meaning?"

"meaning that she could be a Ripper like Stefan"

"so, if she can't control herself she lives on Animal blood"

"pretty much"

Hunter looked over his shoulder and saw that Jaxon and Terra were back at it.

Hunter rolled his eyes and shimmered back to his apartment.

He looked around and found it ruin, it was as if a Tornado had torn through his apartment.

Hunter smelt the air and smelt wet dog, he knew a wolf had gone through his apartment.

He walked through the apartment and saw each room was worse than the last.

When Hunter got his room, he saw that everything was destroyed.

He walked to his mirror which was shattered but still had fragments of glass still in it.

Hunter saw that he had a black halo, blood red eyes, a yellow light behind him, a blood red aura around him and his hair was white with black streaks.

Some words seemed to be tattooed on his arms where his spirals markings were.

The words were demonic, which translated to 'the source is dead, but a new god Rises from his ashes'

Hunter threw a fireball at the mirror burning it.

Hunter grabbed a small black box containing the ring Hunter was going to give Raven.

He put the box in his pocket and shimmered back to Titans Tower and walked into the kitchen where he saw Raven.

Hunter wrapped his arms around Raven.

Hunter nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck breathing in her scent.

Raven moved her hand to his head and stroked his hair.

"the power you have back won't be enough to beat Slade, will it?" Raven asked already knowing the answer.

Hunter shook his head not saying anything.

"it'll be alright, I believe that your power will come back when you need it most"

Hunter put his chin on her shoulder and said "you don't get it, Rae, Slade is more powerful than I am, and I've got the lives of you and Lilith on my shoulders, I may die before I could even get close to Slade"

"no, you're not going to die," Jaxon said smirking "you're going to have me by your side"

Hunter looked at Jaxon and said "I can't ask you to do that"

"good thing you're not asking"

"this is my fight Jaxon, I can't in good heart let you or Terra be part of it"

As if on cue Terra walked in and stood next to Jaxon.

Hunter's heart peaked and heard six heartbeats.

Hunter focused his hearing on Terra, his eyes widened at what he heard.

"what do you hear Hunter?"

Hunters hands flew to his ears covering them from the load question coming from Jaxon.

Hunter groaned before he said "I heard six heartbeats in this room"

"so?" Terra Asked.

"so that means that someone else is in this room"

"but there's only five of us" came Raven's voice from behind Hunter.

Hunter looked at Terra and said "have you been feeling sick recently"

Terra looked at Jaxon confused then she said "yeah a little, I've been throwing up every now and then"

Hunter bit the inside of his cheek before he said "Terra Take a pregnancy test, there should be some somewhere in the med bay, ask Cyborg for one"

"I see what you're trying to say Hunter but that's impossible my hearing would have picked it up and I'm pretty much already dead"

Hunter looked at Terra and said in his Leader type voice "go take a pregnancy test" Terra nodded and walked off possibly to find Cyborg.

Jaxon looked at Hunter and said, "is this actually possible?"

Hunter sighed and said "I don't know"

"but you heard it yourself"

"I know what I heard, I just don't know if it's actually possible and if she is pregnant the baby would be part vampire, so we will have to turn Terra"

Jaxon sighed and said "I know, I had flipped my humanity off not long after you killed Beastboy and I was going to turn her myself"

"I'll do it"

"can hybrid blood turn a human?"

"yeah my blood has the same properties as Vampire blood"

"alright"

"but now I definitely can't let you join, our fusion is still really unstable"

"we won't have to fuse we're probably fast enough to-"

"he has access to Vervain"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean his sword is fused with vervain"

"prove it"

Hunter looked over to where Lilith was playing with some toys and said "Lilith sweetie come here for a second"

Lilith got up and toddled over to Hunter who picked her up and said, "can you show Uncle Jaxon your scar?"

Lilith put her arm out, rotating it so that Jaxon could see the burn.

"shit"

"swear jar" came Lilith's small voice.

"sorry Lilith, but how do we get close to him because last I checked he was proficient in sniper rifles and swords"

"I don't know"

"You need wolfsbane"

Hunter whipped around to Raven who had just spoken.

Hunter furrowed his brow and said "why would we need wolfsbane"

Raven crossed her arms and said "you really are dense, He's a fucking werewolf Hunter, his eye changes to red, he's an alpha"

"swear jar"

"but how are we going to get wolfsbane, and I would need enough to make either a sword or a few arrows"

Jaxon sighed and said "I can get enough to make both"

Hunter looked at Jaxon and said, "how?"

"I set up a farm of Vervain and Wolfsbane for emergencies"

"and you're just telling us now? Fucking hell Jaxon we could have kill Slade three years ago!"

"swear jar"

"I didn't set up the farm until you left Hunter"

Hunter growled and said "gather what we need"

Jaxon nodded and walked off.

Hunter sighed and said "I need a drink"

Hunter put Lilith down then walked over to the kitchen and went into the team Liquor cabinet and pulled down a bottle of Whiskey and started drinking from the bottle.

Raven groaned in disgust and said "Hunter our Daughter is in the room"

"Raven I'm not going to get hammered" Hunter paused and said "yet"

Raven sighed and said "don't worry you'll be able to kill Slade"

Hunter put the lid on the whiskey and said "what if I'm not able to?"

"don't think like that"

"but seriously what if I don't make it, you'll be left to raise Lilith as a single mother"

"If you keep thinking like that it'll actually happen"

"what do you mean Rae?"

"I mean if you keep thinking about your fears, it'll become reality"

Hunter sighed and said "I don't know any more Rae, I mean If Jaxon and I have to fuse then there is still a high chance that it will become unstable"

Raven sighed and said "I know Hunter, but we don't have any other choice, even you said that the power you have back won't be enough to Kill him without Wolfsbane"

"I know that Raven but again I don't know what to do"

Raven took Hunter's face in her hands and looked at him.

Emerald Green met Amethyst as Raven said "when it's time for the Final Major Fight of our Little Love Story you go out there and win"

 **(AN: Oh, shit Breaking the fourth wall a little)**

Hunter nodded and said "ok Rae"

Raven smiled and said "I love you"

"I love you too"

At that moment Jaxson, Terra, Starfire, Richard, and Cyborg walked into the loungeroom.

Hunter smiled and said "since everyone is here"

At everyone's confused look he stood up pulling the black box out of his pocket making sure Raven didn't see it.

He looked over at Jaxon who was smirking already knowing what Hunter was doing.

Hunter got down on one knee soon Emerald green met Amethyst purple.

Hunter opened the box and showed it Raven as he said "Rachel Roth, will you marry me"


	29. Chapter 29: That's a Wrap

Raven's amethyst eyes widened as her hands flew to her mouth trying to hide the shock on her face.

Hunter didn't move, he didn't break eye contact and he held the same smile for what felt like an eternity.

Raven looked at Hunter she then moved her hand away from her mouth as she said "yes of course Hunter"

Hunter stood up and quickly slid the ring onto Raven's ring finger before kissing her as the five other Titans cheered.

At that moment Slade appeared on the giant tv screen as he said amusement in his voice as he said "Hello Titans… Terra I'm sure I'm interrupting something important, so I'll make this quick" he addressed then continued "Hybrid I'm offering you a challenge, winner take all, you win Raven is yours"

"Deal" Hunter said almost instantly

"however, if I win Raven is mine and you leave Jump city forever"

Hunter took a deep breath and said "deal, when and where"

Hunter could tell Slade was smirking under his mask as he said "meet me at Calibri street, you know the street that ends in a T shape just like your tower and I'd say about six hours from now"

Hunter nodded and said "I'll be there"'

The screen went black then Hunter looked at Jaxon and said "get started on the wolfsbane sword"

"what about the arrows?"

"I can pick up some silver tipped arrows and we can dip them in wolfbane"

Jaxon nodded and walked off to get started.

Hunter looked at Raven and said "baby can you please help Jaxon"

Raven nodded and followed Jaxon

Hunter looked at Terra and said "results?"

"Positive" Cyborg answered, "how did you know?"

"I heard the heart beat"

"Jaxon didn't hear it though"

"because his hearing doesn't peak like mine does"

"is that normal for a vampire?"

"not of my age"

"so, your abnormal for a vampire of your age?"

"I'm an abnormal vampire period, I'm half demon for fuck sake"

Hunter sighed and said "I've got to make a call to Verdant, gotta prepare"

Cyborg nodded and said, "going to see Mr Queen, are you?"

Hunter nodded and said "yeah, I am"

"what are you going to do about Lilith? Slade doesn't Want Lilith he wants Raven"

Hunter sighed and said "I'm going to take her to Bruce, if I lose and Slade takes Raven He'll know what to do"

"you mean make her the next Robin?"

"if that's what he wants then that's his call, it'll probably do her some good"

Cyborg sighed and said, "you won't lose… will you?"

Hunter sighed and said "I lied to you Cy, I don't have enough power to take him down alone, I'll be fusing with Jaxon to add a bit more power but even then, I don't think it'll be enough"

"isn't your fusion still highly unstable?"

"yeah why?"

"you let it lose its stabablility"

"what do you mean?"

"I've done a bit of reading into it and I remember that an unstable Fusion can turn animalistic, almost like a primal animal"

Hunter nodded and said, "so you want the fusion to become animalistic?"

"yes"

"that could kill us"

"we've beaten the odds before"

"although true even factoring out odds beaten it still has a high chance of killing Me, Jaxon or both"

"it's a risk that has to be taken, I'll be more than happy to help Terra Raise her baby and I'm sure Raven will be fine Raising Lilith on her own"

Hunter took a deep breath then said "ok, Jaxon and I will win"

Cyborg nodded and said "how long will it take for the sword to be made"

"about three hours"

"ok, go to verdant and get the arrows"

Hunter nodded and shimmered out of the room.

He appeared out front of verdant.

Hunter quickly walked in as he said "Hey Roy" before going straight down starts punching in the code for the Arrow Cave and walked in and down the starts then he called out "activate, Arrow ID Nightstalker"

The Arrow Cave lights quickly turned on as the computer said "welcome Hunter Drake"

Hunter walked to where the arrows were kept and started sorting through them.

"come on, Come on" Hunter muttered as he rummaged through the spare arrows "I know I used to use Silver tipped Arrows"

"Back of the cave, where your old suit is"

Hunter whipped around to see none other than Oliver Queen standing at the top of the stairs in a tuxedo and his hand behind his back.

Hunter sped over to the box next to his old Black and purple Leather suit and grabbed two quivers full of silver tipped arrows.

"Hunter hold up"

Hunter stopped and looked at Oliver who was now walking down the stairs and over to him as he said "it's time for your Love stories final fight isn't it?"

Hunter took a deep breath and nodded.

Oliver chuckled and said "Deathstroke has been turned into a werewolf, hasn't he?"

Hunter nodded again.

"you and the eldest Wayne are going to fuse again aren't you"

Hunter once again nodded

Oliver chuckled again and said "I thought you would come straight here if you needed silver tipped arrows so I put your Arrow ID into the computer when we changed the look of the place but I also made it so that the computer notified me when you activated the lights"

Hunter sighed and said "Slade needs to be stopped, he needs to be killed I cant let him live anymore, if I do he'll keep coming after Raven, he wont stop"

Oliver nodded and said "you're much like Roy when he had the Mirakuru serum in him"

"how so?"

"he was more than ready to kill, like it was a primary instinct for him but your different at the same time, you hate to kill and only kill when its necessary"

Hunter nodded then Oliver said "so when's the Wedding?"

Hunter looked at Oliver and said, "how did you know?"

Oliver laughed and said "Raven called Thea and Thea told me"

Hunter sighed and said "there may not be an actual wedding, I might die, in order to win Jaxon and I have to let our Fusion become Animalistic which could kill us both"

Oliver sighed and said "do what needs to be done Hunter"

Hunter nodded and shimmered back to titan's tower but he appeared in a workshop of some sort.

"ah Hunter you've got the arrows"

Hunter looked at X who had a bucket of Wolfsbane mixed in water.

Hunter walked over to Him and said "yeah I did, military Grade silver tipped Arrows should add a bit more punch"

Jaxon nodded and took a Quiver of Arrows and started to dip the tips into the mixture.

-Six hours later-

Hunter and Jaxon stepped back to look at their work.

Laid in front of them was a black and red Sword with an X on the end of the handle, the hand had Demonic etchings around it and the hilt had Vampiric etchings on it.

Hunter picked the sword up and felt that it was a light one-handed sword.

Hunter smiled and said "we're ready"

"just in time too"

Hunter grabbed a single quiver of arrows and slung it over his head, so it sat diagonally, across his back.

He then Shimmered his bow to him and held it in his hand.

Hunter put the sword into a sheath on his back as he said "let's fuse now so we don't have to do it later"

Jaxon nodded in agreement as He and Hunter said "auga brott svalr" in unison.

A bright white light filled the room.

Demon X stood in the centre of it.

Demon X Shimmered to Calibri street and started at a Building that had Slade aiming a sniper at them.

Slade pulled the trigger and sent a fifty calibre round screaming at towards them.

The bullet hit Demon X in the centre of his forehead.

Demon X fell Back.

-With Raven-

Raven sighed as she typed the code in for the security cameras on Calibri street, so she could watch the fight.

The second the screen came up she heard a gun shot and before she knew it she saw Demon X laying on the ground with blood pooling behind his head.

Raven's eyes widened as she muttered "come on Guys get back up"

-with Demon X-

Hunter looked around.

All he saw was white.

Jaxon stood up and said, "where are we?"

Hunter sighed and said "nowhere, we're dead"

"is there a way to revive ourselves"

Hunter nodded and said "yes, but we need to find the Demon X body that is in here"

Jaxon nodded and they both shot off as fast as bullets and quickly ran around the infinite space that was limbo.

Soon enough Hunter saw the Fused body and rush towards it.

Jaxon also happened to see it.

They both touched the body at the same time.

Before they knew it they were looking up at the sky.

"how's the fusion looking Jaxon"

"unstable, I'm trying to hold it together"

"keep it that way but when I say the word let it become animalistic"

"you're going to sacrifice the fusion and us to win, aren't you?"

"yes"

"ok"

Demon X flicked up onto his Feet, but he heard another gun shot.

Demon X grabbed the bullet when it was within his arms reach.

He looked at the bullet and growled throwing it back at higher speeds.

Demon X walked towards the building that Slade had set up camp in.

Demon X grabbed an Arrow from the Quiver and notched it to the bow string and let it go hitting the sniper rifle.

"how did you manage that?" Jaxon asked

"I trained with Oliver remember"

Demon X watched as Deathstroke jumped from the building landing on the road with two pistols in hand.

Hunter discarded the Quiver and bow as he drew the sword from his back.

Deathstroke aimed and pulled the triggers.

Demon X cut the bullets in half with the sword

Deathstroke sent streams of bullets screaming at Demon X.

Demon X continued to cut the bullets, throwing in a few Flips here and there.

"you got this from Sword art online 2 didn't you"

"yep"

The sound of Slade's pistols being empty rang through the street.

Slade discarded the pistols drawing a submachine Gun and started unloading the magazine.

Demon X started to cut the bullets again.

Slade started to move closer but kept firing the machine gun in full auto mode.

Demon X started to flip back words every now and again to keep distance between him and Slade.

When the barrage of bullets stopped Demon, X stopped moving and looked at Slade as he said, "why is Raven so important to you?"

"what can I say she's beautiful"

Demon X growled as Slade Grabbed an assault rifle and started to unload the clip.

Demon X instantly started to cut the bullets again flipping around as he did so.

After a while Slade stopped firing and dropped the rifle on the street.

"The fusion is becoming unstable"

"so, Hunter tell me… How is the Hybrid daughter of yours? What was her name? Lilith?"

Demon X growled as he said "Jaxon let it go"

Demon X immediately felt power rush through him.

The energy felt primal.

Demon X's hair grew longer, his nails elongated, his teeth sharpened, and his canines grew to be more like a Sabor tooth tigers.

Demon X dropped on all fours almost like a dog.

His eyes started to glow a fiery blood red.

Hunter and Jaxon are officially done with Slade.

Slade smirked under his mask as he said "il perfetto Demone Primordiale" Slade laughed and said "The Perfect Primal Demon, only activated when a Low class Vampire and a God class Hybrid become one, or so I've read" Slade chuckled and said "i should have seen this coming, Even Madam Chiromante couldnt even see how i would die... she only saw that i would be undone by a teenage Hybrid and a Low Class theif" Slade put his arms up like a cross and said "I'm almost Glad that your the one to do it Hunter"

Demon X let out a primal roar.

-with Raven-

Raven watched as Demon X become more animalistic but it wasnt like the ones she had read of.

This form seemed Stable but unstable at the same time.

Like Demon X knew what he was capable of and could do it himself but at the same time he was looking at slade like a predetor, like he could snap Slade's neck or rip Slade's throat out at any moment.

It scared Raven.

She didn't know if she would get Hunter back unharmed.

Raven Hated being scared.

-With Demon X-

Demon X Panted.

"some how the Fusion is more Stable than it was before, how is this possible?" Jaxon said.

Demon X let out a warning roar.

Slade chuckled as he pulled out an extendable Bo-staff.

Demon X let out another warning roar.

Slade charged at Demon X.

Demon X charged in return.

Demon X jumped up landing on the bo-staff.

Slade spun around using the staff to throw Demon X.

Demon X flew into a building slamming against it.

He groaned and started coughing.

"Hunter, Demon X isnt like you, we cant take as much of a beating as you can"

Demon X cough a bit more as he panted "I'm aware of that, but it's going to need to"

Demon X stood up still on all fours and charged back at him.

Slade went to hit Demon X with the Bo-staff.

Demon X Jumped over it and landed on Slade knocking him down.

He Roared in Slade's face.

Slade didnt flinch.

Slade actually laughed as he said "your not going to kill me are you Hybrid. Your too good Natured to kill me even after all the things ive done too you, to Lilith and too Raven"

Demon X roared again.

"how did he know your in control?"

Slade pulled his legs up and kicked Demon X off into the same building.

Demon X coughed up some blood.

"jesus Hunter why didnt you go for the kill?"

"fuck off jaxon, are you the one piloting? No? Didnt think so"

Demon X coughed up some more blood.

"wait Demon X is Changing again"

Demon X's body became bulkier, the muscles expanding.

Jaxson sighed and said "your not going to like this"

"what happened" responded Hunter.

"Demon X got stronger but the sudden muscle gain has made the body slower"

"of course, guess we'll have to make do"

Demon X roared at Slade as he stood up.

He was taller than before.

Demon X started to walk.

When his foot made contact with the ground it sent out a loud thud along with a shockwave.

-With Raven-

Raven's eyes widened as she said "il perfetto Demone Primordiale"

Raven looked over her shoulder as she yelled "Cyborg! Get in here"

Cyborg quickly came in as he said "whats up Rae?"

Raven sighed and said "does the Phrase il perfetto Demone Primordiale ring any bells?"

Cyborg nodded and said "yeah its italian for the perfect Primordial Demon why?"

Raven looked back at the fight and said "becuase it only happens every million or so years"

Cyborg put his thumb and index finger to his chin and said "is that who i think it is?"

"Demon X the fusion of Jaxon and Hunter, The Perfect Primal Demon"

"Whats going to happen?"

"my hope is that the Fusion gets so primal that Hunter's good nature is overwritten with a primal one, but chances are Hunter will try to spare Slade Dispite the fight being to the Death"

-with Demon X-

Demon X shot forward

Slade Stood his ground.

Demon X Growled as he kicked Slade down the street.

He shot after Slade and picked him up by head lifted him four feet off the ground

Demon X now towered over Slade at almost ten feet tall.

Demon X growled again and said "I am a god Slade, You will bend to my will"

At that exact moment Markings started to appear on Demon X's Arms.

They we're demonic that Translated to 'a new god has Risen from the ashes of the source'

Demon X's Blood Red eyes started to glow brightly with a Great power.

Demon X could feel that Slade was Scared.

He shoved his hand into Slades Chest and ripped his heart out and crushed it in his hand blood spurting everywhere.

Demon X threw Slade on the ground and started to rip him apart.

He ripped Slade's head off and threw it behind him, then his arms and threw them down the street a head of him.

Demon X finally lifted Slade back up and ripped the remainder of Slade in half and threw the two halfs away from each other.

Demon X smirked and said "Rlavs ttorb agua"

Both Jaxon and Hunter were sent flying in oposite directions.

Hunter laid on the street coughing as he said "that was actually quite fun"

He heard Jaxon laugh and said "yeah surprisingly it was"

Hunter started to laughing aswell.

He felt relieved that the final battle of his Love story with Raven was finally over.

He laughed harder and said "Jesus it's been hell these last three or so years"

Jaxon laughed some more and said "yeah it has... was it worth it?"

Hunter smiled and looked at the sky and said "yeah it was, becasue i get to be with the love of my life"

Jaxon laughed and said "it feel so good to be able to laugh"

"yeah... want to go get the team and go out for a few drinks?"

"what about your daughter?"

Hunter pulled out his phone as he said "about to organize a babysitter"

He pulled up Jinx's contact and started to call her.

He put the phone to his ear and within the first few rings Jinx answered "Hey Hunter did you find Raven?"

"yeah i did, hey can you baby sit Lilith tonight? I want to go out for a few drinks with the team"

Hunter smiled when he heard Jinx squeal in happiness as she said "yes of course, i'll leave now"

"ok thanks Jinx"

He hung up the phone and said "i got a babysitter"

Hunter stood up a big smile on his face and so did Jaxon with an equally big smile on his face.

"who knew we would be The Perfect Primal Demon"

"who knew i would be a god" Hunter responded showing Jaxon his arms which now had the Demonic markings in the spaces of his spiral markings.

Jaxon laughed as he said "lets go get the team"

Hunter walked over to Jaxon and put a hand on his shoulder and shimmered back to the tower where he saw the team all staring at Him and Jaxon.

Everyone started to clap with big smiles on their face's

Cyborg laughed and slapped a hand on Hunters back.

Terra ran over to Jaxon and locked lips with him.

Richard walked over to Hunter and put him in a head lock and gave him a noogie.

Hunter looked up and looked at Raven who was smiling at him and clapping with everyone else.

He smiled at his soon to be bride.

Hunter ducked out of the headlock and walked over to Raven.

He quickly wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her close to him and locked lips with her.

After what felt like an eternity Hunter pulled away and saw that Jinx had just walked in.

Hunter smiled and yelled out at everyone "alright i have the last order for the night"

Everyone went silent then Hunter yelled "we are going on a team exertion to Wayne's Club, Drinks are on me!"

The team erupted in cheers as Cyborg said "I'll drive!"

Everyone cheered again.

Hunter grabbed Raven's hand as he said "I'll meet you all there"

With that Hunter shimmered to an alley right next to Wayne's club and walked to the bouncer and said "the name's Hunter Drake, I'm friends with Mr Wayne"

The bouncer nodded and said "will it be just you and your girlfriend or are more coming?"

"more are coming, if they tell you their with me then let them in"

The bouncer nodded and opened the door.

Hunter walked in and sat down at a Booth big enough for the entire team.

He waved at Brissy.

He looked at Raven and said "what will you be drinking"

Raven smiled and said "Jack and coke Please Babe"

Hunter smiled and yelled out to Brissy "Oi Brissy! One Wiskey and a Jack and coke please!"

Brissy smiled and started making the drinks.

For the first time in the last three or four years he was happy.

He didnt have to worry about Slade Taking Raven.

He didnt have to worry about his Family being Harmed.

He didnt have to feel like he was Evil anymore.

He didnt feel evil anymore because he had done good.

He had saved the one he loved, he had saved the ones he cared for and most importantly he had broken the stareotype that had been held over his head for his entire life.

That Sterotype being that not everyone is bad, everyone can be good, Even a vampiric theif, Lucifer's lost son, a Human Demon Hybrid, an Alien from Tamaran, a few Human and a Cyborg.

Everyone can do good, Even if it takes awhile.

At that moment the rest of the team walked in and went straight to the bar where they ordered their Drinks.

After they ordered their Drinks they came and sat down.

Richard Smiled at Hunter and said "how's it feel to have beaten the one Enemy that we could never beat?"

Hunter laughed as he put his arm around Raven's shoulders and said "It Feel Pretty good, It feels like as long as i have the ones i care for by my side then i could move moutains"

A waitress came over and handed out the drinks.

Hunter lifted his Glass and said "here's to Three years or so of Hell finally over!"

Everyone lifted their glasses and hit them together lightly and said "Here Here"

Hunter took a sip of his Whiskey and said "It's been rough but we all made it through"

Cyborg looked at Hunter and said "not all of us"

Terra Held her Glass of straight Tequila up and said "Here's to Beastboy, A beast, A boy, A Brother but most Imporantly He was a Friend, He will be Miss"

The rest of the Team hit their glasses together and said "Here Here!"

Raven Raised her Glass of Jack and Coke and said "Here's to Stereotypes being broken, Hunter saving us shows that not all Demon's are bad and some actually are good hearted and Good Natured!"

Hunter smirked and said "I'll drink to that"

Hunter put his Glass to everyone elses.

Hunter looked at Cyborg who was looking at a Dark skinned girl with twin buns, she wore a tank top with a Bee striped pattern on it.

Hunter smirked and said holding his glass up and said "and Here's to Cyborg Getting laid, go get her man"

Cyborg smiled then picked up his glass got out of the booth and walked over to the girl.

The remainder of the team all laughed then Jaxon smirked at Hunter and Raven and said "so When the Wedding"

Hunter laughed then Raven said "maybe in a year or Two"

Hunter held his Glass up and said "and thats a Wrap"

The remainder of the team put their glasses to him and they repeated "that a Wrap"

 **AN: that's a wrap but there's still one more chapter so stay tunes and thanks to those three reviewers who let me know that the chapter was messed up.**


	30. Chapter 30: Epilouge

-Three years later-

Hunter stood in front of a mirror with a White tuxedo on, he finished tying his blood red tie with a sigh.

Hunter looked at the necklace he wore.

It was an emerald green wolf.

He smiled as he said "if BB cant be here physically i owe it to him that he can be standing next to me"

He tucked the necklace into his shirt as Cyborg walked in wearing his own custom Tuxedo.

"Look at you man, you look quite Handsom"

"yeah i guess" Hunter took his necklace off and showed it to Cyborg and said "is this too much? It's to symbol Beastboy"

Cyborg smiled at Hunter and said "no it's just enough"

Jaxon walked in and said "Damn Hunter, if i were gay and you werent getting married I'd take you myself"

Hunter laughed and said "thanks Jaxon"

Richard walked in and said "Don't stress too much, we have the Justice league watching the area plus We have the Queen archers armed with the bows you help Mr Palmer Develop, no villians will ruin today"

Hunter nodded and said "no one would want to"

-With Raven-

Raven looked in the mirror as Terra did her hair.

"your beautiful Raven"

Raven laughed and said "that's because your a girly girl"

Terra laughed and said "thank's for making me your Maid of honor"

Raven Smiled and said "it's the least i could do, after how mean i was too you"

Terra Smiled and said "i understand, i wouldnt trust me either"

Starfire floated in and said "Friend Raven you look absolutely gorgous"

"thanks star"

Terra finished doing Raven's hair as she said "alright time for the Dress"

-with Hunter-

He and Jaxon sat on the roof of Titans tower and watched as Kid Flash, Jinx, Cyborg and Hal Jorden set up the alter and tables.

Hunter took a swig from a bottle of blood.

Jaxon chuckled and said "it's been three years and i still can't believe that Demon X is the perfect Primal Demon and that your the first Demon to become a God"

Hunter took another swig then stood up and said "fuck it, im already going to hell"

"Where are you going"

"Im going to break tradition"

Hunter Shimmered down to where Terra was Helping Raven Get ready.

Hunter leaned against the door frame as Terra Helped Raven Zip up her Wedding Dress.

He smirked and whistled a cat call at Raven.

Raven, Terra and Starfire looked at Hunter but both Terra and Starfire blocked him from walking in.

Hunter raised an eyebrow at the two girls and said "do you really think I'm not strong enough to move the both of you"

"we know you wont" answered Terra.

"Come on girls let him in"

"no it's bad luck to let the Groom see the Bride before the Wedding plus its tradition" Terra responded.

Hunter rolled his eyes and said "jesus someone adopted the personalities of alice and Rosalie from Twilight"

Terra rolled her eyes as Raven said "Terra Move or he will move you himself"

Terra and Starfire moved out of the way and Hunter walked in.

Hunter walked straight over to Raven.

Raven laughed and said "you have blood on your face" as she wiped a drop of blood off the corner of his mouth.

He laughed and said sarcastically "thanks mum"

Raven smiled.

Hunter looked her up and down then said "so what do you have"

Raven smiled more and said "i have something new, being my dress, something borrowed which is the hair clip that Lilith wanted me to use"

Hunter took a step back and took a really good look at Raven.

Her Dress was Black with red scattered across it, as if it was blood splattered and on top of her lavender hair sat a little pink hair clip.

Raven continued "something blue which is Cyborg"

Cyborg poped his head in and said "hayo" and continued to walk through the tower probably chasing after Lilith.

"I'm just missing something Old"

Hunter laughed and said "I'm sure Cyborg fits into that catagorey"

Hunter heard Cyborg run back down the hall as he said "i heard that!" then distantly Hunter heard Cyborg say "come on Lilith, Give Uncle Cyborg his Qauntum conducter back, he needs it for his sonic cannon"

Hunter laughed as he said "our Daughter is running around with a piece of Cyborg's Sonic Cannon"

Raven went to chase after her daughter as she said "we need to stop her"

Hunter stood in front of her and said "I'll Get her, you stay here and continue to get ready"

Hunter walked out of the room and walked down the hall where he heard Girlish Giggling and metalic foot steps.

He quickly found Lilith Shimmering around holding what Hunter only Guessed was the Qauntum Conductor.

"she Shimmers around with Skill i would have only dreamed of at her age" Hunter thought to himself.

He quickly shimmered a bottle of blood into his hand and quickly swapped it out for the Quantum Conducter that was in Lilith's Tiny hands.

Lilith continued to shimmer around and Cyborg continued to chase her thinking that she still had the Conductor.

Hunter cleared his throat getting the attention of the Six year old and the thirty-six year old.

Hunter threw the Conducter up slightly in his hand and said "first off, Lilith stop taking Uncle Cyborg's parts he needs those to protect you"

"But he wouldn't stop teasing me"

Hunter laughed and said "and Second Cyborg dont piss my daughter off, if she's as strong as i think she is, she could have you pinned by the age of eight"

Cyborg nodded and so did Lilith.

Hunter laughed some more and said "alright Lilith, go run along and Play with Argent and Carlise"

Lilith Ran off to find the Red Energy Minipulating girl and Jaxon's son then Hunter said "and Cyborg go fix your cannon"

Hunter chucked the conductor to Cyborg who caught it and put in his arm.

Cyborg looked at the time and said "only a few hours until show time"

Hunter laughed and said "yeah, I guess"

Jaxon walked up and laughed as he said "after today you'll be tied down"

Hunter chuckled and said "it's more like Raven's the one being tied down"

Hunter felt something collide with the back of his head.

He looked around and saw no one behind me then his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He pulled it out and saw a message from Raven.

It read 'I heard that… but yes'

Hunter laughed and put his phone in his pocket.

Hunter heard a new set of footsteps approach the three men.

He looked down the hall and saw none other than Bruce Wayne, carrying three Gifts.

One was wrapped in black wrapping with red splattered everywhere on it, another had white wrapping with streaks of black and purple on it and one was wrapped in purple wrapping with a black raven spread around it.

Lilith shimmered next Hunter and said "daddy Grandpa Bruce is here"

Hunter looked down at his Daughter and said "I know sweet heart, I can see him"

Lilith looked at Bruce and said "oh, ok then"

Bruce smiled and said "I have gifts for You, Raven and Lilith"

Hunter raised an eyebrow as Bruce handed him the gift wrapped in Black paper with red splattered on it.

Hunter opened it and saw it had a Black Batarang with blood red wrapped around the outside.

Hunter looked up at Bruce and said "is this the first Batarang I hit the joker with?"

Bruce nodded smiling and said "yes, it is, if I remember correctly you had run out of arrows and as a last resort you grabbed the Batarang out of your belt-"

Hunter cut Bruce's story off by "I always hated that costume, I actually like the dark leather outfit I had with Oliver"

Bruce sighed and said "anyway you had grabbed the Batarang from your belt and you threw it stabbing this edge" Bruce pointed to an Edge that had Red seeping into the black, the Edge looked weathered and over used and continued "right into Joker's neck causing him to trip and fall at which time I was able to apprehend him"

Hunter looked at Bruce nodding as he bounced the Batarang between his thumb and index finger as he said "Thanks Bruce, it means a lot"

Bruce smiled at him and said "maybe you could pass it down to Lilith or if you and Rachel decide to have another Child and it turns out to be male- "

"It'll go to Lilith, she's the first Born"

Lilith stood by Hunter's side as Bruce handed her the box with white wrapping paper which had black and purple streaks on it.

Lilith took it and almost torn into it on the spot, but Hunter stopped her by Saying "Lilith you can wait until After"

Lilith sighed and said "alright daddy"

"now thank Grandpa Bruce"

"thank you, grandpa Bruce,"

Hunter quickly flicked the box that Lilith was holding up catching it as he said "alright, go play let the adults talk"

Lilith disappeared in a shimmering effect.

Bruce chuckled and said "I see Damian is nowhere to be seen"

"do you think he'd still be living?"

"I expect nothing than what you did"

"what about with Deathstroke and The Joker"

"the Deathstroke battle I have to admit was marvellous but killing the joker for sport" Bruce took on a more serious tone when he spoke his next few words "I taught you better than that"

"well I need money to take care of Lilith and Raven, last I checked you also taught me better than to steal so kicking the shit out of villains in an underground fight club seems to be my best option"

Bruce sighed and said "what's your count?"

"as of last night I'm on one hundred consecutive wins all ended with an absolute destruction, their starting to make a mass grave in my name"

"You went to your fight club on your Bachelor party?"

"They we're doing a double's night and Jaxon wanted to go"

Bruce sighed and said "you have an unfair advantage being a god"

"I don't even use half that strength"

Jaxon laughed and said "come on dad let him be, he's making an honest living, unlike me who still steals from the occasional bank"

"I also raised you better Jaxon Thomas Wayne, so unless you want me to Haul your ass to Arkham-"

Jaxon up his hands up in surrender "I got it, I'll keep my mouth shut"

Bruce pulled the sleeve of his tuxedo back revealing a smart watch as he said "no alerts about Villain's on the loose in Jump or Gotham Cities"

"yet" Came Raven's matter of Fact voice from behind Bruce.

Hunter quickly shimmered over to her and said, "should you really be Dirtying your dress?"

"The carpet is clean and besides" Raven moved her Dress up slightly showing a pitch-black platform holding the dress off the ground as she continued "I've got it covered"

Hunter nodded wrapping his arms around Raven's stomach as he said "what is it? Half an hour until show time?"

Hunter watched as Bruce looked at his Smart watch again and said "more like Five minutes"

Suddenly Terra's voice rang through the hall way "alright Everyone Except Raven Places now!" she commanded.

Hunter went to shimmer, but Terra stopped him by saying "no, normally, no vamp shit and no demonic shit, run to your spot like a Human"

Hunter rolled his eyes and ran to his spot at the alter which was located on the roof of the tower.

He quickly fixed his own tuxedo and sighed and waited.

Hunter watched as people scrabbled to their seats.

Some of the faces Hunter Recognized were, Oliver and Thea Queen, Argent, Hot spot who was immediately told to power down, Mas and Menos, Roy Harper, Aqualad, Jinx and Kid Flash who were deliberately seated away from each other as well as a few other faces such as Jason Todd, Super boy, Zatanna, Wonder Girl, Mrs Martian and a few other members of the Young justice.

Hunter sighed as everyone sat down.

Hunter's eyes Scanned the skies and was met with Green lantern shining in the sky.

Hunter sighed again and muttered "any villain that decides to attack the tower directly will be met with dozens of Heroes.

Hunter's eyes met with Oliver and Thea's who both nodded.

They both held up a small black cylinder which contained button activated Compound bows which Hunter himself and Ray Palmer developed a little over a year ago.

Hunter stretched his neck secretly gesturing to the buffet table Signalling to the two archers that there were Quivers of arrows on standby.

The Queen siblings nodded quickly before putting their hands down.

Hunter took a deep breath when he heard the Music for the Ceremony start to play.

Soon enough Raven walked through the Doors followed by Terra, Starfire, Bumblebee, Laurel Lance also known as Black Canary.

Everything around Hunter seemed to slow.

All he could focus on was Raven.

She looked stunning.

Hunter almost understood why Deathstroke went as far as he did.

Almost.

Before Hunter knew it Raven was standing at his side.

Then Cyborg started to speak "Although I'm not legally able to perform this wedding, I'm going too anyway" a small collective chuckle is heard from the audience but Cyborg continued "I believe the Bride and Groom have written their own Vows, Hunter can you start"

Hunter tried to swallow the sudden lump in his Throat as he said "Raven, Before the Incident with the spell that backfired I'm sure I wouldn't have even tried to talk to you, but if it wasn't for that backfired spell then I'm sure as hell that I wouldn't be Standing here, looking at you now in that beautiful black dress, If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be as happy as I am today, I love you"

Cyborg smiled as he said "Raven"

Raven smiled with happy tears in her eyes as she spoke "Hunter, you saved my life, as you said yourself if it weren't for that spell backfiring then we wouldn't be standing here surrounded by our closes friends, and I owe you my Life, because if it weren't for you I wouldn't be standing in front of you right now, you are my life line"

Hunter smiled fighting tears that threatened to show themselves.

Cyborg cleared his throat and said "is there anyone who objects to this union of these two Adults please speak now or Forever keep your Mouth Shut"

It was silent for a moment Hunter's Emerald Eyes Swept across the small crowd before his Eyes Flashed a Powerful Blood Red, which served as a warning to anyone who might have an objection but also to show that he could beat anyone there if they decided to go through with their objection.

Hunter looked back to Raven as Cyborg said "That's what I thought, I now Pronounce you to be Husband and wife, Congratulations, Hunter You may Kiss the bride"

Raven quickly grabbed Hunter by his tie pulling him close to her locking lips with him.

Cyborg smirked as he Called "I now introduce Mr and Mrs Drake"

The audience cheered.

-hours Later-

Lilith had been put to sleep with Terra and Jaxon's child Carlise.

It was just the adults Left and they were all either drunk or tipsy the only exceptions were Hunter and Barry Allen who were barely buzzed due to their extremely fast metabolism

The only other Exception was Terra, but she wasn't much of a drinker in the first place

Hunter smiled taking a sip of Whiskey as Jaxon said slurring "alright, you think your tough don't you Demon God"

Hunter put his glass down and said "I don't think it Jaxon, I know it"

"alright then fight me"

Terra grabbed Jaxon and said "Jaxon, baby, stop you're going to get your ass Kicked"

Cyborg let out a laugh and slurred "Terra, Jaxon has to learn his lesson"

Terra glared at Cyborg and said "No, Carlisle Needs his father and quite bluntly Hunter will kill him"

Hunter laughed as he said, "no I won't" Hunter put his glass on the table and said "alright Wayne, if you think you're so strong, let's go"

Hunter walked into the middle of the roof far enough away so there isn't any collateral damage and watched as Jaxon stumbled over to Hunter slipping into a Drunken fighting stance.

Hunter watched him, he waited for Jaxon's strike knowing that he will strike first.

Jaxon quickly went to jab Hunter causing Hunter to knock it up and spun around sweeping Jaxon's legs out from underneath him.

Hunter walked back over to the rest of the Adults who were clapping, He bowed to them and sat back down next to Raven.

Hunter sighed and looked at Jaxon who had passed out on the floor.

Everyone laughed upon noticing.

Hunter finished his drink pouring himself another Whiskey.

Barry sighed and said "well I gotta go, Caitlin and Cisco want me back in Central City by midnight"

Hunter raised his glass as he said sarcastically "run, Barry"

All the other Adult Titans left the only ones left were the main Titans as well as Jinx and Kid Flash who seemed to be on civil terms.

Hunter sighed as he downed his twentieth drink of the night as Hal Jordan walked over to the Titans, he held a small wooden box as he said "I hate to have to bring work into this but, these were sent to me for your hands only"

Hal put the box on the table opening it causing several Lanterns rings to float out of it.

An Orange Lantern Ring of Greed shot over to Jaxon.

A green Lantern ring of Willpower floated to Raven, a Purple Lantern ring of Compassion floated over to Starfire, a Red Lantern ring of Rage Floated to Cyborg, a Yellow Lantern ring of Fear floated to Terra and Finally a Blue Lantern Ring of Hope Floated to Hunter

Hunter Grabbed his Lantern ring causing it to Turn a deep blood red, darker than the Red Lantern ring.

Hunter looked at Hal and said, "why is my Lantern ring Blood red?"

"it's linked to your aura"

Hunter nodded.

Hal sighed and said "Titans, I believe those rings were sent to you because you will all be called to help deal with an enemy, but for right now The Bride and Groom should be going on their Honey moon"

Hunter smirked picking Raven and Shimmered to a spot that Jaxon told him to go too.

It was an Island with a large house on it.

Hunter walked into it still Carrying Raven as she said "what about clothes"

Hunter chuckled and said, "do you really think we'll need them?"

Raven smirked Adjusting her position so that her legs were wrapped around Hunter's waist as she purred "no, I don't"


End file.
